Love from hell
by minifantome
Summary: "Tu as peur de moi Drago ?" "Quoi ? Granger, je n'ai pas et n'aurai jamais peur de toi." "Je veux dire… A cause du virus." "Non." "T'es pas effrayé à l'idée de tomber malade, de mourir ?" "Pas du tout, Granger."
1. se souvenir de la fin

**Je commence celle nouvelle fiction avec appréhension, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira :D… Dites-moi… Et bonne lecture !**

**Je tiens à préciser que seule l'histoire est à moi… Les personnages, ce sont encore et toujours ceux de J-K Rowling…**

**

* * *

**

_And I can't sleep, I need to tell you... goodnight_

_

* * *

_

Il est difficile de se souvenir comment ces événements ont commencé. Ces histoires là, tout aussi macabres qu'elles puissent être, ne restent pas dans les esprits. Même si l'horreur qui les imprègne les rend beaucoup plus dures. Beaucoup plus réalistes, beaucoup plus vraies. Mais finalement, ce qui compte réellement, c'est d'oublier les faits. C'est que l'odeur et l'idée de ces moments finissent par disparaitre. Cette histoire avait commencé comme beaucoup d'autres. Par un détail insignifiant. Une chose banale, qui a finit par devenir terrifiante. Et horriblement passionnante.

Hermione, couchée sur son lit réfléchissait. De temps à autre, une toux rauque s'échappait de sa gorge. Ses longs cheveux ondulés formaient une auréole auburn autour de son visage fatigué et contrastaient avec le couvre lit rouge et or. Ses yeux marron dispensaient une faible lueur. Sa véritable lumière était, semble-t-il, éteinte depuis longtemps. Sa bouche sèche était légèrement entrouverte. Elle essayait de se souvenir. Mais les souvenirs vont et viennent. Ils changent. Ils évoluent. Et Hermione trouvait que cette histoire avait un coté étrange, surréaliste. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces dernières semaines qui lui échappait. Terriblement, inexorablement.

_« Si je devais raconter ce qui se passe ici, je commencerais surement par parler de mon sang. Oui, c'est parce que je suis née de parents moldus que je suis… Qu'on est… C'est vrai. Nous, ceux qu'ils appellent les sangs-de-bourbe… Quelle appellation stupide… On est tombés malades. Personne n'a su dire ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas vraiment grave au début. On toussait. Ce qui a inquiété Dumbledore, c'est qu'on soit tous malades. Enfin, seulement nous… Nous qui avions des parents moldus. Mais finalement, ça avait l'air de passer, alors il ne s'est pas inquiété plus que ça. Et puis… Cette fille là… Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, c'est Violette Desjardins. Son petit ami était malade comme moi. Parce que ses parents étaient moldus aussi. Ca faisait peut être… deux semaines qu'il y avait ce truc ? Les médicomages qui étaient venus nous voir ont dit que ce n'était pas mortel. Que ça guérirait. Et puis Violette… Elle est tombée malade elle aussi. Mais elle… C'était une sang pur. Et elle est… Elle est morte. »_

Hermione sentit son estomac se retourner et se serrer violemment. Cette fille... Quelques heures auparavant, Anna Abot avait toqué à la porte de leur salle, lors d'un cours de métamorphose. Ils étaient en train de transformer des chatons en pelote de laine. Le petit chat tigré de Neville venait de prendre l'apparence d'un tigre et quelques filles étaient debout sur leurs tables, poussant des hurlements stridents. Le tapotement contre le bois avait un instant distrait tout le monde et le professeur Mc Gonagall en avait profité pour faire disparaitre le gros félin d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Lorsqu'Anna était entrée, Hermione avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses traits étaient tirés, et ses yeux agrandis par la peur, la terreur.

« Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir. »

Son ton avait surpris Hermione. Lent, monocorde, dénué de toute émotion. Si son regard n'avait pas été vaguement tourné vers le professeur, à la manière d'un globulux,(un animal aquatique aux yeux disproportionnés) Hermione n'aurait pas su à qui elle s'adressait. Après cette surprenante requête, Mc Gonagall avait enjoint aux élèves de regagner la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche pincée faisaient transparaitre son inquiétude. Elle avait rapidement rejoint Anna, et après l'avoir dévisagé d'un air désolé, elle l'avait prise par les épaules et était sortie à ses cotés.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, lorsque toute l'école était rassemblée pour le repas du soir, Dumbledore s'était levé. Ses yeux assombris et son air grave avaient fait comprendre à Hermione que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle avait stoppé la cuisse de poulet plantée au bout de sa fourchette quelque part entre son assiette et sa bouche.

Le directeur se racla la gorge puis commença à parler.

« Quelque chose de grave s'est produit. Mademoiselle Desjardins de Serdaigle a contracté la maladie que portent certains d'entre vous. Elle est en morte. Le ministère va faire son possible pour arranger la situation et vous recommande à tous de continuer vos cours sereinement jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Selon le directeur du département des maladies magiques, il est inutile de s'inquiéter. Par mesure de précaution il est cependant… Interdit aux nés de parents moldus de toucher les enfants nés de deux parents sorciers. Et tant que l'on ne connait pas la nature de ce… Ce virus, évitez autant que possible d'entrer aussi en contact avec vos camarades nés de parents moldus et sorciers qui peuvent être susceptibles de contracter le virus également. »

A cet instant, Hermione su que Dumbledore avait perdu toute dignité et toute prestance. Elle laissa définitivement tomber sa cuisse de poulet dans son assiette tandis que le directeur continuait son discours d'un ton fatigué, les yeux baissés.

« Le ministère va envoyer une équipe de sorcier dans notre école. Vous devrez vous adresser à eux pour tout problème en rapport avec la maladie. Le président de ce groupe, Monsieur Malefoy, se tiendra à votre disposition. L'équipe sera également chargée de surveiller vos relations, surtout physiques. Il faut impérativement que nous préservions la sécurité des uns et des autres.»

Dumbledore se rassit suite à ces mots. Il avait l'air plus vieux que jamais. Hermione poussa son assiette loin d'elle. Elle n'avait plus faim. Harry et Ron se regardaient d'un air consterné. Un brouhaha s'élevait de la grande salle, et une élève très blonde de la table de Serdaigle s'était levée pour partir en pleurant. Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains et sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Une toux bruyante l'empécha cependant de pleurer. Ron et Harry se précipitèrent derrière elle pour lui taper dans le dos.

Hermione ne vit pas le regard vrillant de Drago Malefoy qui la détaillait, sondait son visage. Ses yeux froids comme la glace. Cette glace que personne n'imaginait fondre, pour personne. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était occupée à tousser, qu'Hermione ne s'était jamais rendu compte que l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde était irrémédiablement, totalement et définitivement amoureux d'elle.


	2. l'amour et la haine

**Bonsoir ou bonjour! Avant tout chose je tiens à remercier mes quelques rewiewers. Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir. Non, StephAliC il ne s'agit pas d'un OS :) rassure toi :D. Voici la suite! Bonne lecture... J'espère que Drago vous plaira ;)**

* * *

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

* * *

On dit souvent qu'entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. Combien ont franchit ce pas ? Il est impossible de connaître le nombre exact de personnes qui, subitement, ont laissé la colère faire place à la tendresse. A quel point cette distance est-elle faible ? Lorsque cette question se pose, une autre surgit… L'amour n'était-il pas là depuis le début ? La haine a-t-elle simplement existé ?

* * *

Le retour dans la salle commune des Serpentards fut plutôt morose pour Drago. Le silence qui régnait dans les couloirs, pendant que les élèves marchaient cote à cote, attestait du sentiment que tous ressentaient. La peur. Crabbe et Goyle ne cessaient de frissonner, ce qui provoquait régulièrement un haussement de sourcil narquois de la part de Drago._ Ridicule_. Amusé du comportement de ses congénères, Drago se dit que Pansy, qui était effrayée pour un rien, devait être complètement paniquée. Drago la chercha du regard. Il ne la trouva pas tout de suite car elle était en retrait, chose étrange étant donné ses habitudes plutôt extraverties. Son nez porcin était légèrement plissé. Son regard vide était fixé sur un point au loin et sa bouche entrouverte fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'il se produisait un fait hors du commun. Pansy Parkinson pensait (bien que cela se produisait rarement, en général, lorsqu'elle prenait le temps de mettre une réflexion en place, celle-ci se révélait globalement satisfaisante). Pour que Pansy se mette à réfléchir, il fallait que quelque chose la perturbe. Que des événements la surprennent. Quelle soit perdue. Ou qu'elle soit énervée.

Bien sûr pour elle, tout avait toujours été simple. Née de deux parents sorciers… Sangs-purs depuis des générations… Tout ceci faisait d'elle une personne qui ne craignait ni le mal, ni le bien. Pour elle, tout avait toujours été clair : les sangs purs sont respectés par tous les autres. Parce que les sorciers qui n'ont rien de particulier ont peur. Leur terreur est presque palpable. Une horreur insidieuse, qui prend à la gorge et qui finit par étouffer celui qui la ressent. Leur peur les mène par le bout du nez. Elle les englue dans l'asservissement. Ils n'ont jamais plus d'autres choix que de s'incliner et de faire ce qui leur est demandé. Tout ce qui leur est demandé. Parfois, plus rien n'a d'importance pour eux. Seul compte le fait qu'ils doivent obéir, pour se préserver. La peur. La peur qu'un jour, un sang pur éminemment respecté soit contrarié par l'insignifiance d'un de ces sorciers. La peur que ce même sang pur soit de mèche avec le lord noir et qu'il orchestre la mort d'un ridicule petit magicien dont les origines sont impures. Et qu'alors, par le simple fait de son désir, une vie soit enlevée. Une vie soit détruite. Réduite à néant. Mais quand les rôles sont inversés ? Pansy n'aimait pas qu'un sang de bourbe l'effleure. Parce qu'elle le trouvait sale. Impur. Elle avait le sentiment que sa peau d'albâtre était couverte d'immondices. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il y avait ce virus… Cette maladie… Maintenant c'était elle qui avait peur qu'un sang de bourbe orchestre la mort d'un merveilleux et précieux sang pur.

Arrivé dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Drago fut extrêmement reconnaissant à Pansy d'être effondrée par la nouvelle de la mort de Violette. En effet, après avoir franchit le portrait en vacillant, elle éclata en sanglots entrecoupés et couru vers son dortoir, trébuchant sur le tapis. Le son de ses sanglots disparu alors peu à peu, laissant Drago dans un intense état de calme et de plénitude_._ Ses jérémiades avaient tendance à agacer fortement le jeune homme, surtout lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui d'une voix mielleuse pour lui réclamer des attentions qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de lui céder._ Les femmes…_ Débarrassé de sa bruyante amie, Drago fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de le laisser seul. Ils se retirèrent aussitôt, après avoir regardé Drago avec ferveur et aussi, il faut bien le dire, avec un soupçon de niaiserie. Évidemment, pour le jeune homme, c'était assez simple. Ces deux imbéciles lui obéissaient comme s'il était lui-même lord Voldemort. Oh, pour Drago, un jour, sa puissance dépasserait celle de celui-dont-on- ne- doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Cependant, pour le moment, il avait d'autres préoccupations. Des préoccupations, qui étrangement, dépassaient sa soif de pouvoir infinie et son égoïsme latent.

Se laissant tomber sur un siège particulièrement mou et confortable dans un coin de la pièce, Drago détailla son environnement. Les murs de pierre froids laissaient transparaitre l'humidité qui commençait à percer dehors depuis que l'automne s'était installé. Les quelques élèves encore présents dans la pièce se serraient les uns contre les autres et chuchotaient doucement en lançant de temps à autre de regards suspicieux autour d'eux. Des regards de serpents. Les tentures vertes et or pendues aux murs couplées avec la lumière acide des torches produisaient une teinte bleutée qui donnaient l'impression à Drago d'être un poisson dans un aquarium géant. Soupirant, il ferma ses yeux fatigué. Une mèche blonde glissa doucement sur son visage, mais il ne chercha pas à la remettre en place. Il se contenta de placer ses fines et blanches mains de chaque coté du fauteuil, sur les accoudoirs. La fraîcheur du lieu lui faisait du bien. Il n'avait jamais tellement apprécié le chaud. Ça lui rappelait trop ce qui se dégage d'un corps humain lorsque l'on s'en approche d'un peu trop près. La chaleur humaine.

Malgré les événements qui se tramaient, il n'avait pas peur. Il se contenta de réfléchir vaguement et de se souvenir du visage de Violette Desjardins. Une petite blonde. De grands yeux bleus. Souvent une longue natte qui descendait dans son dos. Un air un peu coincé. Un sourire pincé. Des belles mains. Un menton plutôt proéminent. Des joues rouges comme des pommes. Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, l'écho des pleurs de Pansy, provenant du dortoir des filles, le fit sursauter. Il fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir.

**« Je ne pourrais jamais dormir… Ces femmes… Toutes les mêmes. Toujours trop sensibles. Toujours en train de se plaindre, de pleurer. Toutes sauf… Sauf elle. Elle, cette fille. Elle n'est pas une fille comme les autres. C'est LA fille. Hermione. Je déteste l'aimer. Comment est ce qu'on peut perdre la maîtrise de soi à ce point ? Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir de sentiments pour elle. A aucun moment je ne me suis laissé aller. Je n'ai jamais fait que l'insulter, que la regarder d'un air méprisant. Parce qu'elle mérite d'être méprisée. A quel moment ais-je commencé à aimer son visage ? Quand ais-je commencé à détailler ses mimiques ? Depuis quand ? Ça me torture… Quand bien même je voudrai la haïr, je ne peux pas… Quand je la vois je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie… Envie de la toucher, de sentir sa peau… Alors même que je me moque d'elle ouvertement, quand elle baisse les yeux et qu'elle rougit… J'ai envie de la mordre. Comment ais-je pu tomber aussi amoureux ? Tout ce qu'elle me fait ressentir… J'ai envie de la gifler à chaque fois que je la vois… Pour la punir de ce qu'elle provoque en moi. Elle n'a aucune idée, aucune, de ce qu'elle me fait. Elle ne sait pas à quel point elle me fait souffrir. A quel point je l'aime. Tout ce désir… Comment puis-je désirer une femme aussi sale ? Et puis… Qu'est ce qu'elle ressent pour moi elle ? Elle me déteste. Elle ne déteste personne plus que moi. Je la répugne. Quand elle pose ses yeux sur moi, je peux voir que je lui donne envie de vomir. Et ça me donne envie de rire. De la toucher alors qu'elle n'a pas envie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une emprise sur elle. Oui, je pense préférer sa haine plutôt que d'oser songer qu'elle puisse m'ignorer totalement. Et plus elle me crache ses mots au visage, plus est en colère contre moi, plus je la veux. Je veux la posséder… Elle me rend… Complètement fou. Et pour l'avoir à moi maintenant… Pour pouvoir la toucher… Lui faire mal… Lui faire du bien… Avec toute cette histoire de maladie… Je vais devoir mourir pour la toucher. Si je pose ma main sur elle, je peux tomber malade et finir comme cette fille de Serdaigle. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je serai près à mourir pour elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment. Je voudrai la haïr et je ne peux pas. »**

Las de ces pensées qui le torturaient, Drago se leva d'un bond, renversant au passage un garçon de première année qui le regarda d'un air terrifié. Il quitta la salle commune pour se réfugier dans le dortoir des garçons, non sans continuer de pester tandis qu'il montait l'escalier en colimaçon.


	3. L'incidence de la maladie sur le corps

**Bonjour chers lecteurs! Merci StephAliC, lh42, Vera Bennett, estrella'zz et NYOZ3KA pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir :D. Vos commentaires m'aident à réfléchir sur la suite et le sens que je veux donner à cette fiction :). J'aimerai bien répondre à quelques personnes mais je ne voudrai pas vous en dire trop... Je veux vous garder la surprise!  
**

**Comme certain(e)s me l'ont demandé, je vais faire des chapitres plus long! Par contre, (par conséquent) je mettrai un peu plus de temps à poster... **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Come with me _

_and we can make the heavens sing_

* * *

Après avoir amorcé cette longue réflexion sur le virus magique, Hermione sentit que sa tête commençait à tourner, signe que ses pensées étaient trop nombreuses et qu'elle devait arrêter de réfléchir. Posant une main moite et blanche sur son front brûlant, elle décida qu'il était temps de sortir de sa léthargie. Elle souleva doucement sa tête, puis s'assit sur son lit. Une cascade de cheveux bruns recouvrit son visage pendant quelques instants et la pièce se mit à tanguer dangereusement autour d'elle. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes avant que la terre ne retrouve sa solidité d'origine. Elle laissa alors échapper une quinte de toux, puis se redressa vivement, chancelante et réussi à se mettre debout.

.

.

Après avoir mis dix bonnes minutes à parcourir la distance qui séparait son lit de la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione chercha Harry et Ron du regard. Au départ, elle dut laisser ses yeux s'habituer à la lueur agressive de la pièce. En cette matinée d'automne, les tentures rouge et or renvoyaient les rayons du soleil et éclairaient doucement les murs. D'ordinaire, Hermione appréciait énormément la chaleur qui s'échappait de cette lumière. Mais son état de santé avait changé beaucoup de choses, et à l'instant même ou elle entrevit les couleurs de la salle commune, une violente migraine la secoua. Lorsque son mal de tête fut passé et qu'elle eu accoutumé ses yeux, Hermione repéra ses deux amis.

Ces derniers étaient tous les deux debout près de la fenêtre. Un rayon de lumière dorée les éclairait. Ron, plus efflanqué que jamais, secouait sa tignasse rousse, tandis qu'Harry rétorquait quelque chose, passant vivement sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants d'avantage. Hermione s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et sourit en les regardant. Elle leur trouvait un air enfantin, presque puéril. Malgré toutes les difficultés qu'ils vivaient, ils continuaient de rire. Alors qu'elle se sentait si vide. Si perdue. Si seule. Parfois, elle était empreinte d'une jalousie incommensurable à leur égard… Parce qu'ils arrivaient à se détacher de ce qui, elle, la bouffait de jour en jour, écourtant chaque fois sa vie de quelques minutes… Quelques heures… Malgré le fait qu'elle soit envieuse de leur insouciance, elle ne leur aurait enlevé pour rien au monde. Elle avait peur qu'un jour, cette capacité à être heureux s'échappent d'eux et qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais se réjouir. Ils seraient alors seulement capables de penser, de se souvenir de la douleur, des cris, des morts et des pertes. Comme elle… A cette pensée, Hermione se sentit brusquement impuissante, écrasée, vide et inutile. Parfois, le souffle de la mort s'appesantissait sur elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Elle voulait partir la tête haute. Elle ne voulait pas supplier, elle ne voulait pas quémander. Elle mourrait tout simplement.

.

Secouant vivement la tête comme pour chasser cette idée morbide, Hermione s'approcha de ses amis, en veillant à faire assez de bruit pour ne pas surprendre Ron. Elle avait la fâcheuse manie d'arriver en silence, de le faire sursauter et parfois hurler. La discrétion était une qualité d'Hermione que tout le monde n'appréciait pas mais elle aimait penser que cela serait un atout non négligeable lorsqu'elle postulerait pour être auror.

.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait depuis qu'elle était malade, Harry fut surpris par le teint blafard d'Hermione. Parfois, il avait l'impression que toute vie s'était extirpée de son corps. Souvent, il se sentait responsable. Que faire face à la mort, aux sortilèges impardonnables, à la cruauté ? Et puis l'inquiétude, la peur. La peur, toujours la peur… Harry avait parfois l'impression qu'Hermione était malade de fatigue. De la traque qu'il lui imposait. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait raison.

.

Hermione s'arrêta devant ses amis avec difficultés, entendant la fin de la conversation houleuse des deux garçons qui, visiblement, portait sur le Quidditch. Le regard empli d'inquiétude de Ron lui fit deviner qu'elle avait les yeux cernés et les lèvres sèches qui lui donnaient l'air d'une mourante. Elle se dit qu'il était temps de lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait bien. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit malade, il lui restait une bonne dose d'énergie et elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre.

_Ce n'est pas une misérable petite quinte de toux qui va faire de moins une loque!_

Elle aimait que Ron s'inquiète pour elle. Cela la réchauffait parfois lorsqu'elle avait froid. Lui faisait du bien lorsqu'elle se sentait mal. Partager le fardeau de la mission d'Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre était sans aucun doute très profitable à Hermione. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais réussit seule. Qu'elle ne se serait pas sentie à la hauteur. Le sourire de Ron lui redonnait du courage. Elle aimait ses sautes d'humeur, son mauvais caractère. Elle aimait qu'il lui réponde. Elle l'aimait oui. Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse. Son cœur était un vide énorme et impossible à remplir. La peur et la mort l'avait rendu froid et inaccessible. Mais elle aimait la compagnie de Ron. Elle aimait le faire rire. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle pourrait avoir une relation sentimentale et physique avec lui. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Un jour, sans doute « bientôt » pensait-elle, elle mourrait. Et alors elle n'aurait plus aucun moyen de vivre. Elle serait cloisonnée dans sa mort. Elle préférait vivre encore maintenant. Même si tous ces moments lui paraissaient fades et parfois insipides. Elle ressentait parfois la petite étincelle qu'il y aurait pu y avoir quand il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. _Qui aurait pu exister..._

.

« Je vais bien. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. A l'expression qu'elle entraperçu sur le visage de ses amis, elle se rendit immédiatement compte qu'ils ne la croyaient pas. Elle rougit violemment quand Ron fronça les sourcils et esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction.

Cependant, avant même qu'il l'effleure, le tableau de la salle commune pivota largement dans un bruit significatif et le professeur Mc Gonagall s'engouffra dans la brèche. Son chignon, plus serré que jamais, lui donnait un air réellement sérieux et sévère. Hermione se dit que si elle chatouillait le professeur Mc Gonagall à cet instant précis, elle ne rirait pas et se contenterait de la dévisager d'un air méprisant en pinçant les lèvres.

« _La maladie me fait divaguer_ » se sermonna mentalement Hermione, tandis que le professeur avançait d'un pas sûr dans la pièce. Elle semblait pester, mais elle parlait si bas qu'il était impossible de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle se campa au milieu de la salle, dévisageant les élèves qui étaient trop près d'elle et couvant de regard quelques autres qui étaient aussi mal en point qu'Hermione. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge puis s'exprima d'un ton clair et sec.

.

.

« Les membres du comité de radiation des virus magiques arriveront au diner de ce soir. Monsieur Lucius Malefoy… » Elle pinça le nez en prononçant ce nom, comme si elle sentait une odeur particulièrement écœurante. « Monsieur Malefoy, le président, a fait parvenir une lettre au directeur de l'école cet après midi. Il est impératif, selon ses ordres, que tous les élèves malades s'équipent dès maintenant de gants en peau de taupe. Cette mesure de prévention a pour objectif d'éviter la propagation du virus. Les gants en peau de taupe, comme certains d'entre vous doivent le savoir…» Elle fixa Hermione « Ont des propriétés anti-propagation. Ils arrêtent donc toute sorte d'éléments tels que le feu, l'eau, l'électricité et parfois, certains maléfices. Un test effectué par l'escouade des médicomages spécialisés dans les virus d'origine magique à démontré que ces gants pouvaient éviter la transmission du virus par le contact physique. » Elle se tut un instant, un air désolé sur le visage. Puis elle regarda Hermione, passa à Harry et s'attarda sur Ron.

« Il est clair que tout contact physique doit être évité dans la mesure du possible. Cependant, afin d'être certain que cela ne se produise pas par inadvertance, ces gants sont indispensables. » La sévérité de son ton excluait toute répartie de la part des élèves et fit frissonner Lavande Brown.

« 1500 paires seront disponibles dans une heure auprès de Monsieur Rusard. Il est fortement conseillé à tous les élèves d'avoir des gants, même si vous n'avez aucun signe apparent de la maladie. Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour veiller à ce que les élèves malades soient équipés et présents ce soir, lors du discours de Monsieur Malefoy. Il s'agit d'un impératif sur lequel le directeur m'a chargé d'insister.»

Après ces mots, le professeur Mc Gonagall marqua une pause. Elle soupira, et marmonna quelques mots dont personne ne compris le sens. Finalement, elle lança un regard foudroyant à un élève troisième année qui semblait l'imiter en minaudant, puis disparu par le portrait de la grosse Dame.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Manoir Malefoy._

_Salon privé du Lord noir. _

._  
_

Assis dans un fauteuil marron aux reliures dorées, Voldemort souriait. Ses longs doigts fins étaient refermés sur sa baguette magique. La blancheur cadavérique des jointures de ses mains aurait pu laisser penser qu'il était mort, s'il n'avait pas retroussé ses lèvres sur ses dents comme un chien prêt à mordre.

.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un beau sourire, quoi qu'il soit empreint d'une certaine joie. Ce type de bonheur était pour le moins… Abominable. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux carnassiers était morbide. Lorsque l'on est un homme comme Voldemort, on ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer la mort. D'aimer faire souffrir. Voilà ce qui semblait animer son esprit. L'envie de voir souffrir. Il trouvait les sentiments inutiles. Pour lui il s'agissait uniquement d'un fatras d'émotions encombrantes qui ne faisaient que ralentir tous ceux qui s'y laissaient prendre.

.

Il se réjouissait de la tournure que les événements prenaient. L'idée qu'il avait eue, avait, au départ, déplu à plus d'un de ses fidèles. Bien que son regard froid ait empêché quiconque de lui dire à quel point son plan était stupide, ses pouvoir de legillimens lui avait permis de constater que tous ne le suivait pas. Cela l'avait profondément agacé. Il aimait qu'on l'écoute, qu'on considère qu'il disait des choses justes et vraies. C'était le cas. Tout ce qu'il disait n'était que pure vérité. _Il ne pouvait en être autrement_. Quelques missions dangereuses lui avait permis d'éliminer les éléments les plus réfractaires et les plus à même d'anéantir ses projets en refusant de les mettre en place comme il le souhaitait. Il eu envie de rire à cette idée, se souvenant avec exactitudes des missions suicides auxquelles il avait convié ses mangemorts.

En y réfléchissant plus attentivement, il avait été plutôt étonné que le virus qu'il avait créé fonctionne. Bien qu'il ne supportait pas de se tromper, il savait que ce n'était qu'une expérimentation, une idée, et il pensait qu'elle aurait eu besoin d'une amélioration avant d'être efficiente. Faire entrer la maladie par le biais de la valise du jeune Malefoy avait été un jeu d'enfant (il sourit plus largement encore à cette pensée). Bien que le garçon n'en ai rien su, il allait contribuer largement à la perte d'Harry Potter. Chasser ce petit brun à lunette était presque devenu un divertissement pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Un moyen de passer le temps. Il pensait que sa prise sur le jeune garçon se resserrait de plus en plus et que bientôt, il gagnerait. Son obsession pour lui le rendait presque fou. Il se DEVAIT de le détruire, de lui nuire autant qu'il le pouvait, de l'anéantir.

Tout se déroulait pour le mieux pour Voldemort. Lucius Malefoy allait bientôt entrer dans le lieu le plus sécurisé du monde sorcier. Il allait enfin percer la carapace de Dumbledore. Et tuer Harry Potter. Songeant à ses projets, il sourit davantage. Puis soudain, un rire rauque, dénué de toute joie, comme s'il n'était plus capable d'en ressentir, éclata. Le feu qui brulait doucement dans la cheminé pris de l'ampleur et ronfla bruyamment. Une fenêtre se brisa et le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant danser follement les rideaux. La cicatrice d'Harry Potter lui donna l'impression de se déchirer en deux tandis qu'un immense sentiment d'allégresse s'emparait de lui. Voldemort éprouvait un contentement inégalable. Il voulait gagner. Il avait une chance de gagner. La traque allait bientôt commencer.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard._

_Escalier principal_.

.

Hermione descendait tant bien que mal les étages qui la séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. Ses jambes tremblantes la faisaient chanceler sur un certain nombre de marches et elle se tenait fermement à la barrière de l'escalier pour ne pas tomber.

Harry et Ron ne l'accompagnait pas, à son grand regret. Ils avaient un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien qu'elle ait été effarée à l'idée de ne pas suivre un enseignement dans son intégralité et d'en perdre une miette, Hermione avait du faire passer sa santé avant son savoir. Surtout lorsqu'Harry l'avait menacé gentiment de l'obliger à jouer aux échecs avec Ron tous les soirs pendant un mois. Bien que l'idée de passer du temps avec le jeune garçon ait réjouit Hermione, elle s'était également souvenue de ses capacités plutôt restreintes dans ce genre de pratique. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de perdre. Et Hermione n'aimait pas perdre. De très mauvaise grâce, elle s'était donc décidée à se rendre seule à la loge de Rusard, promettant à ses amis de leur rapporter une paire de gants à chacun.

.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione manqua la dernière marche de l'escalier. Sa cheville se tordit dans un douloureux craquement et elle s'étala de tout son long dans le hall. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans le pied commençait à irradier dans toute sa jambe. Alors qu'elle cherchait du regard une chose sur laquelle s'appuyer, un rire tonitruant se fit entendre. Il fut très rapidement suivit de quelques autres, pour finalement devenir un rire énorme et difforme qui résonnait dans le hall de l'école. Comme Hermione l'avait deviné, un groupe de Serpentards particulièrement bien composé s'approcha d'elle à grands pas et à grand renfort d'insultes et de sarcasmes prononcées sous cape. Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, la jeune fille songea qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être à terre devant eux. Aussi, au prix d'un douloureux effort, elle se releva. Appuyée péniblement sur ses jambes flageolantes, Hermione sentit qu'elle saignait du nez.

« Il manquait plus que ça… Saleté de virus qui me rend plus faible qu'un nargolle !» Maugréât-elle tout en s'essuyant vivement le nez avec sa manche.

« T'as dit quelque chose, sang de bourbe ? » La voix traînante qui s'adressait à elle était reconnaissable entre milles. En levant la tête, Hermione eu un sursaut. Elle était toujours impressionnée par la froideur des yeux métalliques qui la toisaient. Elle s'était souvent demandé comment un être humain pouvait être aussi dénué d'émotions. Elle n'était pas capable d'aimer certes, mais elle au moins ressentait la compassion, l'amitié, la peur, l'envie...

« Ce n'est pas parce que je fais vibrer mes cordes vocales que mes paroles sont adressées à toi Malefoy, cesse de te prendre pour le centre du monde ! » Le ton sec, avait tranché. Hermione était à présent bien droite, bien que ses jambes soient encore tremblantes du fait de sa chute. Elle ne supportait pas ce garçon imbu de lui-même qui ne cessait de la regarder comme si elle ne valait rien.

« Mais c'est qu'elle s'énerverait notre petite Gryffondor ! » Railla Drago en observant Hermione de plus prêt. Les Serpentards se rapprochèrent d'elle, formant un cercle fermé duquel elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Hermione esquissa un geste vers sa robe de sorcière, mais quelques membres du groupe, y compris Drago, sortirent leur baguette.

« Je suis venu ici pour prendre ma propre paire de gants en peau de taupe… Je n'ai pas envie de poser mes mains par mégarde sur quelqu'un comme toi ! » Ses paroles avaient été jetées avec dégout au visage d'Hermione, tandis que le jeune garçon parlait nonchalamment. Le sourire de Drago s'élargit, dévoilant ses dents blanches et il attrapa le bras de la sorcière, avec, effectivement, une main pourvue d'un gant en peau de taupe. Hermione sentit la poigne du jeune homme se refermer sur elle et ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une puissante douleur. Mais elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir et se contenta de souffrir en silence, le défiant du regard. « Tu es tellement sale…. Comment peut-on avoir envie de te toucher ? » Grommela Drago en s'approchant du visage de la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés. Cette dernière ne perçut pas le ton de sa voix qui indiquait qu'il s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à elle. Hermione commençait à le trouver passablement grossier et désagréable et songea qu'il était tant de se débarrasser du Serpentard.

.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Malefoy, je ne poserai jamais ma main sur toi, sauf si je dois te tuer et que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te toucher pour le faire ! Tu me dégoutes… » Ces derniers mots eurent un malencontreux effet auquel Hermione s'attendait. Il serra plus fort sa poigne autour de son bras qui commençait à lui faire très mal. Elle se dit qu'elle allait avoir un bleu d'une taille impressionnante. Mais elle ne pouvait pas fléchir, pas se laisser faire, pas maintenant. Elle crispa sa mâchoire et ne se détourna pas des yeux métallique de son ennemi.

Drago s'approcha d'elle, frôlant son visage et siffla entre ses dents. « Tu vas regretter le ton sur lequel tu me parles… » Après quoi il la poussa violemment en arrière. La tête de la jeune fille heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Aussitôt, une douleur insidieuse commença à envahir Hermione et le hall d'entré autour d'elle devint légèrement trouble. Elle sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux. La douleur la lançait dans le crâne, sans parler de sa cheville qui avait à présent doublé de volume. Mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant lui. Elle tenta de se retenir. Elle détestait cette façon qu'il avait de toujours vouloir être le plus fort, de toujours vouloir avoir une prise sur elle. _De vouloir la dominer_. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle sache à quel point il savait lui faire mal.

Cependant, la souffrance devenait intenable et prenait toute sa tête, la serrant dans un étau. Bientôt, sa vue se brouilla un peu plus. Elle ne voyait plus à présent que quelques ombres colorées qui se mouvaient dans un bruit de fond particulièrement désagréable. Quelques larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir coulèrent le long de ses joues. La honte et la douleur se mêlaient.

_Il faut toujours qu'il fasse ça... Qu'il me ridiculise devant les autres, qu'il me brutalise... Quel imbécile... Si je n'étais pas aussi malade je... J'en ai marre d'être faible... Je ne supporte plus qu'il s'amuse à me tordre le bras, me jeter par terre, m'insulter en me disant des mots qui font mal... J'en ai marre d'avoir honte._

.

Sans un sourire ni même un commentaire, Drago la dévisagea. Puis il s'écarta d'elle, la laissant à moitié couchée par terre, des larmes amères continuant de couler sur ses joues pâles. Les rires sarcastiques des Serpentards éclatèrent et donnèrent un violent mal de crâne à Hermione, tandis qu'elle se redressait maladroitement et tenait sa tête. A cet instant, Hermione ne put pas lire dans les yeux de Drago qui la fixaient ce qu'il ne lui dirait jamais. Son regard restait de marbre. Il se contenta seulement de penser pour lui-même et pour lui seul.

**Je ne peux pas te toucher. Je ne peux pas sécher tes larmes parce que je ne peux pas m'abaisser devant toi, je ne peux pas t'aimer devant les autres. Je ne veux pas que tu saches que je t'aime. Je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Je veux devenir celui qui t'obsède. Je hais que tu me déteste. Mais je préfère ta haine à ton indifférence. Je ne peux pas caresser ta peau, sécher tes larmes, mettre mes mains sur toi. J'ai peur que ça me rende trop fou. Trop fou de toi.**

.

Enfin, le groupe s'éloigna en marchant doucement, jetant de temps à autre un regard irrité et désapprobateur à la Gryffondor assise par terre. Bien qu'ils aient parcouru une certaine distance, ils n'étaient pas assez loin pour ne pas entendre Hermione qui criait.

« MALEFOY ! »

Se figeant un instant, Drago choisit de ne pas se retourner tout de suite, crispant ses poings.

**Elle va se taire cette…**

« MALEFOY ! »

Le cri légèrement aigu d'Hermione avait à nouveau retentit. Le jeune garçon hésita un instant quant-à la conduite à tenir. Puis, sentant ses acolytes darder sur lui un regard pénétrant, il décida qu'il serait plus sage d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Décidé à lui faire face, Drago pivota et serra la mâchoire.

Hermione s'était levée, resplendissante. Un mince filet de sang coulait sur son visage. Elle chancelait et se tenait au mur. Malgré son état apparent de faiblesse, il émanait d'elle une force incommensurable, et une fierté intense, immense. Cette fierté qu'elle serait capable de garder jusqu'à la mort. Lorsqu'il osa enfin plonger ses yeux dans les siens, il n'y vit que du mépris. Tout dans son corps lui ordonna de résister à la sensation qu'il ressentait, tandis que son cœur commençait à battre à une vitesse alarmante. Il vit la bouche de la jeune fille bouger au ralentit, comme dans un mauvais rêve. Il aurait voulu se retourner et courir pour ne pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne DEVAIT pas perdre la face devant cette jeune femme impertinente. Il ne pouvait que lui tenir tête. _Car personne ne devait savoir et surtout pas elle_.

« JE TE HAIS ! »

C'était sortit, comme ça. Elle l'avait dit. Une fois de plus. Drago sentit une étrange douleur à l'intérieur de lui. Une de celle qu'elle était la seule à lui procurer et dont il ignorait complètement la signification. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps fondait sur lui-même, disparaissait dans un tourbillon intense. Il était simplement dans un état déplorable. Il souffrait sans savoir de quoi. Il avait mal à en crever, tout ça à cause de quelques mots qu'elle prononçait au hasard. Et brusquement une haine intense l'envahit, pris possession de son être, s'insuffla dans son cœur. Qui était-elle pour avoir une telle emprise sur lui ? Pour lui faire si mal sans même le toucher ? Son regard d'acier, même à cette distance, perturba la jeune fille.

Drago ne parla pas fort et malgré sa vision brouillée, Hermione pu lire sur ses lèvres le seul mot qui franchit la bouche du jeune homme.

« Crèves. »


	4. L'incidence de la maladie sur le sommeil

**Merci pour vos reviews StephAliC, NY0Z3KA, clare, lh42, estralla'zz. J'ai beaucoup apprécié... Je suis contente que le caractères d'Hermione et Drago vous plaise :) (globalement). Que dire à part que j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire? Peut-être bonne lecture... ;)  
**

* * *

_Just gonna stay there and hear me cry_

_That's alright because I love the way you lie_

* * *

Lorsque vint l'heure du repas, Hermione s'aperçut rapidement que l'autorité des directeurs des maisons de Poudlard n'était plus à remettre en cause. Les directives du professeur Mc Gonagall avaient été prises en compte. Et en y regardant de plus près, les autres maisons avaient aussi suivi à la lettre les ordres de Lucius malefoy. Une nuée de gants en peau de taupe couvraient la plupart des mains et les quelques élèves, qui, comme Hermione, étaient malades, étaient présents dans la salle. Leur mine cadavérique et leurs yeux absents en disait long sur l'état dévastateur dans lequel ils se trouvaient et Hermione se sentit moins seule.

Un intense brouhaha s'élevait autour des tables et Hermione avait du mal à entendre ce qu'Harry et Ron lui disaient. Par ailleurs, un mal de tête persistant avait fait son apparition, bien décidé à faire de sa soirée un enfer. Il lui semblait vaguement que ses deux amis parlaient de Drago. Réprimant un éternuement, elle se félicita de ne pas leur avoir dit ce qui avait eu lieu cet après midi là, bien que sa tête était encore douloureuse. Elle détestait qu'Harry et Ron se battent avec le Serpentard. Il n'en valait pas la peine. C'était se blesser inutilement.

.

De toute évidence, aux yeux d'Hermione, les élèves étaient nerveux et avaient hâte de savoir ce qu'allait dire Lucius Malefoy. Le virus faisait peur à tout le monde et ils espéraient sans doute qu'il dise que tout serait fini dans la semaine à venir. Ce soupçon se confirma lorsque le père de Drago fit son entrée dans la salle. Le silence se fit immédiatement et pendant qu'il traversait la grande salle, seuls résonnèrent ses pas et le tintement d'une fourchette qui finissait sa course dans une assiette.

.

.

Lucius Malefoy était grand et hautain. Il ressemblait à un empereur extrait d'une vieille gravure. Ses traits aristocratiques n'étaient cependant plus de toute jeunesse et de nombreuses rides courraient sur son visage fermé et autour de ses yeux bleus. Hermione fut surprise par la couleur blonde argentée de ses cheveux. Si Drago avait les cheveux presque blanc et raides, son père avait une couleur qui tirait vers le gris et sa chevelure était légèrement clairsemée. La ressemblance entre eux était frappante, mais il semblait émaner encore plus de froideur de Lucius.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de regarder rapidement Drago. Son visage était impassible, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Ses actions elles-mêmes ne trahissaient rien de ses sentiments. Elle se demanda s'il était content de voir son père et s'il était heureux qu'un autre sbire de Voldemort ait fait son entrée au sein de l'école de magie. Mais elle n'en sû rien. Le regard de Drago suivait son père, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Ses yeux anthracite étaient rivés sur la démarche lente et cérémonieuse de son géniteur. Il cilla et inclina la tête. Craignant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle et s'aperçoive de son manège, elle se focalisa à nouveau sur Lucius Malefoy.

Mais tandis qu'il traversait la grande salle, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser au douloureux événement qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque Drago l'avait violemment fait tomber.

« _Quel imbécile. Comment peut-il avoir si peu de délicatesse ? Et puis, pourquoi me déteste-t-il autant? Pourquoi moi? Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais comment on peut mettre autant de distance entre soi et d'autres personnes simplement parce qu'on considère que leur sang ne vaut pas mieux. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Le sang c'est la vie. Ce ne sont pas les origines que nous avons qui font de nous ce que nous sommes… Je pourrais être toute aussi intelligente... Même plus, c'est certain, qu'une fille de Serpentard dont les deux parents auraient un sang « pur ». Et puis pur, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Quand on est malade, est ce qu'on à le sang pur, même si on est né de deux parents sorciers ? Est-ce qu'un virus peut salir le sang de quelqu'un, de n'importe qui ? C'est complètement stupide… Non, décidément je ne comprendrai jamais son raisonnement. Ce garçon est la personne la plus révulsante qui existe au monde, la plus…_ »

Hermione interrompit sa réflexion lorsque le père de Drago s'arrêta face à Dumbledore avec un rictus satisfait sur le visage.

.

« Monsieur le directeur » entama-t-il d'une voix doucereuse « Je suis tout à fait satisfait de notre collaboration et j'apprécie la confiance que vous m'accordez. J'espère que le virus qui a envahi votre école et inquiète les parents des élèves, moi y compris, sera éradiqué dans les plus brefs délais. » Il offrit un sourire rayonnant à Dumbledore.

« Oh, je n'ai absolument pas choisi de vous accorder ma confiance, le ministère me l'a enjoint. » Dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. « Mais venez vous asseoir Lucius, prenez place à notre table, je vous en prie.» ajouta-t-il poliment en indiquant un siège au bout de la rangée des professeurs. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir le regard noir qui lui lança Lucius et, souriant, se cala plus confortablement au fond de son fauteuil.

Réprimant une remarque cinglante, Lucius Malefoy contourna la table et pris place auprès du professeur Chourave qui se déplaça légèrement vers la gauche avec une moue dégoutée. Il ôta son manteau puis il prit une inspiration et sourit largement en dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches. Tous les élèves de l'école avaient les yeux posés sur lui et attendaient qu'il parle du virus. Soupirant d'aise devant tant d'attention, il savoura le silence qui régnait dans la grande salle et se décida, avec délectation, à parler.

.

« Chers élèves de Poudlard, bonsoir. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Lucius Malefoy, président du comité de radiation des virus magiques. Comme vous en avez sans doute été informés, je suis ici dans le but d'éradiquer le virus que sévit actuellement dans votre école. »

Il marqua une pause et parcouru la salle du regard, dévisageant les quelques élèves nés de parents moldus qui toussaient à intervalle régulier. Il se plu à constater que la plupart d'entre eux étaient dans un état déplorable et arboraient des mines désastreuses. Il détacha, a regret, son regard des "sales sang de bourbe" et balaya chaque table de ses yeux perçants.

« Je vois que bon nombre d'entre vous on suivi mes directives et sont munis de gants en peau de taupe. Cette mesure est relativement sécurisante pour le moment. Cependant, je dois vous avertir ! Nous ignorons pour l'instant l'essentiel des effets pervers du virus ainsi que ses capacités de mutations. Il est donc possible que d'ici quelques jours, les gants en peau de taupe ne soient plus efficaces et ne vous protègent plus contre la maladie. » Un rictus déforma son visage. Il plissa le front, puis repris son discours.

« Comme vous le savez déjà, l'une de vos camarade a trouvé la mort après être entrée en contact avec le virus. Nous ne garantissons pas votre entière sécurité avec les mesures engagées actuellement. Il est vous donc fortement conseillé et si je puis dire, demandé, de ne pas entrer en contact physique avec vos condisciples malades. »

Un murmure effrayé parcouru la salle et quelques filles se mirent à sangloter silencieusement. Lucius Malefoy ne chercha pas à calmer les élèves. Il se contenta de lancer un regard glacé à un Dumbledore impassible, avant de se servir une cuisse de poulet.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, dortoir des filles Gryffondors._

_.  
_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Hermione se rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle avait pourtant dormi toute la nuit et s'était couchée de bonne heure la veille, après avoir médité sur le discours de Lucius Malefoy. Bien que cela l'ai perturbé, elle avait fini par trouver le sommeil. Mais ce n'est pas seulement son état physique qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. C'était surtout le comportement de la jeune fille qui dormait habituellement à coté d'elle.

.

Ginny était recroquevillée sous les draps du lit voisin du sien. Une touffe de cheveux orangés dépassait légèrement de la couette et elle semblait trembler de tous ses membres. Hermione cru même entendre un sanglot étouffé. Atterrée, elle se leva d'un bond, provoquant un vertige fulgurant qui la vit vaciller. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, elle fouilla maladroitement dans son sac de cours et en extirpa les gants en peau de taupe qu'elle enfila à l'envers. Elle s'approcha enfin de Ginny et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Elle tira la couette et dévoila le visage blême de la jeune fille. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient horriblement cernés et vitreux. Ses joues rougies étaient baignées de larmes. Ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, Hermione sentit une vive inquiétude étreindre son estomac.

« Ginny ? » appela-t-elle doucement. L'interpellée se redressa vivement sur son coude et dévisagea Hermione avec une expression de terreur. Ses yeux semblèrent retrouver doucement leur humanité originelle tandis qu'elle écartait un peu plus la couette qui la recouvrait.

« Hermione… » Commença Ginny d'une voix rauque en s'asseyant avec difficultés au bord de son lit. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Ses lèvres tremblaient dangereusement et elle frissonnait. Hermione passa un bras autour de son amie pour la rassurer et s'assit à coté d'elle.

« Ginny, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu… Tu es somnambule. Comme tous ceux qui sont malades. Qui ont le même virus que toi… Vous êtes tous somnambules. Vous avez tous parlé cette nuit. Vous disiez des choses… horribles. J'ai cru que vous alliez me tuer… » Son visage devint encore plus blanc. Puis brusquement, sous l'air décomposé d'Hermione, elle fondit en larmes.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tout de suite après le petit déjeuner, Hermione se chargea d'avertir le directeur de l'école. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, ce fût Lucius Malefoy qui lui ouvrit avec un air dédaigneux. Cela lui facilita la tâche. Elle n'aurait pas la désagréable de tâche de lui conter ce qui s'était passé, seule avec lui. Elle relata succinctement les événements en insistant sur l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ginny.

Cette dernière bénéficia d'un soin particulier de madame Pomfresh et fût reçue dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Dans la matinée, tous les élèves malades furent invités à se rendre à l'infirmerie par groupe de cinq. Madame Pomfresh examina chacun d'entre eux et tenta de déterminer l'origine du somnambulisme sous l'œil expert des médicomages et de Lucius Malefoy, qui supervisaient l'intervention. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à faire un diagnostic. Un ordre fut envoyé au professeur Rogue qui mit au point une potion de sommeil dans l'après midi. En fin de soirée, 486 élèves buvaient en même temps le breuvage conçu par le maître des potions et s'apprêtaient à passer une nuit sans ombres.

.

.

.

Cette nuit là, Hermione s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd immédiatement après qu'elle eu posé sa tête sur son oreiller. Mais ce que les médicomages et Lucius Malefoy ignoraient, c'était qu'Hermione était douée d'une force de caractère hors du commun. S'ils l'avaient su, ils n'auraient pas été étonnés de la tournure que les choses allaient prendre pendant cette nuit et aussi durant celle qui allait suivre. Mais ils ignoraient à quel point Hermione Granger était forte. Aussi, ils ne surent pas qu'elle s'était, après s'être retourné de nombreuses fois dans son lit, levée. Ils ne savaient pas que quelqu'un pourrait résister à la potion de sommeil du professeur Rogue. Et il semble que personne n'aurait pu s'en douter. Pas même Hermione elle-même.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, Salle commune des Serpentards._

_"_**Te blesser c'est me faire mal.**_"  
_

_.  
_

Cette nuit là, Drago Malefoy n'arriva pas à dormir. Assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, il essayait de trouver le sommeil. Bien que ses yeux gris ne soient pas ouverts, il y avait trop d'images et trop de questions qui défilaient dans sa tête à une vitesse vertigineuse. Son père était à l'école... Il chassa d'un geste impatient une mèche de cheveux blonde qui venait lui chatouiller le visage et prit sa tête entre ses mains. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image d'une certaine femme qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de torturer s'imposait dans son esprit. Il secoua vivement la tête, songeant à quel point elle avait dû avoir mal quand elle s'était cogné la tête.

Il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Le négatif comme le positif lui échappaient totalement. Drago ne parvenait pas à se détacher d'elle, de ce qu'elle provoquait en lui. Il était perturbé par sa beauté et son mental à toute épreuve. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de la protéger ou de lui faire mal. A une heure et demi du matin, il se rendit compte qu'il était vain de chercher à dormir. Se levant en soupirant, il décida d'aller se promener dans les couloirs vides de l'école. Ça avait le don de l'apaiser.

.

Il marchait doucement, ses pas renvoyant un écho à peine perceptible. La lumière diffuse de la lune perçait doucement au travers des vitraux et faisait se mouvoir quelques ombres qui dansaient lentement sur les murs. La fraîcheur du soir faisait frissonner ses bras nus et ses poils se dressaient à chaque courant d'air. Ses pensées se bousculaient toujours mais la douceur de la nuit commençait à lui faire du bien. Il se sentait plus serein et plus libre. Plus détendu. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi la noirceur lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Il préférait se garder une part de mystère. Ce n'était pas vital pour lui de comprendre. Il avait juste besoin de se sentir mieux, de se sentir lui même.

.

Vers trois heures du matin, Drago se dit qu'il pourrait essayer de se rendormir. Il se dirigea vers son dortoir. Alors qu'il tournait au coin d'un couloir, il entraperçu dans la pénombre une forme blanche et légère. Cela le désarçonna et il ne sut pas quoi faire. Cependant, il savait qu'il était rare de croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs de l'école en pleine nuit et de s'en sortir indemne. Méfiant, il sortit sa baguette d'un geste souple et prononça d'une voix rauque « Qui est là ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de la présence. Il se dit qu'il s'agissait peut être d'un fantôme. L'apparence lointaine que la forme présentait présageait plutôt une femme. Il lui sembla amusant, pendant quelques secondes, d'imaginer que Mimi geignarde soit sortie des toilettes pour explorer le monde extérieur.

Ayant besoin d'en avoir le cœur net, il marcha d'un pas rapide, la baguette toujours pointée sur la personne ou la chose qui venait de faire son apparition. Il se figea instantanément lorsqu'un rayon de lune s'attarda sur ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé être un ectoplasme. Il s'agissait d'Hermione. Ses grands yeux marron luisaient dans la pénombre. Elle semblait concentrée sur un point derrière Drago. Ses cheveux emmêlés couvraient une partie de son visage et sa bouche était entrouverte comme si elle allait parler.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » S'emporta Drago, retrouvant instantanément son masque d'impassibilité.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'approcha d'avantage, s'apprêtant à l'insulter. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant elle, non… C'en était presque maladif… Il ne pourrait, lui semblait-il, jamais lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il lui semblerait qu'il en mourrait de douleur.

.

Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle dormait. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement et elle ne bougeait absolument pas. Elle restait droite et impassible. Son visage aux traits fins et réguliers était dénué d'émotion et reposé. Elle avait le teint blafard, mais une légère teinte rosée sur ses joues indiquait qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Drago tourna autour d'Hermione et commença à la détailler, admirant ses petites mains gracieuses qui reposaient délicatement le long de son corps, ses boucles brunes sauvages et soyeuses qui encadraient son visage, ses épaules fragiles et blanches… Puis il se rendit compte que sa chemise de nuit était d'un tissus très fin. La lueur de la lune laissait voir ses formes en transparence. Il rougit violemment quand il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait deviner la forme de sa poitrine et de ses hanches. Il ne savait pas qu'une femme dont on percevait le corps n'était pas nécessairement vulgaire. Aucune de celles qu'il avait vu n'aurait été capable de dégager autant de pureté en restant aussi simplement immobile et naturelle.

Brusquement, il prit peur devant tant de fragilité et de sensualité. Il se rendit compte qu'il perdait ses moyens devant elle. Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il refrénait une envie soudaine qui prenait possession de lui de toucher sa peau blême et de laisser courir ses mains sur son visage. Il se rendit compte, encore une fois, de la puissante emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, de l'étau qui n'en finissait plus de serrer son cœur et son être à chaque fois qu'il croisait cette femme. Il se rappela encore une fois à quel point il la haïssait pour ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Il se souvint encore avec une rage croissante qu'elle le détestait. Il se sentit soudain complètement impuissant.

.

Effaré, il commença à reculer doucement, sans pouvoir détacher son regard d'elle, continuant malgré lui d'admirer douloureusement chaque parcelle qu'elle lui laissait voir. Puis il se figea quand les yeux fixes d'Hermione semblèrent le traverser et qu'elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Il hésita, se demandant si elle dormait encore ou si elle venait d'émerger de son sommeil. Il leva vivement sa baguette vers elle, prêt à la menacer si elle se réveillait, incapable de supporter l'idée qu'elle pourrait le voir en train de la contempler. Cependant, il s'aperçut rapidement que son état était inchangé et qu'elle était simplement en train de rêver.

Il vit ses yeux briller intensément, puis il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix tremblante « Je ne veux pas qu'on me déteste ». Elle tendit sa main vers Drago, comme si elle voulait qu'il la lui prenne. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux chocolat et coulèrent sur ses joues. Drago resta pétrifié, ne sachant pas si elle s'adressait à lui en particulier ou si elle parlait de ce qu'elle ressentait en règle générale. Son regard vide et humide semblait l'appeler et le supplier. Ses lèvres roses et tremblantes étaient un appel complètement indécent à l'amour.

**Tu es tellement belle...**

Il était tenté de se jeter sur elle et de la serrer contre lui, de sécher ses larmes, d'embrasser ses lèvres. De lui montrer que malgré tout ses efforts il était incapable de la haïr correctement. Que si lui ne le pouvait pas alors personne ne le pourrait. De lui prouver de n'importe quelle manière.

Il détestait l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Il ne supportait plus qu'elle fasse de lui ce qu'il était. Un homme incapable de raisonner simplement. Un homme que son cœur avait rendu faible. Un homme dont l'esprit était dévasté par un simple regard. Un homme instable. Un homme condamné à observer une femme qui le détestait. _Un homme amoureux_. A nouveau, la haine pris possession de lui. Il sentit un tourbillon de colère l'envahir et, dévisageant une dernière fois le visage ruisselant de larmes d'Hermione, il partit sans se retourner.


	5. L'emprise du virus sur l'inconscient

**Bonjour tout le monde! Non, je n'ai pas oublié ma fiction :D mais je suis étudiante, comme certain(e)s d'entre vous ;).**

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier StephAliC, lh42, Vera Bennett, Hermione Malefoy, NY0Z3K4 et estrella'zz pour vos reviews, qui, comme d'habitude, m'ont inspiré la suite de l'histoire et m'ont fait super plaisir! Merci merci merci!  
**

**Comme me l'on demandé StephAliC et lh42, vous allez savoir ce qu'Hermione a dit la nuit ou elle a parlé dans son sommeil et pourquoi Ginny a été effrayée. Vous en saurez aussi un peu plus sur les sentiments de Drago par rapport à son père. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ;) …**

**Je suis désolée (par avance) des fautes que vous pourrez rencontrer. Je relis beaucoup mon travail, mais au bout d'un certain temps, je ne vois plus mes erreurs...  
**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira!**

* * *

_You can't stop now_

_It's already begun_

* * *

_Poudlard, tour des Gryffondor, dortoir des filles._

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une lumière douce et rassurante vint caresser sa joue. Le regard de la jeune fille s'attarda un instant sur le plafond. Ses yeux cernés prirent une teinte vitreuse et restèrent fixes durant quelques secondes, puis elle étouffa une quinte de toux particulièrement carabinée. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux emmêlée qui barrait son visage. Elle se sentait exténuée… Mais elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison. Elle y réfléchit un instant. Il lui semblait avoir dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un songe très étrange dont elle n'avait cependant aucun souvenir. Une foule de pensées se bousculaient en elle sans qu'elle sache ce qu'elles signifiaient.

_"Je réfléchis trop..."_

Hermione soupira bruyamment, afficha une moue boudeuse et serra son oreiller contre elle, enfonçant sa tête dedans. Elle grogna puis, à regret, s'étira longuement en se redressant. L'habituel mal de tête qui accompagnait désormais ses matinées vint aussitôt pulser contre ses tempes tandis qu'elle enfouissait ses pieds dans les longs poils soyeux du tapis de couleur crème posé au sol. Laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide, elle songea vaguement à ne pas aller en cours et à se recoucher. Cela lui sembla être une idée lumineuse. Elle s'apprêtait à se laisser tomber sur son lit avec la grâce d'une mandragore, quand la perspective de perdre une quantité non négligeable de connaissance eu raison de son épuisement. Hermione agita vivement sa tête, comme pour chasser sa migraine, puis, de mauvaise grâce, se leva.

.

La jeune fille fouilla dans sa valise en soupirant. La jupe qu'elle réussit à en extirper avec toutes les difficultés du monde était complètement froissée. Elle jeta distraitement un sort de repassage au vêtement puis entreprit de chercher un chemisier. Cette tâche se révéla encore plus ardue que la précédente et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de sa valise. Tandis qu'elle jetait nonchalamment ses vestes et autres robes de sorcière sur le sol poussiéreux pour atteindre plus facilement le fond, elle repensa à ce que Ginny lui avait dit la veille, avant qu'elle aille se coucher. Lorsqu'elle avait vu son amie, Hermione s'était réjouie de l'action combinée du professeur Dumbledore et de Madame Pomfresh dont avait bénéficié Ginny. Cela semblait lui avoir fait le plus grand bien. Ses joues avaient repris leur couleur rose et ses cheveux étaient plus flamboyants que jamais. Elle arborait même un sourire timide.

_« Excuse moi Hermione, je suis désolée. Désolée de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin.» Avait-elle commencé. Elle avait baissé les yeux et commencé à tordre ses mains dans tous les sens. Hermione avait levé un sourcil. Cette capacité que Ginny avait de s'excuser à tort et à travers -notamment pour les choses qu'elle n'avait pas faites-, était spectaculaire._

_« Enfin, Ginny, ne soit pas ridicule, c'est moi qui ait dit des trucs bizarres ! Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser… D'ailleurs… Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »_

_Aussitôt après cette question, le regard de Ginny se perdit dans le vague et elle rougit plus violemment encore. L'une de ses mains trembla légèrement, mais elle planta rapidement ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione et murmura : « Tu disais que tu étais sale… Et que comme tu étais sale tu allais tuer tous ceux que tu aimais… Que tu allais commencer par moi, parce que tu passe beaucoup de temps avec moi. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris, mais en fait… Je pense que tu voulais dire que tu avais peur de nous faire du mal en nous transmettant ton virus. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… J'ai été prise de panique… Je me suis souvenue… Avec Tom Jedusor, tu sais… Tous ces souvenirs sont remontés dans ma tête et je… Enfin tu vois quoi… Mais je sais que tu ne voulais rien faire de mal. Tu avais juste… Enfin, d'une certaine manière, tu disais que tu voulais protéger tes amis... Tu disais que tu nous aimais. »_

_._

_._

Hermione ne le su pas immédiatement, mais ce n'était pas une douce et belle journée qui s'annonçait. C'était ce qu'elle avait pensé ce matin là, pour se donner du courage et pour faire partir cette migraine incessante qui battait dans sa tête. Mais malgré le soleil resplendissant qui filtrait à travers les vitraux des couloirs, une fraicheur glaciale régnait dans le château. Tandis qu'elle se rendait à un cours de métamorphose d'une démarche mal assurée, Hermione regretta de ne pas s'être vêtue d'avantage. Elle frissonna légèrement et resserra son gilet autour d'elle. Elle éternua, puis toussa bruyamment. Alors qu'un tremblement magistral l'agitait des pieds à la tête et qu'elle s'appuyait un instant contre un mur froid pour reprendre ses esprits, elle espéra qu'Harry n'allait pas oublier de récupérer la veste qu'elle avait laissé sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune et qu'il la rejoindrait vite.

.

Hermione sourit à la pensée de son ami, qui avait (encore) oublié de mettre son réveil et qui allait (encore) être en retard en cours de métamorphose. C'était vraiment une caractéristique particulière d'Harry. Il avait de la chance que Ron soit toujours disposé à l'attendre et, il faut le dire, à louper quelques minutes de cours. Cependant, le sourire d'Hermione vint mourir assez vite sur ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'Harry dormait peu la nuit à cause de tous ces cauchemars qu'il faisait sans cesse... C'était la faute de cet homme, Voldemort. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait dire qu'il était un homme. Lui restait-il une once d'humanité ou n'était-il plus qu'un animal ?

.

En passant à côté d'une fenêtre, elle ralentit et jeta un regard critique à l'image que lui renvoyait la vitre. Ses cheveux hirsutes formaient des boucles informes et épaisses autour de son visage et ses yeux cernés semblaient la supplier de se rouler en boule sur le sol pour dormir. Elle songea qu'elle aurait peut-être du prendre le temps de se coiffer, car, à en juger par l'apparence de son reflet, elle ressemblait plus à un Hippogriffe qu'à une Vélane. Elle commença à se demander par quel miracle certaines filles arrivaient à avoir des cheveux lisses et bien peignés. Pour coiffer correctement les siens, il lui aurait sans doute fallu une demi-heure. Cela lui parut être une telle perte de temps qu'elle pouffa de rire en plein milieu du couloir. Perdue dans les limbes de son esprit, elle réfléchit aux magnifiques cheveux de Parvati Patil. Elle essaya d'évaluer les précieuses secondes d'étude et de travail acharné que le soin de ces derniers lui avait volé. Elle était vraiment concentrée et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle fut surprise et qu'elle faillit crier lorsqu'une ombre qui se voulait menaçante se profila devant elle.

.

Drago Malefoy se tenait de toute sa hauteur devant elle, la toisant du regard. Ses yeux glacials la figèrent à l'instant même où elle les croisa. Elle ne pu s'empêcher, malgré tous ses efforts, de baisser momentanément la tête. Elle se maudit un instant de ne pas avoir réussit à maintenir le regard du jeune homme et se fit violence pour affronter les yeux inexpressifs de Drago. Elle souffla silencieusement et releva rapidement le menton, défiant effrontément le jeune homme en regardant ses orbes métalliques. Elle se perdit un instant dans les volutes grises qui s'opposaient à elle. Elle se prit à croire qu'il ressentait peut être quelque chose, ne serait-ce même qu'une once de haine et une légère rougeur colora ses joues. Drago fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha d'Hermione qui fit de son mieux pour soutenir le regard du jeune homme.

Elle su immédiatement qu'il ne cautionnait aucune forme de rébellion. Ses yeux restèrent un instant plantés dans les siens et la jeune fille ressentit une violente brûlure derrière la tête, là ou son crâne avait heurté le sol la veille.

**"C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible qu'elle me fasse cet effet... Elle est tellement... Elle est habillée n'importe comment, elle a les cheveux dans tous les sens... Mais elle a ces yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert à chaque fois qu'elle ose me regarder. Quand je pense qu'elle est bien la seule personne qui peut maintenir mon regard de cette façon... Et puis elle est tellement forte, tellement fière. Je ne supporte pas qu'elle puisse... Je veux qu'elle s'incline."**

Brusquement, un rictus mauvais tordit le visage de Drago sous les yeux effarés de la jeune fille. Puis, avant qu'Hermione n'ai pu dire un mot, sa voix s'insinua dans le couloir puis en elle, grave et pénétrante.

« T'essayes de faire quoi en me regardant comme ça ? Tu penses que tu as un regard de braise ? C'est de la séduction c'est ça? T'as aucun charme ma pauvre Granger… Enfin je ne sais même pas si je dois te plaindre ou pas. T'es vraiment… Tu vois… » Commença-t-il, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage « Tu n'es même pas difforme… C'est pire que ça, tu es juste complètement informe… »

.

.

Étrangement, malgré elle et sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi, les mots de Drago lui firent mal. Peut-être parce que même s'il était un être abject, un Serpentard sans conscience, il était un homme. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait mal dormit la nuit précédente. Peut-être parce que sa maladie la rendait faible à tous points de vue. Et puis aussi sans doute aussi parce que, sans qu'elle sache pour quelle raison, elle avait la sensation qu'il la connaissait très bien.

Et sans avoir conscience du fondement de sa pensée, elle songea qu'il avait sans doute raison. Qu'elle était informe. Elle ne faisait jamais aucun effort (ou rarement) pour prendre soin de son apparence. Ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait. Elle avait finit par prendre de la distance avec ça. Mais visiblement, pas assez. Et c'est comme s'il en avait vu d'elle plus qu'il n'aurait du. Comme s'il avait trouvé les mots justes pour frapper là ou ça fait mal. Elle se sentit tout à coup très triste et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle eu la sensation que sa fierté se terrait dans un coin de sa tête.

Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait plus qu'on la voit comme une personne repoussante. Elle savait que les mots de Drago n'avaient pas seulement un rapport avec son apparence. Elle savait qu'ils concernaient aussi son origine. Ce n'était que du sang après tout. Seulement du sang. Elle savait qu'elle devait se battre pour rester une personne différente. Elle savait qu'elle devait se battre pour rester fière. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas baisser les bras. Elle savait qu'elle devait relever la tête, encore et encore, pour prouver qu'elle était forte. Qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne. Elle avait besoin de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle valait quelque chose.

.

C'est à ce moment de sa réflexion qu'Harry et Ron rejoignirent la jeune fille. Les regards des jeunes hommes s'assombrirent instantanément à la vue de Drago. Harry sortit sa baguette d'un air menaçant et Ron s'approcha vivement d'Hermione, arborant un air protecteur et bombant largement le torse. Hermione toussa bruyamment et chancela.

_"Une chance de lui montrer que je suis une vraie femme..."_

Elle se tourna lentement vers Ron. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air désolé tandis qu'Harry était en proie à une discussion houleuse avec Drago. Les deux protagonistes avaient sortit leur baguette et celle d'Harry émettait des étincelles vertes. Il sembla à Hermione que l'occasion qui se présentait à elle était parfaite. Elle savait pertinemment, au fond d'elle que Ron nourrissait certains sentiments pour elle.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et posa sa main dans son cou. Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait. Elle avait souvent vu son regard lorsqu'elle prenait, quelques fois, le temps de se mettait en valeur. Elle se cola contre lui et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Le cœur n'y était pas et une violente culpabilité agita son estomac tandis qu'elle se serrait un peu plus contre Ron. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas? Elle se sentait si seule...

Cependant, au lieu du contact charnel auquel elle s'attendait, elle sentit une violente pression sur sa poitrine. Son ami venait de la repousser. Tandis qu'elle reculait sous le visage narquois de Drago, elle regarda Ron sans comprendre. Avec un regard outré et furieux il lui cria « Tu crois que j'ai envie de tomber malade ? Ne me touche pas ! »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**_Chère Maman, _**

**_J'espère que tu vas bien. Pour ma part, ça ne va pas trop. Je voudrai tellement rentrer à la maison. Tu sais, j'ai peur, il se passe des choses vraiment bizarres dans l'école. Il y a une fille dans ma classe, Lavande Brown... Je crois qu'elle est très malade. Apparemment les gants en peau de taupe ne marchent plus. Monsieur Malefoy nous avait prévenus que ça ne marcherait pas toujours. Il nous avait dit qu'il y avait un risque. Elle aurait du l'écouter... Je vais suivre toutes ses directives, je ne veux pas tomber malade, je ne veux pas mourir! J'ai souvent vu Lavande discuter avec des filles qui n'étaient pas de sang-pur. Comme cette fille très studieuse, Hermione Granger... Je lui ai déjà parlé moi aussi. Elle a l'air très sympathique... Mais je ne lui adresserais plus la parole, je ne m'en approcherais plus. J'ai peur… J'ai tellement peur maman... Je ne veux plus rester ici. C'est trop dangereux, il y a trop de personnes qui ne sont pas de parents sorciers... Tout ça c'est la faute de Dumbledore, tu sais, c'est lui qui voulait qu'il y ait des enfants de moldus dans l'école. Je ne veux plus parler à des sangs-de-bourbe… Je ne veux pas mourir… Maman, vient me chercher s'il te plaît !_**

**_Amber._**

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Serpentard._

Cette nuit là, Drago Malefoy se rendit compte que l'emprise qu'Hermione Granger avait sur lui était insupportable.

Le jeune homme agita la tête puis se leva vivement du fauteuil dans le lequel il était nonchalamment couché. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait mais il avait l'impression qu'une colère sournoise et insidieuse était en train de prendre possession de lui et de le transformer en braise ardente. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre d'une démarche souple et colla son visage sur la vitre glacée. Aussitôt, une large trace de buée s'étala sur la surface transparente. Drago se sentit mieux instantanément. Il détestait avoir chaud.

Tandis que la brûlure qui habitait son visage s'estompait, il réfléchit silencieusement à la venue de son père à l'école. L'image bien lisse de Lucius Malefoy le fit grogner et il se détacha de la vitre pour retourner s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Fouillant dans sa poche, il sortit un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et croqua machinalement dans une sucrerie qui lui sembla être –malheureusement- parfumé aux brocolis.

Il ne savait pas réellement dans quel camp il était. Parfois, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire la part des choses entre ce qu'on lui avait appris sur le mal et sur ce qu'il savait du bien. Il était foncièrement mauvais à l'intérieur, lui semblait-il. Aussi il pensait qu'un jour ou l'autre il n'aurait plus à se poser cette question obsédante et qu'il finirait au cotés de Voldemort... Ou de Dumbledore? Il haïssait la différence. Mais il était complètement fou amoureux d'une fille qui était loin de lui ressembler. Lorsqu'il songeait à elle, il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Elle bouleversait tant de choses dans sa vie sans qu'il puisse y réfléchir… Elle le faisait tant se torturer, se poser des questions qui n'avaient parfois ni queue ni tête, qui l'envahissait à tel point que, comme ce soir là encore, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle était plus qu'une simple fille qui lui tordait les entrailles... Elle était Hermione.

Un tremblement dans sa main lui fit serrer le poing rageusement. Il se souvint précisément de l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'embrasser Weasley. En y réfléchissant de plus près, il lui semblait avoir vu du désespoir. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il avait perçu d'Hermione. L'amour, pour lui, restait un mystère. Il lui était impossible de se regarder dans la glace en pensant à cette fille. Il ne voulait pas voir de l'amour dans ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su reconnaître ce sentiment dans le regard de quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, y avait-il quelqu'un qui l'avait véritablement aimé ?

**« J'y crois pas… Franchement… Embrasser Weasley. J'aurai préféré qu'elle choisisse un mec plus prestigieux. Enfin, de toute façon j'aurai préféré qu'elle choisisse personne. Cette fille… Je comprends parfaitement qu'il l'ait repoussée, comment aurait-il pu faire sinon ? Elle ne sait provoquer que la rage. Je supporte pas…. Je supporte pas qu'elle ait voulu l'embrasser. Je comprends pas… Ça me fait tellement mal que j'ai envie de lui foutre mon poing sur le visage… »**

.**  
**

Il sentait que cette fille avait changé des choses en lui. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il existait un monde ou il n'y avait ni violence, ni haine. Mais il ne cessait de penser que ce n'était pas ce monde qu'il habitait. Qu'il était né dans la colère, dans le sang, et qu'il devrait finir de la même manière. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Elle était simplement une autre sphère. Un univers différent qui s'entrechoquait au sien, tentait de faire corps avec lui, lui faisait mal et lui faisait beaucoup plus de bien qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Il se rendit compte que, comme chaque soir, il parvenait à la même conclusion. L'emprise et l'influence qu'elle avait sur lui sans même le faire exprès lui insupportait. Il détestait cette façon extraordinaire qu'elle avait de l'obliger à se remettre constamment en question, de le forcer à chercher des réponses en lui.

Cette façon qu'elle avait de lui faire songer qu'il n'était peut-être pas si horrible qu'il pensait l'être.

.

D'un geste rageur, Drago jeta dans le feu la boite de dragées surprises. Puis il se leva et donna un coup de poing magistral dans le dossier du fauteuil. Accompagné par sa respiration saccadée, il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte de la salle commune et en sortit. Il allait pénétrer dans la réserve et trouver un livre, coute que coute. Un livre qui lui permettrait d'oublier définitivement Hermione Granger.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, Tour des Gryffondor, dortoir des filles_

Cette nuit là ne se passa pas comme la précédente. Au lieu de se lever rapidement, Hermione s'assit d'abord dans son lit, les yeux fermés. Ses longs cheveux caressèrent doucement son visage blafard comme si un léger souffle de vent les faisait se mouvoir. Un souffle régulier et tiède s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle toussa dans son sommeil et se gratta le bras. Ensuite, elle pris appui sur ses mains, et se leva d'un bond, silencieusement, aussi légère qu'une plume. Sa chemise de nuit blanche voleta un instant autour d'elle, tant son mouvement avait été fluide et rapide.

Ginny, épuisée par les nuits cauchemardesques qu'elle avait passé récemment, s'était endormit de bonne heure. C'est principalement pour cette raison qu'elle n'entendit pas son amie se lever et parcourir sur la pointe de ses pieds nus les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'escalier. Elle ne la vit pas non plus disparaitre dans la pénombre glaciale et descendre en silence les quelques marches de pierre froide qui la conduirait à la salle commune des Gryffondor. La force de caractère d'Hermione était une chose bien trop puissante pour être maîtrisée par une potion aussi faible que celle que le professeur Rogue avait concoctée.

.

.

A l'instant même ou il s'approcha de l'endroit ou il avait rencontré Hermione la veille, Drago su qu'il faisait une erreur. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait. Il savait que le souvenir de son corps était encore là, au même endroit, et que s'il fermait les yeux il aurait l'impression de sentir sa présence. Il se morigéna silencieusement et se retourna vivement, s'apprêtant à emprunter un autre chemin pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Il avait à peine fait deux pas qu'il entendit derrière lui que des pieds nus foulaient le sol. Il se retourna. Il avait su que c'était elle avant même d'apercevoir ses traits détendus par le sommeil.

.

Hermione se tenait devant Drago. Il ne se méfia pas, il su tout de suite qu'elle dormait tout aussi profondément que la veille. Aussi, il ne sortit pas sa baguette magique et resta immobile, se contentant de la regarder, lumineuse dans la pénombre. Contrairement à la veille, elle ne s'était pas arrêté de marcher. Elle se déplaçait gracieusement dans le couloir, un peu n'importe comment. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pu s'empêcher d'admettre que malgré tous ses défauts physiques, il la trouvait incroyablement belle.

Il la voyait se mouvoir en silence dans la pénombre, ses grands yeux purs et vides fixés sur lui. Il sentit que tous ses muscles se tendaient et l'empêchaient de bouger. Doucement elle commença à avancer vers lui. Au bout de quelques instants, il s'aperçut qu'elle murmurait des mots sans queue ni tête qu'il ne comprenait pas... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise « Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde comme un monstre. Je ne veux pas faire peur. »

.

Les mots avaient été prononcés d'un ton monocorde, mais des larmes coulaient à présent silencieusement sur ses joues rouges. Elles virent atterrir sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Drago ne pu détacher son regard de sa bouche entrouverte, admirant malgré lui la forme douce et délicate, la rougeur à peine perceptible de ses lèvres.

Son regard descendit doucement vers son cou et il s'aperçu que l'une de ses épaules était dénudée. Son cœur se mit à battre avec une force inouïe dans sa poitrine. Une chaleur éprouvante s'empara de lui. Sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Drago sentit son corps agir tout seul. Il fit quelques pas et ses deux grandes mains munies de gants en peau de taupe virent tirer Hermione vers lui. Il hésita un instant à l'entourer de ses bras. Le souffle long et calme de la jeune fille était entrecoupé de sanglots silencieux et son regard vide semblait le traverser. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste de plus ni de prendre la décision adéquate. C'est elle qui vint se serrer contre lui.

.

Aussitôt, le parfum des cheveux d'Hermione lui monta à la tête à une vitesse fulgurante. Il était complètement enivré par cette odeur. Il contint ses pulsions douloureusement, serrant sa prise autour de la jeune fille qui dormait toujours. Il sentit la chaleur de son corps se mélanger avec la sienne et d'incontrôlables tremblements parcoururent ses membres.

Les sanglots d'Hermione se calmèrent au bout de quelques secondes et furent bientôt remplacés par une respiration régulière. Celle de quelqu'un qui dort profondément. Elle soupira d'aise.

C'est à cet instant que Drago sortit de sa léthargie et que la vérité apparue devant lui, claire et limpide. Une vive douleur imprima son cerveau à l'instant même ou elle s'insinua doucement en lui. Il resserra férocement sa prise autour d'Hermione qui poussa un gémissement étouffé. La colère bouillait dans tout son corps.

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer. »

Il lâcha Hermione et s'écarta d'elle. Il vit que les poils des bras de la jeune fille se dressaient rapidement et qu'elle était secouée de violents frissons. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. C'était trop dur, trop lourd à porter. Tout cet amour qui ne voulait pas arrêter de grandir dans son corps, dans son esprit, dans son cœur. Tout ce qu'elle produisait en lui… Tout ce désir qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler lorsqu'elle était près de lui...

.

.

Il savait qu'elle viendrait ici toutes les nuits. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne viendrait plus. Malgré lui, il su qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Elle dormait si profondément qu'il semblait impossible de la réveiller. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un qui croise son chemin en profite. Il savait aussi que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire serait une chose de plus qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui pardonner. Mais peu lui importait. Elle le détestait déjà tellement... Est ce que ça changerait réellement quelque chose ? Elle avait besoin qu'il fasse ça pour elle, qu'il prenne soin d'elle… Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était somnambule toute les nuits et qu'elle devait prendre une potion de sommeil plus puissante. Il devait lui faire comprendre.

.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione, toujours immobile et esquissa un geste vers son visage. Il apercevait dans la pénombre la trace encore luisante de ses larmes.

**"Je ne dois pas la toucher..."**

Il détailla une dernière fois les courbes harmonieuses de son visage fatigué. Puis il posa ses mains sur elle, réprimant un nouveau tremblement, et la repoussa avec force en arrière. Hermione heurta violemment le mur derrière elle et ouvrit les yeux l'instant d'après. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle avait froid et sentait qu'elle s'était cogné l'omoplate. Elle avait aussi très envie de pleurer et sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

« Regarde ou tu marches, sang de bourbe. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton dortoir. » Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre milles. Ainsi donc, elle avait encore fait une crise de somnambulisme… Visiblement plus prononcée que les précédentes. Elle leva vivement la tête, sentant que sa blessure à la tête s'était rouverte. Elle eu à peine le temps de croiser le regard glacé de Drago Malefoy qu'il avait déjà tourné la tête et s'éloignait d'un pas rapide dans les ombres mouvantes du couloir.


	6. Tout change un jour

**Bonjour chers lecteurs, et désolée pour mon temps de publication.J'espère que cette pause ne vous empêchera pas d'aimer ce chapitre ;)  
**

**Je tiens à vous remercier Clare, lh42, estrella'zz et Vera Bennett pour vos reviews, qui (encore et toujours) me font très plaisir ! Merci infiniment !**

**Vous allez avoir quelques détails sur ce que peux ressentir Hermione par rapport à la réaction de Ron… Comme tu te le demandais Vera Bennett.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_I could really use a wish right now_

_

* * *

_

La gazette du sorcier, 27 novembre

_._

_L'hécatombe continue à Poudlard_

_._

_Votre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter, a, ce matin, reçu une nouvelle plus qu'effrayante. Une élève de notre renommée école de sorcellerie magique, Poudard, est dans un état de santé plus que critique. Le directeur, A. DUMBLEDORE, n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur cet événement, à votre détriment, lecteurs assidus de la gazette du sorcier et parents terrifiés. Cependant, Lucius Malefoy, président du comité de radiation des virus magiques, m'a accordé quelque minutes afin de rassurer, ceux qui, naturellement, sont choqués et effrayés par les phénomènes étranges qui se déroulent dans l'école de sorcellerie. « Mademoiselle Brown est une élève de septième année à Gryffondor. Elle n'a pas pu suivre toutes nos directives et en paye le prix à présent. Son état empire de jours en jours et nous ne savons pas si nous allons pouvoir la sauver » Indique M. Malefoy « Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre en pouvoir pour aider cette jeune fille et pour que son état s'améliore. »_

_Les directives données par les médicomages et le comité de radiation des virus magiques sont d'une importance capitale et assurent la survie des élèves encore présents dans l'établissement. Lucius Malefoy ajoute « Je vous recommande la plus grande vigilance. Demandez à vos enfants de ne pas entrer en contact avec les enfants nés de parents moldus. Ils sont porteurs de la maladie ! Comme vous avez pu le constater avec les événements récents, il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort ! » Lucius Malefoy, soucieux du bien être des étudiants de Poudlard, parle aussi de mise en quarantaine… Jusqu'où ira cette affaire avant que le directeur réagisse ? Ces nouvelles ont de quoi effrayer plus d'un sorcier responsable._

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, Bibliothèque, rayon de botanique_

Hermione jetta la _gazette du sorcier_ à coté d'elle et la regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un rat en décomposition. Le discours de Rita Skeeter était particulièrement abject dans cet article, d'autant plus que ses insinuations à l'encontre de Dumbledore avaient tendance à irriter hautement la jeune fille. Une toux bruyante lui arracha la gorge et interrompit un instant sa réflexion. Elle du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir retrouver une respiration normale. Elle hésita entre jeter un sortilège de combustion spontanée au document, le piétiner, cracher dessus ou l'abandonner à son triste sort dans une poubelle très sale. Se ravisant, elle saisit le journal et le déchira en plusieurs petits morceaux qu'elle fit ensuite disparaître. Soupirant de soulagement, Hermione fouilla dans son sac de cours et en sortit un livre particulièrement volumineux qu'elle posa devant elle, prête à travailler.

.

.

Elle essaya de se concentrer. Elle essaya vraiment. Elle fit tout pour réussir. Elle se boucha les oreilles, mangea un chewing-gum qu'elle avait rapporté du monde moldu, essaya de lire à haute voix et récita quatre fois d'affiliée la même phrase. Malheureusement, elle se sentait très mal. Lorsqu'elle respirait, elle sentait une douleur vive lui comprimer les poumons. Seules ses jambes avaient décidé de lui obéir plus que de coutume. Sa gorge la brûlait, et - elle refusait de l'admettre- son mal de crâne empirait lorsqu'elle lisait plusieurs heures. De plus, bien qu'elle ait toujours eu horreur d'être interrompue dans ses réflexions et ses révisions par des préoccupations qui venaient de sa vie personnelle, Hermione n'arrivait pas à les refouler. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas se souvenir de la scène magistrale durant laquelle elle avait tenté d'embrasser fougueusement Ronald Weasley. En vain.

.

En réalité, elle savait qu'elle avait agit par pur désespoir et espérait de tout son cœur que son acte était pardonnable, faute d'être raisonnable. Ce qui l'ennuyait était d'une toute autre nature. Elle se demandait comment Ron avait pu être son ami aussi longtemps. Comment ils avaient pu se côtoyer durant des années sans qu'un événement de ce genre ne se produise. Elle se trouvait dans une totale incompréhension. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir comment un comportement et une amitié pouvaient changer aussi vite. Elle savait que Ron aurait pu lui en vouloir parce qu'il n'aurait pas _réellement _eu envie de l'embrasser. Hermione ne lui en aurait pas voulu le moins du monde. Elle aurait même trouvé cela normal et avait totalement honte de son geste et de son comportement. Mais il l'avait repoussé parce qu'elle l'avait _touché_.

.

Puis elle comprit ce dont elle n'avait pas envie de se rendre compte. C'était la peur. La peur avait détruit leur amitié. Il avait peur d'elle, peur de ce qu'elle représentait. Et ce qu'elle représentait, c'était la mort. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche parce qu'il avait peur de mourir, et cette peur dominait leur lien. Cette peur là n'existait pas entre Ron et Harry. Ron était prêt à mourir pour son meilleur ami. Mais pas pour sa meilleure amie. Pas pour elle. A cet instant, Hermione eu la sensation totale et prenante que quoi qu'elle fasse, personne ne l'aimerai jamais pour ce qu'elle était réellement et entièrement et qu'elle serait toujours seule.

.

.

Après ces pensées peu réjouissante, la jeune fille conclu qu'il était, effectivement, totalement inopportun que ses problèmes privés empiètent sur sa vie d'élève studieuse. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle enfouit le thème « Ron » au plus profond de son esprit, pour mieux se concentrer sur le chapitre « _**Godric Gryffondor a-t-il sauvé Poudlard ?**_ »

.

.

.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était toujours plongée dans la lecture de son livre. Ceux qui passaient aux alentours de la table où elle s'était installée pouvaient entre-apercevoir une touffe de cheveux auburn ébouriffée qui dépassait légèrement de l'ouvrage. De temps à autre, un éternuement sonore signalait son emplacement, que bon nombre de sang-purs s'attachaient à éviter. Mais à part cela, rien ne présageait la présence d'Hermione Granger dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle était réellement concentrée sur la lecture d'un passage qui provoquait en elle un intérêt croissant. La lumière du jour tombait doucement, mais la jeune fille ne s'en était pas rendu compte. En conséquence, elle plissait un peu plus à chaque minute ses yeux fatigués, tandis que les lettres du livre commençaient à danser dangereusement sous son regard. Alors qu'il lui devenait évident qu'elle lisait « Nargolle » à la place de « Dumbledore » à chaque fois qu'elle croisait ce mot, un bruit incessant lui fit interrompre sa lecture déjà difficile et fermer son livre d'un geste rageur.

_Ça__ ne peut être que lui… Bien sûr !_

.

Drago Malefoy venait de faire son entrée dans la bibliothèque et s'était installé avec fracas dans la rangée voisine de celle d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre sa voix ou de le voir pour savoir que c'était lui. Il venait si souvent dans cette bibliothèque qu'elle connaissait ses mouvements et ses bruits par cœur. Il allait toujours dans le rayon sur l'histoire des sangs purs et l'histoire de la magie. Il jetait toujours son sac sur la table avant de l'ouvrir. Il soupirait quand il s'asseyait sur sa chaise, ce qui faisait souvent réagir une Hermione exaspérée qui se mordait les lèvres avec intensité (« _Personne ne lui a demandé d'être là !_ »). Un véritable malotru sans aucune considération pour le monde environnant.

.

.

Hermione soupira et décida de se replonger dans sa lecture, bien décidée à atteindre ses objectifs de la journée. Elle avait six parchemins à rendre en histoire de la magie pour la semaine suivante et le sujet n'était pas des plus plaisants : l'importance de Poudlard dans l'économie magique depuis sa création.

.

Cependant, elle se rendit rapidement compte - avec horreur - qu'elle arrivait à la fin de son chapitre et qu'il lui manquait des informations cruciales. Les dites informations se trouvaient dans un livre… Qu'Hermione n'avait pas… Et qui se trouvait dans le rayon adjacent. Hermione songea à ne pas aller chercher l'ouvrage et à développer une réflexion personnelle sur le sujet. Néanmoins, le souvenir du jour où elle avait tenté de créer sa propre potion - ce qui avait plongé Harry dans une sorte de transe durant laquelle il avait fait la danse de la pluie - incita la jeune fille à se diriger vers le rayon de Drago. Après tout, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par cet… imbécile.

Se levant doucement, Hermione attendit que le sol s'arrête de tourner et que le battement contre tempes s'estompe. Puis, elle plissa avec attention sa jupe froissée et remit en place une mèche rebelle qui lui barrait le visage. Elle frotta ses yeux rougis par la fatigue puis remonta l'une de ses chaussettes qui était descendue le long de sa jambe. Elle soupira et rougit.

_Il va encore se moquer de moi et dire que je ne suis pas belle…_

Secouant la tête, elle se souvint que, elle, Hermione, se moquait de ce que ce sang-pur pouvait ressentir ou penser d'elle. Après tout, le sang… Qu'est ce que pouvais représenter le sang ? Levant le menton d'un air victorieux, Hermione se dirigea vers le rayon qu'elle convoitait.

.

Evidemment, comme elle l'avait prévu, Drago se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur la table avec un livre dans les bras. Il fronçait de temps à autres les sourcils sans produire un son. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui, en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, bien que sa cape produisait un frôlement presque inaudible en touchant le sol. Par ailleurs, elle se sentait mal et était agitée de frissons qui la faisait chanceler de temps à autre. Elle fit de son mieux pour rester silencieuse et espéra que si elle arrivait à faire preuve d'une discrétion incomparable, il ne sentirait pas sa présence. Cependant, à l'instant où elle parvint à sa hauteur, Drago leva ses yeux d'acier de son livre et les planta dans les siens d'un air glacial. Ses prunelles la sondèrent un instant et semblèrent la transpercer. Hermione rougit violemment et détourna le regard, sentant une chaleur intense envahir ses joues. Elle essaya de garder sa contenance et se contenta de parcourir le rayon en caressant la reliure des livres avec ses doigts tremblants et glacés. L'odeur de parchemin qui flottait dans la pièce l'aida à se détendre. Elle inspira d'un grand coup.

.

Elle détestait perdre son calme de cette façon face à lui. Il n'avait rien dit, rien fait… Mais dans son regard, quelque chose la faisait rougir. Elle songea que leur éclat métallique et vide y était pour beaucoup. Parce que quelque part, il lui faisait peur.

.

Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Drago, bien qu'elle sentit par instant ses yeux froids se poser sur elle. Elle se contenta de l'ignorer, tremblante mais fière. Cependant, elle déchanta très vite, car, arrivée au bout du rayon, Hermione eu la désagréable surprise de constater que le livre qu'elle savait être une référence dans l'économie et l'école était absent. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, sentant sa migraine revenir frapper plus fort dans sa tête à mesure que les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre et fourragea avec vigueur dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

.

Alors qu'elle se résignait tant bien que mal à rebrousser chemin, elle sentit une chaleur immense l'envahir et vit une ombre se profiler contre le rayonnage de livre. Un intense sentiment de peur l'envahit et elle se retourna vivement, ne sachant pas à quoi ou à qui s'attendre.

.

Elle rencontra instantanément les yeux gris de Drago qui la fixaient avec une insistance proche de l'indécence. Elle se rendit compte rapidement qu'il était presque collé contre elle et que son torse n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Elle sentit son souffle sur son visage et constata qu'il portait ses gants en peau de taupe. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle savait qu'il pouvait tout voir de son visage blafard et maladif, qu'il fixait ses yeux rougis par la fatigue, que ses tremblements étaient perceptibles. Elle avait honte qu'il la regarde d'aussi près, qu'il soit en train de lire dans son regard et dans son corps à quel point elle se sentait mal.

.

Mais, étrangement et malgré elle, elle se sentait bien dans la chaleur qu'il dégageait, comme si, dans un certain sens, la force et sa hauteur le rendait rassurant bien qu'effrayant et imposant. Elle se sentit moins malade pendant quelques secondes. Cette sensation était particulièrement étrange car elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu une scène durant laquelle cette même chaleur l'avait calmée. Elle se rappela aussitôt à quel point il était insensible et dans quelle mesure la force dont il disposait était utilisée à mauvais escient, notamment pour lui faire mal.

.

Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait rien de lui et qu'elle ne devait pas se démonter. Elle leva le menton et le fixa fièrement dans les yeux, ignorant les frissons qui parcouraient son dos et fit comme si elle ne voyait pas le corps de Drago qui, de toute évidence, se rapprochait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif en rompant un peu l'étrange situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Sa voix était légèrement éraillée à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans la gorge. Elle eu presque envie de fermer les yeux et d'attendre le coup qui ferait valser sa tête dans le rayon, mais elle tenu bon. Elle ne s'attentait absolument pas à ce qu'il se rapproche davantage et qu'il mette un livre sous son nez d'un air impatient.

« C'est ça que tu cherches Granger ? » il avait dit ça d'une voix tranquille, dénuée de toute émotion, grave et profonde.

« Euh… Euh, oui… C'est ça que je cherche. » Répondit Hermione avec étonnement en reconnaissant la bordure rouge du copieux ouvrage. Elle essaya de garder contenance. Elle savait pertinemment qu''il allait lui dire que dans ce cas, elle pouvait attendre avant de l'avoir, avant de s'éloigner. Elle songea même qu'il serait sans doute capable de le garder pour lui toute l'année en ignorant les rappels courroucés de Madame Pince simplement pour la faire enrager. Elle se contenta donc de lui jeter un regard chargé de colère sans prononcer plus de mots.

.

« Prends le, j'ai finit. » Il laissa tomber le livre par terre. Ce dernier s'effondra avec un bruit mat en soulevant une couche de poussière qui fit tousser Hermione et lui procura un vertige. Puis Drago s'éloigna et la jeune fille eu soudain très froid. Le jeune garçon rassembla rapidement ses affaires, un air toujours glacial et distant plaqué sur son visage, puis il s'éloigna d'un pas souple jusqu'au bout de la rangée. Hermione songea qu'il n'était absolument pas délicat dans sa manière d'entrer en contact avec les gens. Mais elle pensa aussi que son geste était louable, qu'il faisait sans doute un effort et qu'il serait probablement opportun de l'en remercier. Au moment où il allait disparaitre, Hermione s'entendit dire :

« Attend, Malefoy ! »

Drago marqua une pause, puis se retourna, l'air sceptique.

« Euh… Merci. »

Drago regarda Hermione un instant, impassible. Puis il tourna au coin du rayon et disparu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, Salle commune des Serpentard_

« Tu penses à quoi Drago ? » le chuchotement de Pansy au creux de son oreille fit sursauter le jeune homme plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il sentit la main de la jeune fille glisser sur sa robe de sorcier et lui caresser le dos.

.

Il savait qu'elle allait encore essayer de l'embrasser. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Mais il était incapable de lui donner. Jamais il ne pourrait lui offrir. Par ce qu'elle n'était pas _elle_. Il n'avait plus envie qu'elle pose ses mains sur lui, plus envie qu'elle le touche. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu d'_elle_. Pas après ce qu'_elle_ lui avait dévoilé, montré. Pas après tous ces événements qui lui avaient entièrement retourné la tête et ne cessaient de le tourmenter, l'obsédaient. Toutes ces choses qui n'étaient propres qu'à Hermione et qui le torturait complètement.

« Casse toi. » Son ton fut sec, sans appel. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'aurait jamais le choix avec lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Elle n'avait pas le droit à grand-chose de toute façon. Mais ce que Pansy savait, c'est que Drago aimait le corps des femmes, et que jamais il ne l'avait repoussée. Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans pas vif, il ne vit pas dans son regard blessé qu'elle avait deviné qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque, rayon de botanique_

«_Je me demande bien ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête. Ce n'es pas son genre d'être sympa, et surtout pas avec moi… Il a peut-être piégé le livre ? Non, il faut que je cherche ailleurs, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai déjà vérifié trois fois toutes les pages et j'ai utilisé sept sortilèges de révélation différents. Ce n'est pas possible, il n'est pas si doué que ça en magie. A moins qu'il ait lu des livres de magie noire ? C'est vrai, il est là tout le temps, après tout, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pris le temps d'aller lire quelques livres morbides par-ci par- là ? Oh et puis zut, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ce serpent ! Je dois absolument finir mes parchemins pour demain !_»

Hermione, assise dans la bibliothèque, secoua vivement la tête comme pour en chasser Drago Malefoy. Elle ne devait pas penser à lui. La seule activité qu'elle s'autorisait à avoir avec lui, c'était ce moment béni où ils se jetaient des insultes toutes plus infâmes les unes que les autres. Pestant contre elle-même et son esprit qu'elle ne contrôlait pas toujours, elle toussa puis s'accouda sur la table et posa ses yeux sur la page qui l'intéressait.

.

.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle se levait d'un bond, chancelante, et marchait d'un pas décidé vers le rayon adjacent.

.

.

« Malefoy…»

Drago ressentit un tel étonnement qu'il du se forcer à ne pas lever la tête d'un coup. Malgré ça, il réussit à se cogner violemment le genou dans la table alors qu'il était, pour une fois, assis normalement sur sa chaise.

.

Hermione venait de l'appeler. Elle avait prononcé son prénom d'une manière normale, elle n'avait pas crié, elle ne semblait pas non plus en colère, elle l'appelait juste. Il lui tournait le dos, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de la regarder pour savoir que c'était elle qui lui avait parlé. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait, il reconnaissait sa voix parmi toutes celles des autres. Il fit de son mieux pour reprendre contenance, se sentant bouillir de colère à l'idée de ce qu'_elle _lui avait encore fait. Elle le rendait complètement instable, elle ne cessait de le surprendre.

.

Il se retourna avec la plus grande lenteur et la regarda d'un air méprisant. Elle rougit légèrement comme à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard puis fronça les sourcils et fit de son mieux pour soutenir ses yeux. Il eu, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, envie de rire. Elle était tellement belle quand elle essayait d'être sérieuse, quand elle était forte et courageuse. Même quand elle était malade elle était radieuse, désirable, douce et fragile. Il ne comprenait pas comment les autres ne pouvaient pas voir cette étrange et magnifique beauté qui émanait d'elle en toutes circonstances. Il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître de son sentiment et s'énerva un peu plus en se disant qu'elle avait sur lui cet impact qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde.

.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix cassante. La colère qu'il ressentait transparu malgré lui au travers de son intonation.

« Je voulais… euh… Je sais qu'on est dans le même cours en histoire de la magie, alors… Si tu as besoin du livre que tu m'as donné la dernière fois, tu peux le récupérer, j'ai fini avec. »

.

« C'est sympa de ta part Granger, mais je te l'aurais jamais filé si je l'avais pas déjà lu. » répondit Drago avec un sourire froid et moqueur plaqué sur son visage. Il se rendit compte, avec ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, qu'elle le trouvait gentil. Elle pensait qu'il avait fait preuve de gentillesse à son égard en lui donnant le livre. Il aurait du s'en douter, il aurait du prévoir qu'elle aurait ce genre de réaction_. Il n'était pas gentil_. Avec personne. Sa colère, sourde et profonde, s'amplifia sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Elle croyait qu'elle pouvait faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait ? Qu'il était un gentil petit sorcier qu'on pouvait manipuler comme ça ? Qu'il lui obéirait simplement parce qu'elle lancerait des regards désespérés au livre qu'il tiendrait dans ses bras ? Elle était vraiment… Insupportable.

.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai pu faire ça pour te rendre service ? J'avais pas envie de le ranger, et je te l'ai filé, c'est tout. Si t'as fini de parler, tu peux dégager. » Poursuivit Drago en la regardant comme si elle était une plante particulièrement visqueuse et collante. Il serra son poing sous la table pour maîtriser ce sentiment de haine qu'elle faisait monter en lui.

.

.

A cet instant, Hermione sentit son visage s'empourprer et sa blessure sur le crâne la lança fortement. Elle jeta le livre au visage de Drago qui l'évita de justesse. L'ouvrage vint s'écraser contre une armoire et fit tomber d'autres livres avec fracas, bien qu'Hermione ne soit pas très forte. La jeune fille était furieuse, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ses mains blafardes et glacées tremblaient légèrement. Ses cheveux épars autour de son visage et complètement hirsutes lui donnaient vraiment l'air d'une furie.

.

Elle regarda Drago qui venait de se lever et lui hurla, indifférente aux personnes qui s'étaient redressées pour voir d'où venait le bruit : « Nan mais c'est pas possible ça ! Tu peux pas être juste sympathique, non ? Tu passes ton temps à me faire mal physiquement, à m'insulter, si tu pouvais me frapper avec tes poings tu le ferais, et là je viens te parler, je veux juste te remercier ! Je sais pas moi, on pourrait être amis peut-être, non ? Ou tu pourrais peut-être juste te calmer ? T'es obligé d'être un mec comme ça ? T'es obligé de tout bouffer sur ton passage, tu peux pas être juste sympa pour de vrai ? T'es toujours obligé de me parler comme ça ? Tu…»

.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir. Drago venait de se jeter sur elle et l'avait plaquée avec force contre une étagère. Un nuage de poussière vola autour d'eux tandis qu'il la fixait, encore une fois, dans les yeux. Elle se figea, coincée dans ses orbites glacées, tandis qu'une douleur intense lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale. Depuis quelle était malade, la moindre souffrance physique devenait beaucoup plus intense et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Elle savait qu'il allait lui faire mal, encore une fois. Elle savait que ça se finissait toujours de la même manière avec lui, qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Qu'il la détestait, que jamais il ne pourrait supporter la vue de son visage. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle savait qu'elle allait à chaque fois un peu plus loin quand elle le provoquait. C'était elle, elle était comme ça. Elle détestait faire la guerre. Elle voulait juste qu'il arrête d'être méchant avec elle. Alors elle s'énervait, elle se mettait en colère. Souvent pour rien, elle le savait. Mais elle était comme ça.

« Ecoute moi bien Granger, ta petite tirade était géniale tu vois. Enfin, j'en sais rien, je t'ai pas vraiment écoutée. Mais ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que l'amitié entre nous, c'est pas possible. Rien n'est possible entre nous. Je ne peux que te haïr ok ? On est trop différents. TU es trop différente de moi, des autres… Tu comprends rien ou quoi ? Faudra que je te le dise combien de fois ? Pas possible.»

La pression que Drago exerçait sur son bras commençait à lui faire extrêmement mal. Hermione grimaça de douleur, mais tenta de garder contenance. Cependant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à être en colère. Elle était juste envahie par une immense tristesse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter une telle haine. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre que la composition de son sang pouvait y être pour quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas se battre, elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry meure dans une lutte insensée. Elle ne voulait pas perdre les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ceux qu'elle détestait. Elle voulait simplement que tout le monde vive en paix.

.

« Je… Veux juste… Je veux pas qu'on se dispute ni qu'on se déteste… J'en ai tellement marre de cette guerre entre nous… »

Elle essaya de garder son regard rivé dans les yeux de Drago, mais des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur ses lèvres. Elle fit un effort et leva son regard vers lui, essayant de détailler ses traits au travers des larmes qui lui brouillait la vue.

« S'il te plaît… »

Drago sentit son cœur s'affoler de plus en plus douloureusement dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il contemplait le visage ruisselant de larmes d'Hermione et qu'il se rendait compte qu'il la désirait violemment. Il se retint pour ne pas saisir son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser. Seulement, à cet instant, il ne sut pas pour quelle raison exactement, il n'eut pas envie de fuir, il n'eut pas envie de la jeter par terre et de la rouer de coup à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Peut être parce qu'elle lui disait les mots que personne jusqu'alors n'avait réussit à prononcer. Peut être parce qu'elle était criante de vérité, belle et lumineuse, qu'autour d'elle tout semblait fade. Peut être parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de la haïr. Qu'il ne faisait que se mentir à lui-même lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Que ses mots sonnaient creux, vides.

Alors il ne dit, rien, il se contenta d'enlever ses mains, de se reculer, et de s'assoir sur une chaise. Il continua de darder son regard métallique sur elle, tandis qu'elle frottait vigoureusement son épaule meurtrie. Puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, tout en sachant qu'il s'en voudrait à un point inimaginable, il se leva et rassembla ses affaires, sous le regard encore humide d'Hermione. Il posa son sac sur son épaule et, passant devant la jeune fille alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, il s'arrêta devant elle. Il détailla sont visage, ses joues rosées, ses lèvres rouges et brillantes. Il tenta d'imprimer dans son esprit chaque grain de beauté de son visage, ses cheveux emmêlés et virevoltants doucement autour de son visage, ses doigts fin qui essuyaient une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, son autre main s'appuyant contre le rayon de livres, surement pour éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre à cause d'un énième vertige. Puis, lui tournant le dos, il dit « Au revoir… Hermione. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, Chambre de Lucius Malefoy_

Lucius Malefoy s'assit à son bureau et pesta lorsqu'il se cogna violemment le genou contre le bureau. Il réprima un frisson qui venait de lui remonter dans la colonne vertébrale. Il était persuadé, que, lorsque Dumbledore lui avait présenté ses appartements, le large sourire qu'il arborait avait un rapport flagrant avec la température plus que glaciale qui régnait dans la pièce.

Ce vieil homme était un amoureux des moldus, il le savait. Il était également persuadé qu'il ferait tout pour faire échouer le plan du Lord Noir. Connaissant Dumbledore et ses redoutables capacités, Lucius savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire le rapprochement entre les événements et la montée en puissance de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Soupirant, il repoussa une mèche blanche qui tombait sur son front parsemé de rides, et, réprimant un rictus qui tenait de l'exaspération, il sortit une plume qu'il trempa dans de l'encre et avec laquelle il relata en détail les nouvelles récentes à Lord Voldemort.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Gryffondor_

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune ce soir là, Hermione ne vit même pas le regard noir que Ron lui lança depuis son fauteuil au coin du feu. Elle était réellement fatiguée et avait très envie d'aller se coucher. Sa tête la lançait comme jamais et elle avait la désagréable impression qu'elle allait bientôt se fendre en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Une goutte de sueur coula sur son visage, signe qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Néanmoins, en fait, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique chose.

Plus exactement, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Drago Malefoy était un être changeant, indescriptible. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Il était en train de lui faire mal, comme à son habitude, et… Il était parti, il l'avait laissée. Il ne lui avait pas frappée, il ne l'avait pas agressée. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. A aucun moment il n'avait laissé paraître ses sentiments et ses impressions, il était resté complètement neutre. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne comprenait pas, elle… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger se rendit compte qu'elle passerait sa soirée à penser à l'insondable et incompréhensible Drago Melefoy.


	7. Plus qu'on ne pourrait s'y attendre

**Bonjour chers lecteurs **** !**

**Merci lh42, StephAliC, Vera Bennett, estrella'zz pour vos reviews. Je suis contente que la fiction vous plaise et que Drago et Hermione correspondent toujours aux personnes d'origine pour le moment (ce n'est pas facile lol). Vos reviews me donnent envie de poster plus vite quand je vois votre impatience !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous satisfasse,**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_If only you can see me now_

_What I became without you_

_

* * *

_

Drago s'était rendu compte, de mauvaise grâce, qu'elle avait raison. Au départ, cela lui avait procuré une rage sans limite. Il avait frappé dans le fauteuil de sa salle commune qui était devenu, depuis quelques temps, son souffre douleur. Son obsession pour elle l'envahissait à un tel point qu'il était aveuglé par la colère. Il avait mis plusieurs jours à se calmer et avait prit de nombreuses douches froides pour retrouver un semblant d'apaisement.

Il la détestait, c'était certain. Mais, pour la première fois, il avait l'intime conviction qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Que ses mots étaient plus vrais que n'importe quel acte jusqu'à présent. C'est vrai. La guerre ne sert à rien. Ça lui faisait extrêmement mal de l'admettre, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Même en essayant de renier l'évidence, il ne cessait d'entendre leur conversation qui passait et repassait sans cesse dans sa tête. C'est dans ses yeux à _elle _qu'il avait vu la seule vérité qu'il pourrait jamais admettre. Il savait de toute façon qu'elle serait toujours la seule qui pourrait lui faire entendre raison et le faire changer d'avis. Et c'est pour cela que malgré le fait qu'il ferait la guerre qui ne sert à rien, que même s'il haïssait Hermione du plus profond de ses entrailles, même s'il l'aimait à en avoir mal, à lui en faire mal, il ferait un effort pour lui épargner _leur_ guerre.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, Bibliothèque, Rayon défenses contre les forces du mal._

Hermione soupira et reposa sa plume d'une main tremblante. Ses yeux vitreux restèrent fixés un instant sur la fenêtre qui lui faisait face, puis elle détourna le regard pour se focaliser sur la plume noire qu'elle tenait dans sa main quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle était trouble dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle s'était levée avec une migraine puissante ce matin là et avait peu dormi. Elle faisait des cauchemars depuis quelques jours et des rêves étranges dans lesquels un garçon dont elle ne voyait pas le visage ne cessait de lui répéter « Je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer. »

.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Drago l'avait appelée par son prénom, et elle n'avait pas cessé d'y penser et de tourner et retourner leur conversation dans sa tête. Elle essayait de comprendre dans quelle mesure et comment, par quel bout prendre les choses et pourquoi. Son cerveau était quelque chose qu'Hermione détestait parfois. Elle souhaitait souvent ne plus réfléchir autant et simplement pouvoir se reposer. Seulement, quand on est aussi intelligent qu'Hermione, on a un cerveau branché 24 heures sur 24.

.

Elle était horriblement triste aussi. Elle était passée voir Lavande à l'infirmerie avec Harry et Ron, -qui ne voulait toujours pas lui adresser la parole. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Lavande, c'est vrai. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu à quel point elle était blanche, mais surtout qu'elle était dans un coma profond, elle avait fondu en larmes dans les bras d'Harry.

Elle se sentait extrêmement coupable. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir vu plus d'une fois, d'avoir discuté avec elle ces derniers temps. Et si c'était de sa faute à elle si Lavande était couchée dans ces draps blancs ? Et si elle l'avait rendu malade en passant du temps avec elle, en lui parlant ? A cause de son sang, de ses origines, à cause de cette épidémie qui n'en finissait pas ? Elle avait passé des heures à pleurer. Et quand ses larmes s'étaient enfin taries, elle avait sentit dans son ventre la culpabilité grandir jusqu'à prendre une place démesurée dans son corps.

.

Elle en avait assez d'être malade. Seulement, elle avait fait de nombreuses recherches elle aussi. Elle avait demandé une autorisation spéciale au professeur Mc Gonagall pour aller faire des investigations dans la réserve. Le professeur la lui avait donné sans grande conviction, mais elle connaissait l'ardeur et la persévérance de son élève. Hermione avait parcouru des livres de magie noire dans lesquels elle avait découvert des maladies auxquelles elle souhaitait ne jamais être confrontée. Cependant, elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace de l'épidémie dont elle était victime et soupçonnait Voldemort d'être derrière tout ça.

Elle ignorait par quel moyen il avait réussit à créer une telle maladie, comment elle était entrée dans le château, et pourquoi les personnes extérieures à l'établissement ne la contractaient pas. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait fait ça puisque seuls ceux qui étaient de lignée entièrement sorcière mourraient lorsqu'ils étaient touchés, pour l'instant. Cela lui était complètement incompréhensible, et malgré son intelligence, malheureusement, elle n'avait pas encore compris que cette maladie allait devenir un enfer. _Son _enfer.

.

.

Repoussant la chaise en arrière avec ses pieds, la jeune fille prit sa tête dans ses mains et gémit doucement. Elle tentait de calmer la douleur lancinante qui battait contre ses tempes sans y parvenir le moins du monde. Elle aurait aimé qu'Harry vienne travailler avec elle, mais il avait un entraînement de Quidditch. Elle soupçonnait également le regard meurtrier que Ron lui avait lancé lorsqu'il avait émis l'hypothèse de la rejoindre après l'entraînement d'y être pour quelque chose.

Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de travail à faire et n'avait pas envie de prendre du retard dans ses cours. Elle avait l'intention de n'en manquer aucun, surtout que la septième année était de loin la plus importante à ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il était sans doute plus sage qu'elle reste étendue dans son lit et qu'elle dorme, mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée de l'échec, de sa chaise vide en classe ou de sa déception de ne pas avoir obtenu un Optimal. Cependant, dans l'état actuel des choses, elle était en train de se demander si elle allait pouvoir simplement se lever, quitter la bibliothèque et retourner dans son dortoir.

Elle trouvait sa maladie vraiment étrange et imprévisible. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que son état s'améliorait. D'autres fois, elle sentait que tout empirait et son corps devenait lourd et difficile à porter.

.

Elle prit finalement la décision de continuer à travailler et d'ignorer son mal de tête. Elle se leva doucement, prenant appui sur ses faibles mains et, chancelante, se dirigea vers le rayon botanique. Ce dernier lui paru à des kilomètres pendant qu'elle parcourait la distance qui l'en séparait.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement devant les rangées de livres, calmes et inoccupées, elle ne fut pas mécontente et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir fait un tel effort. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'absorba dans la contemplation des ouvrages, faisant courir ses doigts sur les reliures craquelées. Elle cherchait un livre dans la catégorie des créatures marines, quand sa respiration sifflante se coupa. Elle sentit un vide l'envahir et son corps partir en arrière. Elle faisait un malaise. Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir au rayonnage en bois, mais sa main glissa comme si elle ne voulait plus obéir à sa propriétaire et tomba mollement le long du corps de la jeune fille.

Ne sachant plus trop ce qui se passait, Hermione sentit le sol tanguer dangereusement sous ses pieds, et des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux. Elle ferma ces derniers, espérant que la désagréable sensation passerait d'elle-même. Cependant, son espoir fut de courte durée quand elle sentit qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus son corps et qu'elle allait s'étaler par terre de tout son long.

Elle tomba sur le dos, et sentit le choc remonter dans son cou. Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Un frisson remonta son corps tandis qu'elle appliquait sa joue contre le sol froid de la bibliothèque.

.

Il n'y avait personne dans le rayon, mais elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu quelqu'un parler dans celui qui attenait au sien. Elle savait que tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient peur de tomber malade, mais elle ne savait pas que leur effroi était d'une telle intensité. Ils n'avaient même pas le courage de venir l'aider. Cette idée lui donna envie de botter les fesses de ces élèves tout en pleurant. Et puis, finalement, elle se résigna. Elle décida de rester couchée par terre et d'attendre. Peut-être que le livre allait tombé tout seul du rayonnage, qu'il atterrirait près d'elle et qu'elle pourrait le lire en restant couchée.

.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous Granger ? »

La voix rauque lui fit ouvrir les yeux brusquement, et elle rencontra, comme elle le redoutait, les prunelles grises et moqueuses de Drago Malefoy. Elle rougit de honte, se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était tout à coup consciente de sa jupe qui s'était légèrement relevée, mettant à nu sa peau blafarde et ses jambes fines. Ses cheveux masquaient une partie de son visage et ses yeux marron étaient brillants et rougis par la fatigue. Elle se redressa doucement sur son coude, grimaçant de douleur et essaya de garder contenance, continuant de rougir intensément.

« Rien… Rien du tout je cherchais quelque chose par terre ! »Bredouilla-t- elle en étouffant un cri de douleur.

« Arrêtes tu te donnes du mal pour rien. »

Drago avait un rictus moqueur sur son visage. Hermione voulu répondre quelque chose de cinglant avant qu'il ne lui dise quelque chose de déplaisant, mais elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche que le Serpentard tirait la main d'Hermione avec la sienne, pourvue de gants de taupe. Il l'aida à se redresser. Elle resta debout sur ses jambes tremblantes, bouche bée, tandis que les yeux du jeune homme s'attardait sur son visage rouge de honte.

« J'essaye de faire un effort Granger ! Grinça froidement Drago entre ses dents, la regardant d'un air méprisant. Alors reste pas là à me fixer avec ton regard de poisson… Ça va m'énerver et je vais avoir envie de t'insulter.

Oh…. Euh… » Hermione le regarda, les yeux toujours ronds et n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. Son comportement lui échappait à un tel point qu'elle continua de le fixer et ne fit pas un mouvement, se contentant de chercher dans son esprit fatigué pour quelle étrange raison il l'avait aidée à se remettre sur pieds. C'était pour elle un vrai mystère. Quelques semaines seulement auparavant il l'avait jetée avec une telle force par terre qu'elle en avait saigné, et maintenant il la relevait et ne lui avait pas encore fait l'une de ses remarques désagréables dont il avait le secret.

« Laisse tomber San…. Granger. » Dit Drago d'un air impatient tandis qu'elle clignait doucement des paupières. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, le visage crispé, insondable, puis tourna les talons.

.

Hermione resta un instant debout, essayant tant bien que mal de se stabiliser et de faire taire de vertige qui menaçait de revenir. Elle était encore sous le choc de la prestation de Drago et ne parvenait pas à enregistrer correctement le peu de mots qu'ils avaient échangés. A mesure que les informations cheminaient jusqu'à son cortex, elle se rendit compte avec surprise qu'elle avait une occasion étrange qui se présentait à elle. Une chance de cesser l'un des nombreux conflits qui empoisonnaient son existence.

Elle savait aussi que Drago avait sans doute une patience des plus limitées et que le mieux qu'elle puisse faire était de saisir ce moment qui ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais.

En bonne Gryffondor pleine de volonté et d'entrain, elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'utiliser le peu de forces qui lui restaient pour partir à la recherche de Drago Malefoy dans la bibliothèque, espérant qu'il ne serait pas parti.

Malheureusement pour elle, un second malaise eu raison de sa persévérance. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle tangua à nouveau. Une quinte de toux s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle se rendit compte qu'une nouvelle rencontre avec le sol allait survenir et qu'elle serait tout aussi violente et douloureuse que la première.

.

.

C'est Neville qui trouva la jeune fille allongée par terre, inconsciente, et c'est lui qui la prit dans ses bras, tant bien que mal, pour la ramener dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il jeta un regard noir au groupe de Serpentard ricanant qui le regardèrent passer avec la jeune femme inerte dans ses bras. Il les détestaient tous pour ce qu'ils leurs avaient fait subir.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, couloirs._

Ce soir là, une ombre parcouru souplement le château glacial. De brèves lueurs faisaient leur apparition au travers des fenêtres avant que la demi-lune ne soit masquée par des nuages gris qui se rassemblaient devant elle. Réprimant un frisson et resserrant sa cape autour de lui, Lucius Malefoy déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de la salle commune des Serpentard. Arrivant devant le grand escalier, il sursauta lorsqu'un bruit de pas feutrés se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement puis jeta un regard mauvais à Miss Teigne qui le fixait d'un air sournois.

« Dégage le chat ! » ordonna-t-il en faisant mine de lui donner un coup de pied. L'animal sembla hésiter un instant puis feula et disparu dans l'obscurité.

Arrivé en bas des marches, l'homme marcha rapidement et silencieusement vers la grande salle, ses pas étouffés par le tapis qui couvrait le sol. Lucius ne tarda pas à retrouver le chemin qui menait aux cachots et plongea dans le couloir sombre.

.

Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à son fils et qu'il le mette au courant de certaines choses.

Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il arriva devant le tableau qui le séparait de son précieux rejeton, il constata qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe qui permettait de l'ouvrir et que, par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la salle commune.

.

Un tic nerveux agita sa joue, tandis qu'il rebroussait chemin d'une démarche colérique. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre devant la porte que l'un des stupides camarades de son fils daigne entrer ou sortir, surtout à cette heure tardive. Il doutait que l'une de ces chères têtes blondes (ou pas) se risquent à mettre un pied en dehors de son lit pas les temps qui courraient. Il se résigna, à regret, à envoyer un hibou à son fils dans les plus brefs délais pour lui demander de le rejoindre dans son bureau le lendemain.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque, rayon histoire de la magie._

Hermione savait que Drago avait fait un effort en venant la voir la veille et que lui avoir avoué cela devait lui avoir causé des difficultés. Malgré tout, il l'avait fait. Et pour cette raison, uniquement pour cette raison, elle savait qu'elle devait à son tour essayer d'instaurer quelque chose. Elle se disait que c'était peut-être une chance, _leur_ chance de cesser cette petite guerre inutile qui tournait uniquement autour de la pureté du sang et d'une fierté mal placée (« _Surtout Drago ! Non mais j'en reviens pas, traiter une femme de cette façon !_ » pestait Hermione)

Aussi, même si elle se sentait passablement mal ce matin là, -tout autant que la veille si ce n'était plus- elle décida qu'elle devait, coûte que coûte, trouver le Serpentard avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Elle avait pris soin d'indiquer à Harry et Ron (qui faisait mine de ne pas l'entendre) qu'elle allait travailler sur un sujet d'arithmancie et qu'elle avait besoin de calme et de concentration. Elle avait insisté sur ces derniers mots avec un sérieux irréprochable et avait affiché un air qui était sans équivoque sur son sous-entendu : elle voulait être seule. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'ils décident de venir réviser avec elle et qu'ils la voient avec Drago. Elle ressentait une certaine honte à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire, et n'osa pas regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux quand elle parti. Elle espérait ne pas faire une énorme erreur. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire risquait de lui couter définitivement l'amitié de Ron et peut-être temporairement la confiance d'Harry.

C'est ainsi qu'elle parcouru, tremblante et hésitante, chaque rayon de la bibliothèque avec minutie, aux alentours de seize heures. Elle n'avait jamais aperçu le jeune homme travailler le matin et supposait donc qu'il venait exclusivement l'après-midi. (« _Non mais quel paresseux !_ »)

.

C'est de cette manière que, rouge écarlate et moite de fièvre, elle le vit en pleine lecture d'un livre au détour d'un rayonnage particulièrement poussiéreux. Son sérieux la fit sourire. Il paraissait moins agressif et moqueur qu'à l'ordinaire, complètement plongé, -et il lui sembla- fasciné par les mots qui passaient devant ses yeux. Les traits de son visage étaient détendus et aucun rictus ne faisait son apparition sur ses lèvres fines. Elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point il avait l'air angélique et inoffensif lorsqu'il n'était pas sur ses gardes.

Poussée par sa légendaire curiosité, Hermione essaya de lire le titre de l'ouvrage qui accaparait l'attention de Drago depuis le fond du couloir, en plissant les yeux. Néanmoins, elle ne réussit qu'à faire battre le sang encore plus vite dans sa tête et sa vision se troubla. Drago n'était plus à présent qu'un vague point blanc, vert et noir. Elle s'approcha doucement du rayon le plus proche et s'appuya dessus en reprenant son souffle.

.

Ayant entendu du bruit, Drago leva un regard glacial dénué d'émotion de son livre et fut surpris de voir Hermione, bien qu'il n'y laissa rien paraître. Son cœur se mit à battre dans sa poitrine, lui rappelant ses douloureux sentiments et il déglutit difficilement, faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme olympien et légendaire et son masque d'impassibilité.

.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? Pourquoi t'es là ? T'es pas avec la belette et Saint Potter ? Ils sont morts j'espère ! » Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Hermione tourna aussitôt la tête dans sa direction, ce qui décupla son mal de crâne. Elle plissa les sourcils et fit de son mieux pour détailler le visage de Drago qui lui apparaissait tout de même moins flou. Son regard était perçant et glacial et le questionnement se lisait sur son visage. Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux être sincère avec lui. Après tout, il avait semblé l'être lorsqu'il lui avait parlé la veille. Hermione avala donc sa salive avec difficulté et, la langue pâteuse, s'exprima.

« Je me disais que ça pourrait être bien que moi aussi… Je vienne te voir comme tu l'as fait hier. Enfin d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre t'as fait un effort et… Enfin tu vois, moi aussi je voulais…» Hermione baissa les yeux. Finalement, elle venait de changer d'avis. Elle ne pouvait pas dire quelque chose d'aussi dérangeant ni d'aussi personnel à Drago. D'autant plus qu'il avait fait une remarque plus que désobligeante sur ses amis et qu'elle avait envie de lui envoyer un bon coup de pied dans les mollets. Elle sentait que ses joues prenaient une délicate teinte pivoine encore plus soutenue qu'auparavant et ressentait une envie débordante de rebrousser chemin en courant. Le petit rire que laissa échapper Drago lui fit relever les yeux avec résignation. Elle se préparait à recevoir ses insultes dont l'indélicatesse était à prévoir.

« Tu es venue ici alors que tu es malade comme un niffleur qui aurait mangé un doxy, juste pour éviter un énième conflit… T'es vraiment une chiante de Gryffondor ! »

.

Ce qui surprit le plus Hermione, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix. Seulement un sourire narquois qui barrait son visage mais qui n'avait rien de méchant. Et ses yeux… Elle cru y déceler pendant quelques instant quelque chose qui n'avait rien avoir avec leur froideur habituelle et qui faisait plus penser à une lueur d'amusement. Alors elle respira un grand coup et s'avança en titubant jusqu'à sa table pour s'asseoir à coté de lui en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher. Aussitôt installée, elle ne perdit pas contenance et fouilla dans son sac dont elle sortit un livre à la couverture marron et épaisse. Drago soupira et un nouveau sourire de moquerie prit place sur son visage.

« Granger… Tu peux pas t'en empêcher pas vrai ? T'es vraiment un rat de bibliothèque…

-Tout à fait ! Répondit Hermione d'un air grave. Elle fronçait les sourcils et regardait Drago, les lèvres pincées. C'est important ! Et puis je sais que tu es nul en botanique. Hier j'ai vu que tu t'étais fait mordre par une mandragore. C'est amusant cette forme quadrillée que peuvent prendre les morsures de ces créatures ! Une fois j'ai lu…

- C'est bon Granger, ouvre le ton foutu bouquin et montre moi à quel point t'es intello. Je vais essayer de t'écouter, mais je te promets rien, t'es trop ennuyeuse… » Grimaça Drago en posant ses coudes sur la table. Hermione fit volontairement tomber son livre sur le pied droit de Drago, puis, lui décochant un sourire éclatant devant son regard menaçant, elle tourna les pages du volume et lui fit signe pour qu'il commence à lire le chapitre.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Gryffondor._

Ron était assis dans un coin de la salle commune, l'air bougon. Il avait tiré un siège près de la fenêtre et regardait le ciel dans lequel s'amoncelaient quelques nuages qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Le ciel lui paraissait représenter parfaitement son état d'esprit. Encombré, en mauvaises conditions, pluvieux, orageux...

.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'Hermione avait fait, et à sa réaction à lui. Il était terriblement en colère contre elle. Son poing trembla légèrement lorsqu'il se remémora la scène en détails et il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang. Il la trouvait égoïste. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, n'avait pas songé un seul instant à sa santé, au fait qu'elle pouvait le rendre tellement malade qu'il pourrait en mourir. Elle ne tenait aucunement à lui, elle n'avait pas envie de l'avoir à ses cotés toute sa vie. Il plissa les yeux et donna un coup de pied dans la table basse qui se trouvait devant lui, faisant sursauter Harry qui lui lança un regard désolé avant de retourner à son parchemin.

Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aider Ron. Il était dans un tel état de colère et de tristesse qu'il ne l'écoutait même pas parler lorsqu'il venait le voir. Et puis, Harry se dit que Ron venait sûrement de se rendre compte de ce qu'il niait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il venait de comprendre qu'Hermione ne l'aimait pas.

* * *

.

.

.

_

* * *

Poudlard, bibliothèque, rayon histoire de la magie._

Hermione éclata de rire et sentit un violent vertige l'envahir. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devrait pas se trouver dans cette bibliothèque, ni être dans cet état, mais elle ne pouvait plus se retenir après quelque chose d'aussi drôle. Drago la regardait, impassible. Il esquissa un demi sourire, qui disparu à l' instant où Hermione tourna le regard vers lui et se transforma en masque de froideur.

« Attend, il a vraiment fait ça ? C'est pas possible ! » Le rire d'Hermione, franc et chaleureux fit frissonner le jeune homme tandis que ses grands yeux marrons se plongeaient dans les siens pour ensuite se refermer.

Drago profita de son inattention pour laisser son regard s'attarder un instant sur les dents blanches qu'elle lui dévoilait, sur sa poitrine qui se secouait au rythme de son rire, sur ses yeux fermés, sur ses cheveux broussailleux, emmêlés, qui encadraient son visage blafard, sur ses lèvres rouge sang, entrouvertes. Puis il regarda ses mains aux longs doigts fins qui se crispaient sur le papier du livre, froissant l'une des pages, sa jupe trop longue et mal repassée, sa cravate à moitié défaite.

Et il sentit encore une fois, son cœur battre avec force. Il la trouvait tellement désirable… Une vague de colère s'insinua en lui. Elle avait l'air tellement innocent que s'en était douloureux. Ses yeux… Son sourire… Il avait envie que cette torture cesse, qu'Hermione s'éloigne, qu'elle retourne dans son dortoir, qu'elle aille se terrer n'importe où sauf dans son champ de vision. Il sera avec force son poing sous la table, puis, avant de perdre plus contenance devant elle, se leva.

« Il faut que j'y aille Granger. J'ai d'autres choses à faire. » Lui dit-il d'un air dur en plongeant son regard acier dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris et s'arrêta de rire, mais ne fit pas de commentaire sur son départ. Sans doute estimait-elle qu'il avait déjà passé un certain temps avec elle. Elle lui sourit et le regarda d'un air malicieux.

« D'accord. Alors au revoir… Drago.

Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à t'appeler par mon prénom Granger ! » Grogna le jeune homme d'un air menaçant. Il regarda Hermione d'un air glacial et hautain et fit de son mieux pour ne pas rajouter une insulte à la fin de sa phrase. Elle l'exaspérait au plus haut point, toujours à faire tout de ce qu'elle voulait, à prendre ses aises, à rentrer dans sa vie, à faire tomber toutes les barrières qu'il mettait en place. Toujours à le faire la haïr un peu plus, la désirer…

La jeune fille s'était levée à son tour et avait terminé de ranger ses affaires. Ils marchaient doucement vers la porte, au rythme d'Hermione, et s'apprêtaient à sortir de la bibliothèque. C'est alors que la Gryffondor esquissa un large sourire en ouvrant la porte avec difficultés. Elle réprima un frisson qui remontait dans sa colonne vertébrale et toussa. Elle ferma la porte au nez de Drago, qui resta immobile, complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Avant de passer cette porte et de lui refermer tranquillement devant le visage, elle lui avait dit, d'un air moqueur :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour t'appeler comme ça, Drago. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, Chambre de Lucius Malefoy._

« Drago, assied-toi » Lucius tourna un regard emplit de froideur vers son fils unique, qui venait de prendre place dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Le seul fauteuil de sa petite chambre à vrai dire. Les murs nus de la pièce renvoyaient parfaitement l'image de l'homme qui y dormait dont aucun sentiment ne transparaissait jamais. Il fit un geste impatient de la main en direction du feu de cheminée qui ronfla de plus belle, bien qu'il ne réchauffa que partiellement la pièce.

Drago leva un regard empreint de soupçons vers son père. Il savait qu'il était tout aussi insondable que lui lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu pousser son géniteur à le convoquer dans sa chambre. Avant de venir au château, il avait demandé à son fils de ne pas venir l'importuner, sauf en cas d'urgence. Et pour Lucius Malefoy, urgence voulait plutôt dire blessure mortelle ou contamination intempestive.

Lucius eu un rictus lorsqu'il se rendit compte des pensées et de l'embarras de son fils. Il jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte puis il tira vers lui la chaise en bois de son bureau et s'installa dessus du mieux qu'il pu. Son sourire légèrement sadique s'élargit et il prit la parole.

« Mon fils… Il va se passer des événements à Poudlard dès demain. C'est très important que tu quittes cette école de sang de bourbe rapidement. Tu sais que j'y suis pour quelque chose dans cette épidémie et je commence à savoir pas mal de chose. Je pense que tu n'aimeras pas être là quand ces choses se produiront, d'autant plus que tu peux être contaminé au même titre que les autres. Je vais rester, bien sûr, mais je ne pourrais pas être là pour t'aider tout le temps. Si jamais tu as un problème, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y remédier avec efficacité. Tu vas rentrer au manoir dans les plus brefs délais. J'ai prévenu ta mère par hibou hier. Elle a déjà préparé ta chambre et les elfes de maison sont prêts pour ton retour. »

Drago soupira et leva un regard dédaigneux vers son père. « Non. Je ne vais pas rentrer au manoir. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je vais rester ici. Quoi qu'il se passe, je veux le voir. Il me semble que pour rentrer dans les rangs du seigneur il faut savoir être confronté à l'adversité et je ne pense pas que c'est en fuyant que je pourrais faire mes preuves. » Il se leva silencieusement de son siège sans un regard en arrière et sortit de la pièce, tandis que son père, interdit, fixait la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

.

.

Il se maudissait d'avoir été contre l'avis son père et espérait que son argumentation l'avait convaincu. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se pose des questions, qu'il découvre des choses. S'il faisait son enquête il finirait probablement par s'apercevoir que certains changements avaient eu lieu. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su ou était sa place, dans le bien ou dans le mal. Il ignorait s'il voulait vraiment rejoindre le mage noir, bien qu'il se sentait foncièrement et totalement mauvais à l'intérieur. Il pensait aussi que faire des efforts pour rester dans ses rangs ne pourrait être que récompensé au cas où il choisirait de rejoindre le coté obscur de la magie. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas _la_ laisser affronter ça toute seule, tandis qu'il entendait encore sa voix prononcer encore et encore son prénom.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, infirmerie._

Dumbledore poussa la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. Il avait un air las planté sur son visage. Les rides au coin de ses yeux avaient perdu leur coté rieur et son regard était plus fatigué que jamais. Un doux rayon de soleil matinal filtrait à travers la vitre, comme pour nier l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient en train de s'embourber. Madame Pomfresh, assise devant son bureau immaculé, se leva d'un bond lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore entrer et marcha d'un pas souple vers lui, sa blouse d'infirmière médicomage flottant derrière elle à la manière d'un drapeau. Le froncement de sourcils qu'elle arborait montrait qu'elle avait remarqué l'air soucieux du directeur. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui serra brièvement la main. Ils se saluèrent, puis Dumbledore prit la parole, fixant sa collègue dans les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Comment va Miss Brown, Pom-Pom?" Demanda-t-il. Madame Pomfresh fut surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé, même si elle savait qu'il était conscient de l'état critique de la jeune fille. Il avait prononcé cette phrase comme s'il connaissait déjà sa réponse. Son ton était las et sans équivoque sur le devenir de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Elle… »Madame Pomfresh baissa les yeux. Elle aimait beaucoup le directeur de Poudlard et avait des difficultés à admettre qu'il ne pourrait pas tout résoudre cette fois ci.

« Elle ne répond plus au traitement que les médicomages lui administrent. Quant-à moi, je lui ai donné les meilleurs potions d'antidouleur que j'ai en stock. Mais… Elle ne parle plus, elle n'a plus de reflexes. Je pensais appeler ses parents cet après-midi. Ils… Ils pourraient peut-être venir. Enfin, c'est ce que je voulais faire. » Elle marqua une pause. Elle aura voulu ne pas être celle qui allait annoncer au directeur à quel point les événements qui se profilaient étaient de mauvais augure. Mais elle savait que c'était son rôle et qu'elle devait lui expliquer ce qui était en train de se tramer.

« Mais… Disons que j'en ai parlé à Monsieur Malefoy qui était là ce matin, comme toutes les décisions passent par lui. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais m'adresser à lui en premier… Sinon je vous en aurait parlé… Enfin…Et… Il préfère que ses parents ne viennent pas. En fait… Ils pourraient être soumis au régime particulier qu'il a demandé au ministère, au même titre que les élèves et les professeurs de l'école. »

Dumbledore sembla retrouver un semblant d'énergie et écarquilla ses yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Quel régime ? » Questionna-t-il avec empressement.

.

Madame Pomfresh hésita. Elle savait que la situation n'avait jamais été très glorieuse, que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était de retour, qu'il menaçait le monde. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à la manière dont elle vivrait le moment où elle annoncerait au directeur que certaines choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Malgré toute la sévérité dont elle savait faire preuve, pour une fois, elle eu envie de pleurer.

« La mise en quarantaine. »


	8. Ce que changea l'annonce du danger

**Bonjour chers lecteurs :) **** ! Pour commencer, je suis impardonnable, j'ai oublié de vous souhaité une bonne année ! Bonne année à tous et à toutes donc.**

**Merci à mes Revieweuses adorée qui suivent cette fiction depuis son commencement et aux nouvelles! Je pense que pour mieux vous remercier il serait judicieux de vous répondre nominativement ;). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Lh42 **_**: **Je suis très contente que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les autres. Je te remercie pour tes compliments sur ma manière d'écrire, ça me va droit au cœur.

_**StephAliC **_: Il y aura de l'action, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'essaye de faire au mieux pour décrire les sentiments de Drago mais il me donne du fil à retordre, c'est qu'il en a des trucs dans la tête ! Merci pour ta review.

_**Estrella'zz :**_ Merci pour ton commentaire qui me fait très plaisir ! Je suis flattée que ma fiction te plaise autant… C'est en partie pour rendre des lecteurs contents que j'écris, ce que tu dis me plonge donc dans une joie intense et je vais faire de mon mieux pour que cette fiction reste à la hauteur de tes attentes.

_**Mia1411 **_: Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ce que deviendra la relation de Drago et Hermione :)

_**Binabi3**_ : Tant mieux si le premier chapitre te plaît. Je t'invite à lire la suite !

_**Van3xxx **_: Merci pour ta review ! Je ne peux malheureusement rien te dévoiler :p (ce ne serait pas drôle sinon !) mais si tu lis ma fiction jusqu'au bout, tu sauras de quoi il retourne…

* * *

_I said can I take ya home,_

_where we can be alone_

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, Grande salle._

Quand on est un personnage aussi important que Dumbledore, on sait garder contenance. Enfin, on est censé. Seulement, voilà, certains événements changent parfois la donne, qui que l'on soit. Parce que même ce sorcier puissant sait admettre à un moment donné qu'il ne peut que baisser les bras.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit, malgré lui, qu'il commença son discours. Il écarta les bras un instant, pour embrasser la totalité de la grande salle, scrutant chacun des curieux visages qui s'étaient tournés vers lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue des élèves malades qui avaient fait l'effort de venir. Leur mine grise et fatiguée le préoccupait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Sans aucun doute, il aimait son métier. Il aimait cette école. Il aimait la magie. Et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour changer les choses. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas faire de grands actes. Il devait simplement attendre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis commença son discours.

« Chers élèves, c'est aujourd'hui une nouvelle plutôt difficile que j'ai à vous annoncer. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, une de nos élèves, Violette Desjardins, a trouvé la mort en contractant le virus qui sévit dans cette école et mademoiselle Brown de Gryffondor est dans un état critique. Mademoiselle Bullstrode de Serpentard présente également des symptômes inquiétants. »

Il se racla la gorge, hésitant, et jeta un regard à Harry Potter qui le regardait avec les yeux ronds d'incompréhension.

« Nous pensions que le virus allait s'estomper avec le temps et que nous allions peut-être trouver un moyen de l'éradiquer avec l'action efficace des médicomages. Cependant, étant donné la vitesse à laquelle se propage la maladie, Monsieur Malefoy m'a informé qu'une décision a été prise par le ministère, à sa demande. Notre école est mise en quarantaine. Vous ne pourrez plus sortir de l'établissement jusqu'à nouvel ordre et il est, comme précédemment, recommandé d'avoir la plus grande vigilance en ce qui concerne vos contacts physiques. Vos parents ont été prévenus par courrier et peuvent vous envoyer des lettres et des objets si vous en avez besoin. Néanmoins, pour éviter de prendre tout risque inutile, chaque lettre venant de votre part passera par le comité de radiation des virus magiques pour être désinfectée. Il est désormais obligatoire de se rendre dans la loge de Monsieur Rusard pour toute correspondance à transmettre. Ce sera lui qui dirigera ces opérations et la volière est fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Dumbledore se rassit et se rendit compte avec une certaine horreur que la situation ne faisait que commencer à s'embourber.

.

.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, hébétés, tandis qu'un brouhaha indescriptible s'élevait dans la grande salle. La moitié des filles de Serpentard s'étaient mises à pleurer et se serraient dans les bras les unes des autres. Pendant quelques instants, le rouquin et la brune oublièrent à quel point ils étaient en colère l'un contre l'autre et ouvrirent tous les deux la bouche avec le même signe d'incompréhension qui leur donna l'air de deux strangulots. Harry fit un signe de la main presque imperceptible à ses deux amis en désignant le couloir. Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Hermione toussa bruyamment et sentit ses jambes trembler sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle se dit qu'il serait sans doute plus prudent qu'elle prenne un peu d'avance, étant donné sa lenteur devenue légendaire depuis qu'elle était malade.

Elle se pencha doucement vers Harry et Ron, puis dit tout bas, d'un ton inaudible « Je vais y aller en première, je vais moins vite. » Ils levèrent le pouce pour lui signifier qu'ils étaient d'accord, puis chacun tourna sa tête vers son assiette sans ressentir la moindre envie d'avaler quelque chose.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que la plupart des élèves entamaient leur dessert avec plus ou moins de conviction, Hermione se leva doucement de sa chaise. Elle attendit que son vertige se dissipe, puis dit d'une voix éraillée « Je ne me sens pas bien, je monte me coucher ! »

.

Quelques instants après, en même temps que la plupart des élèves de la grande salle, Harry et Ron se levaient. Cependant, ils firent de leur mieux pour rester en retrait et s'arrêtèrent à l'étage où se trouvait la salle sur demande au lieu de monter au septième étage. Ils souhaitaient rester discrets, mais c'était sans compter Ginny, qui les suivit rapidement en trottinant derrière eux. Ses cheveux roux flottaient autour de son visage et Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'il se retourna pour la regarder.

« Je peux venir avec vous ? » Demanda Ginny avec un sérieux imperturbable qui agaça son frère. Elle avait croisé ses bras et pincé ses lèvres d'un air grave.

« Je trouve le discours de Dumbledore bizarre et je sais que c'est de ça que vous allez parler. Je ne suis plus une gamine et je peux en discuter avec vous ! S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire, j'aimerai bien aider. D'autant plus que l'une de mes amies est directement concernée. Hermione n'est pas n'importe qui pour moi. » Elle avait légèrement tapé du pied et avait soulevé son sourcil gauche à une hauteur plus que surprenante en signe de détermination. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, puis soupirèrent. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se battre à cet instant. Elle aurait, de toute façon, insisté jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent. Elle avait une patience à toute épreuve.

« Aller, viens. » Articula finalement Ron, prenant une Ginny conquérante par l'épaule.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle sur demande._

Hermione les attendait dans la salle sur demande. Elle s'était tapie dans un coin de la pièce. Affalée dans un canapé, elle fixait d'un air vague un coussin qui avait l'air particulièrement moelleux. Elle avait calé sa tête contre sa main et sentait un nouveau mal de tête s'emparer de son corps frêle. Elle se sentait vide et terne. Elle se rendait compte que ce qui était en train de se passer n'était pas normal, mais elle n'arrivait pas à avoir peur. Elle n'y arrivait plus.

Lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Ginny firent leur entrée, l'étonnement qu'elle ressentit à la vue de la jeune rouquine l'éloigna un instant de se préoccupations. Elle eu momentanément envie de sourire, malgré la boule qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Elle savait que le caractère bien trempé de la soeur de Ron y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Elle appréciait beaucoup Ginny, sa détermination et sa franchise à toute épreuve.

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la porte. Ses yeux fatigués allèrent de Ron à Hermione, puis d'Hermione à Ron. Il évita soigneusement de regarder Ginny qui le faisait rougir à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Il prit enfin la parole, et ils purent entendre sa voix trembler.

« S'il vous plait, Ron, Hermione, faites une trêve. Je vais avoir besoin que vous soyez solidaires. Si vous voulez m'aider, arrêtez de vous battre. Sinon, laissez moi me débrouiller seul. »

.

Hermione baissa la tête, tandis que seule sa respiration sifflante se faisait entendre dans la salle sur demande. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Harry avait raison et qu'il valait mieux mettre leur rancune de coté. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance à Ron, mais elle savait qu'Harry avait besoin d'elle et que le rouquin ne laisserait jamais son meilleur ami vivre seul un tel moment d'adversité. Ron, de son coté, fixait Hermione d'un air énervé. Bien sûr qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonné. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Harry. Lui au moins avait l'étoffe d'un ami sur qui on peut s'appuyer.

Ainsi, c'est presque d'une même voix qu'ils prononcèrent, grimaçants, « Je promets. »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Bande d'imbéciles. » Après quoi, il se leva et se mit debout au centre de la pièce. Ses yeux verts et perçants s'attardèrent un instant sur chacun de ses trois amis, puis il fronça les sourcils et commença à parcourir la pièce de long en large. Hermione et Ron le regardaient sans rien dire, attendant qu'il leur dise le fond de sa pensée.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, il avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre par quel bout il devait prendre ces événements. Il se décida finalement à expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, doutant que cela puisse les mener quelque part.

« Je ne comprend pas… Hermione, Ron, Ginny, je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit de l'un des coups bas de Voldemort. Ron, arrête un peu! Je disais donc... Là dessus, je n'ai presque aucun doute. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait. Parce que… Si on y réfléchit, l'école est en quarantaine. Donc… Nous allons tous être enfermés ici. Malefoy père ne nous à pas prévenu, donc personne ne pouvait décider de partir avant… Et donc tous les enfants de sang pur sont susceptibles de contracter la maladie. Mais ceux qui sont nés de parents moldus ne meurent pas. Ils sont juste malades… J'aurai pensé que son plan irait plutôt dans l'autre sens. Vers la destruction des nés moldus.

- Il y a peut-être eu une erreur, une faille dans son plan. Suggéra Hermione avec espoir.

- Non je ne pense pas… Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu faire une erreur. Il est trop méthodique dans chaque chose qu'il fait. Et il a dû s'assurer que ce qu'il faisait se passerait dans les règles de l'art ! Sinon il n'aurait pas pris ce risque. Nota Harry en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

- Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre lors du discours de Dumbledore… une fille de Serpentard. Bullstrode c'est ça ? Est tombée malade, argumenta Ginny. C'est sûrement la fille d'un mangemort… Enfin, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Donc les enfants de mangemorts ne sont pas immunisés non plus… C'est à n'y rien comprendre… Quand je pense que certains d'entre eux sont déjà enrôlés… Pourquoi il aurait envie de supprimer sa propre armée ?

- On pourrait peut-être s'assurer qu'elle est vraiment malade en lui rendant une petite visite impromptue à l'infirmerie, avant d'avancer des choses de manière trop hâtive ? Proposa Harry, hésitant.

- Harry… Hermione hésita un instant. Je crois que tu as raison. C'est une bonne idée. Mais… Il doit y avoir quelque chose là-dessous. C'est certain. Que va-t-on faire si elle est vraiment malade? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre non plus. J'ai lu des tas de bouquins et…

- Quoi qu'il se passe… Coupa Ron en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, alors qu'il était devenu blême, je pense qu'on va tous y passer. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Gryffondor._

Hermione était assise avec Harry et Ron près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Elle avait essayé de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil situé au coin du feu, mais il était déjà occupé par une fillette de première année aux grands yeux bleus. Hermione avait donc opté pour une chaise en bois qui lui donnait particulièrement mal au dos, mais elle n'y pensait que très peu et ne se rendait pas compte de la douleur. Depuis leur précédente discussion, elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui regardait le feu brûler dans la cheminée avec un regard empreint de désespoir. Ses yeux largement ouverts et emplis de peur lui donnaient un air illuminé. Harry, quant-à lui, tenait sa tête entre ses mains et cachait son visage.

Hermione sentit les larmes monter et lutta avec rage pour les empêcher de perler au coin de ses paupières. Elle trouvait cette situation tellement injuste pour Harry. Après tout, il n'avait rien demandé, il était né avec cette mission si lourde. Il devait subir son destin, et il faisait de son mieux pour le vivre et le combattre. Il supportait ce poids depuis tellement longtemps déjà qu'il était devenu une partie intégrante de sa vie, tout comme ces choses qu'ils vivaient au quotidien.

Ces gens qu'ils rencontraient... Ces cours de sorcellerie... _Ces disputes_...

Hermione avait mal au ventre. Elle venait de penser à Drago Malefoy. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était sans doute en train de pactiser avec le diable, peut-être l'un de ces diables qui avait fait entrer la maladie dans Poudlard. Qui savait si ce n'était pas lui l'instigateur de toute cette pagaille ? Peut-être qu'il essayait de se rapprocher d'elle pour continuer ses méfaits… Pour les surveiller…?

Elle frissonna. Son regard se perdit un instant dehors. Les nuages moutonnaient tranquillement dans un ciel sombre. Le vent agitait doucement les quelques arbres qui s'étendaient autour de l'école de sorcellerie. Cela lui donna l'impression que le temps extérieur était aussi agité que l'ambiance qui régnait dans l'établissement.

Hermione soupira. Elle se dit qu'elle était en train de trahir son meilleur ami simplement pour son petit plaisir. Son ami qui portait une mission si difficile. Juste pour s'épargner une guerre de plus. Juste pour elle. Parce qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir envie de paix. L'effarement s'insinua en elle en même temps qu'une intense culpabilité. Elle mit quelque temps à prendre la décision. Elle y réfléchit de toute les manières possibles, mais il lui sembla que c'était la seule qui était vraiment valable. Elle devait aller voir Drago et lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler. Ils ne pouvaient pas sympathiser. Ils pourraient simplement s'ignorer et ne plus s'insulter. Il lui semblait que ça pourrait être un bon compromis, une manière de contourner la guerre sans pour autant devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

.

.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre moldue. Elle indiquait 16h. Elle avait encore une chance de croiser le jeune homme à la bibliothèque. Elle se racla la gorge puis fit un signe de la main en direction d'Harry. Ce dernier leva doucement la tête. De grands cernes noirs s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Hermione mima avec ses lèvres « je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque » s'en voulant de mentir une fois de plus. Harry hocha la tête d'un air contrit, puis lui fit un sourire crispé. Hermione se leva, chancelante, et attrapa son sac de sa main moite avant de se diriger tant bien que mal vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque_

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle eu l'impression que son estomac venait de faire tour sur lui-même. Elle chercha le Serpentard avec une toute l'intensité que lui permettait le virus et se promit de faire vite.

Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir l'endroit où il était installé. Comme s'il l'attendait. La stupidité de cette guerre, de cette histoire de sang lui sauta au visage. Elle eu envie de vomir. Elle détestait ceux qui avaient fait en sorte que leur vie devienne ce qu'elle était. Ceux qui avaient pourri ce monde et qui avaient réussit à se faire haïr des personnes qui, en apparence, n'étaient pas si différentes. Peut-être que les choses auraient pu être différentes. Elle savait qu'avec des « si » elle aurait pu refaire le monde. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. S'en était presque devenu une obsession.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas trahir Harry. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, pas après tout ce qu'il faisait pour essayer de les faire vivre dans un monde meilleur. Ce fut bien la première fois qu'Hermione Granger fut confrontée à un tel cas de conscience, qu'elle lutta autant contre ce qui semblait être la voix de la raison. Parce qu'elle entendait quelque chose au fond d'elle qui semblait s'appeler la voix du cœur, de l'amour, de l'amitié. Quelque chose qui lui disait qu'elle ne faisait pas une mauvaise chose en parlant au Serpentard. Elle secoua la tête et eu envie de rire. Quelle idée ! De toute façon Drago était tel qu'il était et ne risquait pas de changer ! Il resterait le petit crétin arrogant qu'il avait toujours été. Il continuerait à l'insulter quoi qu'ils fassent parce qu'elle serait toujours impure à ses yeux. Un tel sacrifice n'était pas nécessaire. Harry était bien plus important que ça.

.

Elle s'avança vers lui, essayant de faire taire l'appréhension qui tordait son ventre. Il leva les yeux vers elle dès qu'il l'entendit marcher, bien que sa démarche fût légère. Son regard glacé et hautain conforta Hermione dans sa décision lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle inspira un grand coup, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire tousser. Elle reprit ses esprits et risqua un nouveau regard vers le jeune homme. Drago la regarda, impassible, tandis qu'elle restait debout, cherchant ses mots.

« Tu t'assoies par Granger ? » Finit-il par demander d'un air narquois, un sourcil relevé. Elle eu presque l'impression qu'il lui proposait de prendre place à coté de lui, et du faire un effort considérable pour se mettre dans la tête que ce n'était que l'une de ses capacités de déstabilisation qui était mise en œuvre.

« En fait… Euh…Malefoy… Je pense qu'on devrait en rester là. Je ne vais pas m'asseoir maintenant. Jamais en fait. Je ne devrai plus m'assoir ici. C'était une erreur. Harry et Ron… Je ne peux pas les trahir, ils me font confiance, ce sont mes amis. Je sais que tu me verras toujours de la même manière, que tu me parleras toujours comme tu le faisais et que ça ne peut pas changer. J'aurai fait un effort dans d'autres circonstances, mais mon ami à besoin de moi. C'était stupide de te demander tout ça... Toi et moi finalement on ne se connait pas tellement et… Voilà, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. »

Et elle fit demi-tour. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour la faire changer d'avis. Elle voulait jeter un regard en arrière mais se retint pour ne pas le faire.

_Ne pas penser ce que notre amitié aurait pu être._

_Ne pas chercher un sentiment dans ses yeux, il est complétement vide._

_Ne pas penser qu'il est sans doute capable d'être amusant._

_Ne pas lui sourire._

_Ne plus réfléchir._

Elle voulait simplement s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. C'était idiot. Ils n'auraient jamais pu être amis, ils étaient trop différents. Elle n'aurait jamais pu le comprendre. Il n'aurait jamais pu la comprendre. Hermione franchit la porte en frissonnant et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle commune.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, Salle commune des Gryffondor._

Hermione arriva en toussant bruyamment devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Sa vision se troubla un instant. Elle avait marché très vite et sa respiration était devenue rauque. Elle avait mal quelque part dans sa poitrine et se dit que ses poumons avaient dû en prendre en coup. Ses cheveux emmêlés qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de coiffer tombaient devant ses yeux en une masse informe et elle se dit qu'elle avait dû offrir un drôle de spectacle à Drago. La grosse dame lui jeta un regard désolé avant de lui demander le mot de passe d'un ton jovial. Hermione essaya de reprendre son souffle et s'appuya quelques instants à proximité du tableau. Elle prononça d'une voix éraillée « Protego ». Le tableau pivota alors rapidement, laissant la chaleur qui émanait de la pièce atteindre la jeune fille.

.

Elle se faufila rapidement dans l'interstice et se dirigea aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à Harry et Ron, assis autour de la même table. Harry était à présent penché sur son devoir de potion, et Ron avait les sourcils froncés, concentré sur son cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Hermione s'assit avec violence sur le siège le plus proche d'Harry puis entrepris de sortir un certain nombre de parchemins de son sac qu'elle étala rapidement devant elle. Elle était en train de farfouiller dans ses affaires à la recherche d'une plume quand Harry releva la tête de son devoir de potion.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais Hermione ? » Lui demanda-t-il en forçant un sourire crispé qui s'étala sur son visage. Hermione se força à ne pas bondir sur sa chaise. Elle aurait du faire une recherche rapide pour justifier son absence, mais elle avait eu tellement envie de partir après les mots qu'elle avait échangés avec Drago qu'elle n'y avait plus pensé.

« Euh… Non. J'ai cherché pour les potions, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le livre que je voulais. »

Elle baissa son nez sur son parchemin, honteuse. Elle détestait mentir.

.

.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avait une masse de travail plutôt impressionnante. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire abstraction de l'ambiance morbide qui régnait dans l'école et de se mettre au travail. Ils passèrent donc quatre longues heures à potasser. Ils avaient prévu de sauter le repas du soir et l'idée d'être confrontés aux élèves effarés de la grande salle ne leur manquait pas trop.

.

.

Vers 21h30, une masse de cheveux roux plutôt impressionnante déboula dans leur direction. Ginny arriva devant eux en fronçant les sourcils et déposa du pain et des gâteaux sur leurs parchemins. « Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que vous alliez vous en tirer à si bon compte ? » Souffla-t-elle en leur dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches d'un ton sans appel. Elle n'attendait pas réellement de réponse.

Harry redoubla d'attention et fixa les quelques mots qu'il avait écrit sur son parchemin jusqu'à ce que les lettres se mettent à danser dangereusement devant ses yeux. Hermione et Ron se contentèrent de la regarder d'un air complètement ahuri. Le rouquin loucha cependant sur les gâteaux et finit par en prendre un pour mordre dedans à belles dents.

« Pfou, tout le monde est complètement déprimé en bas » Articula Ginny avec une moue enfantine en agitant la tête de gauche à droite, faisant voler ses cheveux autour de son visage. Voyant que personne ne lui répondait, elle prit une chaise pour s'installer à la table du trio et entreprit de manger la mie du pain qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Hermione, dit-elle plus sérieusement, la bouche pleine de nourriture, j'ai été voir Lavande à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure. Je lui ai parlé, je ne sais pas si elle peut m'entendre. En tout cas, elle n'a eu aucune réaction… Je ne voulais pas trop en parler avec Madame Pomfresh parce que j'avais peur qu'elle me dise quelque chose de mauvais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander comment elle allait. Elle m'a dit que les médicomages avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ils disent qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire et qu'elle va sans doute… Mourir. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ginny d'un air désespéré. La nouvelle était tombée comme un couperet. Bien sûr, il semblait que c'était inévitable. Mais elle refusait tant cette éventualité que cela lui paru être impossible. Elle ignorait comment elle devait réagir.

Cette situation avait le don de faire de la peine à tout le monde. Elle réprima un frisson d'angoisse et essaya de se concentrer sur son parchemin pour faire taire le mal de ventre qui grandissait à nouveau en elle. Elle tenta de se dire qu'elle n'y pouvait plus rien pour l'instant. Elle avait fait un certain nombre de recherches qui n'avaient pas aboutit et ne savait plus par quel bout prendre les choses. Cependant, en tournant le regard, elle croisa celui de Ron. Ses oreilles avaient prit une délicate teinte rougeoyante et il la fixait d'un air mauvais. L'attitude étonnée qu'elle afficha termina de le mettre en colère et il se leva d'un coup, renversant l'encre d'Harry sur les genoux de Ginny. Il ne s'en soucia absolument pas et se mit à hurler.

« Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Cette fille n'avait rien demandé, elle était gentille ! Je m'entendais bien avec elle, elle n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ces histoires de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et toi, avec ta manie de toujours toucher les gens quand ils n'en ont pas envie, t'as fait gaffe à rien, t'as pas mis les gants ! Tu…

- RONALD WEASLEY ! Cria Ginny avec une intonation digne de Molly. Comment oses-tu ?

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça et prétendre avoir été mon ami ! J'ai toujours fait attention depuis que je sais que le virus peut-être mortel ! Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à personne ! Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu es en train de me dire ! Je ne peux pas croire que c'est ce que tu penses, tonna Hermione à son tour. Son visage était rouge et elle haletait sous l'effet de l'effort que cela lui procurait.

- Parce que tu ne fais attention ! C'est faux, c'est complètement faux ! Il y en a d'autres qui sont malades et qui font attention, qui ne touchent personne, mais toi tu fais comme si tu t'en fichais, tu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Harry venait de se lever et de taper à son tour sur la table. Il jeta un regard qui en disait long à Ron puis se tourna vers Hermione. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose. Puis Hermione lut dans son regard qu'il était à bout et qu'il bouillait de colère. Il se ravisa, et sans un mot, il monta dans son dortoir.

.

Hermione se tourna à son tour vers Ron. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère. Elle voulu faire un geste dans sa direction mais Ginny la devança en assénant une gifle magistrale à son frère. Ron regarda sa sœur d'un air sonné puis jeta un regard empreint de mépris à Hermione. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre quelque chose, mais elle ne réussit qu'à tourner les talons, entendant en fond les voix de Ginny et de Ron qui se disputaient.

.

.

Hermione se demanda si elle pourrait un jour être de nouveau amie avec Ron. Elle voulait faire un effort pour que tout se passe bien entre eux, pour que leur légendaire trio ne se rompe pas. Elle avait fait de son mieux.

.

Mais cette maladie avait tout foutu en l'air. Elle avait révélé des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir et ne jamais vivre. Peut-être qu'elle ne se serait jamais disputée avec Ron, peut-être qu'elle aurait finit par faire la paix avec cet immonde cafard de Drago Malefoy, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu travailler à la hauteur de ses capacités, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu marcher dix minutes sans avoir des vertiges, peut-être que tous ces élèves se seraient pas morts ou malades. Par sa faute.

.

Puis, d'un seul coup, ce qu'elle refoulait depuis un moment déjà fut imposant, lourd, pesant. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes silencieuses contre lesquelles elle lutta pendant de nombreuses secondes. Enfin, brusquement, tout son courage de Gryffondor disparut et elle fut secouée de sanglots. Elle détestait pleurer, elle détestait laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Mais là, elle n'avait plus le choix. Son esprit était accaparé, complètement obsédé par toutes ces choses qui changeaient sa vie sans qu'elle y puisse quoi que se soit.

.

Elle s'était enfuie de la salle commune et errait à présent au hasard dans les couloirs. Elle avait essayé de courir mais n'avait pas réussit. Ses jambes flageolantes avaient refusé de lui obéir et elle avait du se résoudre à marcher à grande vitesse. Arrivée dans un couloir qu'elle n'identifia pas, Hermione se laissa tomber le long du mur. Sa gorge la faisait énormément souffrir à chaque fois qu'elle émettait le moindre son, sa tête lui faisait mal et elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Son dos devint rapidement douloureux à mesure qu'elle s'appuyait contre la pierre froide du mur et des courbatures se firent sentir, mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. Elle avait l'impression que ses larmes ne pouvaient plus se tarir, qu'elle avait accumulé trop de souffrance et trop de tristesse et que la seule manière de guérir de tout cela était de pleurer sans discontinuer.

Elle se disait que, peut-être, toute la frustration, la colère, la haine, la tristesse et la douleur qu'elle ressentait finiraient pas disparaître et couleraient sur ses joues en même temps que ces fichues larmes.

.

Néanmoins, Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup de chance. Et c'est pour cette raison que c'est la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir qui la trouva, en train de déverser toute l'eau de son corps. Seulement, dans son malheur, elle avait une chance inouïe. Parce que Drago Malefoy était seul.


	9. La raison d'Hermione

**Bonjour chers lectrices et lecteurs éventuels. Je poste un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour vous faire plaisir (ou du moins je l'espère) ! Merci pour vos commentaires et vos ajouts. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_**bobo6**_ : Merci pour ta review. Effectivement ça ne s'annonce pas facile pour notre couple favori :p mais ça ne serai pas drôle sinon ! Je suis contente que l'intrigue du virus te plaise .

_**binabi3**_ : C'est super si Drago est comme tu le vois dans ton imagination, car il est vrai que ce n'est pas facile de correspondre au personnage d'origine. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de voir Hermione aussi mal en point. Merci pour ta review.

_**Vera Bennett**_ : Ça me fait plaisir que ma fiction te plaise toujours . Je te remercie pour ta review et te souhaite bonne lecture !

_**van3xxx**_ : Merci pour ta review. Je trouve que Ginny a bien fait aussi. Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise !

_**Mia1411**_ : J'espère que cette publication va assez vite pour toi :). Merci pour ta review.

_**StephAliC **_: Moi aussi Ron m'énerves :p. Ne t'inquiète pas, les choses ne vont pas stagner longtemps :). Merci pour ta review.

_**Lh 42**_: Merci pour ta review. Je pense que tu vas avoir quelques réponses aux questions que tu te poses dans ce chapitre .

* * *

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, couloirs_

Drago avait décidé d'aller faire un tour. Il était complètement déboussolé par ce qu'Hermione lui avait demandé. Il était en colère contre elle. En colère parce qu'il avait fait un effort qu'il ne voulait pas faire et qu'il avait finit par aimer ça. Qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pactiser avec une sang de bourbe, qu'il l'avait fait avec elle et qu'elle avait refusé. Elle lui avait refusé quelque chose à lui. Elle était là, belle, les joues rouges et elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle avait mordu sa lèvre comme si elle se trouvait face à un affreux dilemme. Bien sur que ça n'en était pas un. Elle le détestait. Elle l'avait haït à l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois.

Elle lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne se revoient plus. Et en plus elle s'en était excusée ! Elle lui avait demandé pardon. Pardon de quoi ? De ne rien ressentir pour lui que du mépris ? D'être une sale sang de bourbe tellement spéciale qu'il n'avait pu que tomber amoureux d'elle ? D'être cette femme ? LA femme ? Mais lui ne pourrait pas pardonner, jamais. Il ne pourrait que la détester, toujours plus, se faire mal en la haïssant, jusqu'à ce que la colère l'emporte sur ce stupide sentiment qui ne cessait de le tirailler à l'intérieur, qui le brûlait presque.

.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite la forme recroquevillée dans un coin du couloir sombre, posée contre le mur. Au départ, il cru qu'il s'agissait d'un amas de chiffons et se demanda par quel miracle un elfe de maison avait pu laisser passer un tel tas de linge. Mais lorsqu'il vit que cela bougeait et produisait du bruit, il en conclu que c'était probablement une personne qui pleurait.

Il croisait régulièrement des élèves en proie aux larmes depuis que la maladie était déclarée dans l'école. Les élèves avaient tendance à pleurer un peu partout, même s'ils avaient une nette préférence pour les toilettes des filles. Ils avaient tous peur… Cette bande de … Il préféra ne pas aller plus loin dans ses pensées, de peur de s'énerver encore un peu plus.

.

Il détestait ça. Il n'avait aucun don particulier pour consoler les gens et fuyait allégrement ce genre de situation où il se retrouvait fréquemment avec l'épaule couverte de morve. Cependant, lorsqu'il passa silencieusement devant la masse informe, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et se rapprocha imperceptiblement pour identifier la source des sanglots, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il constata rapidement et avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

.

Bien sûr, il aurait voulu ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas s'accroupir à coté d'elle. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne maîtrisait pas bien ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'elle était là. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder, de la contempler. A cet instant, sa souffrance lui faisait du bien. Il voulait qu'elle souffre autant qu'elle lui faisait mal, autant qu'elle le torturait. Les pendules se remettaient momentanément à l'heure de cette manière. Elle _devait_ avoir mal. D'autant plus qu'elle l'exaspérait à pleurer ainsi, elle si souriante à l'origine décomposait cette joie sans limite qu'elle faisait vivre autour d'elle.

.

Il l'observa un instant en silence, puis décida de prendre la parole. Il ne supportait pas de la voir se recroqueviller sur elle de cette façon. Il détestait cette capacité qu'elle avait à ressentir. Comme si lui était capable d'avoir autant de sentiment. Pleurer… Quand pleurait-il ? Quand avait-il pleuré ? Il ne se souvenait pas. Il n'y avait que le vide pour lui répondre, et la colère.

.

« Granger, à chaque fois que je te trouve t'es en train de dormir par terre ou de pleurer. Qu'est ce que tu fous à la fin ? »

Il avait craché ces mots. Il y avait mis de la rage, de la hargne. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione ne leva même pas la tête et continua de pleurer en silence, faisant de son mieux pour cacher son visage en le tournant vers le mur. Elle avait reconnue la voix trainante dans laquelle perçait une pointe d'exaspération. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie que Drago Malefoy la regarde pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus arrêter de sangloter.

.

« Hé Granger ! Je te parle et je déteste qu'on m'ignore quand je dis quelque chose. » Aboya Drago d'un ton grinçant. Elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention, et cela était en train de le mettre en colère.

Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle croyait qu'elle pouvait diriger sa vie comme ça, lui faire faire des choses qu'il ne faisait pas habituellement ? La mettre à ses pieds ? Comme à l'accoutumée, il perdit rapidement le contrôle de lui-même. Elle avait cette étrange capacité à le faire sortir de ses gonds et à lui faire oublier comment rester dans un calme olympien.

.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et la força à dégager son visage. Il ne réussi pas à en voir l'intégralité, car ses cheveux broussailleux en cachaient une partie. Ses yeux rougis le fixèrent un instant, lui envoyant un éclair de colère avant qu'elle commence à se débatte furieusement sans prononcer un mot.

« Doucement Granger, tu pourrais te casser quelque chose… Comme la cheville que Madame Pomfresh t'a réparé il y a quelques temps après que tu te sois lamentablement étalée dans les escaliers. » Dit Drago d'une voix lente, en accentuant le « lamentablement ».

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et sentit une colère sans nom l'envahir. Il était en train de faire référence à cette fois au début de l'année où sa tête était venue se cogner par terre. Elle était tranquillement en train de s'apitoyer sur son sort et il venait la déranger dans un moment pareil, mais quel emmerdeur ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille, même quand elle était déjà trop triste pour pleurer plus. Elle se débattit de plus belle, lui décochant un coup de pied, et lui cracha :

« Tu peux pas me foutre la paix ! Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'ai rien demandé ! Sale serpent ! Vous êtes tous les même de toute façon, vous avez tous peur, vous êtes tous des trouillards. Vous êtes effrayé par ce truc qui a envahi l'école ! Aucun de vous n'a le courage d'affronter les autres, c'est toujours quand je suis seule que tu m'attaques et…

- Ah je comprends. La pauvre petite Granger est complètement déboussolée par ce qui se passe. Elle est toute triste parce que les gens n'osent pas la toucher. Tu pleures sur ton sort, hein Granger ? » avança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Les yeux marron d'Hermione s'agrandirent et se noircirent de rage. Elle tenta à nouveau de dégager son bras en s'agitant, mais Drago la tenait fermement et elle était trop faible. Ses yeux gris acier étaient plongés dans les siens et il affichait un sourire narquois. Hermione fouilla dans sa poche de sa main libre et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié sa baguette magique dans son dortoir.

Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle détestait cette façon qu'il avait de toujours trouver les mots pour la blesser. Elle toussa, et sa voix se fit éraillée lorsqu'elle lui dit :

« T'es qu'un crétin de mangemort, je suis presque sûre. T'as pas à avoir peur de tomber malade parce qu'il y a ton cher papa qui est là pour te protéger. Je sais qu'on pourra jamais être amis. T'as vu qui tu es ? T'as vu la façon dont tu te comportes avec moi ? J'ai bien fait de laisser tomber avec toi !»

Elle lui avait dit cela avec une certaine fierté, le menton relevé. Elle savait que ça ne serait pas sans conséquences. Elle attendit le coup. Elle attendit que sa tête frappe le mur, qu'il lui piétine la main ou qu'il lui mette un coup de pied. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle sentit qu'il lâchait son poignet qui commençait à devenir douloureux et ouvrit les yeux avec étonnement. Ce qu'elle vit dans son regard à cet instant lui parut indéfinissable, mais elle cru y voir quelque chose comme… de la vexation ou… de la tristesse ?

.

« T'en sais rien Granger. Tu sais pas qui je suis. Mais même si j'étais un putain de mangemort, même si j'étais un mec comme les autres qui a peur… Moi au moins je me suis pas apitoyé sur ton sort comme tu le fais, je t'ai pas suivi dans tes stupides jérémiades et j'ai le mérite de t'avoir fait arrêter de pleurer. Et je doute que ton Saint – Potter et son auréole auraient pu le faire. Par ce qu'il n'est pas là, avec toi. »

Ses prunelles se firent glacées et sa bouche se tordit un instant dans un rictus désagréable. Puis il tourna les talons, s'enfonçant dans le couloir.

Hermione resta bouche bée.

Il avait raison. Toute trace de tristesse avait disparu d'elle. Elle se sentait mieux parce qu'elle s'était disputé avec Drago Malefoy. L'étonnement et la colère avaient chassés son désespoir. Il avait réussit à la calmer. Seules restaient sur ses joues de longues traînées humides pour attester de la peine qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, Salle commune des Gryffondor_

Hermione secoua vivement la tête, comme pour remettre ses cheveux en place. En vérité, c'était ses idées qu'elle essayait de replacer dans l'ordre. Elles étaient complètement embrouillées dans son esprit. Elle ne cessait de revoir Drago lui dire qu'il était peut-être un putain de mangemort qui avait séché ses larmes sans même la toucher.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis leur altercation dans le couloir. Après cet événement, la relation de la jeune fille avec Ron était restée complètement froide. Ils ne se parlaient presque pas mais se côtoyaient pour qu'Harry ne se retrouve pas seul. Ils évitaient soigneusement le regard de l'autre et faisait leur possible pour ne pas s'asseoir à coté. Harry leur en voulait beaucoup et ne souhaitait pas prendre parti. Il avait déjà d'autres choses à penser et était littéralement obsédé par cette histoire de virus.

Il refusait donc de défendre Hermione et laissait Ron se dépatouiller avec ses arguments. Ginny, qui faisait un peu le tampon entre les trois protagonistes, passait un peu de temps avec chacun, bien qu'elle fût parfois agressive avec Ron et très compatissante avec Hermione.

.

Harry avait décidé qu'ils iraient voir Millicent Bulstrode à la fin de la semaine suivante. Il voulait attendre un peu pour voir si elle ne sortait pas de l'infirmerie après y avoir passé quelques jours. Il devait aussi réfléchir à un plan pour se rendre dans les locaux où elle se trouvait sans éveiller les soupçons.

.

Lucius Malefoy avait ordonné que tous les élèves portent désormais des robes en peau de taupe en complément des gants pour limiter un peu plus la contagion. Cela leur donnait l'air d'ouvriers travaillant dans des mines, mais Hermione se sentait un peu plus en sécurité et un peu mieux, contrairement à Parvati Patil qui ne cessait de se plaindre de l'allure qu'elle avait, les larmes aux yeux.

.

Drago, de son coté, passait son temps à ignorer complètement Hermione. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot depuis leur altercation et l'annonce de la fin de leur amitié. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas la croiser, changeait de couloir lorsqu'elle les empruntait et n'était pas venu en défense contre les forces du mal alors que c'était le seul cours où il se trouvait assis derrière elle.

Elle n'avait donc même pas droit à ses insultes. Ça lui donnait mal au ventre, bien qu'elle ne sache pas réellement pourquoi. Elle se rendait compte que le fait de se disputer tout le temps avec lui avait aussi été un moyen d'évacuer toute cette pression et toute cette colère qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de la guerre, l'injustice. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était sans doute régulièrement énervée sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Elle n'arrivait pas à canaliser son sentiment de rage sans son aide et explosait littéralement à chaque remarque désobligeante.

Ce garçon qu'elle détestait était visiblement une composante indispensable de son bien-être. C'était absolument affreux pour elle de l'admettre. C'était vraiment difficile. Mais c'était la vérité. Il lui fallait se disputer avec lui. Il lui fallait l'avoir dans sa vie de n'importe qu'elle manière.

.

.

Elle baissa la tête et se sentit tout à coup extrêmement stupide. Elle avait pensé qu'en parlant à Drago, elle allait tromper la confiance d'Harry. Mais elle réalisait à présent que le trahir, ça aurait été de dire certaines choses au Serpentard à propos des divers plans qu'ils avaient mis en place pour échapper au Lord Noir. Et ce n'était, évidemment, pas ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Par ailleurs, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait blessé Drago en lui disant, sur un coup de tête, qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir.

Elle réfléchit un instant, essayant de comprendre pour quel motif elle avait réagit ainsi. La réponse lui vint bien vite. Dans sa tête étaient en train de défiler les souvenirs des derniers mois. Elle revoyait Lavande, blafarde, couchée sur son lit dans l'infirmerie, elle revoyait Drago, qui l'avait toujours effrayée, la faire tomber, elle regardait Ron qui lui en voulait, Dumbledore leur annonçait qu'ils n'allaient pas rentrer chez eux avant un petit moment, elle marchait trop lentement pour arriver à l'heure en cours et s'essoufflait dans un couloir, elle pleurait toute seule dans son lit, angoissée à l'idée que son meilleur ami aille mourir dans un combat qui était devenu le sien par obligation et… elle riait à l'histoire qu'un garçon qu'elle détestait lui avait raconté.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait éprouvé de la culpabilité à passer un moment agréable avec Drago sans le dire à personne, non seulement parce qu'elle s'était amusée alors que de nombreuses personnes étaient gravement malades dans l'école, mais aussi parce qu'il était Drago et que Harry et Ron le détestait.

Néanmoins, au fond d'elle, elle se disait qu'elle n'était pas obligée de leur en parler. Ça ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal s'ils l'ignoraient. Certes. Ils ne comprendraient probablement pas sa décision, il était donc inutile de leur dire et elle ne faisait rien de mal en parlant avec lui, puisqu'elle ne trahissait aucun secret, que se soit de l'ordre du phœnix ou d'Harry lui-même.

Elle se sentit ridicule. Elle avait très envie de retourner voir le Serpentard et de lui demander de l'excuser pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau discuter ensemble et cesser de se battre continuellement. Elle s'était finalement rendu compte que ce qu'ils avaient commencé était d'une importance capitale pour elle. Mais elle avait réussit à mettre Drago en colère alors qu'elle voulait arranger les choses.

Elle se dit qu'il était sans doute vraiment fâché contre elle après ce qui s'était passé et qu'il n'allait pas être facile de revenir vers lui. Elle savait pourtant, avant même de lui annoncer la fin de leur amitié récente, qu'avec l'égo démesuré qu'il avait, il n'allait pas réagir avec un large sourire, lui tapoter sur l'épaule et lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à récupérer le peu de lien qu'elle avait créé avec lui avant que la situation de s'envenime et qu'il ne soit définitivement plus possible de mettre quoi que se soit en place.

.

.

Elle décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait l'y trouver, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Elle fit une grimace, songeant qu'il allait peut-être ne pas y aller dans l'espoir de l'éviter. Elle décida que s'il n'y était pas, elle essaierait de le chercher un peu partout dans le château. Ça en valait la peine.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque_

Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'elle arriva silencieusement dans la bibliothèque de le trouver assis, isolé. Elle remarqua qu'elle le croisait souvent seul en ce moment, et qu'il n'était plus autant qu'avant avec ses deux gorilles de Crabbe et Goyle et sa groupie de Pansy. Elle s'approcha, hésitante. Néanmoins, comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'être discrète lorsqu'elle arrivait dans sa direction, elle fit du bruit : sa toux brutale se répercuta contre les murs et résonna dans le silence religieux de la bibliothèque. Ses poumons la faisaient atrocement souffrir ce jour là. Chaque jour avait sa propre douleur. La veille, c'était la tête. Le lendemain, ce serait peut-être le dos.

.

Drago leva la tête et elle se perdit un instant dans les volutes glacées de ses yeux. Puis, il reporta son attention sur son livre, comme si de rien n'était. Elle se doutait qu'il ne réagirait pas bien. Aussi, elle ne s'en formalisa pas et, persévérante, se rapprocha de lui en chancelant. Arrivée juste à sa droite, elle attendit. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, elle décida de l'appeler.

« Malefoy ? Euh… Je voudrais te parler… Si tu veux bien. »

Drago n'esquissa pas un geste. Elle eu un instant l'impression qu'on lui avait jeté un sortilège de mutisme et qu'elle n'avait produit aucun son car il n'avait absolument pas cillé.

« Euh… je voudrais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Tout ce que je t'ai dit… Je n'étais pas bien. »

Elle risqua un regard vers le Serpentard. Il était concentré sur sa lecture et ne daignait pas lui accorder son attention. Il ne l'écoutait peut-être même pas. Cependant, connaissant l'animal, Hermione savait qu'il ne serait sans doute pas évident de récupérer un semblant d'attention de sa part. Il allait falloir qu'il lui pardonne, et c'était loin d'être gagné.

« Euh… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'écouter ? Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce que j'ai à dire, ce n'est pas grave, mais, s'il te plait… »

Elle attendit, mais rien ne se passa. Si la voix douce et les suppliques ne marchaient pas, elle allait devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure et l'énerver gentiment. Elle décida donc de poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait correctement enfilé son gant en peau de taupe et qu'il n'y avait aucun trou qui puisse permettre à sa peau de prendre l'air. Puis elle posa délicatement sa main sur lui. Elle sentit aussitôt une rougeur envahir ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait vraiment et de son plein grès. Elle sentit le muscle de son épaule rouler sous sa main. Il avait tressailli mais ne levait toujours pas la tête dans sa direction. Comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler et qu'il continuait sa lecture tranquillement, il tourna la page du livre et commença à consulter le chapitre suivant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout et sortir sa dernière carte.

Elle se racla la gorge, essayant d'avoir une voix claire.

« Drago… S'il te plait. »

La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre. Il leva les yeux vers elle avec une expression glaciale. Il lui saisit le poignet et se leva, faisant tomber l'ouvrage avec un bruit sourd sur le sol. Elle retint un cri et sentit le regard du jeune homme la vriller. Au moins, elle avait réussit à solliciter son attention.

« Granger… Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom… » Siffla-t-il à voix basse d'un ton menaçant.

Hermione grimaça. Pour une fois, il ne serrait pas son bras aussi fort qu'a l'accoutumée et il lui restait un peu de temps avant de commencer à ressentir de la douleur. Aussi, elle se dépêcha de déblatérer son argumentation, déterminée. Elle parla à toute vitesse et avec empressement.

« Je suis désolée, mais c'était le seul moyen pour que tu m'écoutes puisque tu ne me répondais pas. Je suis venue pour m'excuser de ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière. En fait je voudrais qu'on recommence à parler ensemble. C'était complètement stupide de ma part, mais l'annonce de la quarantaine et l'état d'Harry m'ont fait peur et je n'ai plus réfléchit comme il fallait. S'il te plait… On peut reprendre où on en était? »

Elle espérait qu'il allait crier, peut-être qu'il allait s'énerver. Qu'il réagirait. Mais au lieu de ça, il la lâcha en la poussant légèrement en arrière. Il la regarda d'un air méprisant et attrapa vivement son sac pour y ranger le livre qu'il était en train de lire. _Il était en train de partir._

.

Hermione savait qu'il lui restait une possibilité. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il partait parce qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait touché. Sinon il serait resté là, à lire son livre, il serait resté impassible, il l'aurait ignorée comme il le faisait depuis des jours. Elle savait qu'elle devait pousser sa chance jusqu'au bout et son culot assez loin pour lui donner envie de rester. Elle ignorait encore comment elle allait le récupérer, étant donner l'incapacité à pardonner qui le caractérisait, mais elle se devait d'essayer.

.

Drago posa son sac sur son épaule, arpenta les quelques mètres qui le séparait d'Hermione puis la dépassa. Alors qu'il commençait à tourner le dos à la jeune fille et qu'il avançait d'un pas rapide, elle prit sur elle et tenta de marcher à la même vitesse que lui pour le rattraper. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas cette force. Depuis qu'elle était malade, sa vigueur ne faisait que s'amenuiser et la rendait insupportablement lente et vulnérable. Elle pesta intérieurement et eu envie de crier. Ce virus commençait vraiment à lui pourrir la vie. Elle ne pouvait même pas faire ce qu'elle voulait de son corps. Mais elle avait envie, elle _devait_ aller plus vite. C'est donc au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'elle accéléra le pas, parvenant à trottiner. Elle songea qu'elle allait sans doute être épuisée pendant les dix prochaines heures.

.

Elle réussit à rattraper Drago. Cependant, au moment où elle saisit son bras et le fit se retourner, elle fut prise d'un vertige. Le sol tangua, des petits points blanc clignotants apparurent devant ses yeux, sa main se déroba sous elle et le tissu de la robe en peau de taupe de Drago lui échappa. Elle fit de son mieux pour rester droite mais elle n'avait aucune véritable idée de la position dans laquelle elle se tenait.

Elle pencha en avant et s'écroula d'un coup sur le Serpentard. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis qu'elle était malade et n'était donc pas très lourde, ce qui était une chance pour Drago qui se trouvait légèrement écrasé sous la jeune fille.

.

Hermione sentit que la terre stoppait doucement ses tours rapides et que les choses revenaient à la normale. Elle réalisa avec stupeur qu'elle avait atterrit sur quelque chose de doux. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Drago, plus précisément de son torse. Elle voulu se redresser mais sa chute était encore trop récente et elle ne réussit qu'à appuyer un peu plus sa tête sur le garçon. La chaleur de son corps traversait le vêtement qu'il portait et elle frissonna. Elle voulait absolument se redresser mais n'y parvenait pas.

Alors qu'elle cherchait à prendre appui sur ses mains, elle entendit quelque chose qui lui coupa le souffle.

Elle le trouvait stupide, insensible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments. Et Pourtant. Son cœur battait prestement dans sa poitrine. Il cognait contre elle.

.

Cette fois-ci, elle releva la tête, confuse, lui jetant un regard gêné. Elle perçu de la colère dans les yeux du Serpentard. Elle était à moitié couchée sur lui. Heureusement, leurs robes étaient assez longues et épaisses pour que leurs corps ne soient pas en contact. Hermione en fut soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il contracte la maladie qu'elle avait. Tandis qu'elle faisait son possible pour vérifier qu'ils ne se touchaient pas, elle sentit quelque chose l'oppresser et jeta un regard à Drago. Les yeux hargneux du jeune homme la fixaient maintenant avec rage. Elle lui fit un sourire crispé et songea qu'il devait être absolument écœuré, dégouté de cette proximité.

« Relève-toi, Granger… » Siffla-t-il entre ses deux.

Les formes d'Hermione épousaient parfaitement son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'il devenait complètement fou. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine et ses bras étaient agités de tremblements incontrôlables. Il sentait sa chaleur, même à travers leurs vêtements. Il voyait ses cheveux emmêlés se battre devant son visage, ses yeux grands ouverts qui le fixaient d'un air embarrassé, sa bouche rosée, il sentait sa cuisse contre la sienne, il avait eu sa tête contre son torse. Il avait envie de passer ses bras autour de son dos et de l'attirer contre lui, qu'elle lui fasse encore sentir l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux. Il était damné par cette fille.

Il la détestait. Il lui en voulait. Elle lui faisait encore ressentir ça alors qu'il était tellement en colère contre elle qu'il avait mis des jours avant de pouvoir remettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque. Il perdait complètement le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait eu la possibilité et une raison de l'insulter toute la semaine, mais il n'avait pu que la fuir, à cause de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Et elle était là, pressant son corps chaud contre le sien, bougeant légèrement, alors qu'il commençait à imaginer des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu lui faire… Si elle n'avait pas été elle.

.

Il la repoussa brusquement et elle se retrouva les fesses par terre. Elle savait qu'il allait encore essayer de partir, elle l'avait vu dans son mouvement. Elle _se devait_ de le retenir. Elle lui attrapa donc le poignet doucement avant qu'il ne se lève et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle se plongea dans l'acier en fusion de ses pupilles, recherchant ce qu'il voulait entendre, ce qui le convaincrait qu'elle était vraiment et sincèrement désolée. Elle se dit que, peut-être, elle devait être honnête. Elle décida de garder le lien entre leurs yeux pendant qu'elle parlerait, pour donner plus de poids et de vérité à ses paroles. Elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir. Elle ne savait pas s'il savait lire dans les yeux des autres. Les siens étaient insondables. Mais elle se dit qu'elle ne perdrait rien en tentant sa chance.

.

« Drago… Oui j'ai envie de t'appeler comme ça, ne m'en veut pas ! J'ai été stupide. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, je l'admets. Je suis stupide. Enfin… Je l'ai été. Ça m'a fait peur qu'on s'entende bien. Alors je suis partie. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. C'est aussi simple que ça. On se déteste depuis tellement longtemps que ça m'a effrayée. J'ai dit des tas de choses que je ne pensais pas sous le coup de la colère et de la tristesse. Je regrette. Je voudrai qu'on continue à se connaître tous les deux. Je voudrais être autre chose que ton ennemie. Je ne sais pas si on pourra être amis, mais si on n'essaye pas, on ne saura jamais. Je suis désolée… Alors je… Je sais que je t'ai vexé… Mais… S'il te plaît, je te demande pardon. »

Elle baissa vivement la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Il ne répondit pas toute de suite et elle sut qu'il lui préparait une réponse parfaitement digne de sa froideur et de son indifférence. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut pour faire éclater son amertume et sa déception.

.

« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi Granger ? Je fais un effort pour une fille comme toi et tu te casses du jour au lendemain sans rien dire… Et tu crois que je vais t'attendre ? Que je vais être là à te supplier pour récupérer le peu de lien qu'on a créé ?»

Hermione sentit l'agacement monter en elle, mais elle savait qu'elle devait essuyer une colère malefoyienne pour pouvoir lui montrer qu'elle tenait vraiment à ce lien dont il parlait. Elle nota aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé sang de bourbe malgré sa colère et qu'il s'agissait d'un signe encourageant. Elle redressa le menton et parla doucement.

.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je crois. En revanche, ce que je sais, c'est que je vais t'attendre, moi. Que je serai toujours là à attendre que tu sois d'accord pour qu'on recommence à discuter, et que je ne partirai plus cette fois-ci. Je suis déterminée et je ne laisserai plus tomber. Ça… Ça en vaut la peine. »

_Foutue Gryffondor, foutue obstination…_

Elle avait hésité avait de prononcer ces derniers mots, ayant conscience d'être parfaitement ridicule. Elle trouvait ses paroles un brin idiotes. Elle avait peur qu'il se moque d'elle mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être sincère avec lui. Elle tenait vraiment à récupérer le semblant d'amitié qu'ils avaient construit. Ça valait trop dans son esprit, et trop pour son bien-être. Elle tenta de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux et cru percevoir une lueur d'hésitation. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

.

Il lui semblait qu'il ne trouverai jamais la solution adéquate. S'il refusait, il perdait une chance de mieux la connaître, de passer du temps avec elle et d'échapper à cette douleur qui lui oppressait la poitrine quand elle lui manquait. Cependant, s'il acceptait de la voir, il allait devoir la supporter, supporter son corps, son odeur, ses habitudes de petite intello coincée et détestable, et il allait en plus devoir lui pardonner l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait. Il ne savait pas comment agir pour elle et avec elle sans montrer de marque de faiblesse. Sans se soumettre à ses horribles petites manies et sa façon de parler. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait besoin de passer du temps avec elle et de la voir. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait _pas_ besoin d'elle. S'il faisait ça, c'était uniquement pour lui. Puis il trouva les mots justes, les mots qui sauraient exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et qui donneraient un juste milieu à toute cette histoire.

.

« Ecoute Granger… Si j'ai fait cet effort, c'est pour moi, pas pour toi. Je suis allé vers toi parce que je suis tout autant fatigué de cette guerre stupide qu'on se mène sans arrêt et que c'est plus facile pour moi de ne pas me préoccuper de toi en tant qu'ennemie. Tu t'es excusée de manière plutôt honorable, quoi que légèrement médiocre. Alors… D'accord. Pour moi-même. Mais je te préviens… Si tu me refais un truc de ce genre une fois… Si tu t'amuses encore à te foutre de ma gueule et à changer d'avis… Tu le regrettas bien plus que tu le regrettes maintenant. »

Hermione se perdit dans le regard de Drago, incapable de comprendre par quel miracle elle avait réussit à le faire céder, à le faire changer d'avis. Elle lui décocha un large sourire qui lui donna l'air d'une illuminée en raison de ses yeux vitreux. Puis, sans un mot de plus, Drago se leva. Hermione tenta de le suivre, mais elle sentit encore une fois le sol se tordre dans tous les sens et se retrouva à nouveau sur les fesses en un rien de temps.

Et comme pour sceller l'accord qu'ils venaient de prendre Drago hésita, puis, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, lui tendit la main et tira sur son bras pour l'aider à se relever.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard_

_Poudlard, bibliothèque_

Seamus Finnigan avait suivi Hermione Granger. Il avait décidé de lui déclaré sa flamme. En réalité, il nourrissait des sentiments à son égard qui n'avaient rien de catholique. Pour dire vrai, il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'elle. Il était simplement fasciné par les jambes fines et minces qu'elle laissait parfois dépasser de sous ses jupes trop longues. Il aurait aimé avoir une relation un peu plus approfondie avec elle.

Il se disait qu'il était de sang-mêlé et qu'il avait moins de chance de contracter le virus que les autres. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait aucun grand intérêt dans sa vie. Rien qui le passionnait. Rien à perdre. A part cette fille, qui avait tendance à tournebouler ses sens. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir de belles jambes, elle avait une peau qui sentait la pêche. Il n'avait donc aucune raison d'avoir peur de tomber malade. Il se disait que de toute façon, la maladie serait moins intense, même s'il l'attrapait, puisqu'il n'était ni totalement de sang pur, ni totalement de sang mêlé. Du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait et les raisons qu'il se donnait.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie et qu'elle était désespérément célibataire. Il avait envie de découvrir un peu de quoi elle était capable. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas d'expérience que l'on n'a pas de potentiel… En tout cas, c'était l'idée qui trottait dans la tête de Seamus quand il lorgnait sur les mollets de la Gryffondor.

Il savait qu'elle se rendait souvent seule à la bibliothèque pour réviser et que c'était le moment le plus pratique pour l'observer et parler avec elle. Il s'était donc dit qu'il allait la suivre pour voir où elle s'asseyait et entamer une discussion avec elle, avant de se rapprocher… disons… physiquement.

.

.

Il fut, ainsi, très étonné lorsqu'elle se dirigea, doucement en raison de sa maladie, vers l'un des rayonnages les plus éloignés de l'entrée. En général, plus les rayons étaient proches de l'entrée, plus ils avaient un rapport étroit avec les cours dispensés dans l'école de magie. Tous les rayons qui se trouvaient dans le fond de la bibliothèque concernaient plutôt des sujets qui étaient peu abordés et qui traitaient de certaines recherches plus poussées et plus personnelles. Il se dit qu'Hermione préparait peut-être quelque chose de particulier. Un livre par exemple. Cela lui donna d'autant plus envie de la connaître. Sortir avec la meilleure amie du survivant aux belles jambes… Et auteure d'un best-seller.

.

Il pressa le pas, veillant à rester en retrait par rapport à la jeune fille afin qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas de sa présence. Il la vit tourner au coin du dernier rayon. Décidément, elle l'étonnerait toujours… elle travaillait donc sur la physionomie avancée des Gobelins… Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Il bomba le torse d'un air avantageux et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers l'endroit où il avait vu Hermione disparaître.

Cependant, au dernier moment, il recula et se cacha contre une étagère, espérant que sa grande taille ne l'empêcherai pas de passer inaperçu. Il faillit se prendre une livre sur la tête car le rayon contre lequel il était appuyé bougeait doucement. Il sortit sa baguette magique et éclaira d'un faible « lumos » le coin sombre où était située Hermione.

Ce ne pouvait pas être _lui_… _Impossible_...

Pourtant, si. Hermione Granger était assise à côté de Drago Malefoy.

.

Seamus pencha la tête et s'approcha en silence, essayant de voir s'il était en train de lui infliger une quelconque torture humiliante. Mais il eu beau tordre son cou dans tous les sens, il en venait toujours à la même conclusion. Hermione et Drago parlaient tranquillement. Ils étaient penchés sur un livre et ils _discutaient_. Le Serpentard n'avait, lui, aucune lueur de colère ou de haine dans les yeux. Il semblait même être relativement poli avec elle. Ils ne paraissaient pas avoir de contacts physiques mais étaient tout de même assis à une distance réduite, bien que Drago esquissait de légers mouvements de recul lorsqu'elle bougeait dans sa direction. Elle ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

.

La situation lui paru complètement grotesque. Un instant, il cru qu'on lui faisait une blague. Mais les faits étaient là. Les événements se déroulaient tels quels. Impossible.

Sortait-elle avec lui ? Il sentit le vent de la jalousie le titiller et rougit de colère. Ses jointures blanchirent tandis que ses doigts se resserraient sur sa baguette. Drago Malefoy pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait et il avait fallu qu'il jette son dévolu sur la seule que lui, Seamus, avait envie de connaître un peu plus… en détail. Il grimaça sous l'effet de l'énervement qu'il ressentait.

.

.

Il tenta de se calmer et de réfléchir. Pourquoi Hermione retrouvait-elle cette immondice _au fond_ de la bibliothèque ?

.

La réponse lui vint rapidement, claire et limpide : elle se cachait. Elle ne voulait donc pas que l'on sache qu'elle fricotait avec ce garçon. Drago était l'ennemi juré des Gryffondor. C'était un Serpentard et probablement le fils d'un mangemort. Harry et Ron n'avaient donc sans doute aucune idée de ce qui se tramait derrière leur dos. D'autant que leurs relations étaient déjà tendues d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater… Cela pourrait ruiner leur si précieuse amitié…

Il réfléchit encore quelques instants, se renfrognant légèrement. Puis, brusquement, un sourire illumina son visage morne. Il venait d'avoir une idée parfaite grâce à l'intervention de Drago Malefoy. Une idée qui le ravissait par avance. _Elle n'allait plus lui résister._


	10. Prendre le contrôle

**Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ! **

**

* * *

**

_**legitimedemence :**_ Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Je te laisse découvrir ce que Seamus à prévu.

_**Binabi3 :**_ Merci pour ta review. Tu vas savoir ce qui se passe avec Ginny dans le chapitre suivant (le 5).

_**Lh42 :**_ Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'intervention de Seamus te plaise c'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas pas souvent dans les fictions, surtout avec le couple Drago/Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la taille de la review, je suis déjà très contente que tu m'en mettes une !

_**van3xxx **_**:** Tu vas tout de suite savoir ce que vas faire Seamus . Merki pour ta review !

_**StephAliC**_** : **J'ai bien aimé le corps à corps aussi :D. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

_Say it's right_

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque_

Hermione sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'elle était debout devant un rayon de livres. Elle était concentrée et n'avait pas entendu la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle approcher. Elle tressaillit et se retourna vivement, étonnée. Elle fut surprise de croiser le regard pressant de Seamus. Elle eu un mouvement de recul et détourna les yeux. Elle ne lui parlait pas souvent et n'avait pas l'habitude de passer du temps avec lui. Elle l'appréciait, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin que la simple camaraderie. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui. Il l'avait toujours un peu mise mal à l'aise, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais réellement eu de raisons de l'être. Cependant, elle trouva sa réaction puérile. Après tout, il était l'un de ses condisciples.

Au départ, elle pensa qu'elle était peut être en train de lui bloquer le chemin et qu'il souhaitait qu'elle s'écarte. Elle se déplaça donc latéralement et attendit. Rien ne se passa. Il resta debout devant elle et se contenta de la fixer. Un léger sourire anima ses traits. Elle commença à ressentir une certaine gêne sans en connaître l'origine. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait quand il prit la parole.

« Salut Hermione » dit-il d'une voix basse.

Elle hésita un instant puis lui fit un sourire crispé. Après tout, il avait peut-être seulement l'intention de la saluer. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir aussi tendue.

« Salut Seamus. » Murmura-t-elle d'un air empressé avant de tourner le regard. Elle choisit un livre au hasard et se dépêcha de retourner s'asseoir à sa table, espérant qu'il cherchait simplement un ouvrage dans le même rayonnage qu'elle. Elle saisit « _**Calculs et élucubrations sur les astres**_ » et se plongea ardemment dans la lecture du premier chapitre.

Néanmoins, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il l'avait suivie et se tenait droit, debout à coté d'elle. Elle sentit une sorte d'agacement l'envahir. Dans un premier temps, elle détestait qu'on lise par-dessus son épaule. Et dans un deuxième temps, elle n'aimait pas que l'on fasse planer une sorte d'aura mystérieuse avant de lui dire quelque chose. Elle commença à perdre patience et lui jeta un regard empreint d'une pointe d'exaspération mais Seamus ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Au contraire. Il s'assit à coté d'Hermione et son visage se fendit d'un sourire large et sournois. La jeune fille soupira et constata qu'elle devait interrompre sa lecture pour un temps. Elle tourna sa tête face à lui, agitant nerveusement ses doigts fins sur le papier plissé de l'ouvrage.

« Hermione… Reprit-il joyeusement et toujours à voix basse. Tu sais qu'il y a le bal de Noël cette année, comme tous les ans… Ils ont décidé de perpétuer la tradition bien qu'ils y aient des malades. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Et on est coincés ici pour un petit moment encore à cause de la quarantaine. Tout le monde sera là du coup. Enfin… Ceux qui ne sont pas malades. Alors tu vois, je me demandais si ça te brancherai d'y aller avec moi. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle était choquée mais soulagée. Elle connaissait à peine son camarade et était stupéfaite de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé d'aller au bal de Noël avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne côtoyait que très peu et dont elle ne savait pas grand-chose. Elle n'était pas friande de ce genre de soirées et préférait y aller avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle détestait refuser ce genre d'invitation, mais elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de passer cette célébration si spéciale avec Seamus. Cependant, ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer n'était pas si angoissant et c'était plutôt rassurant. Elle décida de lui dire non poliment et prudemment puis de retourner à son travail et de clore le sujet.

« Ecoute Seamus… Je t'aime bien, ce n'est pas la question… Mais je pense que je vais y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais déjà une idée sur la personne. Et puis j'ai entendu dire que Padma Patil et toi vous vous entendiez très bien… Tu devrais peut-être lui proposer, je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie d'y aller avec toi. Et puis, dans mon état actuel, je ne suis même pas sure d'être en forme pour y aller. Tu t'ennuierais avec moi.

Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse s'ennuyer avec toi Hermione…

Si je t'assure, je suis un vrai rat de bibliothèque et je n'ai aucune conversation ! » Elle lui fit une grimace, s'excusant du regard, puis replongea-elle l'espérait, définitivement- dans son livre.

Seamus ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Visiblement, la réponse qu'elle lui avait donnée n'était pas assez ferme et il avait l'intention d'insister. Hermione sentit l'énervement s'insinuer en elle avec une intensité remarquable. Elle agita sa jambe contre la table, ce qui produisit un bruit sourd et incessant. Seamus remarqua son trouble et s'en divertit. _Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être amusante cette fille._ Oui, définitivement, il avait fait le bon choix. Il décida de faire monter son stress d'un cran encore. Après tout, elle allait forcément finir par accepter son invitation.

.

Il s'abaissa auprès d'elle, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de son oreille, il la vit se redresser et lui lancer un regard furieux, puis gêné. Elle était en train de bouillir sur place. Il ne s'en offusqua pas et lui murmura doucement, de manière à ce qu'elle seulement puisse l'entendre :

« Je pense que tu me mens Hermione et que tu es de très bonne compagnie. Sinon tu n'aurais pas autant d'amis. Mais je comprends cette excuse minable que tu m'as donnée… Tu préfère y aller avec Drago Malefoy… C'est vrai que vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre… Je me demandais… Que vont dire Harry et Ron quand ils l'apprendront ? »

.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, furibarde. Elle lui jeta un regard empreint de colère et le gifla avec toute la force dont elle était capable (c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, puisqu'elle était malade). Elle était à la fois hors d'elle mais aussi en proie à une angoisse indéfinissable. _Il savait_. Il les avaient vus. Ils s'étaient cachés, ils avaient été discrets. Mais il les avait vus.

.

Elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac, le regarda poser sa main sur sa joue douloureuse et rougie, et s'éloigna d'un pas chancelant. Elle avait pris trop de vitesse et sentit qu'elle pouvait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre un rayon au bout de l'allée pour reprendre son souffle, elle l'entendit prononcer d'une voix claire : « Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir minuit Hermione. Je sais que tu changeras d'avis. » Il passa devant elle, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, et lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé, la main toujours posée sur sa joue endolorie.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, couloir de l'infirmerie_

Hermione, Ron et Harry s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité du survivant, ils avaient dû faire attention. En effet, les chevilles de Ron dépassaient légèrement de sous le vêtement magique en raison de sa taille impressionnante. Par ailleurs, Hermione ne cessait de lui mettre des coups de coudes qui produisaient de temps en temps l'apparition d'une main ou d'un genou du rouquin. Harry soupçonna la jeune fille de le faire exprès mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de bourrer Ron de coups plus ou moins bien placés car ils ne croisèrent personne.

Ginny avait voulu venir avec eux mais il n'y avait pas assez de place sous la cape. En échange d'un rapport complet sur ce qu'ils allaient découvrir, Ginny ferait le guet dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis et les alerteraient au moyen d'un code si jamais quelqu'un entrait dans l'infirmerie.

Elle arriva ainsi la première dans le couloir. Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille d'un geste impatient et fit un signe de la main en direction du trio qu'elle ne voyait pas. Après cela, elle se positionna au milieu du couloir et commença à observer les environs.

Hermione, quand à elle, sortit rapidement sa baguette magique de sa poche et la tapota doucement contre la porte en marmonnant une formule.

« Elle n'est pas fermée » chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille d'Harry. Ce dernier hocha la tête et appuya doucement sur la poignée pour la faire tourner. Hermione glissa sa baguette dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et jeta un sort de confusion à Madame Pomfresh. En effet, la porte grinçait toujours lorsqu'un élève entrait et il était donc pratiquement impossible de passer inaperçu. Le cœur battant, les trois élèves passèrent en silence devant l'infirmière qui s'absorbait désormais dans la contemplation absente d'une pustule qui flottait dans un bocal. Hermione réprima une grimace en notant l'aspect écœurant et verdâtre de ladite pustule avant de tourner rapidement le regard vers l'endroit où était Millicent.

Marchant sur la pointe des pieds dans l'univers chloroformé de la grande pièce blanche et rutilante, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond, évitant soigneusement l'endroit où était couchée Lavande Brown.

.

.

Hermione les avait suppliés de ne pas passer la voir, expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'une perte de temps qui pourrait se révéler douloureuse et les éloigner de leur objectif initial. En disant cela, elle avait jeté un regard en coin un Ron qui regardait obstinément le mur comme si ce dernier venait de prendre l'apparence d'une vélane particulièrement belle et sensuelle. Il n'avait absolument pas cillé.

.

.

Tirant sur le drap qui cachait la pièce où se trouvait la Serpentard, Harry parvint à en limiter le mouvement de sorte que seules quelques ondulations à sa surface furent perceptibles. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, personne n'était présent avec Millicent. Des heures de surveillances acharnées leurs avaient révélé que les quelques visites qu'elle recevait étaient exclusivement celles de Pansy et parfois de Nott ou Zabini, mais aucun ne restait longtemps. Par ailleurs, elles avaient souvent lieu en fin d'après-midi. Drago n'était venu qu'une seule fois, tard le soir. Ils ne risquaient donc pratiquement rien en ce début de matinée de week-end. En outre, pour être vraiment sûrs de l'efficacité de leur plan, ils avaient régulièrement consulté la carte du maraudeur pour s'assurer que la voie serait libre.

.

Aussitôt arrivés dans la pièce, Hermione marmonna « assurdiato » puis elle se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité en même temps que Ron et Harry. Le rouquin alla se poster de mauvaise grâce au coin de la pièce, surveillant les environs tandis qu'Harry et Hermione s'approchaient de l'élève de Serpentard, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ils regardèrent un instant son visage ingrat qui arborait une teinte désespérément pâle. Puis Harry fit rapidement le tour du corps inanimé de la jeune fille, observant les quelques objets qui se trouvaient sur la table de nuit. Une brosse à cheveux, un livre intitulé « _**transformations animales et autres singeries**_ » et une fleur dont les pétales reflétaient un certain manque d'eau étaient en tout et pour tout les seuls affaires que l'on trouvait dans la pièce. Rien qui pouvait indiquer une quelconque activité récente provenant de Millicent.

Hermione, pour sa part, agita promptement sa baguette magique au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, de longs fils blancs argentés s'entremêlèrent au dessus de son buste et formèrent des boucles harmonieuses qui s'arquaient brutalement de temps à autres. Hermione psalmodia quelques mots avant de prononcer « Revelo » à voix basse. Comme elle s'y attendait, rien ne se produisit et la jeune vert et argent resta complètement immobile. Ce sort était pourtant réputé pour avoir les capacités de divulguer une apparence où un comportement factice.

Continuant ses investigations, elle pointa sa baguette sur l'élève de Serpentard et murmura « enervatum ». A nouveau, une absence de résultat plutôt flagrante se fit sentir. Hermione posa alors sa main sur celle de Millicent. Elle était glacée et elle le sentait, même au travers du gant en peau de taupe.

Elle soupira, fit une grimace, et, sous le regard entendu d'Harry avec qui elle avait tout prévu, elle ôta son gant. Ses doigts glissèrent un instant sur le bras de son ennemie. Elle n'avait pas touché quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Cela lui procura une sensation étrange. Secouant la tête pour s'obliger à se concentrer, elle fit une moue désolée, puis elle pinça le dos de la main de Millicent. Comme elle s'y attendait, la jeune fille resta de marbre. Hermione se pencha davantage sur elle et posta son oreille au niveau de ses lèvres blêmes. Elle entendit un souffle rauque et encombré s'en échapper.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et dit plus pour elle-même que pour Harry : « Elle est vraiment malade.»

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste rageur. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de tergiverser car ils entendirent bientôt la voix de Ginny s'élever.

« Je me sens tellement mal que je n'ai pas réussit à ouvrir la porte. Heureusement que tu étais là Dean. C'est tellement gentil à toi de m'accompagner.

C'est le signal ! » chuchota Ron en accourant prestement vers Harry et Hermione avec la cape d'invisibilité à la main. Hermione eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une expression étrangement haineuse sur le visage d'Harry qui semblait être dirigée à l'encontre de Dean. Puis ils disparurent tous les trois sous le vêtement magique pour sortir de l'infirmerie.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque_

Drago jeta un regard à Hermione, qui était concentrée sur le mot qu'elle écrivait. Le jour tombait doucement à l'extérieur et ses traits devenaient plus troubles à mesure que le noir prenait possession de la bibliothèque. Le soleil se couchait tôt en ce mois de Décembre couvert. Bientôt, les lumières s'allumèrent, éclairant d'une douce lueur de visage crispé par l'effort d'Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers Drago d'un air perdu.

« Paramédicalogimagiquement. Tu es sûr que c'est le plus long mot sorcier qui existe Drago ? C'est insensé que je n'en aie jamais entendu parler tout de même ! »

Le garçon en question sembla réprimer une forte envie de la réprimander pour avoir utilisé son prénom. Il se contenta de serrer fortement le poing sous et pris une grande inspiration.

« Oui, je suis sûr Granger. » Soupira-t-il pour la sixième fois. Elle s'obstinait à vouloir tout connaître et était perplexe dès qu'elle ne savait pas exactement et avec certitude quelque chose. Il esquissa un sourire narquois et lui arracha la feuille des mains pour lire le mot qu'elle y avait écrit. Il lui tendit à nouveau la feuille. Puis il se pencha et lui dit à l'oreille.

« Je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais c'est un « i » pas un « y »… Tu as fait une faute.

Quoi ! » Hermione tapa du plat de sa main sur le parchemin et fit une grimace à Drago. Puis elle s'empressa de corriger son erreur d'un air contrit. Drago sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir son amusement et ricana. Hermione se tourna vers lui, surprise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce petit rire. Lorsqu'il produisait ce genre de son, c'était plutôt pour se moquer. Là, il avait l'air de se divertir. Son regard redevint instantanément dur et froid et il glaça les traits de son visage.

Elle aimait vraiment passer du temps avec lui. Elle le trouvait drôle, même si au premier abord il n'en laissait rien paraître et avait plutôt l'air taciturne et glacial. C'était ainsi qu'elle l'avait vu durant de nombreuses années et en quelques jours, il lui avait permis de comprendre et voir d'autres facettes de sa personnalité. Ils partageaient certaines choses communes, et jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'ils avaient tant d'idées qui se rapprochaient les unes des autres.

Il gardait cependant son horrible coté Serpentard qui l'agaçait et la mettait parfois hors d'elle-même tant elle le trouvait insupportable lorsqu'il faisait preuve de ce caractère. Des traits que ni elle ni ses deux meilleurs amis ne pourraient jamais accepter.

_Ses amis_… Son ventre se serra vivement lorsque, tout à coup, les paroles de Seamus lui revinrent en tête.

_« Je comprends… Tu préfère y aller avec Drago Malefoy… C'est vrai que vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre… Je me demandais… Que vont dire Harry et Ron quand ils l'apprendront ? »_

Elle se tourna vers Drago, indécise, et son regard se voila. Elle sentit son estomac faire plusieurs tours avant de s'arrêter. Elle hésita, puis décida finalement de lui poser la question.

« Euh… Tu vas avec qui au bal de Noël ? Enfin, je veux dire… Elle se mordit impérieusement la lèvre.

Oh, j'y vais… Avec Pansy. En fait j'y ai toujours été avec elle. » Son regard se perdit un instant sur les rangées de livres. Elle détourna les yeux, indécise. Il essaya de paraitre froid et détaché lorsqu'il lui demanda :

« Et toi ? »

Hermione tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et recula doucement sa chaise. Oui, c'était une bonne question. Il n'était plus possible pour elle de renoncer à ce lien si étrange qui la liait à Drago. Elle ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière avec lui. C'était au-delà de ses forces. Elle avait besoin de cette bulle d'air en dehors de cette réalité si étouffante.

Et elle savait que si elle rompait leur lien une fois de plus, elle risquait de perdre le peu de chance qu'elle avait de rester en bon termes avec lui. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de passer la soirée avec Seamus, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus perdre la confiance d'Harry. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache pour Drago et elle. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus en parler avec Drago. Il se moquerait peut-être d'elle ou irait voir Seamus pour lui dire à quel point il le trouvait stupide, ce qui attirerait l'attention du survivant…

Elle se rendit compte que le Gryffondor ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Gryffondor… Tu parles d'un courage et d'une loyauté… Finalement, elle baissa les yeux sur son parchemin, et refit le contour du mot qu'elle avait écrit avec sa plume. Elle murmura à peine sa réponse et il dût se pencher pour l'entendre :

« Avec Seamus Finnigan. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, Couloir adjacent à la salle de métamorphose_

Le cours de métamorphose avait semblé particulièrement ennuyeux à Hermione. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Pourtant, en sortant de ces deux heures durant lesquelles elle avait dû transformer une gomme en char d'assaut miniature, elle n'avait ressentit aucun plaisir… Pas même lorsque son objet métamorphosé avait entrepris de sa propre initiative d'inonder Seamus de petits boulets de canon.

Oui, même lorsqu'il en reçut un dans l'œil.

.

.

Elle avait pris une décision dont elle ne connaissait pas l'issue. Elle savait que Seamus pouvait lui demander encore d'autres choses et ne savait pas quoi faire pour remédier à cet épineux problème. Elle se doutait qu'elle finirait par trouver une solution, mais en attendant ce moment, elle se sentait très mal.

Elle lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui annoncer qu'elle acceptait sa proposition et il lui avait répondu par hibou également qu'il souhaitait la voir pour lui donner de plus amples informations et détails sur ce qu'ils étaient censés faire lors de la soirée. Elle grimaça. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui demander de faire des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire (surtout pas avec lui). Mais elle se disait aussi au fond d'elle que ça en valait la peine. Elle _devait _se le dire. Elle devait se rassurer quant-à l'issue de toute cette histoire. Elle soupira et hocha la tête, ravalant un grognement rageur. Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquées comme ça.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, dortoir des filles_

Hermione était couchée sur le dos dans sa chambre. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal et elle respirait difficilement, produisant un souffle rauque et inquiétant. Elle fixait le plafond à s'en faire mal aux yeux. Elle attendait patiemment et avec inquiétude l'heure de son rendez-vous avec celui qu'elle nommait désormais dans son esprit « le cancrelat des Gryffondor ».

A onze heures, elle sortit du dortoir des filles avec la plus grande discrétion. Elle avait volontairement fait mine de prendre sa potion de sommeil d'une traite et de tomber dans les bras de Morphée tout aussi rapidement.

Elle écouta tout d'abord les respirations sereines qui s'élevaient dans le silence du dortoir pour s'assurer que toutes ses camarades étaient endormies. Puis elle s'était levée en silence et s'était rendue en chancelant dans la salle commune. Elle s'était vêtue d'une cape et de sa robe en peau de taupe qui produisaient un frôlement à peine perceptible.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'accueillante salle, il était déjà là, debout devant le feu. Son ombre était projetée de manière surdimensionnée sur les murs et lui donnait un air fantomatique et effrayant. Hermione frissonna et toussa bruyamment pour lui signaler sa présence. Il lui décocha un large sourire sans émotion et s'installa dans le fauteuil au coin du feu. Son fauteuil préféré qui, depuis qu'il avait osé poser son corps dessus, ne l'était plus.

.

Seamus lui fit signe de s'asseoir à coté de lui dans le fauteuil. Elle marcha doucement, les jambes flageolantes, jusqu'à lui. Après cela, elle se jeta avec une grâce très relative dans le moelleux du siège et attendit.

« Assurdiato » psalmodia-t-il d'une voix tranquille avant de passer son bras derrière la tête d'Hermione. Celle-ci réprima un frisson de dégout et lui jeta un regard glacial digne de Drago. L'agacement qu'elle avait ressentit à son égard était en train de refaire surface et elle songea qu'il avait tout intérêt à lui dire rapidement de quoi il retournait avant qu'elle ne se transforme en furie.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux… ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche et rapide. Elle se sentit incapable de prononcer son prénom à la fin de la question. Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. C'était pour elle quelque chose de spécifique qu'elle ne faisait qu'avec ses amis ou avec les gens à qui elle faisait confiance. Il était loin de faire partie de ces personnes avant qu'il lui fasse sa douteuse proposition et avait désormais anéantit toute chance de l'être un jour.

Il lui répondit avec une moue qui se voulait mature et rassurante, mais il ne parvint qu'à faire une grimace ridicule.

« Hermione… Détends toi… tu m'as l'air stressée, je ne vais rien te faire que tu n'apprécieras pas…

Tu me forces pourtant à sortir avec toi alors que je t'ai dit que je n'en avais aucune envie. Objecta-t-elle en relevant le menton impérieusement.

Hermione, ma douce…

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Cria-t-elle presque en se redressant d'un bond, tremblante.

Reviens t'asseoir ici à coté de moi… » Ordonna-t-il en hochant doucement la tête de gauche à droite comme si elle venait de faire une erreur qui allait lui couter cher. Elle hésita quand à la conduite à tenir, mais estima qu'elle devait être prudente. De mauvaise grâce, elle consentit à s'installer à coté de lui. Aussitôt, le léger contact qu'elle partagea avec lui lui donna la nausée. Elle se terra le plus possible au fond du fauteuil et ferma les yeux, attendant que cette immonde sensation se dissipe et qu'il termine son inutile discours.

Il laissa passer quelques instants, savourant la présence de la jeune fille à ses cotés sans mesurer à quel point elle était écœurée. Puis il considéra qu'il l'avait assez fait attendre et décida de lui demander, d'une voix mystérieuse, ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

« Hermione… Je voudrais que tu sois belle pour moi au bal de Noël… Et je voudrai aussi te demander une faveur toute spécifique… Je voudrai qu'on s'embrasse… Devant toute l'école. »

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était possédé. Pendant un instant, elle eu envie de lui rire au nez devant l'absurdité de sa demande. Cependant, à la place, sans trop se maîtriser, elle le poussa violement. Il bougea à peine et lui fit un sourire empreint de méchanceté. Ses yeux brillaient de par leur éclat vide. Un vertige la saisit.

_Non. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas possible, il ne m'a pas demandé de faire quelque chose d'aussi ignoble et d'aussi dégoutant._

Elle lui voulait dire quelque chose mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était simplement choquée et complètement perdue. Un violent mal de tête vint frapper contre ses tempes. Elle le regarda comme s'il était un monstre et tourna les talons, s'enfonçant dans l'ambiance sombre du couloir qui allait la mener dans l'obscurité rassurante de son dortoir. Elle voulait se boucher les oreilles, tout oublier. Elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser. Elle voulait qu'il disparaisse, maintenant. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il la mette en face d'un si terrible dilemme ?

Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas lui prêter attention, elle l'entendit dire : « Souviens-toi Hermione… C'est moi… Ou tu ne revois jamais ton cafard de Malefoy. »


	11. Danser, s'amuser, ou presque

**Bonjour lecteurs adorés ! Merci infiniment de suivre cette fiction avec assiduité pour certain et pour d'autres de la suivre tout court. Merci aussi pour vos ajouts et autres reviews :). Voici la suite de Love from hell… J'espère (comme à chaque fois) que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

_**Binabi3 **_: Harry est occupé par sa mission, et c'est ce qu'il l'empêche de réagir bien comme il faut… C'est vrai qu'Hermione et Drago sont moins en conflit (ils en faisaient du bruit tous les deux à se disputer !) Voici la suite que tu attendais :) je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

_**Estrella' zz**_ : Ah je suis contente d'avoir une review de ta part :D j'avais peur que ma fiction ne te plaise plus et que tu ai cessé de la lire ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Il les fallait bien les faire un peu entrer en contact quand même… Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle :).

_**Vera Bennett : **_Ah oui, ça tu peux le dire, Seamus à un grain ! Je suis contente que tu attendes la suite avec impatience, et je me fait un plaisir de te faire plaisir (lol)

_**StephAliC**_** : **Merci pour ta review !J'aime toujours les moments Draymione :p ils vont tellement bien ensemble faut dire ! Ah que dire sur l'avenir de Seamus… Pas grand-chose si ce n'est qu'il te faut lire la suite pour en savoir plus :). Alors… Bonne lecture !

* * *

_The kill_

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, salle commune des Gryffondor_

Harry tapota sur l'épaule de Ron d'un geste maladroit mais qui se voulait déterminé. Son ami se retourna d'un air las. Depuis qu'il était en froid avec Hermione, il passait de nombreuses heures devant la fenêtre de la salle commune sans dire un mot. Ce comportement agaçait tellement Ginny qu'elle l'avait menacé de le surnommer « Ron l'ermite sauvage ». Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il croisa les yeux vides de Ron puis parla lentement, essayant de se concentrer pour ne pas exploser de rage.

« J'ai appris par une fille de notre classe qu'Hermione avait pleuré seule dans les couloirs le soir où vous vous êtes disputés. Et apparemment, elle était vraiment mal. Je trouve ça stupide Ron. Je pense qu'elle souffre beaucoup de ce qui s'est passé pour des raisons que tu ignores mais également à cause de ce que tu lui as dit. Tu l'as vraiment blessée. Alors je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère contre elle. Je peux même comprendre que tu n'ais pas trop envie de lui parler. Mais je te demande de rester correct avec elle et de cesser ces regards que tu n'arrêtes pas de lui lancer. Laisse la tranquille…

Tu ne sais rien du tout ! » Répondit Ron d'un ton agressif en se levant d'un bond, coupant la parole au brun.

Harry sentit qu'il perdait patience et tapa du pied avec vigueur. Il venait d'apprendre qu'Hermione avait été très mal et la nouvelle était encore toute fraîche dans son esprit. Il avait soudainement pris conscience, dans les limbes de l'importance de sa mission, que ses amis l'étaient tout autant. L'idée qu'Hermione puisse être triste et seule l'avait secoué. L'ambiance glaciale qui régnait entre Ron et Hermione avait également le don de déconcentrer Harry plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer Hermione, Ron, la maladie et… Ginny.

Il avait voulu parler calmement à Ron mais son incapacité à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire était en train de le faire bouillir. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre que sa réaction était tout sauf intelligente ? Qu'il se comportait comme un gamin boudeur ? Il était capable de beaucoup mieux que ça, Harry le savait. C'est aussi pour ça que cette situation le désolait. Il savait que Ron pouvait être un ami fidèle et aidant. Il savait qu'il pouvait voir au-delà des apparences, au delà de ce que l'on croit être vrai au premier abord. Cette fois-ci, il dépassait les bornes. Harry attrapa Ron par le col de sa robe et approcha son visage du sien.

« Je sais parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir mais aussi ce qu'elle vit, pour avoir souvent eu l'impression d'être rejeté et de semer le trouble autour de moi alors que je n'y étais pour _rien_. Alors ne redis jamais ça. Quand à ton comportement lamentable envers Hermione, sache que lui en vouloir ne changera rien à l'état de Lavande. Ouais Ron, je suis loin d'être aveugle… Je suis persuadé que tu as à moitié craqué sur elle. Mais ce n'est pas Hermione qui a fait entrer ce virus dans l'école. Ce n'est pas elle qui a décidé d'être malade. Tu crois que cette situation lui convient ? Tu crois que ça lui fait plaisir de se trouver dans cet état ? De ne pouvoir toucher personne ? Tu vas arrêter ce comportement puéril et stupide Ron avant de faire une énorme bêtise qui va te coûter l'amitié d'Hermione. Et peut-être la mienne. Réfléchis-y. »

Harry relâche un peu sa prise et se décala de Ron. Ce dernier ne répondit rien et se dégagea de la poigne d'Harry d'un geste rageur. Puis, après lui avoir jeté un regard assassin, il monta dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry donna un coup de pied dans la table et sentit une douleur violente le traverser. Il espéra de tout son cœur, au milieu des jurons qu'il balançait pour calmer la souffrance lancinante qui traversait ses orteils, que Ron allait changer d'avis et revoir sa conduite.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, dortoir des Gryffondor_

Hermione fixa son reflet qui lui renvoya sa moue agacée. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, ignorant le mal de tête persistant qui ne cessait de frapper contre ses tempes. Elle appuya son front sur la glace froide du miroir et souffla doucement. Puis elle se redressa et se jeta un regard désolé. Oui, Hermione était désolée pour elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle pensait à la soirée qu'elle allait passer, elle était désolée.

Elle avait toujours détesté faire semblant. Et pourtant… Elle allait tenir le bras d'un garçon qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle allait devoir rire à ses blagues stupides et sans intérêt. Elle allait devoir lui sourire faussement. Elle allait devoir danser avec lui. Elle allait devoir lui parler.

Elle allait devoir l'embrasser.

Un frisson parcourut son échine et elle eu soudainement envie de vomir.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Serpentard_

Drago s'assit dans un fauteuil râpé et éliminé de sa salle commune. Son visage était éclairé par une faible lueur qui émanait des torches posées au mur. Ses traits étaient tirés. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques temps et que la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Ses mains blafardes se promenèrent un instant le long du tissu du siège dans lequel il était installé, tripotant les fils qui s'échappaient.

Puis, sans signes avant coureur, il eu un geste rageur et tapa violemment du poing. Heureusement, il était seul. Il ne se serait pas permis d'être vu dans un état pareil par d'autres personnes qui croyaient aveuglément en son légendaire sang-froid.

Il était _complètement_… Il ne savait pas trop comment il était.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'Hermione allait passer la soirée avec un homme. Un homme dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse l'intéresser. Comme un imbécile, il pensait qu'elle aurait pu être invitée par la belette ou le balafré. Quelqu'un d'inoffensif qui ne risquait pas de la séduire ostensiblement. Mais elle allait sortir avec cet imbécile de Gryffondor qui était toujours passé inaperçu. Avait-elle des sentiments pour lui ?

_Non_. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Son poing s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur l'accoudoir et laissa une marque rouge sur sa main, contrastant avec sa couleur habituelle. Un tremblement agita ses jambes. Il soupira et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer, mais rien ne vint. Seule la colère vibra en lui avec une intensité renouvelée.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Gryffondor_

Seamus décocha un large sourire à Hermione qui se contenta de pincer les lèvres dans un rictus désagréable. Elle se détachait nettement dans la lumière du jour tombant qui perçait à travers les vitraux de la salle. Il la trouva pas trop mal. Elle avait suivi ses directives et s'était faite belle pour lui. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux et les avaient attachés. Ils n'étaient pas plus coiffés que d'habitude mais elle n'avait pas souvent le visage aussi dégagé et il pouvait la voir plus en détail. Elle portait une robe rose assez simple et à petites bretelles, brillante, qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous du genou.

Pour l'occasion, les robes en peau de taupe avaient subi une transformation. Le professeur Mc Gonagall et le professeur Flitwick avaient proposés aux élèves de transformer leur vêtement protecteur le temps de la fête. Il garderait ainsi son pouvoir de protection tout en permettant à des Parvati éplorées de se vêtir convenablement pour une soirée de Noël.

Il admira un instant son corps puis se focalisa sur une autre partie d'Hermione… Ses mollets. Il essaya d'en détacher ses yeux pour revenir au visage de la jeune fille mais ne réussit qu'à les fixer davantage, subjugué.

Hermione rejoignit rapidement le jeune homme, mal à l'aise tant son regard était insistant. Elle sentait qu'il la détaillait plus que n'importe qui dans la pièce et elle trouvait ça passablement désagréable. Elle saisit son bras, tremblante, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard dégouté auquel il répondu par un sourire enjôleur. Il la sentit se crisper sous sa poigne.

_**Espérons qu'elle changera d'avis à mon sujet.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Poudlard, grande salle_

Hermione et Seamus entrèrent dans la grande salle. Derrière eux marchaient Ron et Padma patil, Harry et Parvati Patil et Ginny et Dean.

Harry jeta un regard en biais à Hermione. Pourquoi Merlin avait-elle choisit Seamus comme cavalier ? Il avait tenté d'en savoir plus mais elle ne lui avait donné aucune explication réelle, se contentant de préciser qu'il lui avait demandé en premier et que, par peur, d'être seule, elle avait accepté. Son explication était tout sauf recevable. Harry savait qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais peur d'arriver seule à ce genre de soirée et qu'elle se fichait totalement de ce qu'on pouvait dire d'elle.

.

En entrant dans la salle lumineuse et accueillante, Hermione fut absorbée par la beauté simple des lieux. Elle prit un grand plaisir à regarder les décorations et oublia pendant un instant au bras de qui elle se trouvait. Elle examina les guirlandes multicolores qui pendaient du plafond magique enneigé, les lutins qui ne cessaient de faire tomber des étoiles dorées et les fées qui saupoudraient de poudre argentée la plupart des tables. Pas de groupe de chanteurs pour cette année : ils étaient en quarantaine et personne ne pouvait entrer. A la place se tenait une sorte d'enceinte géante d'où s'échappait une mélopée enjouée et féérique. La plupart des professeurs et le directeur de l'école étaient vêtus de robes rouges et portaient un bonnet de sorcier pointu rouge également au bout duquel pendait un pompon. Le professeur Rogue paraissait particulièrement mal installé dans ce costume et ne cessait de lancer des regards accusateurs au directeur qui faisait mine de les ignorer.

Hermione trouva cette situation cocasse. Elle se réjouit quelques instants pour Dumbledore, qui avait l'air un peu mieux. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé, elle se souvenait parfaitement d'un homme las et fatigué. Il n'avait plus la lueur de malice caractéristique qui illuminait souvent ses yeux, mais au moins, il avait l'air de profiter de la soirée.

La plupart des élèves déjà installés étaient en tenue de soirée. Certains d'entre eux affichaient le même teint blafard qu'Hermione, mais semblaient tout de même s'amuser. Les filles portaient pour certaines des robes très colorées et même… Un peu courtes, au grand désarroi du professeur Mc Gonagall. Le mélange de teinte fit un peu mal à la tête d'Hermione qui s'empressa de fermer les yeux pour respirer profondément.

Elle savait que les professeurs et le directeur avaient tenu à mettre une ambiance joyeuse et festive pour leur faire oublier leur situation le temps d'une soirée. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Ses vertiges étaient bien trop souvent là pour le lui rappeler. Ils étaient dans une situation plus que critique.

.

.

Drago regarda Hermione avec une telle intensité qu'elle devait_ forcément_ le sentir. D'habitude, il s'abstenait de la fixer de cette façon, mais là il ne pouvait pas. Il était totalement attiré et en même temps révulsé par le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait.

Les moindres détails de son corps lui sautaient aux yeux, et ses cheveux relevés lui permettaient de voir un peu mieux sa nuque et son dos. Il eu l'impression, de là où il était, de voir des frissons se dessiner sur sa peau à mesure que son regard la parcourait. Mais comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle se contentait de tenir le bras de cet imbécile de Finnigan.

Un tremblement de rage agita à nouveau sa main. Il n'était pas discret. Drago se reprit, et détourna le regard, espérant que personne ne l'avait vu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser tomber son masque de froideur, surtout vis-à-vis d'elle. Il tenta de se rassurer tant bien que mal. Après tout, il l'avait regardée à peine quelques secondes, même si cela lui avait paru durer des heures.

.

Pansy Parkinson ne lâchait pourtant jamais Drago Malefoy du regard, il aurait dû le savoir.

.

.

.

Le début de la soirée se passa sans encombre notable. L'ambiance avait déjà été plus joyeuse, mais la maladie était bien sûr l'une des raisons de cette angoisse collective qui empêchait tout un chacun de s'épanouir librement. Un moment fut mémorable dans l'esprit d'Hermione et acheva de mettre Ron dans un état de fureur indescriptible. Elle savait que ça finirait par passer, que ce moment était nécessaire pour Harry mais aussi pour Ron. Que cela allait l'aider à accepter certaines choses. En fait, lors de cette soirée, elle eu la certitude que Ron finirait par revenir, bien qu'elle ne fut pas certaine d'en avoir envie.

.

.

Cet instant spécial se déroula en milieu de soirée. Ils avaient déjà tous ingurgité leurs desserts et quelques courageux se dandinaient au rythme de la musique qui s'échappait des enceintes géantes.

Hermione avait discrètement observé Drago qui semblait s'ennuyer. Il était assis à coté d'une Pansy de fort méchante humeur qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la soirée. Ca n'eu pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça, mais il fixa un point invisible au fond de la grande salle durant tout le repas, sans grande conviction.

.

Ginny et Dean étaient en train de danser, et Hermione sentait qu'Harry était légèrement tendu. Il parlait activement avec Parvati mais ne cessait de lancer des regards courroucés aux jeunes gens qui tournicotaient sur la piste de danse. De temps en temps, il passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. A ce rythme, il allait bientôt avoir les cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étés.

Hermione se doutait que les sentiments d'Harry pour Ginny étaient bien plus fort que ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître et ceci depuis un long moment déjà. Elle s'était rendu compte que les coups d'œil furtifs qu'il lui lançait devenaient de plus en plus timides et de plus en plus intenses. Elle soupçonnait également Ginny de nourrir un amour débordant pour Harry depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçût et d'essayer vainement de passer à autre chose dans les bras d'un garçon à qui elle plaisait, indubitablement.

.

.

Hermione se pencha doucement vers Harry, occupé à mettre en miette un morceau de pain qui trainait sur la table. Elle évita ainsi, pendant quelques secondes, la poigne de Seamus qui s'était enroulée autour de son poignet.

« Harry… » Chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son ami. Ce dernier se redressa vivement et fit un signe de la main à Parvati en direction d'Hermione. La jeune fille eu une mimique ennuyée mais ne prononça aucun mot et se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Elle avait l'air de passer une soirée plus que décevante. Son amie Lavande devait lui manquer…

Harry émit un son qui ressemblait à un soupir de soulagement et se pencha à son tour vers Hermione pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, intrigué. Elle lui parla à voix basse, de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'entendre, ce qui lui donna pendant quelques secondes l'air d'une conspiratrice :

« Harry… Écoute-moi bien. On est en temps de guerre. Il se pourrait que certains d'entre nous finisse par mourir et qu'ils n'aient pas fait tout ce qu'ils voulaient avant. Tu n'es pas malade. Tu peux toucher les autres. Moi je ne peux pas. Et tu es amoureux. Elle t'aime j'en suis persuadée. Alors oublie les autres. Et fait-le. N'attends pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place. Surtout pas Dean. »

.

Harry la regarda silencieusement. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose de très sérieux comme à son habitude, pour lui expliquer à quel point il était stupide de céder à ses émotions. Que la guerre était d'une importance capitale et qu'elle allait tout détruire sur son passage. Qu'il ne resterait plus rien, et qu'il était donc inutile de chercher à construire quelque chose maintenant. Mais peut-être était-il surpris que ces conseils viennent d'Hermione, elle d'habitude si rationnelle et si sérieuse ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Toujours est-il qu'il afficha un sourire rayonnant et se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise. Plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers eux en un même mouvement pour identifier l'auteur d'un tel vacarme.

Ginny et Dean ne cessèrent pas de danser pour autant. Harry s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche décidée. Arrivé devant le duo de danseurs, il les fit s'arrêter en posant son bras sur l'épaule nue de Ginny. Cette dernière le regarda avec ses grands yeux quelques secondes. Puis Harry l'attrapa par le bras. Il lui sourit et l'attira sous la fameuse branche de gui. Elle avait l'air un peu perdue mais ne fit aucun geste pour arrêter Harry et semblait lui faire une confiance absolue. A coté d'Hermione, Ron s'agita étrangement et nerveusement sur sa chaise.

Harry se pencha un instant sur Ginny, détaillant son doux visage qui se teintait d'une couleur rouge écarlate. Ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle esquissa un sourire provocateur et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Harry trembla légèrement lorsqu'il sentit la main de Ginny se glisser dans la sienne. Il se pencha davantage, frôlant au passage ses cheveux. Un parfum délicat et entêtant lui fit tourner la tête quelques secondes avant qu'il lui glisse maladroitement à l'oreille : « Je me fous complètement de cette branche qui se trouve au dessus de nous. »

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt, de nombreux élèves se mirent à parler prestement, commentant cette scène inédite qu'ils semblaient attendre depuis longtemps déjà. Quelques uns sifflèrent. Hermione étouffa un rire et se contenta de rester impassible et heureuse. Vu l'ardeur avec laquelle Ginny répondait à Harry, elle était encore amoureuse de lui, comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Ron se leva d'un coup, reversa la salière sur la table et partit, furieux, en direction du couloir qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Dean regarda le couple qui s'embrassait langoureusement, déçu. Mais il ne fit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu faire devant un amour aussi évident ? Il se contenta de baisser la tête et d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Parvati qui fixait le couple d'un air écœuré.

.

.

Hermione aurait pu finir par passer une soirée sympathique. Une soirée agréable. Une soirée presque réussie. Une soirée qui lui aurait redonné espoir et confiance en la vie… Si elle n'avait pas été avec Seamus. Ce dernier, enchanté par l'activité visiblement fructueuse d'Harry et Ginny, empoigna Hermione par le bras. Elle gémit de douleur et lui jeta un regard empreint de haine. Il se transforma en peur lorsqu'il la traîna sous la branche de gui qu'Harry et Ginny venaient de quitter. Elle toussa bruyamment puis chancela tandis qu'il attrapait ses deux poignets et se collait à elle.

« Je ne ferais pas ça… » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle ne voulait plus. Elle avait changé d'avis. Elle voulait faire comme Harry et Ginny. Partager un baiser avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait vraiment. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment embrassée. Viktor Krum avait, certes, été l'un des ces hommes qu'elle avait accepté de laisser entrer dans sa sphère privée. Mais… Le plaisir qu'elle avait ressentit en posant sa bouche sur la sienne lui avait paru bien fade… En plus de ça, elle ne voulait pas que Seamus tombe malade à cause d'un quelconque contact physique.

Pour toute réponse, Seamus fit un signe de tête vers l'arrière. Hermione tourna les yeux dans la direction qu'avait indiquée le « cancrelat » et rencontra instantanément deux pupilles grises et brillantes.C'était la première fois de la soirée qu'elle se plongeait dans ces yeux. Leur lueur intense la déstabilisa un instant, comme toujours. _Drago_.

.

Oui, pour lui, pour leur amitié, elle savait que ça valait la peine de faire ce que Seamus voulait. Et puis… S'il voulait tomber malade n'étais-ce pas aussi son problème ? Sans compter qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il contracterait le virus.

Elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Elle voulait qu'il fasse ça rapidement. Qu'il n'y passe pas tout son temps. Et surtout qu'il ne l'oblige pas à mettre sa langue dans sa bouche.

Quand Seamus l'embrassa, elle eu simplement envie de vomir. Elle garda la bouche fermée, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas rendre le délicieux repas de noël qu'elle avait ingurgité plus tôt. Elle se contenta de penser « Drago, Drago, Drago ». Oui, ça en valait la peine. Elle fit tourner les mots dans son esprit sans cesse et de toutes ses forces. C 'est pour ça que, au moment où Seamus s'écarta d'elle, satisfait, elle garda les yeux fermé et murmura dans un souffle presque imperceptible que lui seul saisit : « Drago. »

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ne savait pas encore qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Le prénom qu'elle avait prononcé avait cogité toute la nuit dans l'étroit esprit de Seamus qui en avait conclut que la meilleure manière d'attirer Hermione à lui était de l'empêcher de revoir ce garçon. Elle semblait être sous son emprise. Mais pour l'avoir à lui seul, il devait y aller progressivement. Il allait devoir les détruire.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Gryffondor, grande salle_

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants à la réalité fulgurante qui venait d'émerger dans son esprit fatigué. Elle détestait Seamus Finnigan plus que Drago Malefoy. C'est-à-dire qu'elle avait un sentiment vraiment très négatif vis-à-vis du garçon en question, étant donné qu'elle avait voulu éclater la tête de Drago plusieurs fois dans à peu près chaque mur qu'elle avait croisé depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et grogna. Elle sentait que la pièce allait bientôt faire l'un de ses fameux tours de manège qui lui procurait des évanouissements. C'est à cet instant que le « cancrelat des Gryffondor » s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il s'assura tout d'abord qu'elle était seule. C'était le matin de Noël et ni Ron ni Harry ne se trouvait attablé. Ginny n'était pas présente non plus. Seamus se glissa donc silencieusement derrière la jeune fille et lui parla à l'oreille :

« Salut Hermione… »

La jeune fille sursauta et lui jeta un regard irrité avant de se lever, une tartine de beurre à la main. Elle avait momentanément oublié son vertige à venir. Il adorait quand elle se mettait en colère. Ca lui donnait encore plus envie de l'avoir pour lui tout seul, de la posséder.

« Attend, ne pars pas ma jolie. »

Le bras du garçon s'enroula autour du poignet de la jeune fille et elle réprima un frisson de dégout, hésitant à lui flanquer la tartine sur la joue. Sa voix se fit hargneuse, alors qu'elle lui parlait à voix basse :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux _encore _? Tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais ? »

Seamus secoua la tête d'un air faussement désolé et ricana avant de dire :

« J'ai beaucoup aimé t'embrasser Hermione… Et j'aimerai que tu ne sois qu'à moi ma jolie… Pour qu'on puisse le faire de nouveau. Alors, je voudrai te demander de voir moins souvent Malefoy. Disons… Au maximum une fois par semaine ? Je ne voudrai pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose… Mais je ne voudrai pas non plus que tes amis apprennent par mégarde que tu le vois de temps en temps.

T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type ! » lâcha Hermione avant de lui cracher au visage.

La grande salle était presque vide et, par chance, personne ne s'aperçu de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe malade et qu'il finisse par mourir, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle lui en voulait tellement pour son comportement et le chantage qu'il lui faisait subir qu'elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Elle savait qu'une fois encore, elle devait lui obéir. Et ça la mettait dans une rage folle.

Seamus ne lui dit rien, se contentant de sourire maladroitement et de s'essuyer le visage.

_Tout vient à point qui sait attendre…_

.

.

Seamus était partit depuis longtemps quand Harry et Ginny rejoignirent Hermione. Celle-ci arborait un air peu engageant. Harry se douta qu'il ne devait pas aborder le sujet « Seamus » qui, de toute évidence, ne semblait pas la satisfaire. Il jugea également bon de lui en parler plus tard, en l'absence de Ginny, si Hermione était d'accord.

Cette dernière tourna un regard morne vers ses deux amis lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à côté d'elle. Son visage s'illumina rapidement d'un sourire lorsqu'elle les vit, et elle rigola silencieusement lorsque Ginny rougit violement. Harry venait de poser sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. Hermione se douta qu'ils avaient du s'embrasser fougueusement une bonne partie de la nuit au vu des joues roses de Ginny et de son regard plus que pétillant. Elle commença à les taquiner du regard avant de dire :

« Alors Ginny, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Excellente ! » Affirma Ginny sans se départir de sa bonne humeur et de son sérieux. Harry étouffa un rire.

Hermione sourit largement. Elle était contente qu'Harry soit heureux. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui avait changé, quelque chose qui disait que maintenant, sa mission était une chose, mais que les gens qu'il aimait en était une autre.

C'est cet instant que choisit Ron, plus que maussade, pour faire son apparition. Hermione fit un geste vers lui, à peine perceptible, et Harry le repéra. Il enleva aussitôt sa main de la cuisse de Ginny qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder son frère d'un air venimeux. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible du petit groupe et se mit à farfouiller aussitôt et sans grande conviction dans un panier remplit de petits pains. Hermione eu de la peine pour lui. Il était si borné qu'il ne parvenait pas à être bien dans sa peau et qu'il se mettait tout seul à l'écart.

Alors qu'Hermione réfléchissait à la condition de Ron, Dumbledore se leva. Presque dans l'instant, un silence respectueux se fit dans la grande salle. Son regard était à nouveau empreint de ce sentiment de tristesse indéfinissable qu'il arborait parfois et Hermione comprit subitement qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Un frisson déplaisant lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale tandis qu'elle serrait dans sa main, sans s'en apercevoir, un quartier d'orange.

« Chers élèves… J'espère que vous avez passé une agréable soirée hier, et je regrette de devoir gâcher cette joie de Noël qui semble vous atteindre tous. Mademoiselle Brown de Gryffondor est décédée cette nuit des suites de sa maladie. Son enterrement aura lieu Mardi prochain. Ceux qui souhaitent être présents pourront l'être. »

Il se rassit sur son siège et Hermione sentit le jus du quartier d'orange qu'elle avait serré de toutes ses forces couler le long de sa main pour venir goutter sur la nappe d'un blanc immaculé.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Mon seigneur,_

_C'est avec une joie toute particulière que je vous écris ce courrier. Votre plan fonctionne exactement comme vous l'aviez prévu. Une deuxième fille est morte ce matin et une élève de Serpentard ne devrait pas tarder à la suivre dans les plus brefs délais. Je sens que le désespoir envahi le directeur de l'école un peu plus chaque jours et que cela l'affaiblit. Je suis ravi de la tournure que prennent les choses et j'espère que vous l'êtes également. Je suivrai vos directives dans l'ordre que vous m'avez donné. Je pense que tout se déroulera à la perfection. De nombreux élèves sont déjà paniqués à l'idée de tomber malade. Je salue votre grandeur d'esprit qui nous mènera bien plus loin que tout ce qui a été mené jusqu'à lors._

_Votre dévoué,_

_Lucius Malefoy._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, dortoir des Serpentard_

Drago avait le regard dans le vide.

Un frisson le parcouru tandis qu'il se remémora des paroles du directeur. La fille de Gryffondor y était passée elle aussi… C'était en train de prendre une ampleur qu'il ne soupçonnait pas… Et son père ne lui en parlait pas pour l'instant. Il ne savait pas où allait mener toute cette histoire. Il savait que lui-même était en danger au même titre que les autres. Quel stupide courage l'avait-il donc forcé à rester dans cette école, par Merlin ? Pour protéger qui ? Granger ? Cette…

Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du sentiment qu'il ressentait. Il se trouvait quelque part entre le désespoir et la haine. Il avait eu pour la première fois une sensation douloureuse qui ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Pas une seule fois.

Il avait déjà eu mal physiquement. Il s'était déjà battu. Il s'était déjà pris des sortilèges impardonnables parce qu'il n'avait pas obéit. Il s'était déjà coincé un doigt dans une porte et s'était même cassé le bras lorsqu'il avait huit ans. Mais cette douleur là dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent. Il avait l'impression que l'intérieur de son corps se déchirait en deux sous l'effet de la souffrance. Que jamais il ne pourrait être entier. Pas tant qu'_elle_ referait ce qu'_elle_ avait fait avec Seamus.

Il était en colère contre elle et contre lui. Il lui en voulait de ne le voir que comme « un putain de mangemort ». Il était vraiment retourné. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire ce que lui avait fait. Ce qu'il avait eu le droit de lui faire. Il en crevait d'envie. Il l'aurait mieux fait que ce bâtard de Gryffondor. Mais il ne pourrait jamais le faire, parce qu'elle ne lui laisserait jamais le faire. Il avait envie de lui faire mal, à nouveau, comme elle lui avait fait mal. Elle l'avait blessé plus qu'aucune autre personne.

Et elle ne le savait même pas.

Seulement, il savait que s'il lui faisait mal maintenant, elle n'en comprendrait pas la raison. Il y aurait alors deux possibilités. Soit elle partirait et ne voudrait plus jamais entendre parler de lui… Soit elle comprendrait que sa réaction n'avait rien de logique. Elle y réfléchirait, elle tordrait l'idée dans tous les sens jusqu'à enfin en arriver à une conclusion satisfaite et parfaitement cohérente. Et alors elle saurait pourquoi. Elle saurait tout. Et ça, Drago se le refusait. Il ne voulait pas.

Elle ne saurait jamais.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque_

« On ne se voit plus beaucoup Granger… »

Il avait dit ça avec les sourcils froncés. Il était sans doute préoccupé par la situation. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais elle ne savait pas comment lui dire que la seule façon pour elle de passer encore un peu de temps avec lui était de cesser de le voir tous les jours. Elle baissa la tête d'un air coupable, réprimant un éternuement qui lui chatouillait le nez. Elle devait rester courageuse et ne pas lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait être Hermione, la Gryffondor dont la force n'était plus à prouver.

.

« Pense un peu à Lavande… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de passer du temps avec moi ? »

Elle venait de lui poser la question. Il ne comprenait pas le rapport avec ce qu'il lui avait demandé, mais telle qu'il la connaissait, cela avait forcément un lien, aussi indirect soit-il. Il réfléchit un instant. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était tellement amoureux d'elle et tellement obsédé par son image qu'il était _obligé_ de la voir. Que sinon il étouffait. Et qu'il la haïssait pour ça.

Non.

Sa question l'agaçait autant qu'elle. C'était bien l'une de ses fameuses interrogations. Il devait lui donner une explication qui lui paraîtrait plausible mais désintéressée.

A la réflexion, il décida de donner une réponse qui lui semblait à peu près vrai et qui aurait pu provenir de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Parce que je n'ai pas peur de mourir. »

Elle arqua un sourcil et eu un léger sourire qui disparu aussitôt. Elle secoua ses cheveux d'un air désolé et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Et bien tu vois, moi j'ai peur que tu meures. Enfin je veux dire, je ne veux pas être responsable de ta mort. Pas comme ça. Si tu le mérites, tu mourras d'une autre façon, mais pas avec ma maladie. Donc… Je préfère espacer nos rencontres pour te garantir… Euh… Une plus grande longévité. »

Elle baissa le regard sur son parchemin, se concentrant plus qu'elle ne le devait sur une phrase un peu alambiquée. Il se passa alors quelque chose de très étrange dans l'esprit de Drago. Hermione s'en rendit compte à l'instant où elle releva la tête.

Le regard métallique du Serpentard était dur et impassible. Il se leva d'un bond, comme en proie à une colère gigantesque. Elle eu envie de reculer mais se força à maintenir son regard. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la souleva. Elle couina de douleur et lui lança un regard blessé. Il n'en tint absolument pas compte et se rapprocha d'elle. A présent, elle ne voyait plus que ses yeux qui lui lançaient des éclairs de rage. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

_**Il sait.**_

.

« Tu mens Granger. Je sais que ce n'est pas la raison qui fait qu'on se voit moins. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je sais que tu mens. Alors tu vas te dépêcher de me dire la vérité avant que je me mette en colère et que je pense que tu veux_ encore_ me cacher quelque chose. »

Son ton de voix était sans appel et la façon dont il tenait son poignet laissait comprendre sans équivoque à quel point il était frustré qu'elle soit en train de lui mentir.

.

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait du être en colère, se mettre à pleurer ou se sentir misérable. Mais au lieu de ça, elle esquissa un sourire sincère.

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un arrivait à lire le mensonge dans ses yeux. Son sourire vint cependant rapidement mourir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir expliquer à Drago ce que Seamus lui avait dit. Elle savait que dans tous les cas, il n'allait pas être content. Tout ce qui allait à l'encontre des décisions de Drago Malefoy était forcément pris comme une nouvelle exécrable et l'individu qui avait mis ses sombres desseins en place était souvent largement et activement puni.

Mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Aussi se décida-t-elle a lui dire, à contrecœur.

« Seamus me force à moins te voir. Il m'a dit que nos rencontres ne devaient avoir lieu qu'une fois par semaine. Et… Pour éviter un conflit supplémentaire avec Ron et Harry, je… Je ne leur ai pas dit qu'on se voit. Je pense qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Enfin, bref… Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il demande, il dira à Harry et Ron qu'on passe du temps ensemble. Alors… Depuis le début… Je ne fais rien de ce que je veux avec lui. Je ne fais que ce qu'il me demande. Je… Il me fait du chantage. »

Drago lâcha instantanément le poignet d'Hermione et ses yeux prirent une teinte mauvaise qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Elle eu peur de lui pour la première fois depuis longtemps et se rendit compte que sa main tremblait légèrement. Sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus et tout à coup, sa voix se fit basse et menaçante :

« Il fait _quoi_ ? »


	12. Faire ses adieux

**Bonjour chères lectrices ! Comme d'habitude, je ne m'attarde pas. Je vous dis simplement merci pour vos reviews, ajouts et pour suivre cette fiction comme il se doit ! Revieweuses, je vous adore et vous voue un culte ! Vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture à toutes (tous ?) !**

**

* * *

**

_**AudeHP43 **_: Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que tu ais accroché à ma fiction :D. On est bien d'accord, Drago est un homme merveilleux XD. Bonne lecture !

_**StephAliC **_: Je sais, j'ai été méchante ! Pardon (chat potté) ! Oui, il est tant que Seamus prenne de la distance, il est un peu trop entreprenant avec notre chère Hermione :p. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te dis merci pour ta review !

_**Lh42**_ : Merci de me donner ton avis sur le bal, ça me permet de remettre les choses en question (quand on écrit, c'est plus dur de prendre du recul !). Arf, oui, il ne faudrait pas Drago redevienne mou, quand même! Pour Ron, je pense que tu vas obtenir quelques éclairages dans ce chapitre, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ton commentaire :) !

_**SunShineWillbeHere**_ : Un tel enthousiasme me fait plaisir :p au cas où Drago ne lui réglerait pas assez bien son compte, je te laisserais t'en charger ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

_**Van3xxx **_: Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que le bisou d'Hermione et Seamus était beurk. J'espère que la réaction de Drago correspondra à tes attentes :) ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Binabi3**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mes petites phrases « humoristiques » comme tu dis, te plaises. Oui Harry est un petit dévergondé :p. Bonne lecture !

_**Vera Bennett**_ : Merci pour ta review. Je pense aussi qu'Harry a bien fait de parler à Ron. Ah oui, c'est vrai que Drago en colère, il ne vaut mieux pas trop s'y frotter, c'est qu'il a du caractère ce petit :p. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Poudlard, couloirs_

Il était tout à fait regrettable pour Seamus Finnigan qu'il n'ait pas réfléchit à l'éventualité qu'Hermione Granger explique tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir à Drago Malefoy. Il estimait qu'elle aurait trop peur de sa réaction qui pourrait alerter Harry et Ron au premier coup d'œil.

Oui, cette idée préconçue était fortement dommageable à Seamus. Ça l'était parce qu'il ne se doutait pas à quel point Drago Malefoy pouvait être mauvais quand on le contrariait. Il fut donc relativement surpris lorsqu'une poigne de fer l'attrapa au détour d'un couloir. Il se sentit projeté par une force surprenante sans avoir pu identifier ce qui venait de le pousser. Son dos heurta le mur avec un craquement sonore et il glissa doucement le long de la pierre glacée. Sa tête se mit à tourner douloureusement tandis qu'il se frottait l'arrière du crâne. Il sentait qu'une bosse était en train d'apparaître et ça lui déplaisait fortement. Il allait avoir un bleu. Il grogna de douleur et chercha du regard celui ou celle qui venait de l'agresser. Lorsqu'il rencontra les iris orageux, il sut qu'il était en mauvaise posture.

.

C'est _là _qu'il se rendit compte qu'il aurait du prendre en considération l'honnêteté d'Hermione et le caractère enflammé de Drago. Mais il était trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Les yeux acier le fixaient d'un air particulièrement mauvais et il se doutait qu'il allait bientôt recevoir la sentence que Drago Malefoy désirait lui faire subir. Il sentait que ça allait être douloureux. Très douloureux.

.

« Drago, arrête, calme toi ! »

La voix suppliante d'Hermione parvint faiblement à Seamus au travers des battements irréguliers de son cœur. Il ne la voyait pas et se doutait que Drago la maintenait à l'écart afin de pouvoir mettre en œuvre ses sombres desseins. Seamus eu peur et se mit à trembler. La douleur dans son dos et derrière sa tête s'accentuèrent tandis que son corps continuait de cogner contre la pierre du mur.

Drago se baissa à la hauteur de Seamus et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier pour le soulever et le mettre à son niveau, sans le lâcher du regard. Incapable de bouger, le Gryffondor se laissa faire, les bras ballants. Les yeux de Drago le transperçaient comme s'ils allaient le détruire par leur intensité.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous avec Granger, Finnigan ? Il paraît que tu lui interdis de me voir plus souvent ? C'est pas vrai dis-moi ?» Siffla-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Ne voulant pas perdre la face mais également l'une de ses précieuses dents, Seamus décida qu'il serait plus sage de nier la vérité et de faire l'innocent. Si Drago apprenait qu'il était réellement en train de faire chanter Hermione, il risquait un sortilège d' « _Épilus_ » intégral dont il se souviendrait sans doute longtemps.

« N...Non pas du tout. Je lui plais tout simplement… Et… Elle a envie de passer un peu moins de temps avec toi pour en passer plus avec moi. » Il fit un sourire qui se voulait victorieux à Drago et attendit qu'il le relâche d'un air penaud. Il comprendrait que sa relation avec Hermione était sans issue et le laisserait tranquille.

Mauvaise réponse.

Le poing de Drago partit rapidement et entra en contact avec la mâchoire du Gryffondor avec un craquement plutôt sonore. Une douleur sourde parcouru le visage de Seamus, par vagues. Des petits points brillants apparurent devant ses yeux, auréolant Drago d'une sainte lumière qui était loin de lui appartenir.

« Drago, je t'ai demandé d'arrêter ! Ça suffit, enfin ! »

La voix d'Hermione parvint encore plus faiblement aux oreilles de Seamus tandis qu'il sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il eu vaguement l'impression de sentir quelque chose de tiède couler le long de son menton, bien qu'il n'en fut par certain. Ses sensations s'étaient considérablement amenuisées et il était à présent dans une sorte d'état comateux douloureux et inconfortable. Le monde autour de lui semblait plongé dans un bourdonnement incessant.

« Tu en veux encore ? » Demanda Drago d'un ton narquois, agitant son poing aux jointures blanches sous le nez du Gryffondor. Seamus n'osa pas répondre, ne sachant comment agir face à un homme qui, visiblement, voulait défendre ce qui lui tenait à cœur. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas articuler un mot à cause de sa mâchoire qui lui envoyait des signaux d'alerte plutôt convaincants.

Il aurait du y penser.

« Tu réponds pas ? C'est pas poli ça ! Je t'en remets une alors… Ça t'apprendra un peu les bonnes manières et ça te débouchera peut-être les oreilles.» Seamus comprit que l'avenir de son visage parfait était compromis et ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir le coup qui ferait cogner sa tête dans le mur et demanderait des mois de réparation esthétique.

Cependant, avant que Drago ait pu faire quelque chose, une masse de cheveux bouclée et ébouriffée entra dans le champ de vision du Serpentard. Il arrêta son geste juste à temps, suspendant son poing dans les airs.

Hermione pointait sa baguette sur lui d'un air renfrogné. Elle tapait du pied d'un air agacé.

« Drago, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'énerves, alors lâche le. Quelqu'un pourrait te voir. On te posera des questions après, et il aura eu ce qu'il voulait au départ. »

Le Serpentard sembla hésiter un instant, frustré qu'elle pointe sa baguette magique sur lui. Hermione ne décolérait pas et son regard était plongé dans le sien. Elle restait impassible. Ce combat visuel avait une issue que l'on pouvait d'ores et déjà deviner. Enfin, Drago lâcha le col de Seamus qui tomba à genoux, hébété.

Le sol n'arrêtait pas de bouger et le Gryffondor vit des gouttes de sang tomber devant lui, entre ses mains, et former une flaque rouge et visqueuse. Il entendit la voix de Drago. Elle lui parvenait, tout comme celle d'Hermione, au travers d'un épais brouillard qui l'emprisonnait. Immobile, il les écouta sans vraiment le vouloir.

« Je te jure Finnigan, que si tu t'avises de parler de ça à Potter ou Weasley, ou que s'il te reprend l'envie de forcer Granger à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire, tu le regretteras amèrement. Ce que tu as eu là, ce n'est qu'un avant gout de ce que je peux te faire. »

Seamus ne se releva pas et ne répondit pas non plus. Il resta à genoux dans le couloir, son sang gouttant silencieusement. Lorsque les pas d'Hermione et de Drago se furent engouffrés dans le silence, il réprima un sanglot. Bien sûr qu'il allait se taire. Jamais il ne dirait à quiconque que Drago Malefoy était fou amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, parc de l'école  
_

Hermione sentit le vent s'engouffrer sous sa robe en peau de taupe et frissonna violemment. Un tremblement agita sa main lorsqu'elle remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait la vue.

A cause de la quarantaine, le corps de Lavande Brown allait être enterré à Poudlard pour un temps indéterminé. Peut-être qu'ensuite, quand tout serait fini, ses parents déplaceraient le cercueil.

Tous les élèves qui avaient prévu d'assister à la cérémonie se tenaient dehors, debout dans le froid de Décembre qui faisait voltiger les capes et s'envoler les écharpes. La plupart se serraient les uns contre les autres dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de réconfort et de chaleur, perdus devant une telle situation.

Pour la cérémonie, une bulle magique entourait les élèves, évitant la propagation du virus à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'école. Les professeurs Rogue et Mc Gonagall étaient chargés de maintenir l'espace fermé à l'aide de diverses incantations. Hermione les avait aperçu qui psalmodiaient avec difficultés. Apparemment, le sortilège était très puissant et ne durerait pas éternellement.

A la pensée des parents de Lavande qui pourraient venir exhumer le corps de leur fille, Hermione frémit de dégout. L'envie de vomir qui lui tiraillait l'estomac depuis le début de la journée se fit plus prononcée encore et elle posa une main blanche et crispée sur son ventre tendu.

.

Elle avait du mal à croire que Lavande était morte. Elle n'avait jamais rien eu contre elle et ne la connaissait pas beaucoup. C'était une fille sans prétention, calme, accro aux ragots. Une fille sensible et gentille. C'était une fille comme n'importe qui d'autre, une fille banale qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter son sort. Elle n'avait rien demandé à personne. Elle ne faisait la guerre ni aux uns ni aux autres. Si on lui avait demandé de choisir un camp, elle aurait surement choisit le camp des « gentils ». Elle aimait les petits lapins et les fleurs. Elle aimait les garçons qui faisaient du Quidditch. Elle aurait sans doute voulu vivre dans un monde stable et normal, puisqu'elle voulait se marier et avoir des enfants. Elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'allait advenir le monde à l'issue de cette foutue guerre. Elle ne fêterait même pas la nouvelle année et elle n'avait pas non plus déballé ses cadeaux de noël.

_Injuste._

C'était le mot qui était presque fiché sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle avait envie de le hurler et devait se retenir à grand peine pour ne pas crier. Elle éternua et resserra la prise de son écharpe autour de son cou glacé. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser que la mort de Lavande était imméritée. _Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi cette maladie, pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi elle ?

« _Une élève appréciée par beaucoup, qui avait de nombreux amis dans cette école et qui sera regrettée…_ »

Elle soupira doucement dans la fraîcheur de l'après-midi. Le soleil éclaira faiblement Dumbledore qui prononçait un discours qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Ses lèvres bougeaient, sa barbe frémissait, mais Hermione restait sourde à ses mots. Ils n'avaient pas de sens pour elle. Ils étaient vides et creux. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle était là pour dire pardon à Lavande. Pour s'excuser d'être née comme elle était et d'avoir peut-être transporté le virus mortel jusqu'aux poumons de la jeune fille. Elle était là pour cette camarade de classe qui était morte et pour personne d'autre… Surement pas pour écouter le discours d'un directeur d'école qui perdait de sa superbe à mesure que son monde s'écroulait.

.

Harry et Ginny se tenaient à ses cotés. Leurs doigts étaient entremêlés. Ginny avait l'air très attristée bien qu'aucune larme ne coula sur sa joue de toute la cérémonie. Elle connaissait sans doute un peu mieux Lavande qu'Hermione.

Parvati Patil, elle, pleurait silencieusement dans les bras d'une élève de Serdaigle aux cheveux courts et châtains clairs. Ses épaules étaient agitées de tremblements incontrôlables. De temps à autres, un léger sanglot s'échappait de sa gorge et déchirait l'air calme et brumeux de l'extérieur. Un instant, Parvati tourna la tête vers Hermione et cette dernière cru y lire du ressentiment.

Etait-elle en colère ? la pensait-elle coupable ? Lui en voulait-elle d'être malade et de ne pas être à la place de son amie dans le cercueil de bois poli ?

Hermione n'aurait su le dire. Elle n'avait jamais été tellement douée pour comprendre ce que les gens ressentaient exactement. Lorsqu'elle se sentait coupable de quelque chose, elle avait l'impression que chaque personne qui croisait son regard lui en voulait au moins autant qu'elle se considérait responsable.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient humides. Elle se sentait terriblement mal, coupable, même si elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. La guerre allait-elle tout détruire sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'Harry et Voldemort pour s'affronter ? Mais pourquoi s'affronter s'il n'y a plus rien pour lequel se battre ? Si le monde dans lequel vous vivez et les personnes que vous côtoyez ne sont plus là ?

Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées indignes d'une Gryffondor. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi défaitiste ? Au contraire, elle devait se battre, lutter, braver l'horreur pour en sortir grandie et pour enfin faire disparaître ce monde ténébreux dans lequel elle vivait. Dans lequel ils vivaient tous. Elle devait rester forte pour aider Harry, pour combattre Voldemort. Pour rester elle, envers et contre tout.

.

Les choses devaient changer et elle le savait. Il fallait commencer par le début. Hermione ne cessait de réfléchir à sa vie, à ses choix, à ce qui lui importait réellement. C'est étrange de voir à quel point un événement aussi dramatique et injuste que la mort est porteur de vérité et de bon sens. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle vivait dans un bulle complexe de laquelle rien ne s'échappait. Elle avait l'impression de ne rien maîtriser. Sa maladie. La mort. La guerre. Voldemort.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle fit l'inventaire de ce qui lui importait plus que tout, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de choses qu'elle ne pouvait que contrôler. L'amitié. La connaissance. La famille.

_L'amitié._

Hermione sentit son sang battre contre ses tempes et tangua un instant. La main d'Harry l'attrapa fermement avant qu'elle ne glisse à terre.

.

Bien sûr. Elle était en train de laisser s'échapper une personne qui était importante pour elle. Un ami précieux. Elle le laissait partir pour un malentendu. A cause d'une maladie sans doute provoquée par une ordure de mage noir. Voldemort allait gagner si elle se laissait faire. Il aurait tout détruit autour de lui et autour d'eux. Il aurait dévasté un univers rassurant et coloré dans lequel tous trouvaient une paix intérieure, une joie sans fin. Et aujourd'hui, tout cela était en train de disparaître à cause d'un homme qui voulait dominer le monde.

_« Peut-être dominera-t-il le monde, _Songea Hermione_. Mais il ne me dominera pas, moi. »_

Elle tourna la tête un peu trop vite, cherchant Ron du regard parmi la foule massée autour du cercueil de Lavande. Elle l'aperçu, prostré dans un coin. Elle tenta de détailler ses traits et son expression. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle réussit à apercevoir la souffrance sur son visage, même de là ou elle était située. Son cœur se serra avec force. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Ses poings étaient serrés. Son visage était blafard. Ses cheveux roux volaient impunément dans le vent. Ronald Weasley était en train de disparaître.

.

Elle pressa le bras d'Harry. Lorsque ce dernier tourna sa tête vers elle d'un air interrogateur, elle désigna Ron du regard. Harry acquiesça. Il se pencha vers Hermione et lui murmura faiblement « Soit plus intelligente que lui… »

.

.

Le discours de Dumbledore était terminé depuis quelques minutes et Hermione glissait sur le verglas jusqu'au rouquin. Elle faillit tomber un certain nombre de fois et fit de son mieux pour garder le semblant d'équilibre un rien précaire qu'il lui restait. Elle se dépêcha, craignant qu'il ne prenne l'initiative de rentrer dans le château.

.

La jeune fille avait tourné la tête au moment ou l'incantation magique avait délicatement fait descendre le cercueil de la jeune Gryffondor au fond du trou de terre. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour se battre, encore une fois, et avait finalement reporté son regard sur l'objet, vide de sens et pourtant si représentatif du désespoir, qui disparaissait de la vue de tous. Le creux dans son estomac s'était creusé et elle avait espéré de tout son cœur que plus personne ne meure de cette horrible maladie.

_Si seulement elle avait su_.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à coté de Ron, elle le vit se raidir ostensiblement. Il n'avait pas tourné la tête vers elle, mais elle se douta qu'il l'avait vue bien avant qu'elle soit aussi proche de lui. Elle pouvait presque tendre la main et caresser ses cheveux qui donnaient du fil à retordre au vent.

L'hésitation avait toujours fait partie de son caractère mais ne durait jamais longtemps. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix se fit rauque d'avoir été longtemps inutilisée.

« Ron… J'ai mes gants en peau de taupe. Et là, dans dix secondes, je vais glisser ma main dans la tienne. »

Hermione resta immobile quelques instants, redoutant la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Voyant que le rouquin n'esquissait pas un geste et ne disait rien, elle s'approcha davantage et prit la main de son ami.

Elle n'était pas habituée à tenir la main de Ron sans sentir sa peau et cela lui procura une sensation étrange. La séparation que leur imposaient les gants en peau de taupe lui rappela à quel point cette maladie dirigeait sa vie. Elle voulait à tout prix contrôler certaines choses et faire de son mieux pour réparer ce qui avait été cassé, au risque de se faire mal, à elle aussi.

Mais comme qui dirait, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

.

Hermione sentait que Ron avait besoin de son soutien et en fut d'autant plus convaincue quand il leva son visage vers elle. Il se retenait de pleurer et ses yeux étaient très rouges. Elle lu dans son regard un certain désespoir et une honte qu'il ne dissimulait plus. Les mots que sa bouche forma furent plus équivoques encore.

« Hermione… Je suis désolé. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus fort. L'émotion l'envahit tandis que ses doigts se resserraient imperceptiblement autour de ceux de Ron, rendant leur poigne pour forte. C'était un moyen d'être encore plus là, encore plus proche. Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Ron l'avait beaucoup blessée dans son orgueil et ses excuses lui faisaient le plus grand bien. Cependant, le visage et la peine qu'il affichait lui firent rapidement comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à être heurtée. Elle eu envie de sourire, mais les coins de sa bouche restèrent figés. Elle se contenta de répondre :

« Je sais Ron. Moi aussi je le suis. Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Gryffondor_

Installés confortablement dans un canapé, Hermione et Ron se dévisageaient sans rien dire. Leurs joues étaient encore rougies par le vent et le froid de l'extérieur. Hermione tremblait légèrement et luttait contre de nombreuses courbatures qui rendaient son dos douloureux. Un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue était posé entre eux, mais aucun n'avait osé plonger sa main dedans, de peur qu'un mauvais choix du type crotte de nez leur rendre cette journée encore plus maussade.

Hermione ressentait une envie forte de se ronger les ongles et devait faire de son mieux pour ne pas porter sa main à sa bouche. Elle s'était assise dessus, dans l'espoir fou que cela lui ôte la sensation que ronger allait la soulager de tous ses maux. Puis, brusquement, sans signes avant coureur, elle décida que tout cela suffisait et qu'elle devait faire bouger les choses une bonne fois pour toute. Elle prit la parole d'une voix forte, essayant d'avoir l'air dégagé.

« J'ai toujours cru que tu avais un faible pour moi. Mais en fait, c'est de Lavande que tu étais amoureux, n'est ce pas ? »

Ron la regarda un instant sans rien dire, puis ses oreilles prirent une teinte rouge assez soutenue qui contrasta avec le paquet de dragées, rose.

« Euh… Je… Je l'appréciais vraiment, elle était très gentille avec moi, on discutait de beaucoup de choses ensemble. C'était… Bien sûr on n'était pas aussi amis que toi et moi… Mais justement, c'était différent, une autre sorte d'amitié… Enfin, oui. Ça aurait pu être plus, tu as raison. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire maladroit, espérant que Ron allait continuer sur sa lancée. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main afin de l'encourager à continuer. Elle toussa bruyamment, s'arrachant la gorge, tandis qu'il reprenait la parole et le fil de ses pensées.

« En fait… Je… Je t'en ai voulu quand elle est tombée malade, mais c'est à moi que j'en veux. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressentais et finalement… Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire que je l'aimais. J'ai déversé toute ma colère sur toi. Je n'avais que toi. Je n'arrivais plus à gérer le sentiment d'oppression qui me faisait mal. Quant- à la fois ou je t'ai repoussée quand tu as essayé de m'embrasser… C'était de la peur, tout simplement, je n'ai pas réfléchi…

-Oh, à ce propos, je suis désolée, moi aussi. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi non plus et j'ai fait la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit pour prouver à Malefoy que je pouvais être une femme normale. Alors je te demande pardon. C'était risqué de ma part, tu aurais pu tomber malade et je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée. Alors… Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu m'aie repoussée.

- Ouais, Malefoy… J'aimerais bien qu'il tombe malade celui là, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. »

Le ventre d'Hermione fit une sorte de saut périlleux d'une hauteur impressionnante lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots. Bien qu'elle ne sut pas tellement pourquoi, elle était déçue de voir que Ron haïssait toujours autant le Serpentard. Elle avait appris à apprécier certaines choses de lui qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas et cela contractait étrangement son corps lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était la seule à être de cet avis. Elle ne haïssait plus sa présence autant qu'avant et commençait peut-être même à l'accepter.

Elle se força à sourire, ce qui fendit son visage d'un rictus désagréable que Ron ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à cracher la dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue aux asperges dans laquelle il venait de croquer à belles dents. Hermione se força à poursuivre la conversation qui, pour l'instant, était fructueuse.

« Et… Pour Harry et Ginny ? »

Le visage de Ron s'empourpra et il marmonna quelques mots qu'Hermione ne saisit pas dans leur intégralité. Il lui sembla entendre quelque chose à propos de l'endroit ou Harry pouvait se fourrer sa notion de l'amitié. Lorsqu'il tenta de parler à haute et intelligible voix, l'émotion fit trembler son poing serré.

« Je… Je ne veux pas qu'Harry fasse du mal à ma sœur. Je sais qu'à cause de sa mission il pourrait mourir et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste. En plus, je… Je ne supporte pas de la voir se faire tripoter par un homme. »

Son visage se renfrogna davantage tandis que sa main retournait farfouiller dans le paquet de dragées surprise. Hermione retint un sourire qui menaçait de fleurir sur ses lèvres et se dépêcha de dire ce qu'elle pensait :

« Tu sais Ron, je pense que Ginny et Harry ont tous les deux parfaitement conscience du fait que leurs destinées ne les garderont peut-être pas réunis toute leur vie… Mais je persiste à croire qu'ils sont beaucoup trop amoureux pour rester loin l'un de l'autre trop longtemps. Et puis tu sais, si on garde cette façon de penser… Personne ne devrait s'attacher à personne, pour prévoir une mort qui peut surgir à tout moment. Quant-à l'intimité d'Harry et Ginny… Il me semble qu'ils sont assez grands pour gérer ça tous seuls. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ron qui baissa la tête d'un air gêné. Hermione rougit et dit, d'une voix presque inaudible :

« Je suis désolée Ron. Je suis désolée pour Lavande. »

Ron leva les yeux et se plongea dans ceux d'Hermione. Il mâchonna la dragée surprise à la framboise qu'il avait dégotée dans le paquet et lui dit, très sérieusement :

« Je ne t'en veux pas Hermione. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. »

La jeune fille sentit un poids très lourd quitter ses épaules et des larmes de soulagement emplirent ses yeux fatigués.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, chambre de Lucius Malefoy_

Pansy Parkinson toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier vint lui ouvrir, l'air revêche. Il avait sa baguette magique dans la main et jetait des coups d'œil suspicieux derrière la jeune fille. Un tic nerveux agitait sa joue. Les enterrements ne réussissaient pas non plus aux mangemorts, semblait-il.

Elle se glissa dans l'embrasure de la porte tandis qu'il la refermait derrière elle. Le bruit sourd qu'elle produisit acheva de les plonger dans un silence plutôt pesant et désagréable. Elle hésita un instant puis s'approcha du père du Drago, souriant gauchement.

« Bonjour Lucius.

-Bonjour Pansy. Assieds-toi. »

La jeune fille chercha un siège du regard et, n'en voyant qu'un seul, finit par s'installer sur une chaise bancale. Cette dernière tangua légèrement quand la jeune fille s'y installa. Elle faillit tomber et se rattrapa de justesse au mur.

Lucius Malefoy ne lui prêta aucune attention, s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il eu, comme tous les soirs, un mouvement de baguette agacé en direction de l'âtre. La chaleur semblait avoir encore plus de mal à se diffuser aujourd'hui et il portait une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard serrée autour du cou.

.

Pansy le dévisagea un instant. Elle lui avait toujours fait une confiance aveugle. Elle avait souvent vu et côtoyé cet homme, qui était l'une des connaissances de ses parents.

Pour avoir fait naître quelqu'un comme Drago, il devait forcément être quelqu'un de respectable, au fond.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait dans l'école, et la simple idée d'y réfléchir lui procurait des frissons d'angoisse. Cependant, elle s'avoua qu'elle savait que Lucius y était plus ou moins pour quelque chose. Elle savait aussi qu'il était le seul à pouvoir sauver Drago de sa perdition.

Son regard se perdit dans le néant pendant quelques instants, tandis qu'elle se souvenait vaguement des quelques jours qu'elle avait passé au manoir Malefoy cet été. Drago, assis dans sa cuisine, remuant un café avec sa petite cuillère avant de le boire d'un trait, le visage stoïque. Drago, le soir, au coin du feu, silencieux et renfermé. Encore Drago, debout et digne devant le seigneur des ténèbres, essayant de ne pas ployer sous son regard mais finissant pas faire courir ses yeux sur ses pieds et sur le tapis à cause de la prestance du mage noir.

Un sourire nostalgique à peine visible éclaira ses traits austères durant quelques secondes.

.

.

Lucius Malefoy avait été cordial avec elle pendant tout ce temps. Il lui avait même fait comprendre à demi-mot qu'elle aurait été parfaite pour Drago si un arrangement n'avait pas déjà été en cours avec une autre famille. C'est aussi cette confiance et cet intérêt que lui portaient Lucius qui l'avait décidée à aller lui parler.

.

.

Elle ne savait pas et ne saurait jamais que, durant une guerre, il vaut mieux mettre le plus de personnes possibles de son coté. Même si cela signifie mentir et brosser dans le sens du poil des gens que l'on méprise. Pansy Parkinson disposait encore un peu d'une chose rare pour quelqu'un de son rang qui avait suivit une éducation telle que la sienne. _La naïveté_.

.

.

Pansy coula un regard discret et empreint d'anxiété vers Lucius. Celui-ci la fixait, impassible. Cette façon de masquer ses sentiments lui rappela un peu trop Drago pendant quelques instants, et elle fit de son mieux pour garder contenance. Elle avala sa salive avec difficultés. Cet avec un certain apaisement qu'elle entendit Lucius Malefoy prendre la parole.

« Oui, Pansy ? Pour quelle raison souhaitais-tu me parler et m'as-tu demandé une entrevue ? Tu m'as dit qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet de la plus haute importance… Je t'écoute.

La jeune fille hésita un peu, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et s'exprima avec sérieux.

« Je… Je dois vous parler à propos de Drago. Il… Je l'ai vu fixer une fille pendant le bal de noël… Et je pense que… Qu'il lui porte peut-être un certain intérêt. »

Lucius se redressa dans son fauteuil et se pencha vers Pansy. Ses doigts se refermèrent un peu plus sur sa baguette et il fit un sourire crispé à la jeune fille, essayant de ne pas lui hurler au visage qu'elle lui faisait perdre un temps considérablement précieux. Son ton était douceâtre quoi que légèrement agacé.

« Et ? Je ne saisis pas trop en quoi c'est un problème. Je t'ai déjà dit que les fiançailles de Drago avec une jeune fille de sang pur étaient prévues et qu'il était déjà pris… Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que mon fils regarde une femme soit gênant.

-Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger. »

Les traits de Lucius se tendirent. En quelques secondes seulement, des milliers d'images de son fils faisant ami-ami avec une dégoutante sang de bourbe firent apparition dans son esprit. Il l'imagina au ralenti, riant bêtement à une blague moldue, montant dans une vuture… Euh… Voiture, prônant la pureté des sang de bourbe à tort et à travers après avoir amplifié sa voix à l'aide d'un sort… Il l'imagina même tenant la main de cette femme qu'il aurait mise enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, souriant tel un ravegourde devant un arbre à patacitrouilles.

Toutes les conséquences de ces actes se matérialisèrent devant ses yeux. La plus grosse d'entre toute fut celle où il entrevit pendant un instant le Seigneur des Ténèbres lancer un sortilège à la lueur verte sur son seul et unique enfant. Cette vision le révulsa et acheva de le mettre dans un état de colère indescriptible. Il fallait absolument qu'il agisse avant que les choses ne prennent une proportion impossible.

Hermione Granger avait de nombreux défauts. En plus d'être l'amie de Potter, elle était l'infâme créature qui pouvait lui ôter son fils. Sa main trembla rageusement et il serra le poing. Son visage, lui, resta impassible autant que possible. Son ton de voix se fit plus mielleux encore.

« Tu ne l'as dit à personne, Pansy ?

-Non, Lucius.

-Pour le bien de Drago, je vais devoir effacer ta mémoire. Si jamais le seigneur des ténèbres l'apprenait, ça irait très mal pour Drago, tu comprends ? Il pourrait facilement entrer dans ton esprit. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais m'en occuper. Je te promets qu'il n'arrivera rien de mal à Drago. »

Pansy le fixa un instant de ses yeux porcins qui se rétrécirent ostensiblement. De nombreuses idées semblaient se battre dans son esprit et les options qui s'offraient à elles se confrontaient avec violence. Puis, elle eu un signe de tête docile.

Lucius Malefoy approcha tranquillement sa baguette magique de la tempe de la jeune Serpentard, ignorant le tremblement qui continuait de l'agiter, et prononça « _Oubliettes_. »


	13. Un étrange hasard de circonstances

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont réjouie (comme d'habitude) ! Je vous adore et j'aime que vous me donniez votre avis ! Merci, merci, merci ! Si je suis contente que le forum remarche normalement ? Evidemment ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira…**

* * *

**_Estrella'zz_ : **Contente de te revoir :D! C'est déjà très gentil à toi de prendre le temps de laisser des reviews (surtout aussi constructives), alors je ne vais pas t'en vouloir si tu ne m'en mets plus (par contre, je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas peur que ça ne te plaise plus, lol). Je crois que Seamus a fait l'unanimité parmi mes lecteurs en ce qui concerne son statut du « plus nul des Gryffondor » ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies et comprennes ce que je veux transmettre au travers des différents passages des chapitres, comme l'enterrement de Lavande et la réconciliation de Ron et d'Hermione. Merci encore pour tes reviews et bonne lecture ! A bientôt (j'espère).

_**Vera Bennett**_ : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments sur mon style d'écriture, ça fait toujours très plaisir de lire ce genre de choses ! Effectivement, Lucius n'a pas l'air du genre à rester inactif…

_**Maanaa**_ : Alors avant tout, merci pour ta longueur de ta review ! C'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir prit le temps de rédiger quelque chose d'aussi construit et d'aussi long ! Merci également pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait rougir… J'adore quand on me dit que Drago reste fidèle au personnage d'origine ! Je sais que je fais quelques fautes et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de relire… Je suppose qu'à force, on ne les voit plus. Je veux bien que tu me donnes les passages qui t'ont semblé étrange, en effet (je pourrais peut-être les retravailler). Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents !

_**StephAliC **_: Je suis désolée de me faire attendre pour la publication, mais je préfère relire plusieurs fois et faire bien attention à ce que j'écris. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu en tout cas… Merci pour ta review, enjoy :).

_**Lh42**_ : Bonjour ! En effet, on va bientôt avoir un peu plus d'action « familiale » puisque notre cher Lucius vient d'apprendre quelque chose qui n'est pas de bonne augure :p. Je ne pense pas que tu sois sadique par rapport à Seamus, ou alors nous le sommes tous (qui n'a pas rêvé qu'il regrette un peu son comportement, tout de même !). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

_**PaulinaDragona **_: Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs aussi attentifs :). Ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture !

_**Binabi3 **_: Comme tu dis, Seamus a eu ce qu'il méritait :) depuis le temps que tu attends qu'il soit puni ! C'est vrai que l'enterrement de Lavande était triste, en fait j'ai eu envie de pleurer quand je l'ai écrit. J'aime assez ta suggestion de couple Pansy-Seamus… Ça pourrait être marrant ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre au moins autant que le précédent.

_**AudeHP43**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, moi aussi je trouve que Pansy abuse… Mais bon, il faut la comprendre, elle est un peu naïve. Elle veut simplement aider Drago :).

_**van3xxx **_: C'est vrai que Drago peut-être excessif quand il veut… Moi non plus je ne suis pas trop pour la violence, mais je pense que ce cher Seamus n'a pas volé ce qui lui est arrivé. Oui je suis d'accord… Ce n'est pas super pour Ron :(. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Your touch magnetizing _

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Serpentard_

Drago s'installa à coté de Pansy dans un coin de la pièce. La jeune Serpentard avait les traits tirés et le visage livide. Elle le parcourait de temps à autres de ses doigts fins et glacés. Ces derniers étaient agités de tremblements presque imperceptibles. Son visage fermé n'exprimait aucune émotion, mais ses lèvres étaient pincées dans un rictus indéfinissable. De grandes poches s'étalaient sous ses yeux, lui donnant une apparence cadavérique, tandis que ses cheveux couleur corbeau étaient attachés, ce qui lui dégageait le visage et lui conférait d'autant plus une allure de morte.

La salle commune était presque vide à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Les derniers élèves encore présents dans la pièce planchaient sur un devoir de sortilèges à rendre le lendemain matin. On entendait seulement le bruissement calme des feuilles tournées et le grattement frénétiques des plumes sur les parchemins.

.

Pansy ne leva même pas la tête lorsque Drago prit place à coté d'elle. Pourtant, le canapé dans lequel elle était assise s'affaissa légèrement et elle sentit sans peine la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps du Serpentard. Toutefois, elle se concentra obstinément sur un reflet lumineux qu'elle percevait sur le mur. Il était vert et bleuté et se mouvait dans l'obscurité maintenant bien présente. Les ombres projetées par les torches accrochées au mur se reflétèrent un instant dans ses prunelles marron, puis elle ferma les yeux.

.

Elle se sentait bizarre, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Le vide l'emplissait.

« Je suis vide. Il n'y a rien. »

Ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit en une douloureuse et incessante litanie. Chaque syllabe portait son poids de sens, son fardeau de mensonge. Elle n'y comprenait rien.

Si on lui avait demandé pour quelle raison elle avait cette sensation, elle aurait probablement refusé de répondre. Cela n'aurait pas été par manque d'explications ou de spéculations. C'était simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une folle. Qui la croirait si elle disait qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir un trou dans la tête ?

Elle resserra doucement sa cape autour d'elle et frissonna tandis qu'elle sentait que Drago la regardait. Ses doigts furent agités de convulsions pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait envie de vomir et la tête lui tournait.

.

En temps normal, la présence et le regard de Drago lui faisaient du bien. Elle avait l'impression fugace d'exister pour lui, d'être vivante. Mais en cet instant, elle éprouvait une sorte de doute envers lui, comme si elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. Confiance par rapport à quoi ? Encore une fois, elle l'ignorait.

Pourtant, Pansy sentait le frisson de la trahison s'insinuer en elle et lui murmurer que le Serpentard lui mentait. Elle avait comme l'impression que le trou béant dans son esprit avait un rapport avec cette impression. Ce trou béant qui était en train de creuser un fossé dans sa poitrine meurtrie.

Drago avait toujours été l'un de ses amis. Elle l'aimait profondément, même encore maintenant, avec cette idée qui la taraudait. _Pourquoi_ aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas lui faire confiance ?

Elle ne voulait pas devenir folle. Elle ne voulait pas être possédée. Elle voulait être elle. Elle voulait que tout cela cesse. Elle voulait que plus personne ne soit malade dans l'école, pour qu'elle n'ait plus peur de sortir de la salle commune. Elle voulait aller voir Millicent à l'infirmerie. Mais elle avait peur. Millicent était malade. Elle ne voulait pas que Millicent meure. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle était effrayée. Elle ne voulait pas que Drago en ait conscience et qu'il ne lui parle plus. Qu'il l'ignore.

Elle ne voulait pas que Drago voit le doute sur son visage. Ce doute cuisant qui le concernait. Alors elle préférait faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Peut-être qu'il allait finir par partir ? Elle pourrait aller se coucher. Elle était tellement fatiguée… Et puis cette tâche brillante et ces ombres sur le mur… Vraiment fascinantes.

.

Drago resta près d'une heure à coté de Pansy. Il aurait voulu lui parler, mais il ne savait pas quel sujet aborder. Parfois, seule sa présence lui suffisait. Quand elle était calme, elle était de bonne compagnie. Il ne l'avait jamais trop aimée, mais il ne la détestait pas non plus. C'est juste qu'il avait toujours trouvé qu'elle manquait de quelque chose. De maturité. De profondeur. Il ne savait pas trop quoi.

Finalement, il décida de ne rien dire et d'attendre. L'inspiration lui viendrait peut-être plus tard.

Une heure.

Soixante minutes.

Trois mille six cent secondes.

.

Elle ne vint jamais.

.

Pansy se tourna vers Drago quand il se leva. Il n'avait pas fait de bruit, mais la chaleur de son corps s'était brusquement éloignée de la Serpentard. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le dortoir des garçons.

.

Drago fut surprit.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais eu de lueur particulière dans le regard. Mais il fut tout de même étonné de constater à quel point, ce soir là, le regard de Pansy était vide.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, cachots_

Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent en cours de potion, ce jeudi, avec une joie _très bien _dissimulée.

En réalité, Hermione était paniquée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de relire le parchemin sur les dix propriétés des poils de boursouflets qu'ils devaient rendre au professeur Rogue et ne cessait de ronger ses ongles avec acharnement. Elle était tellement obnubilée par son travail imparfait qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Ils formaient un halo épais et presque électrique autour de son visage malade.

Par ailleurs, elle avait tellement mal à la gorge que les mots qu'elle prononçait n'étaient plus qu'une succession de grognements rauques plus trolesques les uns que les autres.

.

Ron et Harry, avaient, chacun de leur coté, grommelé un vague bonjour à l'adresse de l'autre.

« Au moins, songeait la Gryffondor avec soulagement, ils ne s'ignorent plus. »

.

.

Certains événements avaient cependant montré à Hermione qu'il faudrait un peu de temps à Ron pour accepter la relation de Ginny et d'Harry.

.

En effet, elle l'avait déjà surpris dans la salle commune en train de lancer des patacitrouilles sur le couple, caché derrière un fauteuil, alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Hermione avait tapoté sur son épaule d'un air désolé et il avait été particulièrement confus d'avoir été surpris en flagrant délit de lynchage.

Son visage avait prit une expression boudeuse tandis que ses oreilles se coloraient de leur habituelle teinte rouge sang. La jeune fille avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire, tandis que Ginny, confortablement installée sur les genoux d'Harry, croquait dans une patacitrouille en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.

.

Hermione n'ignorait pas que le comportement un peu excessif de Ron auprès d'Harry et de Ginny lui permettait d'évacuer certaines choses et de ne pas penser à d'autres. Elle savait qu'il regardait souvent la tombe de Lavande au travers des vitraux de l'école. Il avait sans doute éprouvé beaucoup d'affection pour elle, et sa perte était quelque chose qu'il lui faudrait quelque temps à accepter. Hermione se dit qu'aller se recueillir sur la stèle de marbre serait peut-être la première chose qu'il ferait quand la quarantaine serait finie.

.

Harry, quant-à lui, était toujours extrêmement préoccupé par la maladie qui sévissait dans l'école de magie. Il était intimement persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un plan du Lord Noir. Cependant, il n'en avait pas reparlé depuis l'enterrement de Lavande, sans doute pour ménager Hermione et pour laisser le temps à Ron de cicatriser un peu… Bien qu'il pensa souvent que la blessure qu'il portait ne se refermerait jamais totalement.

.

.

Hermione avait été surprise de constater les miracles que Madame Pomfresh avait faits sur le visage de Seamus. Il ne conservât que quelques vagues bleus sur la mâchoire qui s'estompèrent rapidement.

L'une de ses dents avait cependant été impossible à réparer. A cause de la violence du choc, elle avait été cassée en deux et la moitié manquante avait disparu dans le couloir où Drago et Seamus s'étaient battus.

.

Un matin, Hermione avait aperçut le « cancrelat » expliquer à une fille qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers à cause d'un maléfice du croche-pied. Il lui avait narré sa chute à grand renforts de geste, mimant un spectaculaire roulé-boulé, sans omettre d'ajouter qu'il n'avait presque pas eu mal, malgré les nombreux bleus qui avaient parsemé son corps d'apollon. La jeune fille avait paru impressionnée par son courage et sa ténacité et lui avait proposé en battant des cils de l'aider à retrouver le bout de dent qui s'était cassé.

Seamus avait fixé les mollets de la sympathique jeune fille avec un sourire réjouit avant d'accepter. Hermione avait eu envie de vomir.

.

.

.

A la fin du cours de potions, la salle se vida progressivement et tous les élèves sortirent dans le couloir par petits groupes, discutant de la potion de régénération sanguine qu'ils avaient concoctée pendant les deux heures. Il s'agissait d'un exercice particulièrement difficile, qui demandait dextérité et concentration. La potion devait avoir une couleur rouge sang, et seule celle d'Hermione se rapprochait de cette teinte. Celle d'Harry était rose et celle de Ron marron. Celle de Neville, quant-à elle, avait été décrétée comme « _hautement dangereuse et à possibilité hémorragique_ » par le professeur Rogue.

.

Harry, Ron et Hermione marchaient dans le couloir. Ron maugréait sur l'infime possibilité - qui resterait à jamais méconnue - qu'il avait d'avoir créé une potion de coagulation à la place d'une potion de régénération, quand la jeune fille se frappa sur le front et eut une moue désabusée. Ses deux amis s'arrêtèrent et la fixèrent d'un air interrogateur, tandis qu'elle agitait nerveusement la tête.

« J'ai oublié de parler à Rogue ! Je voulais lui dire quelque chose à propos du devoir qu'on a rendu ! » Articula-t-elle faiblement, d'une voix éraillée.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit timidement à Hermione, et Harry hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Les deux Gryffondor avaient l'habitude de subir des changements d'humeur d'Hermione lorsqu'il s'agissait de devoirs à rendre ou de recherches à faire. Harry jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Ron - le premier depuis plusieurs jours - puis demanda :

« Tu en as pour longtemps ? On peut t'attendre si tu veux…

-Non, c'est bon ! Je pense que ça va prendre au moins un quart d'heure… Le temps que je lui explique certaines choses… Répondit Hermione avec un rictus angoissé.

-D'accord… N'en fait pas trop Hermione. Ajouta Harry en haussant un sourcil. Tu sais que Rogue n'aime pas ce genre de trucs. Euh… On va travailler le… euh… Devoir de divination ! Tu nous retrouves dans la salle commune ?

-Oui ! Je fais vite ! Et… Harry ? Pour la divination… Évite de demander à Fred et Georges leurs parchemins de l'année précédente. »

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta d'afficher une moue étonnée qui signifiait clairement je-ne-vois-pas-de-quoi-tu-parles. Hermione eut un sourire en coin et leur fit un signe de la main. Elle les regarda disparaitre au coin du couloir, sentant une douleur caractéristique lui serrer l'estomac.

Elle détestait leur mentir…

.

A l'instant où ils ne furent plus visibles, Hermione se retourna en tremblant et parcourut rapidement le couloir, passant devant la salle de cours de potion sans y entrer. Elle espérait que Drago prendrait son temps, car c'était pour lui parler et non pas pour discuter avec Rogue de son hypothétique note qu'elle avait laissé en plan ses deux amis...

Les tableaux qu'elle croisa sur sa route lui lancèrent des regards désapprobateurs mais ne firent aucun commentaire, se contentant de la fixer.

Hermione nota mentalement « Regarder dans l'histoire de Poudlard si les tableaux peuvent lire dans les pensées. »

.

Les couloirs étaient tortueux et n'en finissaient pas. Hermione eut peur qu'il soit déjà rentré dans sa salle commune. Ses pas se répercutaient et résonnaient faiblement. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde et réprima un frisson qui menaçait de remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique. Ses jointures blanchirent sans qu'elle en ait conscience, serrant avec force le bout de bois ensorcelé. Drago tardait à apparaître dans son champ de vision. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Hermione ralentit le pas, chancelante, et hésita à faire demi-tour. Elle était presque décidée, quand elle aperçut le pan d'une cape disparaitre au coin d'un couloir. Espérant qu'il s'agissait du Serpentard, de préférence peu - voire pas du tout - accompagné, elle trottina rapidement pour le rattraper.

.

Elle fut satisfaite de constater qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Il marchait nonchalamment vers les cachots. Seul. Hermione se demanda par quel miracle Pansy n'était pas pendue à son bras, lui murmurant d'une voix suave des secrets à l'oreille. Cette préoccupation la quitta cependant bien vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il se retournait. Il l'avait sans doute entendu arriver.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le visage de Drago resta impassible, jusqu'à ce qu'il lance à Hermione une œillade agacée. La jeune fille éternua vivement et vacilla. Elle savait que Drago ne voulait pas que des élèves les surprennent ensemble et ils faisaient très attention lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Elle avait conscience de son énervement et décida de faire vite. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui, confuse. Ses yeux vitreux et rougis par la fatigue fixèrent quelques secondes le jeune homme avant qu'elle lance un imperceptible :

« Salut Drago !

-Bonjour Granger… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Répondit aussitôt Drago en grimaçant, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait son prénom dans la bouche de la Gryffondor.

Cette dernière afficha un petit sourire satisfait puis fouilla dans son sac avant de sortir une plume noire qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts fatigués.

« Tu as oublié ta plume à la bibliothèque hier, Drago. Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-Je pense pas que ce truc vaille la peine de prendre le risque de… Enfin tu vois quoi. Rétorqua-t-il, le visage froid.

-Y'a personne ici, je pense qu'il n'y a aucun risque qu'on nous voit. Et il est important que tu ais tes affaires de cours pour pouvoir travailler ! On a plein de parchemins à rendre et je ne voudrais pas qu'à cause de moi tu n'ais pas la possibilité de rédiger un parchemin !

-Granger, j'ai des centaines de plumes dans mon dortoir, et je peux demander à n'importe qui de me donner la sienne. Répliqua Drago en haussant un sourcil désapprobateur.

-Ah oui… J'avais oublié que tu impressionnes tous tes camarades et qu'ils t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil ! Je voulais simplement te rendre service… Je m'abstiendrai la prochaine fois. Siffla Hermione.

-T'es insupportable Granger quand tu t'y mets… »

Drago eut un sourire narquois dont Hermione ne comprit pas la signification et attrapa l'objet dans sa main, frôlant au passage de gant de peau de taupe d'Hermione. Il se recula vivement, troublé par leur contact.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne filtrera. Tu ne tomberas pas malade, soit tranquille. Je fais très attention quand je les mets le matin. » Affirma aussitôt Hermione en plissant les yeux d'un air concentré.

Elle savait que sa maladie pouvait être très contagieuse et, depuis sa dispute avec Ron, avait décidé de ne plus tenir rigueur à ceux qui n'auraient pas envie ou peur de la toucher, qui qu'ils soient.

.

Drago eu une sorte de rictus crispé et marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle crut distinguer «comprend rien » mais n'en fut pas sûre. Il évita son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de lui glisser :

« Merci pour la plume, Granger.

-Mais de rien, Drago.

-Bonne journée, insupportable créature.

-Bonne journée, Drago. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire affaibli au jeune homme et lui tourna le dos.

.

.

Ils allaient partir chacun de leur coté, quand ils entendirent un bruit caractéristique se répercuter dans le silence du couloir. Quelqu'un se dirigeait vers eux. En prêtant l'oreille aux pas qui s'approchaient dangereusement, ils réalisèrent brusquement qu'il n'y avait pas une mais _deux_ personnes qui arrivaient.

.

_Personne ne devait les voir ensemble._

Sans trop réfléchir, Drago parcourut le couloir du regard et repéra un placard qui se trouvait à proximité. Il ouvrit immédiatement la porte de ce dernier, sous le regard interloqué d'Hermione et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il constata qu'il était remplit de balais et de serpillères à essorage automatique. Amplement suffisant pour les contenir tous les deux.

Il s'y engouffra, trébuchant sur un seau remplit de produit nettoyant de la Mère Gratesec, et tira Hermione par le poignet, la forçant à entrer à sa suite. La jeune fille réprima un cri d'étonnement et se tourna face à lui pour protester. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son visage empreint d'un agacement non dissimulé. Souhaitant couper court à toute protestation, Drago posa sa main gantée sur la bouche de la jeune fille, étouffant une contestation naissante, et lui chuchota :

« Tais-toi ! Ils vont nous repérer ! »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux puis grommela sous le gant du jeune homme. Elle admit cependant qu'il avait raison et décida de ne pas discuter sa décision. Elle posa son index sur la main de Drago, au niveau de sa bouche, pour lui montrer qu'elle était d'accord. Le jeune homme retira doucement sa main, d'un air méfiant, puis lui jeta un regard entendu qui signifiait :

« Tais-toi maintenant. »

.

Hermione se tourna à nouveau en direction de la porte du placard et fit mine de s'installer tandis que Drago agitait sa baguette pour que la porte se ferme sur eux. Ils gigotèrent un instant, essayant de trouver une position confortable et Hermione proféra un juron spectaculaire lorsqu'elle coinça son pied dans un seau.

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas rire, Drago l'aida à se dégager en tirant maladroitement sur sa jambe. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas réfléchir au fait qu'il avait sa main posée sur la cuisse d'Hermione. Enfin, le pied fut extirpé d'un trait, et ils furent légèrement projetés en arrière. Le bruit du choc fut cependant amorti par les bienveillantes serpillères qui avaient été accrochées au fond du placard.

Ils gesticulèrent encore quelques secondes, puis Hermione appuya son dos contre le torse de Drago et ne bougea plus du tout. Les pas avaient cessés et semblaient s'être arrêtés à quelques centimètres du placard.

.

Les deux élèves retinrent leur respiration, faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas être repérés. Hermione se frotta doucement contre Drago en essayant de se reculer le plus possible et ce dernier arrêta complètement de respirer. Les cheveux d'Hermione lui chatouillaient le nez et il devait faire de son mieux pour faire abstraction du dos d'Hermione qui n'avait de cesse de s'appuyer sur lui. Il sentit une colère caractéristique l'envahir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se décoller de lui ?

_Surtout ne pas la toucher_.

« Pousse-toi un peu, Granger ! » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

La jeune fille essaya de se dégager en grognant quelque chose qui semblait signifier que Drago était un imbécile. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle fit fut encore pire et il dut fermer les yeux. Elle n'était plus appuyée contre lui, mais avait glissé une de ses deux jambes entre les siennes pour se tenir plus droite.

Elle était trop présente. Son parfum était prenant. Il ne sentait plus que ça. Elle était tellement près qu'il aurait pu l'entourer de ses bras, l'attirer à lui et poser sa bouche dans son cou, là où il voyait sa veine qui palpitait furieusement. Elle était vivante. Elle le tentait. Elle le torturait. Elle était complètement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle était en train de lui montrer un centième de ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir avec elle. Le corps de Drago se tendit davantage lorsqu'elle poussa un soupir et que sa main vint frôler son bras.

Il aurait pu attraper ses doigts entre les siens, retirer son gant, toucher sa peau.

.

Il ferma les yeux et fit de son mieux pour ne plus penser à elle. Il lui en voulait tellement d'être aussi tentante qu'il lui asséna, sans vraiment le vouloir, un léger coup avec son poing. Hermione étouffa un cri de douleur mêlé d'étonnement et écrasa volontairement le pied de Drago.

_Torture_.

Ne sachant plus que faire, le Serpentard essaya de ravaler son ressentiment. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose… Il fallait qu'il s'occupe…

Réalisant qu'il pouvait utiliser les deux personnes qui avaient maintenant entamé une discussion devant le placard pour penser à autre chose, il tendit l'oreille, essayant de saisir la conversation qui se déroulait au dehors. Il ignorait qu'Hermione faisait de même, pour une toute autre raison.

_La curiosité_.

.

Les voix, au départ presque inaudibles, semblaient monter d'un ton. Rapidement, il reconnut la voix de Severus Rogue et comprit que la seconde personne était Albus Dumbledore. Son professeur de potion respectait réellement peu de personnes, et Dumbledore faisait partie de celles-ci.

Il saisit quelques mots ça et là qu'il n'arriva pas à relier entre eux.

« Severus… Enfin… Faire attention ! »

« Trop dangereux !... Risque… Mangemorts….»

« Mission… Depuis toujours… Beaucoup trop impliqué ! …»

.

Bientôt, la voix du professeur de potion devint de plus en plus forte et les éclats de voix parvinrent plus distinctement à Hermione et Drago. Il semblait qu'une tension s'était instaurée entre les deux professeurs et que le sujet du désaccord était relatif à un sujet d'une importance capitale.

Hermione s'approcha davantage du bois du placard, collant son oreille contre la paroi pour écouter plus attentivement. Drago se pencha à son tour un peu plus en avant, ignorant les douloureux élancements de son cœur.

La discussion paraissait prendre une tournure de plus en plus mauvaise et les paroles échangées étaient désormais houleuses. Dumbledore avait haussé la voix et son ton était cassant, tandis que Severus Rogue hurlait presque. Drago imagina qu'il devait être en train de faire de grands gestes, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était en proie à une colère indicible. Après tout, il s'agissait de son parrain, il le connaissait donc un temps soit peu.

.

« Vous savez bien que je suis le seul à pouvoir tirer des informations au seigneur des ténèbres à propos de ce virus ! Tempêta Rogue, arrêtant net la réflexion de Drago.

-Enfin Severus, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! S'il ne vous en a pas parlé avant, il se rendra compte que quelque chose n'est pas normal dans votre comportement. Lui poser des questions pourrait soulever un doute chez lui. Il pourrait découvrir ce que vous faites pour l'ordre ! S'il lui prend l'envie de lire dans vos pensées…

-S'il lit dans mes pensées, coupa Rogue avec acharnement, il ne verra rien. Je mettrais tous mes souvenirs dans la pensine et je mettrais en place des barrières plus importantes. Je suis un très bon occlumens. »

Il eu un silence plutôt long, qu'Hermione mit aussitôt à profit.

« Non. Ce n'est pas… » Souffla-t-elle a mi-voix. Elle fut interrompue par la main de Drago qui venait une nouvelle fois de lui obstruer la bouche afin qu'elle ne parle plus. Elle le sentit bouger doucement dans son dos et la chaleur qu'il lui procurait s'éloigna un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit son souffle parcourir son cou et remonter jusqu'à son oreille. Elle eut un frisson dont elle ne comprit pas le sens et entendit Drago lui murmurer d'une voix très sérieuse :

« Dumbledore a des capacités d'audition supérieures à la normale. Alors je t'en prie, tais-toi. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Drago relâcha aussitôt sa prise et sa main gantée quitta sa bouche pour retourner près de son corps. Au même instant, Hermione se pencha encore plus en avant dans l'espoir d'en apprendre davantage sur la situation du professeur de potion.

Cependant, elle perdit l'équilibre et commença à glisser. La porte du placard s'entrouvrit légèrement, laissant apparaître le profil du professeur Rogue.

Si les deux protagonistes de la discussion les apercevaient, ils auraient de très gros ennuis.

Ne réfléchissant qu'à moitié, Drago entoura alors rapidement la taille d'Hermione de ses bras afin de lui éviter une chute. La douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de la poitrine s'intensifia, tandis que la tête commençait sérieusement à lui tourner. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il était en train de la toucher, de la serrer dans ses bras et qu'il avait une raison tout à fait valable de le faire. Elle n'y verrait que du feu. En même temps, il la haïssait pour les sensations qu'elle lui faisait ressentir alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Il ne contrôlait absolument pas l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il l'aurait bien lâchée dans l'instant s'il n'avait eu la conviction qu'il aurait lui aussi été repéré en quelques secondes.

Elle était légère dans ses bras. Il sentit les muscles de ses biceps se tendre quand la main gantée d'Hermione vint s'accrocher à son poignet pour reprendre un semblant d'équilibre.

C'en était trop.

Il la tira d'un seul coup en arrière, se projetant lui-même vers le fond du placard, pour la seconde fois.

« Fais attention Granger ! » Maugréa-t-il entre ses dents, mécontent.

La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers lui, dans la pénombre. Il pu lire sur ses lèvres un imperceptible « merci » puis devina un « désolée » avant qu'elle ne se tourne à nouveau vers la porte du placard à balais. Il était presque certain de l'avoir vu rougir. Sans doute la peur sur l'instant. Elle agita sa baguette magique dans la pénombre et la porte se referma sur eux sans un bruit, les cachant à la vue des deux professeurs.

.

Il souhaitait plus que tout que Dumbledore et Rogue quittent le couloir. Il n'en pouvait plus de sentir Hermione aussi proche de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'aperçoive de son trouble ni qu'elle continue de lui faire _ça _alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie. En outre, il se doutait que la situation ne devait pas être très confortable pour elle non plus mais pour d'autres raisons. Elle devait mourir d'envie de sortir du placard. Leur proximité devait la gêner parce qu'elle _détestait_ être proche de lui.

La réflexion de Drago fut cependant à nouveau interrompue quand le professeur Rogue reprit calmement :

« Vous savez bien qu'on ne peut pas laisser la situation s'envenimer ainsi… Je suis un membre de l'ordre du Phœnix autant que vous. Et pour cela, j'ai le droit de risquer ma vie au même titre que les autres. »

La réponse de Dumbledore fut plus étouffée et plus tranquille. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Drago se rendit rapidement compte que le directeur et le professeur de potion poursuivaient leur discussion plus pacifiquement et qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le couloir.

Severus Rogue, son parrain et professeur de potion, était un agent double. Il travaillait pour le bien, pour l'ordre du Phœnix. Les convictions de Drago venaient d'en prendre un coup. Ainsi, les gens qu'ils respectaient choisissaient pratiquement tous de risquer leur vie au péril du bien. Pour le bien de tous. Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue. Comment cela était-il possible ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi risquer sa vie pour des personnes qui ne sauront peut-être jamais ce que vous avez fait pour essayer de les sauver ? Qui saurait que son parrain était pour le bien s'il mourrait en plein milieu de la guerre ?

Comment choisit-on d'être bon ? L'est-on au départ ?

_Qui suis-je ?_

La question tourna dans l'esprit de Drago jusqu'à devenir une sorte de slogan qui se répéta encore et encore. Pour la première fois de sa vie, pendant quelques secondes, Drago Malefoy envisagea de changer de camp et de faire partie de ceux qui haïssait Voldemort.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore étaient partis, Hermione poussa la porte du placard et en sortit prestement, les joues rougies. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Drago, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Ce dernier s'extirpa lentement, secouant et époussetant sa robe de sorcier. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard et fixa ostensiblement un point qui se trouvait derrière la jeune fille. Ils laissèrent passer quelques secondes. Enfin, le Serpentard prit la parole d'une voix qui se voulait assurée et prononça :

« On est bien d'accord Granger, on ne parle de personne de ce qu'on vient d'entendre.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas le dire à Ron et Harry ? Argumenta Hermione, étonnée. Je pense qu'ils pourraient le savoir ! Je ne suis pas obligée de dire que j'étais avec toi et…

-Je pense que si Potter devait le savoir, Dumbledore lui aurait déjà dit. »Avança Drago, très sérieux.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, mécontente. Elle s'apprêta à le contredire, mais trouva qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ses paroles. Dumbledore confiait beaucoup de choses à Harry.

« Il l'apprendra sans doute en temps voulu… » Soupira-t-elle, hésitante, pour se convaincre.

Drago hocha la tête, puis son regard métallique rencontra celui d'Hermione. Un instant, ils ne dirent plus un mot. Enfin, le Serpentard rompit leur contact visuel en lui tournant le dos. Elle l'entendit murmurer :

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Granger. »

Puis il disparut au coin du couloir.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, chambre de Lucius Malefoy_

Le père de Drago prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes. Ses longs cheveux étaient détachés et vinrent caresser son visage, qui devint moins visible. Il était impossible de discerner la déformation pourtant bien présente de sa bouche, tordue par l'énervement.

Brusquement, il donna un violent coup de pied dans la patte de la table. Cette dernière craqua violemment et s'effondra légèrement sur le coté. Ne prenant même pas la peine de constater les dégâts pour les réparer, le père de Drago se leva et commença à arpenter rapidement la pièce.

Il était très rare que Lucius Malefoy perde son sang froid. A vrai dire, cela ne lui était arrivé que trois fois dans sa vie.

La première fois, c'était quand la médicomage qui avait accouché Narcissa avait fait une erreur qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment comprise et lui avait annoncé que Drago était une « magnifique petite fille ». Elle s'était bien vite ressaisit, mais avait subit une punition cuisante dont elle se souvenait encore aujourd'hui… Lucius voulait vraiment un héritier mâle à cette époque.

La seconde fois, c'était quand il avait apprit que Voldemort était toujours vivant. Il n'avait pas été en colère à cet instant, mais avait faillit s'évanouir. Sa femme se remémorait encore souvent la pâleur de son visage et l'expression de détresse qu'elle avait vu se peindre sur ses traits. Il s'agissait de la seule et unique fois où elle l'avait vu paniquer.

La troisième fois, c'était il y a deux jours, lorsque Pansy Parkinson était venue lui annoncer que Drago était probablement attiré par une sang de bourbe. Et pas n'importe laquelle. La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, le survivant. Pour cette fois-ci, Lucius était à mi-chemin entre la rage et la peur.

Il était en colère contre son fils, Drago, qui avait osé fricoter et se laisser attirer par une fille comme elle… Mais son estomac se tordait douloureusement à la seule pensée que cette fille puisse faire changer son fils de camp… Et ainsi lui promettre une mort certaine et un avenir désastreux, loin de la noblesse de sang pur dont il était issu.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser les choses se passer de cette manière. Essayant de réfléchir posément, il inspira et frotta machinalement son pied devenu douloureux à cause du choc dans la table.

.

Oui… Avant toute chose, il lui fallait s'assurer que Pansy Parkinson avait raison.


	14. Les apparences sont trompeuses

**Bonjour tout le monde ! D'habitude je ne publie pas aussi vite, mais vos nombreuses reviews m'ont fait tellement plaisir que j'ai écrit la suite plus vite que d'habitude ! Merci donc pour vos compliments, encouragements, mais aussi critiques qui me permettent de prendre du recul… Je vous adore ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Pommedapi**_ : Bonjour ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis très contente de compter une nouvelle lectrice pour cette fiction. Effectivement, j'essaye de faire en sorte que la relation Hermione/Drago soit réaliste, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Si les symptômes te paraissent bien décrits, j'en suis ravie. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Maanaa **_: Bonjour et merci pour ta review! Ah du Drago/Hermione, on en voudrait toujours plus :p, je suis d'accord avec toi ! C'est gentil de ta part de bien vouloir regarder pour les passages étranges, mais ne te presse pas surtout, vu que tu à l'intention de tout relire, ça risque de te prendre du temps ! De rien pour la réponse, c'est normal ! Bonne lecture :) !

_**van3xxx **_: Bonjour et merci pour ta review ! Contente que tout cela te plaise toujours :) ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

_**binabi3**_ : Bonjour ! J'aime bien ta suggestion pour le karma de Pansy ! Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable qu'Hermione cache quelque chose à Ron et Harry, mais ce qu'elle fait avec Drago elle le fait pour elle seule et elle a peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Tu en sauras un peu plus à propos de Rogue en temps voulus ;) ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

_**StehpAliC**_ : Bonjour ! Alors, si l'infirmière s'est trompée sur le sexe de Drago, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas regardé avec assez d'attention. Du coup, elle a fait peur à son père, qui lui a fait subir les conséquences de sa colère. Il y a aura bientôt de nouvelles informations cruciales sur le virus, promis-juré ! J'espère que tu voudras bien patienter jusque là :/. En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review et pour tes compliments ! Bonne lecture !

_**AudeHP43**_ : Bonjour ! J'avoue, le coup du placard à balais avec Drago, on se laisserait bien tenter :p. Sacré Lucius, encore là pour mettre un peu de piment… J'espère que la suite te plaira :) ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

_**Bling **_: Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments ! Ca me fait très plaisir (espérons que je resterais au top, comme tu dis !) ! Pour Lucius, tu verras ! Mais effectivement, je pense que c'est quelqu'un d'assez soupçonneux… A propos de la phrase c'est vrai, c'est peut-être un peu excessif (je n'avais pas remarqué), je te remercie donc de ne l'avoir signalé :). Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas faire le coup du Drago abandonnant Hermione pour son bien :) j'ai d'autres choses prévues pour ces deux loustics, comme tu pourras le voir par toi-même. Je suis contente que Pansy ait trouvé un peu de crédit à tes yeux. Ce n'est pas un personnage que j'aime particulièrement, mais j'avais envie de lui donner un rôle. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_No one knows what it's like_

_to be the bad men  
_

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque_

Pansy Parkinson n'avait jamais été une grande adepte de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle éprouvait même une aversion qui tenait presque de l'obsession pour ce lieu.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle poussa les portes de l'imposante pièce, elle sut qu'elle trouverait les réponses qu'elle cherchait dans cet endroit même. Elle inspira de soulagement, et sentit la tête lui tourner. Elle détestait profondément l'odeur des livres. Elle ignorait comment certaines personnes dont elle ne citerait pas le nom pouvait aimer et apprécier un temps soit peu ce parfum. Elle soupira d'exaspération et se dirigea automatiquement vers le rayon « sortilèges », dans un silence oppressant, traînant des pieds avec une grâce peu commune.

.

Elle jeta quelques regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule afin d'être certaine que personne ne la suivait. Elle ne voulait pas être découverte en train de flirter avec la connaissance. Ca aurait été une honte. Travailler… Pourquoi faire quand on a le monde à ses pieds ?

.

L'exaspération la gagna. Elle se sentait toujours comme vide à un endroit en particulier. Elle ne savait pas à qui poser les questions qui tournoyaient dans son esprit embrumé sans passer pour une folle. Madame Pomfresh l'aurait sans doute auscultée, prédisant une réaction au virus mortel avec une prédisposition aux problèmes mentaux. Le professeur Rogue l'aurait fixée comme si elle était stupide et lui aurait dit qu'elle lui faisait perdre son temps… Et Drago ne lui aurait accordé aucun regard, préférant la laisser se débrouiller toute seule, probablement même se riant d'elle et de sa stupidité.

La seule personne à qui elle pensait pouvoir faire confiance et révéler certaines choses était en ce moment même couchée sur un lit à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis des jours entiers et était plongée dans un coma si profond que Pansy doutait qu'elle survive encore longtemps.

.

L'élève de Serpentard fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les lourds volumes soigneusement rangés devant elle et planta ses ongles manucurés dans la paume de sa main. Elle ne devait pas penser à Millicent maintenant. Elle devait avant tout comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver à son cerveau. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose pour son amie maintenant qu'elle n'ouvrait plus les yeux…

.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux reliures de cuir usées, Pansy les énuméra dans sa tête, cherchant obstinément un titre accrocheur qui correspondrait à son problème. Elle lu ainsi : « _Sortilèges les plus communs_ » « _Changer le monde en un coup de baguette_ » « _Problèmes_ _conjugaux et solutions pour y remédier_ » « _Expelliarmus, un sortilège de défense pas si innocent_ » _« Résoudre ses problèmes mentaux sans l'aide d'un psychomage » « Histoire des sortilèges en France »_ « _Changer une grenouille en prince, une solution à la déprime ? _» « _Petits bobos et grosses affections : comment un sortilège peut changer votre vie _»…

.

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, Pansy stoppa net ses investigations et saisit le livre dont elle venait le lire le titre.

Il lui parut extrêmement lourd et abîmé et pesa plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait dans ses bras. L'attrait que le lieu avait pour elle en devint encore plus restreint, et elle se dépêcha de parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la table la plus proche. Elle voulait à tout prix quitter ce lieu au plus vite. Elle s'installa rapidement une chaise, grognant à cause de la dureté du bois, et ouvrit brusquement l'ouvrage, faisant craquer la couverture.

.

Elle ne voulait pas paraître paranoïaque, mais était persuadée que quelqu'un lui avait jeté un maléfice.

.

Elle tomba rapidement sur la table des matières, bien fournie, et inspecta avec attention la liste des symptômes qui étaient traités dans l'imposant volume : _Les pustules luminescentes, les éternuements à paillettes, les vomissements de limaces intempestifs, les crises de larmes de sang ininterrompues, les pertes de mémoires récurrentes, la sensibilité olfactive démesurée, l' asthme exponentielle, les fourmis dans et sur les pieds à répétition, l'intolérance aux dragées surprise au citron _et enfin_ les démangeaisons sans piqûres aucunes_.

Pansy leva le visage du livre après avoir lu deux fois chaque intitulé. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien, mais si on la connaissait un peu, on aurait pu apercevoir une once de désespoir sur ses traits aristocratiquement déchus. Il n'y avait aucune information intéressante dans ces pages cornées.

Au fond d'elle, Pansy avait l'impression que le vide qui l'habitait n'en finissait plus de se creuser et de prendre une place indéfinissable. L'issue n'était pas loin, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il y avait forcément une explication… Et elle devait se trouver dans cette bibliothèque. _Où_ était donc cette fameuse solution qui allait lui permettre de se remettre sur pieds ? D'être certaine qu'elle n'était pas en train de sombrer dans la folie ?

La jeune fille soupira et se leva paresseusement. Ses traits se crispèrent un instant, et son visage livide laissa transparaître l'angoisse qui l'habitait. Elle laissa le livre ouvert à la page du sommaire, et abattue, parcourut une nouvelle fois le rayon « sortilèges ».

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque_

Hermione et Drago étaient installés à une table au fond de la pièce, comme à leur habitude. Chacun avait apporté ses propres cours et travaux à réaliser. Ils avaient étalés de nombreux ouvrages sur la table et Hermione avait les doigts couverts d'encre. Elle travaillait ardemment sur un projet de défenses contre les forces du mal qui consistait à mettre en œuvre un charme du bouclier automatique, tandis que le Serpentard rédigeait paresseusement huit parchemins sur l'influence des saisons dans l'utilisation de la métamorphose au quotidien.

.

Les journées étaient courtes en ce début de janvier, et il faisait déjà sombre. Hermione leva un instant le visage de ses notes, fronçant les sourcils pour y voir plus clair. Les mots semblèrent effectuer une danse particulièrement saccadée devant ses yeux fatigués. Elle sentit un doux mal de tête frapper contre ses tempes. Elle avait sans doute déjà beaucoup travaillé pour le moment. Peut-être devait-elle faire une pause ?

Farfouillant dans ses cheveux désordonnés, elle jeta un regard en coin à Drago, qui ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il était plongé dans une lecture très sérieuse et ses yeux passaient rapidement d'un mot à l'autre. Sa main effectuait un mouvement concentrique sur la couverture du livre à la reliure verte qu'il tenait : s'il stoppait son mouvement, l'ouvrage se mettait systématiquement à hurler à la manière d'un damné.

.

Hermione s'appuya un instant contre le dossier de sa chaise et frotta ses yeux endoloris. Elle avait envie de les fermer et devait faire un effort considérable pour empêcher le sommeil de la submerger. Sa respiration était sifflante depuis le début de la journée, et respirer lui demandait un effort considérable. Son nez la chatouilla alors qu'elle cédait enfin à la tentation de clore ses paupières. Elle retint un éternuement sonore et laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques secondes, se remémorant les dernières semaines.

.

.

A la fin du mois de décembre, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de fêter la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait. Elle était passée rapidement dans la grande salle le trente et un au soir, sans s'attarder. Elle était vêtue très simplement d'une robe noire qui lui arrivait en dessous du genou. Elle s'était drapée d'un long voile sombre et légèrement transparent. Les robes avaient, une fois encore, étaient métamorphosées par les professeurs Flitwick et Mc Gonagall. Elle n'avait pas cherché à rendre son apparence extraordinaire, étant donné son humeur. Néanmoins, elle avait attiré le regard d'un homme en particulier, sans en avoir conscience… Comme d'habitude.

.

Hermione n'avait rien à fêter. La mort de Lavande peut-être ? Ou le fait d'avoir des migraines à répétitions depuis qu'un virus était venu changer sa vie? Quoi que le fait d'avoir la sensation de sentir son monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds aurait pu être une possibilité toute aussi réjouissante.

Elle n'avait pas voulu rester après minuit, et avait violemment refusé l'invitation à danser qu'un Seamus éméché était venu lui proposer. Elle était montée se coucher et avait rêvé toute la nuit que Lavande Brown pleurait en disant que sa robe de soirée s'était décomposée en même temps que son corps.

.

A la place de la soirée du nouvel an, Hermione avait préféré utiliser son énergie pour faire des recherches sur le virus. Elle avait décidé de refaire un inventaire de tous les livres de la bibliothèque qui pourraient se révéler intéressants et de les consulter une nouvelle fois, un par un. Elle avait également obtenu du professeur Mc Gonagall une autorisation spéciale pour demander à se faire livrer des ouvrages de chez Fleury et Bott dans un délai assez court et à un tarif réduit. Tous ses bons de commandes avaient été désinfectés par le comité de radiation des virus magiques et ses livres n'étaient pas arrivés tout de suite. Elle avait du attendre une bonne semaine avant de pouvoir les consulter.

.

Hermione ne souhaitait pas dire à Drago qu'Harry, Ron et elle travaillaient sur le virus. Elle lisait donc ces livres lorsqu'elle n'était pas en sa compagnie. Le plus souvent, elle s'installait sur son lit et étalait tous les livres dessus, ouvrant des pages, prenant des notes, maugréant lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait et se couchant tard le soir.

D'autres fois, elle s'enfonçait dans un fauteuil moelleux de la salle commune pour consulter les ouvrages. Elle essayait de les avoir tout le temps sur elle. Elle avait lancé un sortilège de réduction à certains d'entre eux afin de pouvoir les glisser constamment dans son sac de cours.

Enfin, il lui arrivait également de s'installer dans la salle sur demande avec Harry et Ron. Dans ces cas là, elle leur donnait une pile de livres chacun avec une liste de choses à vérifier et à rechercher dans les lourds volumes. Ils passaient souvent de longues heures ainsi, s'abîmant inlassablement les yeux sur des pages racornies dans le silence réconfortant de la salle sur demande.

Hermione avait presque l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, entourée de ses deux amis. Un monde où ils étaient seulement tous les trois, ensemble, passant de bons moments. Seuls les titres accrocheurs des livres la ramenait à la réalité et la faisait réfléchir sur le virus qui sévissait dans l'école.

.

.

Entre autres choses, passer du temps avec Drago permettait à Hermione de penser à autre chose. En effet, elle était tellement obsédée par le virus qu'elle en rêvait même la nuit.

Elle se voyait souvent prisonnière d'une immense boule en verre, tournoyant sur elle-même jusqu'à en avoir le tournis, tandis qu'Harry et Ron la regardait en murmurant de concert : « Tout est ta faute, tu dois vomir ».

.

Hermione grimaça en repensant à ce songe révulsant et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le son qu'elle produisit fut plus audible qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, et Drago releva la tête de son parchemin. Il afficha un sourire narquois qui s'élargit davantage devant l'air gêné de la Gryffondor.

« Alors Granger, on se plaint ? Ricana-t-il d'une voix traînante, abandonnant momentanément sa lecture.

-Drago, tais-toi un peu tu veux ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais tranquille quand tu ne parlais pas. Retourne travailler ta métamorphose… Tu en as besoin. Ca te fera le plus grand bien. Répliqua Hermione avec un regard éloquent.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi… Ni de personne d'ailleurs. J'estime avoir tout à fait le droit de te pourrir la vie si je pense que c'est nécessaire à mon bien-être. » Répondit calmement Drago, stoïque.

Hermione entreprit de s'agiter sur sa chaise, oubliant temporairement l'histoire du virus pour se focaliser sur son voisin de table qui commençait sérieusement à l'irriter.

« Je vais sévir si tu n'arrêtes pas, Drago. Siffla-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Vraiment ? J'en tremble. Je me demande ce que tu m'as concocté… Tu vas m'éternuer dessus ? Je suis transi de peur, Granger. » Répliqua Drago en levant un sourcil moqueur.

Excédée, Hermione songea que le Serpentard méritait une bonne leçon. Elle réfléchit rapidement, échafaudant mille et une possibilités qui pourraient lui permettre de clouer son bec insolent. Finalement, elle décida de faire comprendre le mot « ennuyer » à l'impertinent jeune homme. Elle se pencha en avant et saisit le trousseau de clé de Drago, sous son regard surpris. Elle le fit alors pendre devant le nez du Serpentard avec un sourire radieux et effronté.

« Rend-moi ça, Granger, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Il y a les clés du local de Quidditch sur ce trousseau ! Si tu les perds je ne pourrais pas être le capitaine de l'équipe après la quarantaine ! Grogna Drago en tendant une main impatiente.

-Allons, allons Drago ! Il faudrait que tu me promettes d'arrêter de commenter tous mes faits et gestes pour ça. Tu n'as pas l'air prêt à le faire… N'est-ce pas ? Répondit Hermione avec hochement de tête enfantin.

-Granger…

-Malefoy ? Répondit Hermione innocemment.

-Donne-moi-ce-trousseau !

-Euh… Non ! J'ai pas envie... »

Drago étendit alors brusquement le bras, un rictus mi-amusé mi-agacé sur le visage, et saisit le poignet d'Hermione. Cette dernière fit de son mieux pour que les clés ne soient pas à portée du jeune homme. Ils commencèrent à gesticuler. Hermione étouffa un rire.

Le premier depuis des jours.

.

Leur posture commençait à avoir une apparence plutôt cocasse, quand, tout à coup, Drago vit les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandir. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. A la place, ses joues prirent une teinte rose soutenue. Sa main trembla sous la poigne de Drago. Elle fixait quelque chose derrière le Serpentard. Ce dernier voulut se retourner et identifier ce qui semblait effrayer la jeune fille.

.

Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, il entendit une voix. _Sa _voix. Elle s'éleva, grave, sévère, impérieuse et menaçante, faisant planer un silence particulier dans la section de la bibliothèque où ils se trouvaient. Le Serpentard se sentit oppressé par l'atmosphère qui régnait et réprima un tremblement qui commençait à agiter sa main droite.

« Drago… Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette sang-de-bourbe ? »

Drago inspira. Hermione le regarda, interloquée, puis reporta de nouveau son attention sur le père du jeune homme. Elle ne réagit même pas à l'insulte qui avait été prononcée à son égard, trop abasourdie pour savoir comment réagir. Elle se contenta de fixer Lucius Malefoy dont les pupilles grisées, semblables à celles de Drago, vrillaient ses yeux marron et étonnés.

.

Drago savait qu'il devait prendre une décision et jouer le jeu maintenant, avant que les choses n'empirent. Son père ne devait absolument pas savoir qu'Hermione et lui se voyait régulièrement. Il devait conserver la confiance que Lucius Malefoy avait en lui. Sinon, il pourrait l'obliger à rentrer au manoir par un moyen détourné… Une cheminée mal réglée par exemple.

Ou pire encore, il pourrait faire en sorte qu'il arrive quelque chose d'irréparable à Hermione.

Dans les deux cas, elle serait dans une mauvaise posture. S'il retournait au manoir Malefoy, il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de veiller sur elle s'il advenait quelque chose de malencontreux dans l'école. Et si quelqu'un s'en prenait à elle…

Il ne pouvait _pas _permettre qu'une chose pareille arrive.

.

.

Drago tira sur le bras de la Gryffondor et serra son poignet avec force. Aussitôt, la jeune fille grimaça de douleur et tenta de se dégager tant bien que mal en tordant son bras dans tous les sens. Estimant qu'il valait mieux rester discrète sur le fait qu'elle appelait le Serpentard par son prénom, elle grogna :

« Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal, Malefoy ! »

Drago ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant et plongea ses iris gris et glacés dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle y lut une froideur dont elle avait presque oublié l'existence. Un frisson parcourut son dos douloureux. Tandis qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour échapper à la main puissante de Drago, la voix de Lucius Malefoy reprit, presque mécanique :

«Drago, je t'ai demandé ce que tu étais en train de faire avec cette… Cette fille.

-Je la torture, pourquoi ? Il me semble que c'est flagrant pourtant. J'ai mes gants en peau de taupe, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça poserait un problème, je suis parfaitement protégé. Je croyais que j'avais le droit de m'en prendre aux créatures pitoyables comme elles. Auriez-vous changé d'avis à ce sujet, père ? Rétorqua Drago avec nonchalance, tenant toujours le poignet d'Hermione avec fermeté.

-Je… Hésita son père, visiblement déstabilisé par l'aplomb du Serpentard. Pourquoi es-tu assis en face d'elle à cette table ? »

Drago eut un ricanement et orna son visage d'un sourire satisfait, tirant un peu plus sur le bras d'Hermione qui se retrouva couchée en travers de la table. Elle siffla une insulte cuisante à Drago qui l'ignora, continuant de discuter tranquillement avec son père :

« Parce que j'étais installé là avant elle, et qu'elle à trouvé bon de s'asseoir en face de moi. Je ne sais ce que vous en pensez père… Ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, mais il me paraissait important qu'elle comprenne que je n'avais pas à me déplacer. J'étais là avant elle. Et… Elle n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de me contredire. Donc… J'ai décidé qu'elle méritait une punition. »

Drago avait récité ces mots comme une leçon parfaitement apprise et espéra que cela suffirait à calmer les soupçons de son père.

Lucius Malefoy et son fils se dévisagèrent pendant de longues minutes, aussi impassible l'un que l'autre. Drago s'était légèrement tourné pour faire face à son père, tenant toujours le poignet d'Hermione qui grimaçait de douleur mais ne prononçait plus un mot, absorbée dans ses pensées. Puis, brusquement, Lucius Malefoy cilla et détourna ses yeux, portant une attention toute particulière à un vitrail qui représentait un dragon. Drago lâcha alors le bras d'Hermione, et, sans un regard pour elle, se leva paresseusement.

« J'imagine que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici… » Soupira-t-il avec dédain.

Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires, les fourrant dans son sac sous l'œil critique de son père et partit à ses cotés, sans se retourner.

.

.

Les choses auraient pu en rester là. Ca aurait été simple.

.

Hermione aurait simplement pu estimer que Drago la détestait comme avant et qu'il était le dernier des imbéciles... Qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune estime pour elle et ce depuis toujours, qu'il se moquait d'elle ouvertement et qu'il avait fermement pris en main cette possibilité de l'utiliser et de lui faire du mal… Et, bien évidemment, qu'il lui avait parlé simplement dans le but de la détruire après avoir fait en sorte qu'elle s'attache à lui.

.

Oui, mais voilà, Hermione avait compris. Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment…

Mais elle savait que Drago avait mentit à son père dans son intérêt à elle. Elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal et que s'il avait vraiment voulu la blesser, que se soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, il aurait pu faire bien mieux. Il avait tellement de ressources dans ce domaine qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il ne lui avait pas fait mal volontairement. A la réflexion, même son poignet ne conservait qu'une légère trace rouge. Elle n'avait pas de bleu, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel lorsqu'on prenait en compte la force particulière que Drago avait dans les mains.

Le ventre d'Hermione se serra étrangement.

Il avait mentit à son père. Pour elle. Il avait pris le risque d'être découvert et d'en subir les conséquences. Pour elle.

Il devait savoir que son père pouvait débarquer à tout moment dans la bibliothèque. Et_ pourtant_… Pourtant, il n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'ils ne se voient plus, il n'avait jamais réclamé à changer d'endroit. Il avait assumé le fait qu'ils se voyaient jusqu'au bout, et il était prêt à l'assumer à sa manière si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir. C'était ce qu'il avait fait.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle comprit la chose la plus improbable de son existence.

Drago Malefoy la protégeait, elle, Hermione Granger.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, grande salle_

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor. Le rouquin et le survivant discutaient un peu plus que les semaines précédentes, bien que les mots de Ron soient souvent mâchés et indistincts et qu'il ait une forte tendance à éviter le regard d'Harry, qui ne paraissait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

.

Hermione, contrairement à son habitude, avait été plongée dans ses pensées toute la soirée. Elle n'avait pas participé à la conversation que ses deux amis avaient lancée sur l'option « voltige » du cours de vol sur balai qu'il serait possible de prendre pour les ASPIC, une fois la quarantaine terminée. Un message d'espoir, avaient dit certains…

Harry était fortement intéressé à cause de ses lacunes en potion, mais également en raison du caractère passionnant que la matière avait pour lui. Ron quant à lui, envisageait plus que sérieusement d'y réfléchir afin de mettre toutes les chances de son coté. Ses difficultés croissantes en divination et son aversion pour les cours de soins aux créatures magiques ne lui étaient, en effet, d'aucun secours.

.

Hermione n'avait pas non plus réagit lorsque Ginny était arrivée et qu'elle avait embrassé Harry à pleine bouche sous le regard médusé de Ron qui avait alors fait mine de vomir dans son assiette. Cela lui avait valut une petite tape chaleureuse sur la tête de la part de sa sœur, qui l'avait fait devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

.

En réalité, Hermione n'avait de cesse de penser à la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans l'après-midi à la bibliothèque. Elle n'osait pas jeter le moindre regard vers la table des Serpentard. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait… Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de voir et de revoir ce moment crucial où elle avait comprit que Drago était en train de la protéger de son père et qu'il mentait pour elle.

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse ressentir le moindre sentiment de ce genre à son égard, ni qu'il ferait ce genre d'acte pour elle.

En fait, Hermione imaginait qu'il éprouvait sans doute une émotion qui s'apparentait à l'amitié envers elle, et cela lui procurait un certain confort. Elle se sentait rassurée dans sa décision de lui avoir accordé partiellement sa confiance et d'avoir accepté de passer du temps avec lui. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Il était sérieux, il respectait ses engagements. Et… Il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle, Hermione Granger, avait réussit à se faire voir autrement que comme une simple sang de bourbe par le grand et pédant Drago Malefoy.

Pourquoi l'image qu'il avait d'elle avait-elle évolué ? Pourquoi n'avait-il plus cette lueur de dégoût dans le regard quand il posait ses yeux sur elle ? Une légère rougeur vint colorer les joues - déjà rosies par la fièvre - d'Hermione. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention aux modifications de son attitude au cours des derniers mois elle qui, d'habitude, était si observatrice.

.

.

Le comportement d'Hermione n'avait pas échappé à Harry. Il songea qu'il était impératif qu'il lui parle… Les choses commençaient à devenir étrange du coté de son intelligente amie. Cela avait-il un lien avec Seamus ? Il avait entendu des filles discuter d'un prétendu baiser qui aurait eu lieu le soir de Noël… A l'exact endroit où lui et Ginny avaient échangés le leur.

.

Hermione avait ainsi arboré un inhabituel regard rêveur une bonne partie de la soirée. Cependant, elle avait daigné relever son visage blafard de son assiette quand Dumbledore s'était levé, l'air grave.

.

Et Hermione sut.

.

Elle se douta instantanément de ce qu'il allait dire, encore. Il s'agissait forcément de quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec le virus, et il n'était pas possible que ce soit quelque chose de positif. Elle le sentait. Les choses tournaient tellement mal actuellement que c'était obligatoirement un événement négatif.

Un frisson remonta vivement le long de son bras, parsemant sa peau de chair de poule. Elle trembla et repoussa sa chaise loin de la table. Le grincement qu'elle produisit fut à peine perceptible aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Elle se sentait extrêmement mal, comme si elle avait s'évanouir. Harry et Ron, qui se trouvaient à coté d'elle, avaient le visage flouté, comme si ses yeux marchaient mal. Elle avait l'impression de les voir bouger au ralentit.

.

Elle voulait se lever, partir. Mais elle en était incapable. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Son regard était fixé sur le directeur de l'école déchue. L'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie, qui aujourd'hui comptabilisait deux morts.

.

Elle ne fit aucun geste lorsqu'il agita ses bras d'un air las, embrassant la salle du regard. Elle n'arriva pas à mouvoir ses jambes lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Elle resta inerte, impuissante.

.

Sa concentration était de plus en plus réduite. Elle ne comprit que la moitié des mots qu'il prononça. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Pourtant elle perçut, malgré elle, quelques mots qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Ils la percutèrent, un peu à la manière d'une claque ou d'un coup de poing.

Au final, cela lui fit presque l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'était soulevé de lui-même, dans un bond tragique, avant de reprendre sa place comme si de rien n'était.

L'horreur la submergea en même temps que la fatigue et le doute, la peur. Elle doutait de l'avenir. Elle voulait se battre de toutes ses forces. Elle faisait de son mieux pour lutter…. Mais en cet instant, c'est comme si quelque chose de particulièrement puissant et indépendant de son corps essayait de lui faire jeter les armes. Comme si elle allait abandonner maintenant. Comme si les mots de Dumbledore étaient insupportables…

Aussi insupportables que les grilles du parc, fermées pour les empêcher de sortir vers l'extérieur, autant que ces portes de bois si lourdes et verrouillées, comme si elles n'allaient jamais se rouvrir… Autant que Lucius Malefoy, hautain, plein d'arrogance du haut de sa cupidité et de son sang-pur, déblatérant des mots sans queue ni tête qui venaient s'échouer dans l'esprit embrouillé d'Hermione.

.

« _Millicent Bulstrode, l'élève de Serpentard qui a contracté le virus il y a quelques semaines, est décédée dans le courant de cet après-midi. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir l'enterrer décemment, bien que nous le souhaitions ardemment. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Deux nouveaux cas de virus se sont déclarés aujourd'hui. La période d'incubation approximative indiquée par les agents du comité de radiation des virus magiques indique que ces deux personnes ont peut-être été contaminées lors de l'enterrement de Mademoiselle Brown. Nous ne connaissons absolument pas les moyens de propagation à l'extérieur de l'école, qui rappelons le, est pourvue d'une barrière magique d'une grande puissance. Je suis navré pour les amis de Mademoiselle Bulstrode, et pour ceux de Monsieur Ardwick et de Mademoiselle wussy. Nous allons redoubler d'efforts en ce qui concerne la sécurité des l'école et la votre. Je vous en prie, soyez prudents… gants en peau de taupe… vigilance… contacts physiques…_ _éviter…_ »

.

Hermione détourna le regard, incapable d'en entendre plus. Elle reporta son attention sur son assiette d'un air éteint. Elle sentit la main d'Harry lui caresser le dos et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait seulement au moment où elle vit ses larmes s'écraser dignement sur sa tarte à la mélasse.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque_

La journée avait été longue pour Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait même été si fatigante qu'elle avait eu des hallucinations, persuadée d'avoir entendu Drago parler lorsqu'elle était dans la bibliothèque. Son ton de voix était reconnaissable entre mille. C'était bien sûr une chose impossible étant donné qu'il nourrissait une aversion particulièrement tenace envers la bibliothèque.

.

Exténuée par ses recherches infructueuses, la jeune fille s'était endormie, la tête posée sur l'un des livres qu'elle consultait. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller manger dans la grande salle, dans une espèce de caricature un peu malsaine et grotesque d'Hermione Granger. Madame Pince n'allait sans doute pas tarder à la réveiller, étant donné l'heure tardive. D'ailleurs, elle était occupée à fermer une fenêtre.

Le courant d'air que celle-ci produisit en se fermant agita doucement les pages du livre le plus proche de Pansy, tandis qu'elle étouffait un soupir dans son rêve. En y regardant de plus près, l'ouvrage en question était le premier qu'elle avait consulté ce matin là. Il vit ses pages se tourner une à une, avec quiétude, puis rester finalement ouvertes sur un nouveau chapitre dont le titre était « _pertes de mémoire récurrentes_ ». Un sous titre s'affichait en dessous, en lettres dorées, luisant faiblement dans la pénombre : «_ le maléfice d'oubliettes, des impacts plus profonds qu'on peut l'imaginer sur l'esprit. _»


	15. La peur et ses conséquences

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Comme d'habitude, je vous adore et vos suggestions me sont extrêmement précieuses pour l'avancée de cette fiction ;). Merci donc, pour tous ces conseils et commentaires. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Nelly**_ : Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise pour l'instant, j'espère que ça va durer ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**StephAliC **_: Bonjour, merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais imaginé pour Drago, mais c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu se passer des choses étranges (après tout, c'est l'univers de HP !). C'est vrai que Lucius n'a pas l'air commode XD je ne m'y frotterais pas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

_**AudeHP43**_ : Bonjour et merci pour ta review ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Drago est très mignon :p, mais c'est vrai, il ne sait pas tout… Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Lh42**_ : Bonjour, contente de te retrouver ! Merci pour ta review :D ! Je comprends, moi aussi je suis passée par la case « bac blanc », j'espère que ça va bien se passer pour toi. Pour le point de vue de Lucius mais également pour l'absence de Dumbledore, tu trouveras des éclairements dans le prochain chapitre, mais pas dans celui-ci (désolée :/). Il va y avoir une intervention d'Harry dans ce chapitre et lui et Ron seront plus présents encore dans les chapitres suivants. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra malgré tout et te permettra de te détendre :) ! Bonne lecture.

_**binabi3**_ : Bonjour, merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments qui me font très plaisir :). Ah, je suis content que le Drago ambivalent te plaise :). Effectivement, Pansy n'est pas dans une situation des plus confortables en ce moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas du genre à faire souffrir indéfiniment mes personnages ;). Pour Lucius, il faut mieux rester prudent, on ne sait jamais (il pourrait faire un vilain coup qu'il sortirait de derrière les fagots !) Bonne lecture !

_**Van3xxx**_ : Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise ;). Bonne lecture !

_**Maanaa**_ : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Pour Lucius, tu verras… Mais effectivement, il lui faudra surement quelque chose de concret pour être sur que son fils ne fricote pas avec Hermione. Tu devrais trouver ton compte par rapport au point de vue de Drago dans ce chapitre :) (du moins je l'espère!). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Lucius Malefoy surprend Hermione et Drago ensemble. Drago invente une excuse pour justifier sa présence et Hermione comprend qu'il cherche à la protéger. Pansy Parkinson essaie de découvrir pourquoi elle a l'impression d'avoir un vide dans l'esprit, sans savoir que son amie, Millicent Bulstrode, est morte à cause du virus.

* * *

_Close your eyes for the one last time_

* * *

En ce froid et clair matin de janvier, ni Eleanora Park, ni Jonathan Atword, ni Johanne Sburg ne surent ce que le destin leur réservait. S'ils s'en étaient doutés ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ils auraient sans doute essayé de fuir l'école par tous les moyens… Mais aucun d'eux ne savait ce que la peur est capable d'engendrer, alors ils restèrent.

.

.

.

La première à subir les conséquences de la peur fut Johanne Sburg, une élève de Poufsouffle. Johanne était une jeune fille sympathique et parfois un peu nerveuse. Grande et mince, elle avait un long visage fin et blafard. Ses cheveux étaient châtain foncé, courts, et entouraient deux grands yeux bleus qui lui mangeaient le visage. Sa bouche s'étirait souvent en un mince sourire. Elle n'aimait pas tellement les cours et finissait souvent ses devoirs de justesse. Elle avait une chouette, qui répondait au doux nom de « Sophie » et était issue d'une grande famille : deux sœurs et trois frères, tous plus vieux qu'elle.

.

Oui, Johanne était une jeune femme tout à fait semblable à des centaines d'autres. Une jeune femme normale. Si ce n'était… Ses origines.

Johanne n'était pas née d'une famille de sang pur et encore moins de sang mêlé… Non, Johanne était la petite dernière d'une famille de moldus. Elle était la seule à avoir développé des pouvoirs magiques. Ses parents étaient tombés du placard lorsqu'elle avait reçut la lettre qui la conviait à entrer dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

.

A cause de la provenance de ses pouvoirs, elle était très malade depuis que le virus s'était déclaré dans l'établissement. Elle toussait beaucoup et avait des courbatures dans le dos qui s'accompagnaient parfois d'élancements, l'obligeant souvent à rester couchée des jours entiers tant la douleur était insoutenable.

.

Justement, ce matin là, Johanne devait aller en cours. Non pas qu'elle le veuille vraiment… Mais elle savait qu'en manquer trop serait forcément néfaste à un moment donné, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de tripler sa deuxième année.

.

Elle avait la fâcheuse manie de se lever en retard et était donc en train de marcher dans le couloir, seule, se dépêchant de rejoindre sa salle de cours pour apprendre le sortilège d'attraction «_ Accio_ ».

Chemin faisant, son regard fut attiré par la lumière qui baignait le parc d'une lueur sereine. Johanne s'arrêta quelques instants pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, admirant la beauté du paysage sur lequel tapait le soleil lumineux, à peine levé. Rêveuse, elle s'attarda quelques secondes, imaginant que la quarantaine était terminée et qu'elle pouvait courir dans le parc au petit matin, dans l'herbe encore humide de rosée.

Soupirant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre moldu et s'aperçut qu'elle allait vraiment être en retard en cours. Elle étouffa un cri d'énervement, et accéléra le pas.

Elle entendit alors un son particulier. Celui du frottement d'une cape sur le sol. Elle ralentit le pas en tendis l'oreille, méfiante. Son pouls s'accéléra.

.

Une bande de personne surgit soudainement devant elle, alors qu'elle arrivait au coin du couloir. Ils portaient tous leur robe en peau de taupe et la capuche de cette dernière recouvrait presque entièrement leur visage. Même en faisant de son mieux, à cause de leur déguisement, elle n'en reconnut aucun.

Lorsqu'elle les vit lever leur baguette, elle songea momentanément qu'ils lui faisaient penser à des mangemorts. Puis elle s'enfuit. Elle essaya de courir, mais ses jambes fatiguées tremblèrent sous son poids et elle s'écroula presque instantanément. Elle s'écorcha une main.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle releva timidement la tête, terrorisée, qu'elle vit qu'ils la fixaient. Elle ne pouvait apercevoir que leurs sourires, sous leurs capuches. Ainsi donc, ils étaient contents.

.

L'une des personnes se détacha du groupe et s'accroupit à coté d'elle. Sa voix rocailleuse lui parvint à l'oreille tandis qu'un homme lui murmurait sournoisement :

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de contaminer tous ceux que tu touches, Sburg. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le sortilège « _Sectusempra _» l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, et elle s'effondra sans un bruit, son sang tâchant le sol récuré de l'école de sorcellerie.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, cachots des Serpentard, dortoir des filles_

Au même moment, Pansy Parkinson se réveillait en sursaut. Elle se redressa d'un bond et repoussa la couette qui la recouvrait d'un geste impatient.

Une fois assise dans son lit, elle secoua négligemment la tête, faisant danser ses cheveux noirs et lisses autour de son visage fatigué.

Pansy se remémorait parfaitement, maintenant, ce dont elle avait tenté de se souvenir toute la nuit. La veille, elle s'était endormie dans la bibliothèque sur un ouvrage moelleux et usagé. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle été tombée sur le sous-titre du chapitre d'un livre qui parlait du sortilège « _Oubliettes _». Elle avait machinalement lu quelques lignes de l'article avant de refermer le volume et de le ranger en pestant.

.

Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme irrégulier. Il lui fallait absolument retrouver ce livre.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Gryffondor_

« Hermione ! »

Le cri qui retentit dans son dos força la jeune fille à stopper son geste. Elle allait passer par le trou du tableau de la grosse dame pour aller travailler, seule, dans la bibliothèque. Étonnée, elle se retourna, le pied suspendu en l'air, pour se retrouver en face d'Harry.

Ce dernier, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, se tenait plié en deux devant elle. Ses deux mains étaient appuyées sur ses genoux et il semblait avoir le souffle court.

Hermione eut un sourire en coin et tendit une main salvatrice à son ami pour l'aider à se redresser, rattrapant au passage les lunettes du Gryffondor qui venaient de glisser le long de son nez.

« Tu avais vraiment envie de me parler Harry, pour t'essouffler à ce point ? » Ironisa-t-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant, tandis qu'Harry se redressait avec difficultés et réajustait ses lunettes.

« Euh… Exactement ! Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, et c'est assez urgent. Commença-t-il.

-Je t'écoute, Harry. Ça m'a l'air sérieux. » Répondit Hermione, attentive. Il s'agissait peut-être de quelque chose qui avait rapport avec le virus. Elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils pour mieux se concentrer.

.

« Oh euh… Ça ne concerne pas le virus ou de ce genre de choses… Ça a rapport avec toi uniquement.

-Heu… Comment ça avec moi ? » Hermione fit un effort considérable pour cacher sa nervosité. Et si Harry savait qu'elle voyait régulièrement Drago ? Comment ferait-elle alors ? Qu'allait-il penser ? Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de les trahir, elle faisait simplement ça pour elle, pour se sentir mieux, pour ne plus mener cette guerre incessante… Comment allait-il réagir ?

.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler plus de suppositions dans son esprit car Harry reprenait la parole, soutenant son regard avec une lueur interrogatrice au fond des yeux.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, Hermione. A propos de… Enfin, ta relation avec Seamus est un peu… Étrange... Et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu y trouves ton compte. »

Hermione faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement mais se retint juste à temps. Elle fit un sourire discret à Harry et lui indiqua de la main un canapé dans lequel ils s'installèrent confortablement. Le soleil éclaira un instant leurs traits tirés et fatigués, puis Hermione, de sa voix d'outre tombe, étouffa un petit rire avant de commencer ses explications.

« Harry, si tu savais ce qui s'est passé avec Seamus… C'était stupide.

-Oui ? Je t'écoute.

-Et bien… J'ai cru, pendant un instant, qu'il pouvait-être quelqu'un de bien. Enfin, pour faire court, il me plaisait et j'ai voulu tenter quelque chose avec lui.

-Attends une seconde Hermione... Comment ça tu as _cru_ ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien ? Il t'a fait quelque chose, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il plus fort en se redressant vivement, faisant sursauter la Gryffondor.

-Non, non ! Chuchota la jeune fille pour l'obliger à se calmer. C'est juste que… J'imaginais qu'il était autrement que ce qu'il m'a laissé entrevoir. Ça n'a pas marché entre nous. C'est tout.

-Mais, Hermione ! Répliqua Harry avec un regard désapprobateur. Tu l'as quand même embrassé !

-Ah… Euh… Et bien disons que j'y ais été, en quelque sorte… Forcée.

-Quoi ? Beugla Harry en se levant du siège si vite qu'il fit tomber un coussin et sursauter une élève de deuxième année. Hermione pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Je vais aller lui dire deux mots…

-Non, Harry, attends ! Répondit Hermione, paniquée, saisissant le poignet de son ami entre ses doigts blêmes. Écoute… Si je l'ai fait, c'est aussi parce que je voulais m'assurer que je ne ressentais rien pour lui. Donc en fin de compte il m'a rendu un fier service, sinon… Je serai peut-être encore en train de perdre mon temps avec lui. Je... Ça n'a aucune importance. Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui. Ce n'est pas la peine que tu ais encore une retenue à cause d'un sorcier stupide. Et puis... De toute façon... Il m'a promit de laisser tomber et de ne plus venir me parler pour l'instant. »

Harry lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Hermione retint son souffle, espérant que ses explications suffirait. Elle ne voulait pas que Seamus dise la moindre petite chose à Harry à propos d'elle et Drago.

Son ami soupira, levant les yeux au ciel et murmura :

« Si je ne fais rien, c'est vraiment parce que tu me le demandes Hermione. Mais si jamais il refait quelque chose de ce genre et qu'il te force à faire le moindre petit truc... Je t'en prie Hermione, dit-le moi!

-Merci, Harry. Je te le dirais. Je te le promets. »

Au fond d'elle, la jeune fille sentit la culpabilité l'envahir et lui enserrer le cœur comme un étau. Elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir dire la vérité à ses amis bientôt. Très bientôt.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque_

Pansy Parkinson entra en coup de vent dans l'édifice, faisant tomber au passage une pile de parchemins cornés qui étaient sagement posés sur le rebord du bureau de Madame Pince. Le bruit qu'ils firent en voletant dans les airs résonna comme le son d'un bruissement d'ailes dans l'atmosphère studieuse et ensommeillée de la bibliothèque.

.

La jeune fille feignit de n'y prêter aucune attention, ignorant superbement la bibliothécaire. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder, même une seconde, à ramasser ces documents, sans doute inutiles. La réponse qu'elle cherchait était toute proche. Elle allait enfin comprendre ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le rayon des sortilèges, ses pas claquant avec force dans la pièce silencieuse.

Il lui suffisait de ressortir tous les livres qu'elle avait consultés la veille et de regarder l'intégralité des sommaires. Ça lui rappellerait forcément quelque chose. Et après ça, elle arriverait à retrouver le livre à coté duquel elle s'était endormie.

.

« Mademoiselle Parkinson ! »

L'appel résonna, impérieux, et retentit durablement dans la bibliothèque. La jeune fille s'arrêta net, son excitation et son entrain disparaissant en même temps que sa démarche rapide.

Pansy hésita à se retourner. Elle avait presque atteint le rayon et pourrait aisément se faufiler dedans en prétextant ne pas avoir entendu… Mais elle savait aussi que la bibliothécaire serait capable de venir la chercher à sa table si elle estimait cela nécessaire. Elle voulait sans doute lui demander de ramasser ces maudits papiers qu'elle avait fait tomber.

Soupirant bruyamment afin de montrer clairement son mécontentement, la jeune femme se retourna lentement et planta son regard glacial dans celui de Madame Pince, espérant que cela suffirait à la dissuader de l'importuner.

Cependant, elle faillit exprimer une exclamation de surprise. Le regard qu'elle croisa n'était pas courroucé et énervé. Non, il était même plutôt… Désolé. Ou même, effrayé.

Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Pansy sentit une douleur sourde monter dans son ventre. Madame Pince n'était pas du genre à avoir peur d'une élève et encore moins d'être désolée de la déranger. Il y avait obligatoirement quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec cette fichue bibliothèque.

Que s'était-il donc passé ?

.

Des milliers de plans s'échafaudèrent tous seuls dans l'esprit de Pansy et défilèrent avec une rapidité sans précédent devant ses yeux angoissés. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Drago ? A ses parents ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Parvint-elle à articuler avec difficultés, la bouche sèche.

Il lui semblait que son corps pesait un poids incommensurable. Elle céda à la panique, essayant tout de même de rester stoïque et impassible. Les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses paupières sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Cela avait forcément un lien avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui la touchait de près, sinon, pourquoi cette femme aurait-elle eu l'air si catastrophée ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle avait presque crié cette fois, et l'anxiété transparaissait dans sa voix tremblante. Il fallait qu'elle sache, elle devait savoir, qu'importe ce que c'était. Elle fit un pas en direction de la bibliothécaire, se prenant maladroitement les pieds dans sa robe.

Madame Pince sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le second cri de Pansy. Elle était, visiblement, perdue dans ses pensées depuis quelques secondes déjà. Elle évita le regard de la jeune fille puis, maladroitement, chevrota :

« Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle Parkinson… Vous n'avez pas eu la nouvelle hier parce que vous n'êtes pas descendue manger dans la grande salle. Il… Il s'agit de votre amie… Mademoiselle bulstrode. Elle a… Elle est… »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces quelques phrases impossibles à terminer qu'elle vit le visage de Pansy se décomposer lentement, à la manière d'un film passé au ralentit. La bouche de la Serpentard s'ouvrit dans une expression de stupeur informulée tandis qu'elle vacillait sur ses jambes. Elle porta la main à sa bouche, comme pour la refermer et laissa échapper un mot, un seul, dans un souffle :

« Non! »

Puis, sans autres signes avant coureurs, elle devint extrêmement blanche et s'évanouit au milieu des parchemins étalés sur le sol, les faisant, une nouvelle fois, allégrement voleter dans la pièce silencieuse.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La seconde personne à être victime de ses origines fut Jonathan Atword, de Serdaigle. Lui non plus ne sentit pas venir l'événement qui se profilait joyeusement dans son dos.

.

Encore en première année, il était plutôt de nature timide. Enfant unique, il n'avait jamais trop été habitué à la présence des autres et était effrayé par ceux qui étaient beaucoup plus grands et vieux que lui. En effet, il était vraiment petit pour son âge et un peu dodu. Il avait des cheveux blonds, très clairs, presque blanc. Une frange recouvrait son front et tombait sur deux yeux marron interrogateurs et fuyants soulignés par de larges cernes.

Jonathan était un jeune homme plein de ressources, timide et très intelligent pour son âge. Ses parents, moldus, avaient accueilli la nouvelle de son entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie avec joie : la présence d'esprit de leur enfant allait enfin être valorisée.

Pour faire plaisir à ses parents et obtenir les meilleures notes possibles, Jonathan passait des heures dans la bibliothèque et s'y rendait même quotidiennement le temps de midi. C'était une sorte de rituel qu'il respectait avec un soin tout particulier.

.

.

Lorsqu'il s'y rendit d'un bon pas, ce jour là, il n'imagina pas un instant ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre du couloir désert.

.

Il avait à peine mangé, pressé de faire une recherche pour son devoir d'astronomie. Il marchait beaucoup trop vite cependant pour quelqu'un d'aussi malade que lui, et dut ralentir son rythme de croisière.

Il étouffa une toux rauque et s'appuya un instant contre un mur. Son visage prit une teinte verdâtre et il sentit une nausée remonter dans son œsophage. Il avait toujours détesté être souffrant et n'en menait pas large depuis le début de l'année scolaire : il cauchemardait presque toutes les nuits et se réveillait souvent en sueur sans parvenir à retrouver le sommeil. Par ailleurs, il ne comptait plus les vertiges qui le submergeaient chaque jour à n'importe quel moment.

Il essuya doucement la sueur qui coulait sur son front livide et fit quelques pas incertains, sentant le sol se dérober irrésistiblement.

Alors qu'il atteignait le bout du couloir et qu'il apercevait les portes salvatrices de la bibliothèque, quelque chose le saisit par le col de sa robe et le tira avec force en arrière. Il trébucha et manqua de s'écrouler.

.

Tremblant, il se retourna, craignant le pire. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un groupe de personnes dont le visage était masqué par de larges capuches rabattues sur leurs visages.

Il crut, un instant, qu'il allait s'évanouir de peur. Cependant, il n'en eut pas le temps. Une main ferme s'enroula autour de son fin poignet, et la baguette que la personne tenait entre ses doigts crochus vint se planter contre sa maigre poitrine. Sa respiration erratique souleva un instant le bout de bois ensorcelé de haut en bas. Il poussa un petit cri, et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues rougies par la fièvre.

La voix de l'homme qui tenait la baguette lui parvint à peine, tant il était effrayé… Il avait l'impression que seul un bourdonnement incessant résonnait à ses oreilles.

Il réussit toutefois à saisir les derniers mots que lui lança la voix rauque et sifflante, avant qu'il ne reçoive un « _Sectusempra _» à l'endroit où la baguette magique était solidement installée :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Atword, je vais soulager tes souffrances. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, cachots des Serpentard, dortoir des garçons_

Drago Malefoy passa un bras derrière sa tête et s'affala nonchalamment sur son lit. Il ferma ses yeux aux volutes métalliques un instant et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui chatouillait son nez pointu.

La fatigue commençait à l'envahir. Il avait réfléchit toute la journée jusqu'à l'épuisement et il avait ressentit un sentiment qu'il détestait considérablement. La peur. A la réflexion, il avait même ressentit deux sentiments qu'il détestait infiniment. La peur _et_ l'amour.

.

Hermione.

Il se retourna, se positionnant sur le coté avec la désagréable impression qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir fermer l'œil, malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait. Son cœur accéléra ses battements irréguliers, et bientôt, il le sentit cogner contre sa poitrine avec force. Les muscles de ses bras se tendirent tandis qu'il serrait les poings jusqu'à en avoir mal.

Hermione.

.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Hermione. Il voulait la protéger. Et de cela, il s'en voulait. Il avait peur pour elle et à cause de ça, il était incapable de se maîtriser correctement. Il n'avait pas réussit à écouter convenablement ses cours aujourd'hui et il avait faillit perdre son calme devant l'insistance de son père à lui poser des questions sur elle.

Il n'avait rien voulut dire et il n'avait eut de cesse de sentir son estomac se nouer et se tordre à la manière d'un serpent. Elle était un danger pour lui, une menace. Il n'en avait jamais été aussi conscient. Il mettait sa propre vie en jeu, ses chances de devenir un jour l'un des mangemorts les plus réputés… Le bras droit du Lord Noir.

Et tout ça pour elle.

Pour ses beaux yeux. Pour une femme qu'il détestait autant qu'il aimait.

Il pouvait mourir pour elle, et il le savait. Il haïssait cette sensation. Elle ne saurait sans doute jamais à quel point il était fou d'elle. Elle ignorait probablement ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour la protéger, la sauver du mal qui pouvait l'atteindre, sans lui-même comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

.

L'amour. C'était ce foutu sentiment, indigne de lui, qui était en train de lui pourrir la vie, qui continuait de grandir dans sa poitrine comme une fleur qui s'épanouit. Une plante carnivore.

Il voulait le repousser, s'en débarrasser, le faire mourir, le détruire.

A quoi bon de toute façon ? Il n'avait aucun avenir avec elle, aucune chance, jamais, de vivre à ses cotés. Même s'il ne mourrait pas en la protégeant, quelle était la proportion infime de possibilité qu'elle commence à le voir comme une personne dont elle pourrait tomber amoureuse ?

C'était tout bonnement impossible.

.

Peut-être, qu'un jour, en poussant vraiment les choses, elle l'apprécierait et le considérerait comme son ami. Mais jamais, non, jamais elle ne pourrait tomber amoureuse. Il savait qu'il représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait. Les mangemorts, la guerre, Voldemort, le sang-pur. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour elle, il se doutait qu'elle n'irait jamais aussi loin avec lui.

Et il la détestait pour ça.

Elle ignorait à quel point sa belle gueule d'ange blond plaisait aux autres filles. Elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'il ne pouvait voir qu'elle, que ça le dérangeait, et qu'il aurait préféré regarder n'importe quelle femme plutôt qu'elle.

.

Mais elle était elle et elle l'obsédait, encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas se défaire de son image et ça le dérangeait. Elle faisait de lui un homme perdu. Rien que pour ça, il aurait voulu quitter cette école et la laisser à son triste sort. la laisser affronter la maladie ou même la mort peut-être, qui sait.

.

Seulement voilà, maintenant, il ne maîtrisait plus rien. _Elle _était la maîtresse de son âme et de son monde sans même le savoir.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Eleanora Park fut la dernière à profiter des bienfaits de cette étrange journée qui avait si bizarrement commencé.

Eleanora était une fille que certains auraient qualifiée de beauté surnaturelle. Elle était grande et mince, élancée. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ornés de nombreux reflets dorés qui retombaient en cascade soigneuse sur ses fines épaules. Ses yeux étaient verts, en amande, brillants et ornés de long cils au mouvement tapageur.

Eleanora était une jeune fille pleine de ressources, et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle était devenue une sorcière alors qu'elle était issue d'une famille de moldus. Malheureusement pour elle, ses parents étaient loin d'avoir considérée sa venue dans le monde de la sorcellerie comme une bénédiction. Elle avait été chassée de chez elle à grand fracas et ignorait encore en cet instant qu'elle était la grande sœur d'une adorable petite fille de deux ans.

.

Cependant, pour l'heure, Eleanora était à des millénaires de son ancienne et insignifiante petite vie. Elle était préoccupée par le virus qui la rendait faible et vulnérable, et qui, de toute évidence, ne servait absolument pas sa cause.

A cause du virus qui sévissait dans l'école, elle était obligée de sortir uniquement avec d'autres né-moldus afin de ne pas transmettre le virus à ses camarades. Elle en éprouvait une colère sourde... Elle qui, d'habitude, si séduisante et sensuelle, arrivait à mettre à ses pieds tous les garçons qu'elle voulait en était réduite à se concentrer sur un petit nombre. Inadmissible.

.

.

Pestant, la jeune Serdaigle parcourait les couloirs maintenant déserts de l'école de sorcellerie. Elle venait de quitter un garçon de septième année, né-moldu comme elle, qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il était à Serpentard et faisait de son mieux pour cacher ses origines à ses camarades de chambre. Si jamais ils s'apercevaient de qui il était, il risquait gros… Très gros.

Eleanora gloussa en repoussant aux risques - d'une toute autre nature - qu'il prenait avec elle.

.

Son rire se stoppa net lorsqu'elle aperçut un groupe de personne glisser silencieusement vers elle, leurs capuches recouvrant largement leurs visages aux sourires mièvres.

Elle hésita un instant. S'agissait-il d'un groupe de garçons à qui elle plaisait et qui avait pris l'initiative de lui faire une mauvaise blague _à plusieurs_ ?

Cette hypothèse lui sembla un peu tirée par les cheveux. Malgré elle, elle frissonna. Un éternuement lui monta au nez et elle fit de son mieux pour le réprimer. Sa main trembla légèrement et elle la glissa dans les plis de sa cape, bien décidée à récupérer sa baguette magique. Cependant, elle effleurait à peine le bout de bois ensorcelé qu'une force inconnue la projetait violemment au sol. Sa baguette magique vola loin d'elle et atterrit avec un léger bruit dans l'obscurité, hors de portée.

La tête lui tourna pendant quelques secondes. Cela fut suffisant pour laisser le temps à l'un de ses bourreaux de s'approcher d'elle. Une main gantée vint la saisir par les cheveux, tirant sur sa somptueuse et lumineuse chevelure blonde, la forçant à dégager son visage. Des larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux en sentant quelques mèches se détacher de son crâne. Il était évident maintenant que le petit groupe n'était pas là pour lui soutirer quelques faveurs mais plutôt pour lui faire du mal.

La personne qui lui tenait les cheveux éclata d'un rire aigre qui se répercuta dans le couloir silencieux. Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent à flot sur les joues blêmes de la jeune femme sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. La peur, la douleur et l'humiliation se mêlaient en elle sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire.

Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?

« Oh, ne pleure pas Eleanora, tu es tellement belle quand tu souris. Lui glissa la voix éraillée de la personne encapuchonnée à l'oreille.

-S'il vous plaît… » Pleurnicha la Serdaigle en se débâtant mollement, ses forces l'abandonnant peu à peu sous l'effet de la peur.

La bouche de la personne qui la tenait forma un sourire enjoué, puis la baguette qu'il tenait dans l'autre main vint se pointer contre sa poitrine. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

« _Sectusempra_. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Oui, si Eleanora Park, Jonathan Atword et Johanne Sburg avaient su ce qui les attendait, ils auraient tenté de fuir le château de Poudlard par tous les moyens. Mais ceci, cette chose affreuse qui se tramait dans l'ombre et qui, finalement, allait tout à fait dans le sens d'une certaine personne, avait été compris par un seul et unique individu, et cela bien après que la terrible sentence qui les attendait ait été exécutée.

.

.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait dans son lit, au petit matin, Ginny Weasley avait soudain compris l'enjeu effroyable que cachait ce virus. Dumbledore leur avait annoncé que des attaques avaient eu lieu dans le château et que l'une des personnes agressée, Eleanora Park, avait succombé aux suites de ses blessures.

Ginny se remémorait inlassablement le discours du directeur déchu… Et, en entendant une nouvelle fois ces mots dans son esprit, elle saisit soudainement, avec clairvoyance, les mécanismes de la machine infernale qu'avaient lancée Lord Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy.

.

Seulement, voilà, Ginny était une jeune fille impétueuse, et, dans sa volonté extrême de sauver le monde et d'informer ses amis, elle partit ce matin là en courant, seule, pressée de rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà dans la grande salle en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Elle traversa les couloirs vides de l'école, ne prenant pas garde aux pas qui accompagnaient les siens et qui résonnaient en cœur, formant une sorte de roulement de tambour.

C'est un rayon lumineux qui éclaira ses ennemis, debout devant elle, formant une ligne impénétrable.

.

Ginny avait immédiatement sortit sa baguette, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait bien essayé de lancer quelques sortilèges. Elle était courageuse.

Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et ils prirent rapidement le dessus sur la jeune Gryffondor, à l'issue d'une lutte acharnée pour le bien.

Quand le sortilège « _Sectusempra _» la toucha et qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol, Ginny Weasley espéra, tout en se vidant de son sang, pouvoir se réveiller un jour pour dire à ses amis, et surtout à Hermione, qu'ils devaient fuir cette école tant qu'il en était encore temps.


	16. Trahison

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous remercie INFINIMENT pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos conseils… Merci, merci, merci ! Je vous adore :D! Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et croyez moi, me motive énormément à poster rapidement la suite. Vous trouverez les réponses à vos sympathiques messages juste en dessous. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Alex21hhr **_: Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise :D. Pour l'avenir de Ginny, réponse en dessous ;) ! Bonne lecture !

_**Nelly**_ : Bonjour ! Voilà la suite ;). Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review ! Bonne lecture !

_**Maanaa**_ : Bonjour bonjour ! Merci pour ta review :D ! Ce n'était pas facile de jongler entre les trois personnes et les autres passages sur les « réguliers » de la fiction et c'est peut-être ça qui explique que ça n'ait pas toujours été très clair pour toi. Tes suppositions sont très bonnes, tu as compris pas mal de choses déjà ;). J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents ! Bonne lecture !

_**La p'tite Belge **_: Bonjour ! Il ne s'agit pas d'un début, ma fiction est déjà bien avancée ;). Pour Ginny, tu vas avoir la réponse en dessous :). Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

_**8-Sakura-8 **_: Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que ma fiction te plaise :D ! Tu as raison de dire que la vie est belle ;) même si dans cette fiction, en l'occurrence, elle cafouille un peu… Ne t'inquiète pas, si c'est une fiction Hermione-Drago ce n'est pas pour rien ;). En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Vera Bennett **_: Bonjour, contente de te revoir ;) ! Tes suppositions me plaisent bien. C'est vrai que Seamus est flippant, je n'aimerais pas qu'il tape un fixe sur mes mollets XD. Je comprends tout à fait que tu sois fan d'Agatha Christie :) et je ne t'en veux absolument pas de chercher à découvrir qui est l'auteur des attaques. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

_**Ancre **_: Bonjour et merci pour tes nombreuses reviews ainsi que tes compliments. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise :D et je suis également satisfaite que tu ais des musiques qui correspondent à ce que tu lis, c'est vrai que ça donne tout autre chose ! Si tu veux tuer Lucius je t'en prie, la chasse est ouverte ;). Je vais faire plus attention aux mots que j'utilise :)(merci de me l'avoir signalé). Bonne lecture !

_**Binabi3**_ : Bonjour et merci pour ta longue review :D. Pour Ginny, tu vas obtenir quelques renseignements supplémentaires en dessous. J'aime bien le petit nom que tu as donné au groupe qui s'attaque aux élèves ;)! Ne t'inquiète pas, le point de vue de Lucius va (enfin) refaire son apparition dans ce chapitre ;). Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**AudeHP43 **_: Bonjour et merci pour ta review! Ah ah, je ne vais pas te dire tout de suite qui attaque tout le monde et pourquoi ;) mais cela ne saurait tarder. Tu es vilaine avec Drago :p mais c'est vrai qu'on en mangerais bien un bout ;). Bonne lecture.

_**StephAliC **_: Bonjour ! Je suis d'accord, sur ce coup, la pauvre Ginny n'a pas de chance. Je suis contente que les passages sur les sentiments de Drago te plaisent. C'est vrai qu'il est souvent ambivalent à propos d'Hermione. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;) !

_**Lh42**_ : Bonjour ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu :D ! Tu finiras par trouver des réponses à tes questions, soit en sure ;). Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

_**van3xxx**_ : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je ne vais pas te dire tout de suite qui a fait ça, ça gâcherait tout ton plaisir ;) ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

* * *

_Poudlard, bureau du directeur_

Albus Dumbledore sembla plus vieux et fripé que jamais en cet instant, assis à son bureau, seul. Les plis soucieux que formait son front lui donnaient l'air d'avoir au moins cent ans. Cela était accentué par le bruit régulier d'une horloge dont le « tic-tac » incessant décomptait les secondes qui passaient.

Le directeur de Poudlard avait croisé ses deux mains ensemble et posé son menton dessus. Songeur, il poussait régulièrement un ou deux soupirs qui s'échouaient mollement dans sa longue barbe argentée. Ses lunettes en demi-lune laissaient entrevoir ses yeux, marqués par le poids des années, qui paraissaient exprimer sa nervosité et son inquiétude.

.

On n'est jamais vraiment sur d'avoir pris la bonne décision tant qu'on n'a pas le résultat.

.

La réflexion qu'il menait fut interrompue par Minerva Mc Gonagall qui venait de frapper à la porte. Les trois coups sourds se répercutèrent dans la pièce, troublant sa désarmante quiétude. La directrice des Gryffondor entra doucement dans le bureau du directeur, sans attendre de réponse, et referma la porte derrière elle. Le cliquetis qu'elle produisit en se verrouillant acheva de sortir Albus Dumbledore de sa torpeur.

Le directeur soupira de nouveau et décroisa ses doigts, s'installant plus en arrière dans son fauteuil. Il plongea son regard d'azur dans celui sa collègue. Il fut surpris de constater à quel point elle avait l'air fatigué, exténué. Les années qu'elle avait vécues paraissaient également peser sur ses épaules fragiles et ses yeux cernés attestaient de l'angoisse qui la tiraillait sans discontinuer.

S'affaissant dans un fauteuil en face du directeur, Minerva Mc Gonagall avait l'air de perdre pied à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle passa une main sur son front ridé, comme pour chasser un mal de tête persistant. Puis, enfin, elle se décida. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et ses mains plissées se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre un instant.

« Ils savent, Albus. Murmura-t-elle d'un ton presque inaudible.

-Comment ont-ils réagit ? Questionna calmement le directeur, époussetant machinalement sa robe étoilée.

-Mal, très mal. Résuma la directrice de maison en détournant le regard. Potter est entré dans une colère folle, Weasley est devenu tout vert et… Granger a fondu en larmes. J'ai même cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Pourtant je… Je leur ais précisé que les jours de Ginny n'étaient plus en danger et qu'il fallait simplement attendre qu'elle se réveille… Même si on ne sait pas quand cela aura lieu. »

Le directeur laissa passer quelques secondes, méditant les paroles hachées de Minerva Mc Gonagall, puis il reprit la parole, impatient :

« Ils n'ont rien dit ?

-Non, Albus. Rien du tout. »

La directrice des Gryffondor hésita et finalement questionna :

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait peut-être temps de… Leur expliquer ?

-Je vous ais déjà dit pourquoi je ne leur en avais pas parlé avant, Minerva. Il est nécessaire qu'ils comprennent par eux même, sans quoi cela n'aura pas l'effet escompté… Ou du moins pas autant que je l'espère. Souffla-t-il d'une voix tranquille, la transperçant du regard.

-Mais… Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agit de ça ? S'agaça la directrice, se redressant un peu dans son fauteuil.

-Severus m'a rapporté de nombreuses informations et… J'ai réfléchis Minerva. J'ai pesé le pour et contre, croyez-moi… Je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité.

-Qui sont ces personnes qui ont attaqués les autres élèves, Albus ? Reprit la directrice des Gryffondor avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

-Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Minerva. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles la directrice de maison sembla s'enfoncer dans le désespoir. Elle essuya vivement ses yeux.

« Vous êtes absolument certain que… Vous ne pouvez rien leur dire ? La situation est vraiment mauvaise, Albus… Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-Je sais que la situation est critique, mais il est nécessaire, même vital, qu'ils comprennent par eux-mêmes. Je ne peux que les aiguiller… Et en aucun cas leur dire ce qu'ils doivent faire. » Trancha le directeur d'un ton vif, mettant fin à la conversation.

.

Minerva Mc Gonagall ne répondit rien à cela, se tassant davantage dans le fauteuil de chintz rouge dans lequel elle était installée. Sa mine se renfrogna.

Le professeur Dumbledore comprit bien vite qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Pourtant, il était persuadé de faire le bon choix.

.

Le professeur de métamorphose se leva brusquement, encore un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avisa la porte du regard et s'en approcha. Sa main trembla lorsqu'elle toucha la clenche glacée et sertie d'or. Elle souhaita bonne nuit au directeur et referma promptement la porte derrière elle. Une fois dans l'obscurité, elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les multiples torches accrochée au mur. Elle disparut dans le couloir en colimaçon, non sans penser que Dumbledore était, peut-être, aussi fou que le disait la légende.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque_

Pansy Parkinson releva son visage fatigué du livre qu'elle était en train de consulter. Machinalement, elle arracha la page du lourd volume qu'elle venait de relire pour la cinquième fois, la plia et la glissa dans sa poche. Un maigre sourire éclaira ses traits tendus.

_Elle savait_.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Poudlard, chambre de Lucius Malefoy_

Lucius Malefoy se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant son fils qui resta aussi impassible qu'il est possible de l'être.

Les yeux glacés de Drago affrontèrent ceux de son géniteur pendant quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne détourne le regard, gêné. Le Serpentard ne cessa pas pour autant de le fixer, détaillant le moindre de ses gestes. Il sentit aisément l'anxiété transparaitre par tous les pores de son corps. Il observa avidement ses tremblements nerveux, la courbure de son dos, les impulsions soudaines venues d'on ne sait où que recevaient ses doigts longs et légèrement arqués…

Cela lui parut, pendant quelques secondes, étrange que l'homme qui l'avait éduqué et qui lui avait appris à cacher la moindre petite émotion soit aussi transparent. Encore une preuve que certaines choses qu'on lui avait inculquées ne méritaient peut-être pas l'attention et l'importance qu'on leur prêtait.

.

Le père de Drago, qui marchait à présent avec vigueur dans la pièce, stoppa soudainement sa course insensée et vint se poster juste devant son enfant, le sondant de ses yeux. Drago attendit patiemment qu'il ait terminé son petit manège. Il savait qu'il devait garder son calme s'il ne voulait pas perdre la crédibilité qu'il avait auprès de son père.

Ce dernier jeta un regard presque haineux à son fils, avant d'éclater enfin de cette colère longtemps contenue.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? Cracha-t-il sans aucune retenue.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, père. Répliqua calmement Drago, restant de marbre.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit ! Ne fais pas l'innocent, ça te va très mal Drago ! Aboya son père.

-De toute évidence, j'ignore à quoi vous faites référence. Répondit le Serpentard en haussant un sourcil agacé.

-De la sang de bourbe, Drago !

-Vous en êtes encore à vous tracasser pour cette histoire... Siffla le jeune homme d'un air amusé. Je ne vois pas bien ce qui vous perturbe tant là-dedans. Est-ce le fait que je pouvais entrer en contact physique avec elle et contracter la maladie ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je fais très attention à la position de mes gants lorsque je sors chaque matin.

-Drago, tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas ! Vous êtes plus que des ennemis n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu la regardais avec intérêt ! Tonna Lucius en donnant un coup de poing magistral sur la table, perdant totalement son sang froid.

-Tiens donc… Et qui est cette personne qui semble de si bon conseil ? Demanda Drago, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Coupa sèchement son père, recommençant à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

-Non, bien sur que non. Quelqu'un dit des choses absolument fausses sur moi sans que je le sache et cela ne me regarde pas le moins du monde. » Répondit froidement Drago.

Le visage de son père prit une teinte plus foncée, comme s'il rougissait. Les jointures de ses poings devinrent blanches et il sembla, un instant, suffoquer. L'habituel tic nerveux qui se déclenchait lorsqu'il était énervé agita convulsivement sa joue.

Il cessa momentanément de tournicoter dans la pièce pour s'approcher de son fils et se pencha par-dessus la table qui les séparait. Il laissa passer une minute ou deux, puis sa voix se fit plus lente et menaçante lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

« Je te le demande une dernière fois Drago… Qu'y a-t-il entre toi et cette fille ?

-Rien père, à part de la haine. Je la hais, je la déteste. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour vous en convaincre… Tenez ! Demandez donc à Pansy ! Tenta Drago. Elle sait très bien que je n'ai aucune estime pour cette fille.

-Je ne vois pas ce que Pansy vient faire là dedans. Riposta immédiatement Lucius, soupçonneux.

-Enfin père, vous savez très bien qu'elle a beaucoup d'affection pour moi et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour attirer mon attention ! Elle m'a déjà supplié des centaines de fois de la laisser détruire cette fille… Elle sait pertinemment que je la hais. »

.

Sans le savoir, Drago avait eu une chance inespérée. Il avait, comme qui dirait, tapé dans le mille. Il sema le doute dans l'esprit de son père.

Ce dernier s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, posant sa tête sur la paume de ses mains. Il avait envie de pousser un hurlement.

Il n'avait, pour l'instant, aucun moyen de vérifier ce que Pansy lui avait dit et son fils s'acharnait à lui dire qu'il se trompait. Et si c'était vrai ? S'il ne ressentait rien pour cette stupide créature ? Si ses sentiments étaient le fruit de l'imagination fertile de Pansy ? Après tout, Drago n'avait pas été élevé pour tomber amoureux, loin de là… En était-il seulement capable ?

Quand à une prétendue attirance physique pour cette immondice, il n'en était pas question… Son corps était tellement impur que le jeune lord serait forcément écœuré à la simple idée de l'effleurer.

.

Et si Parkinson lui avait mentit ? Si elle s'était imaginé une rivale et était venue voir Lucius pour qu'il se débarrasse d'elle à sa place ? Elle avait peut-être compris que sa peur de perdre son fils et du même coup son rang de haut placé auprès de Voldemort étaient réellement importants pour lui. Elle en avait peut-être… Joué ?

Lucius Malefoy s'étala de tout son long dans son siège et se retint de frapper violemment dans l'accoudoir du modeste fauteuil.

Il fallait impérativement qu'il revoie Pansy Parkinson.

.

.

Derrière la porte de la chambre de Lucius Malefoy, Harry Potter, abasourdi par la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre, resta figé, la bouche grande ouverte.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Gryffondor_

Harry surgit en coup de vent dans la pièce, encore essoufflé d'avoir couru dans les couloirs de l'école. Il parcourut la salle commune des rouge et or du regard, cherchant l'objet de sa colère.

Ses yeux se posèrent successivement sur la fenêtre qui annonçait un temps radieux pour ce mois de janvier, sur une élève de troisième année qui s'apprêtait à manger un nougat néansang, sur une chouette qui dévorait joyeusement une souris morte sur le tapis rouge puis, enfin, sur Hermione et Ron. Les deux élèves étaient en grande discussion et semblaient se diriger vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Sans doute allaient-ils se réfugier dans la salle sur demande pour consulter les livres qu'Hermione avait dégotés.

En effet, les trois amis avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de parler le moins possible de Ginny et de se focaliser exclusivement sur le virus afin de ne pas se déconcentrer. Ils avaient tout de même prévu de lui rendre visite une fois par jour.

.

Harry marcha rapidement pour arriver à leur hauteur, entendant plus distinctement leur conversation animée :

« Mais Ron, je t'assure que ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est en rien rationnel !

-Ah, Harry ! Tu tombes bien ! S'exclama Ron en apercevant le survivant. Peux-tu expliquer à Hermione qu'il est tout à fait possible de faire un tonneau avec un balai, même sans les mains ?

-Plus tard ! Il faut qu'on parle ! » Trancha Harry, coupant court aux protestations de ses deux amis.

Il saisit le bras d'Hermione d'une main et celui de Ron de l'autre et les traîna jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, sans tenir compte de leurs exclamations surprises. Il les poussa prestement dans l'embrasure du portrait, faisant couiner la grosse dame qui s'offusqua d'une telle violence. Ron atterrit presque à genou dans le couloir vide et jeta un coup d'œil abasourdi à Harry.

.

Ce dernier s'était rarement sentit aussi mal. Il avait la réelle impression d'être trahi.

Contrairement à Lucius Malefoy, qui doutait, il était persuadé que Drago et Hermione trafiquaient vraiment quelque chose. Oui, cela expliquait tout ce qu'il s'était passé récemment… Les longues heures que passait Hermione dans la bibliothèque, son air rêveur, sa relation ratée avec Seamus…

.

Il avait l'impression que son corps était en train de fondre sur place. Il ne comprenait pas comment Hermione pouvait lui avoir menti. Elle était son amie, il lui avait toujours fait confiance… Il avait toujours cru en elle, aveuglément. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'elle voit Malefoy qui le dérangeait… C'était le fait qu'elle ne leur ait pas dit, et surtout… Qu'elle avait peut-être un lien, même infime, avec ce qui était arrivé à Ginny.

Elle savait peut-être ce qui allait lui arriver ? Si elle était capable de leur mentir à eux, ses deux meilleurs amis… Qu'était-elle capable de faire, au final ?

.

Arrivés dans le couloir, Hermione se débattit pour échapper à la main d'Harry, prise d'un vertige. Elle avait marché trop vite et commençait à se sentir mal. De sa voix rauque et asséchée, elle demanda :

« Mais enfin, Harry, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu me demande ce qu'il se passe ? Beugla immédiatement Harry en lâchant le bras douloureux de la jeune fille. Il se passe que tu nous as trahis Hermione !

-Harry… De quoi tu parles ? Souffla la jeune fille en sentant un poids descendre dans son ventre pour prendre une place grandissante dans son estomac.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, j'ai entendu Malefoy et son père discuter de toi ! Je suis descendu dans les cachots pour être un peu seul, et j'ai entendu des éclats de voix qui provenaient de la chambre de Malefoy père... Tu étais la cause de son courroux Hermione! » Rugit Harry.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel Hermione étouffa un petit cri et Ron s'étrangla avec sa salive.

.

« Attends, qu'est ce que tu racontes, vieux ? Bégaya Ron, les yeux écarquillés, se frottant légèrement le bras là ou Harry l'avait serré. Dit pas n'importe quoi enfin, c'est Hermione.

-Ouais, c'est ça, c'est Hermione, justement ! Aboya le survivant dont les joues étaient devenues d'un rouge écarlate digne de l'oncle Vernon. Dis-lui Hermione ! Dis-lui que tu fricotes avec Malefoy !

-Quoi ? Enfin Harry, ce n'est pas possible ! Répliqua Ron avec véhémence. Hermione, dis-lui qu'il se trompe! Tu ne fais rien avec Malefoy n'est ce pas ? »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un seul bond vers la jeune fille, parfaitement coordonnés.

Hermione avait le teint extrêmement pâle et le regard vitreux. Elle tordait ses doigts avec force les uns contre les autres et son corps était en proie à des tremblements incontrôlables. La douleur qui la submergeait semblait arriver par vagues incessantes, lui coupant presque la respiration. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

.

« Je… Je… Je suis désolée… Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Je… Je fricote pas avec lui… C'est juste…

-Attend Hermione… Dit Ron, détachant bien chaque mot. Tu vois Malefoy ? Tu es censée nous dire que tu ne lui parles pas là, pas que tu ne fricotes pas.

-Ron… Bredouilla Hermione, dont les yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Je ne fais rien avec lui, on se contente… de… de parler, c'est tout…

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'y crois pas, hurla Harry, sous le regard interloqué de Ron.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui, Hermione ? Pourquoi tu lui parles ? Enfin Hermione, c'est Malefoy ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Reprit le rouquin d'une voix blanche.

-Mais rien ! Cria Hermione, au comble du désespoir, sentant une larme s'échapper de son œil pour couler sur sa joue. Rien ! On ne parle ni de Voldemort, ni du virus ! On… Discute d'autres choses c'est tout ! Je vous le jure, je vous le promets ! »

Harry lui lança un regard empreint de colère et lui tourna le dos, incapable d'en entendre plus. C'est comme si, brusquement, son cerveau était arrivé à saturation. Ainsi donc, il avait eu raison. Elle fréquentait _vraiment _Malefoy. Elle leur avait caché ça pendant… Pendant combien de temps ? Avec quelles excuses qu'ils avaient crus les yeux fermés, en bons et fidèles amis ?

.

Harry était tellement en colère qu'il imagina un instant que, si Voldemort possédait la même cicatrice que lui, il serait en train d'hurler de rage en se roulant sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur son front.

Le jeune homme décida de repartir dans la salle commune pour couper court à toute cette mascarade et fit quelques pas en direction de la grosse dame qui les regardait d'un air intéressé.

.

« Harry ! Harry, non je t'en prie, ne pars pas ! Sanglota Hermione lorsqu'elle vit qu'il rebroussait chemin. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle à cause de l'épuisement et s'effondra par terre.

-Pourquoi, Hermione ? Tu n'as pas envie de retrouver Malefoy ? Vous avez peut-être envie de discuter de la manière dont il doit vider tes amis de leur sang, non ? » Lui déclara-t-il sèchement, sans même se retourner.

.

Il savait que s'il croisait son regard, il serait incapable de lui en vouloir plus longtemps, tant la fatigue et l'arasement le terrassait. Et il ne pouvait pas… Il ne _voulait pas_ pardonner tout de suite à Hermione. Pas après tout ça. Ce mensonge. C'était la trahison qui avait tué ses parents. Celle de ce rat de Pettigrow. Il ne supportait pas… Il ne supportait plus le mensonge.

.

« Harry, je te jure, par Merlin, que si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver dans cette école, si j'avais seulement imaginé ce qui pouvait arriver à Ginny, je te l'aurais dit ! Elle est mon amie, comme vous l'êtes tous les deux ! Et tous ces gens qui sont attaqués… Ce sont des nés-moldus, comme moi. Tu crois que je veux courir à ma propre perte ? Je ne vous ais pas trahi, je n'ai rien dit sur vous, RIEN ! Je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Ginny, je n'aurais laissé personne faire ça ! » Glapit Hermione, toujours à genoux par terre.

Harry serra son poing dans sa poche, tremblant de rage. Quoi qu'elle dise, il ne supportait pas qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle leur mente ? Il ne répondit rien et sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux.

_Son amie. Ginny. Hermione. La trahison._

« Babillages » Dit-il au tableau devant lequel il se trouvait, avant de s'engouffrer dans le trou qui s'ouvrait derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

.

Hermione se laissa complètement tomber à terre, secouée par d'incontrôlables sanglots. Elle voulait juste arranger les choses en parlant à Drago, juste que tout aille mieux, elle n'avait voulu faire de mal à personne. Et puis, au fil du temps, elle avait appris à l'apprécier. C'est tout.

.

Elle sentit quelque chose de doux lui toucher le dos. Relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut que Ron était à coté d'elle. Son visage montrait à quel point il semblait souffrir, mais il ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de caresser doucement le corps tremblant de son amie jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se calment un peu. Il resta bien un quart d'heure à coté d'elle, lui apportant son soutien muet, puis il se redressa vivement.

Hermione lui jeta aussitôt un regard suppliant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, qu'il l'abandonne lui aussi.

« Ron… Commença-t-elle, plongeant ses yeux rougis dans les siens, cherchant les mots qui pourraient le retenir.

-Ecoute Hermione, coupa-t-il. Harry et moi… Tout comme toi, on a été très secoués par ce qui est arrivé à Ginny. Je … Je pense qu'Harry a besoin de temps pour se remettre de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Ca fait trop d'un coup pour lui. Il a besoin de rester un peu à l'écart de toi pour se calmer et faire le vide. Et… Je pense que moi aussi.

-Ron… Non, s'il te plait… Plaida Hermione en tentant de se relever, s'appuyant sur ses jambes encore tremblantes.

-Hermione, Je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Je te fais confiance. Mais je… J'ai besoin de temps. »

Il marqua un temps de pause, troublé seulement par les sanglots déchirants d'Hermione qui avait renoncé à se redresser. Enfin, Ron lui souffla :

« En attendant… Demande à Malefoy de prendre soin de toi, et dis lui que s'il ne le fait pas… Il saura ce que c'est qu'être un cafard. Au sens propre. Et dit lui aussi que… S'il a fait du mal à ma sœur, je le tuerais de mes propres mains. »

Ron eut un faible sourire qui se perdit rapidement parmi ses traits tirés et désabusés. Puis, à son tour, il tourna le dos à Hermione et franchit le portrait de la grosse dame.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque_

Drago Malefoy attendait Hermione devant la bibliothèque. D'habitude, ils ne se retrouvaient jamais devant les portes de l'édifice mais se donnaient rendez-vous à l'intérieur. Cependant, le jeune homme avait la fâcheuse impression d'être épié depuis sa conversation avec son père et il souhaitait lui proposer de changer d'endroit.

.

Elle tardait à venir et il étouffa un soupir d'agacement, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre sorcière cerclée d'or. Les aiguilles étoilées tiquèrent paresseusement, dépassant cinq heures et demie d'une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle n'était jamais en retard. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore là ?

Il sentit une colère douce et silencieuse l'envahir tandis qu'il regardait le couloir comme s'il allait le transpercer du regard. Elle osait le faire attendre, lui, Drago Malefoy ? Et… De plus… Elle ne pouvait _pas_ avoir changé d'avis, pas vrai ? L'arrivée de son père ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait peur… Elle était plus courageuse que ça.

N'est-ce pas ?

.

Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre plus fort et sa colère redoubla d'intensité. Il avait peur. Peur qu'elle ait retourné sa veste, qu'elle ne veuille plus être son amie, qu'elle n'ait pas compris qu'il voulait simplement qu'elle ne soit pas blessée…

Quoi que le fait qu'elle ait pu le comprendre ne l'enchantait guère plus.

.

Bref, Hermione Granger agaçait Drago Malefoy sans même être là, comme d'habitude.

.

Les pensées tourbillonnantes de Drago cessèrent instantanément lorsque la jeune fille fit son apparition. Drago s'apprêta à lui faire une remarque cinglante sur son retard, mais n'en fit rien lorsqu'il découvrit son visage.

Elle était vraiment dans un piteux état et faisait peine à voir : elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux gonflés, injectés de sang, comme si elle venait de pleurer pendant des heures. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais et il nota que l'un de ses genoux était écorché. Il remarqua également qu'elle semblait agitée de frissons incontrôlables et ne marchait pas droit.

Drago poussa un soupir d'exaspération devant un tel tableau et saisit Hermione par le bras après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir pour les observer. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe la plus proche et l'y poussa.

Lorsqu'il referma le lourd battant de bois, la lueur des vitraux éclaira un instant le visage d'Hermione avec plus de netteté et il fut certain qu'elle avait pleuré.

Ses yeux étaient encore brillants de larmes et elle n'arrêtait pas de renifler.

Elle essaya de soutenir le regard du Serpentard mais finit par le poser sur ses chaussures, l'air hagard. Drago sentit l'irritation l'envahir en quelques minutes à peine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si douce quand elle était vulnérable ? Il essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à la manière dont il pourrait la consoler et attaqua dans le vif du sujet, persuadé de taper juste :

« Ils savent, n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix de Drago. Elle rougit encore plus, si cela était possible, et tordit à nouveau ses doigts dans tous les sens. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était rongé précautionneusement les ongles jusqu'au sang.

« O… Oui. Ha… Harry t'as entendu parler avec ton père à mon sujet et il a fait le lien… Sans doute avec… Mon emploi du temps. Il n'en m'en a pas trop dit… Mais… Je sais qu'il a compris. Du coup… Ron est au courant aussi.

-Et ? Ils ont réagit comment ? interrogea Drago qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Il… Semblerait qu'ils aient besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Surtout Harry. Il… N'était pas très content. Je pense que… Qu'il ne va pas me reparler tout de suite. Souffla doucement Hermione.

-Crétin de balafré ! Lâcha instantanément Drago en contractant sa mâchoire.

-Quoi ? N'insulte pas mon…

-Oui, ton ami, je sais. Coupa le Serpentard. Enfin… Ce qu'il reste de votre amitié. »

A ces mots, les yeux d'Hermione semblèrent se remplir de larmes une nouvelle fois.

.

Drago sentit qu'il avait été un peu trop loin.

Son ventre se contracta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait de la culpabilité. Il haïssait ce sentiment, qui, une fois de plus, ne pouvait être provoqué que par _elle_. Il fit de son mieux pour le repousser au plus profond de ses pensées et l'oublier. Il ne réussit pas totalement cela mais décida de se concentrer avant tout sur Hermione. Elle était épuisée par la maladie et par l'atmosphère morbide qui régnait dans l'école.

Elle avait besoin de soutien, bien sûr… Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait jamais trop fait ce genre de choses. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait consolée quand elle pleurait, il l'avait insultée… Et avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Mais bizarrement, il sut que, pour cette fois, ça ne fonctionnerai pas.

.

Il s'approcha, hésitant. La chaleur du corps de la jeune fille se diffusa rapidement autour de lui l'enserrant presque à l'étouffer. Son parfum fruité lui vint au nez comme une tentation indécente. Ses yeux se tintèrent d'une lueur mauvaise.

Elle ne le laissait jamais en paix.

.

Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien, ignorant l'air glacial qu'il prenait. Elle commençait à comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade.

.

Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort tandis qu'il observait son visage dans les moindres détails. Le grain de beauté sous son œil gauche, la cicatrice fine et blanche sur sa mâchoire, ses longs cils qui attrapaient toutes les larmes de ses yeux… Ses yeux.

Il contracta son poing dans sa poche. Elle se mordit les lèvres et passa sa langue dessus sans s'en apercevoir. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Il_ la_ détestait. Ça le brulait tellement fort après qu'il pensait toujours, à ce moment là, qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

.

« Je suis désolé, Granger. Souffla-t-il, sincère, ignorant le battement saccadé qui agitait obstinément sa poitrine. Il détourna momentanément le visage, incapable de soutenir son regard une seconde de plus.

-C'est pas grave… Renifla Hermione. Je… De toute façon, vous vous êtes toujours détestés.

-Mais toi je… Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne voulais pas te… Faire de peine » Dit Drago tout bas.

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit seulement une fois les mots prononcés et il eut tellement mal au ventre qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait se pencher en avant et se tordre en deux à cause de l'intensité de la douleur.

Elle ne devait pas savoir.

.

Hermione sursauta à l'entente de ces paroles et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'un air surpris.

« Ah… Moi je ne te déteste_ plus_. »Dit-elle avec sérieux, essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

.

Plus ? Elle l'avait donc vraiment haï ?

Drago eut un petit rire. Décidément, elle ne changerait jamais. Même lorsqu'elle était triste et qu'elle pleurait pendant des heures, elle restait tellement sincère que ça en était frustrant.

.

«Drago… Tu es celui qui a attaqué Ginny ? Demanda doucement Hermione.

-Non, Granger.

-Comment être sure que je peux te faire confiance ?

-Tu ne pourras jamais en être certaine, Granger. Mais crois-moi, si j'avais voulu faire du mal à un né-moldu, je me serais attaqué à toi en premier. Répondit Drago avec un sourire narquois.

-C'est vrai. Estima la jeune fille avec sérieux. Tu sais je… J'aimerais bien continuer à te voir si ça ne te dérange pas. Parce que… On ne fait rien de mal pas vrai ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'on fasse quelque chose de mal. Quelque chose d'interdit, de réprouvé, oui. Mais mal, j'en suis de moins en moins persuadé.

-Drago ?

-Granger.

-Merci. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ne dis pas ça, je vais avoir l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose pour toi. Répondit-il, imperturbable.

-Pfff. Souffla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Aller, viens t'asseoir ici. » Lui dit-il en désignant une table, sans se départir de son sourire.

Hermione s'installa dessus maladroitement, se prenant les jambes dans les plis de sa jupe, puis renifla bruyamment. Drago se moqua d'elle tout en s'asseyant à sa gauche. Elle le poussa légèrement sur le coté. Il ne lui fit aucune remarque sur ce qu'elle venait de faire, feignant d'ignorer son acte.

Elle sourit.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Serpentard_

Pansy passa par le lourd tableau pour rejoindre la salle commune, et, comme prévu, trouva Drago confortablement installé dans un siège. Elle regarda, indécise, les lumières vertes et bleutées danser sur ses cheveux blonds, les éclairant d'une douce lueur. Elle fit quelque pas dans la salle commune, étouffés par l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol.

Drago ne leva pas la tête quand Pansy s'installa à coté de lui, exactement comme lui-même l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Pourtant, à son tour, il sut que c'était elle.

.

Pansy laissa tomber son corps fatigué et tendu avec soulagement. Elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle sentait des courbatures parcourir son dos dans tous les sens. Ses yeux étaient rouge écarlate à force d'avoir lu encore et encore les pages des grimoires sur lesquels elle était tombée et d'avoir versé des larmes pour son amie.

Pansy fit tourner son poignet sur lui-même, sentant une vive douleur irradier à l'intérieur tandis qu'il craquait d'un bruit sinistre. Madame Pomfresh lui avait expliqué qu'elle s'était fait cela en s'évanouissant et qu'il lui faudrait quelques jours pour que la douleur s'estompe.

.

« Je suis désolé pour Millicent. »

Pansy frémit un instant, étonnée par le fait que Drago fasse preuve d'autant de sollicitude. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Il s'était si souvent moqué d'elle, railleur, qu'elle avait perdu ne serait-ce que l'envie de l'entendre prononcer ce genre de mots.

Les rouages de sa tête se mirent en mouvement, échafaudant une nouvelle fois des plans et mettant en place des stratagèmes. Cela ne servait à rien, elle le savait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

Finalement, Pansy inspira, puis elle se pencha sur le Serpentard et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Il tourna immédiatement le regard vers elle, cette fois-ci. Glacial, il semblait se demander ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle ne lui demandait jamais rien même pas un service… Alors lui demander son _aide_… Elle soutint les prunelles acier qui la transpercèrent et retint son souffle. Même lorsqu'il était en colère, il était beau.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Parkinson ? » Grinça-t-il.

Elle hésita. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle n'avait sans doute pas d'autre alternative. Elle y avait réfléchit pourtant… Elle était presque certaine maintenant qu'il était sa seule et unique chance. Elle inspira, puis murmura prestement :

« Quelqu'un m'a effacé la mémoire. Je ne sais pas qui, ni pourquoi… Mais je pense qu'il faut que je la retrouve. Sinon, on ne m'aurait pas enlevé mes souvenirs. »

Drago la fixa sans rien dire. Pansy frissonna. Qu'allait-il décider ? Allait-il enfin faire quelque chose pour elle ?

Il tourna la tête vers le mur au bout de quelques minutes, comme si elle n'avait jamais prononcé un mot. Elle devina qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de lui apporter son aide.

.

« Tu n'aimerais pas savoir, toi ? Imagine, si tu avais un trou dans la tête…T'aimerais pas savoir pourquoi il est là ? » Lui demanda-t-elle malgré tout, avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle avait perdu le seul allié qu'elle avait ici. Millicent… Désormais, la seule chose qui réussissait à l'animer était un mot, un seul. _Vengeance_.

Il ne bougea pas, mais elle perçut un léger frémissement au coin de sa bouche, comme s'il souriait. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle l'ignorait.

Elle se leva du bord du fauteuil, impuissante. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et l'entendit alors dire, à sa grande surprise :

« D'accord. »


	17. Contact

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et, une fois de plus, vous adule, vous aime, vous adore, vous vénère… Ou tout autre verbe adapté :p. Merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews.**

* * *

_**PaulinaDragona**_ : Bonjour, merci pour ta review, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue :). Ton compliment sur Desperate me fait très plaisir car je suis une grande fan de cette série! Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture!

_**yuliata**_ : Bonjour ! Merci infiniment pour tous tes compliments (rouge comme une tomate). Ce n'est pas facile de rester crédible, tu dois t'en douter, mais quand je vois à quel point cela plaît à mes lecteurs, j'ai d'autant plus envie de m'y consacrer. Je suis contente de t'avoir pour nouvelle lectrice ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents :) !

_**Vera Bennett **_: Bonjour ! Comme tu dis, heureusement que Drago est là :). Tes pronostics sont intéressants… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par savoir de quoi il en retourne ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

_**estrella'zz**_ : Bonjour estrella… Ah, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Tu vas être punie pour ta non-régularité :p… Ou pas. Plus sérieusement, je ne t'en veux pas, même si je me demande toujours à chaque chapitre posté si c'est celui là qui va te décider à commenter :). Je suis contente que Pansy te plaise car c'est un personnage que je ne savais pas comment exploiter au départ, et comment mettre en valeur. Effectivement, elle pourrait prendre de l'importance dans les prochains chapitres. Pour Dumbledore et Mc Go, tu auras des explications un peu plus tard. Je suis satisfaite que les passages Hermione/Drago t'aient plus. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes compliments (contente, contente !). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Nelly**_ : Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review. Si ça te fait plaisir, ça me fait plaisir :D ! Bonne lecture !

_**MaaNaa**_ : Bonjour et merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait satisfaite. C'est vrai que Ron est très compréhensif, mais je pense que ça vient du fait qu'il a vécut des choses difficiles dernièrement et qu'il n'a pas trop envie de se prendre la tête. Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Hermione et Drago fricotent sans vraiment le savoir :p. Bonne lecture !

_**StephAliC**_ : Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review et ton compliment. C'est vrai que Dumby est embêtant à faire son petit cachotier dans son coin, mais il a ses raisons :p. Le passage Harry/Ron/Hermione n'est pas facile, c'est vrai. Drago et Hermione sont toujours mignons :D on est d'accord là-dessus. Bonne lecture !

_**van3xxx **_: Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'adore ta réaction :p ! Bonne lecture !

_**AudeHP43 **_: Bonjour ! Effectivement Harry n'a pas très bien accepté la chose, mais comme tu le dis, Drago est là :p. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

_**Clina **_: Bonjour et merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et de découvrir que tu es une de mes lectrices ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce que tu as lu jusqu'à présent ! Bonne lecture :).

_**La p'tite Belge **_: Bonjour ! Et oui, comme quoi, tout vient à point qui sait attendre, même si là, effectivement, ça tient du miracle :p. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

_**Binabi3 **_: Bonjour et merci pour ta review ! Tiens, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui sont fans de Minerva, ça change un peu :). On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que Harry et Ron réagissent bien, l'ambiance n'est déjà pas au top alors… Mais moi non plus je n'aime pas quand ils sont fâchés. Pansy a effectivement demandé à LA personne de l'aider… Ça va peut-être faire des étincelles :). Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Don't touch me, please_

* * *

_Poudlard, cachots_

« Il faut que tu jettes ce sort, Drago.

-Celui-ci ? Mais attends, Parkinson ! Il est…

-Oui, je sais, c'est un sortilège de magie noire.

-Comment as-tu trouvé ce livre ? Il était dans la bibliothèque ? Tu es entrée dans la réserve ?

-Il était rangé avec les autres, à la portée de n'importe qui.

-Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi. Un livre de ce genre, ça ne se trouve pas comme ça !

-Peut-être que quelqu'un tenait à ce que je te trouve.

-Quelqu'un ? Qui ça ?

-Une personne bien intentionnée et très intelligente.

-Tu parles du vieux, là ?

-Oui, Drago, du directeur.

-Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu savoir que tu avais perdu la mémoire.

-Là n'est pas la question, de toute façon.

- D'accord. Remontre-moi la ligne où le sortilège est écrit.

-C'est celle là.

-Tu en es absolument certaine, Parkinson ?

-Oui, Drago. Crois-moi, j'ai lu, lu et relu ce chapitre et je suis convaincue que c'est la seule façon pour moi de retrouver les souvenirs qui m'appartiennent.

-Tu risques ta vie. Tu en es consciente?

-Il me faut mes souvenirs avant que je devienne folle. Je préfère être morte que folle.

- Alors, donne-moi ça.

-Drago, au fait…

-Oui ?

-Si je te supplie d'arrêter, surtout, n'arrêtes pas.

-Avec plaisir, Parkinson.

-Merci, Drago. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, infirmerie_

Hermione fixa Ginny avec une telle intensité qu'elle eut la sensation, pendant quelques secondes, que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Cependant, cette impression disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa vision commençait à être troublée par les nombreuses larmes qui s'amassaient paresseusement au coin de ses paupières.

Hermione secoua la tête et essuya rapidement ses yeux du revers de la main. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Ce n'était pas ce qui allait aider Ginny à se sentir mieux.

Essayant de se focaliser sur autre chose que le corps inanimé et couché devant elle, le regard de la jeune fille vagabonda un instant dans la pièce.

Elle observa les teintures blanches, les draps immaculés soigneusement pliés et rangés dans une armoire, les pieds métalliques et glacés du lit, les oreillers à peine épais qui recouvraient les matelas vides, les fleurs qu'Harry avait apportées à Ginny, la lettre que Madame Weasley avait écrite à sa fille et que quelqu'un lui avait sans doute lue, la minuscule fenêtre qui laissait apercevoir le soleil brillant de ce début de février… Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'elle déployait, Hermione en revenait toujours à la même conclusion. Tout cela paraissait dérisoire, mensonger, inutile si elle reportait son attention sur la véritable raison de sa visite ici.

.

Ginny.

.

Les yeux d'Hermione furent inévitablement attirés par le corps de son amie, étendu sous les draps sagement lissés. Cette fois-ci, elle ne parvint pas à détourner le regard : la Gryffondor était horrifiée par l'apparence décharnée que son amie arborait depuis qu'elle avait été attaquée.

Tous ses traits étaient détendus, mais sa peau était d'une blancheur effrayante, comme si elle allait bientôt devenir transparente. Ses cheveux, détachés, formaient une auréole aveuglante autour de son visage et rendaient le contraste encore plus saisissant. Les yeux de Ginny étaient clos et ne bougeaient absolument pas sous ses paupières, preuve indubitable de son profond coma, et quelques minces striures bleu sur son visage témoignaient d'un vestige de bagarre.

.

Hermione posa sa main tremblante sur celle de son amie et regretta de ne pas pouvoir enlever le gant qu'elle portait pour caresser sa peau et sentir si elle avait froid ou non. Sa blancheur, en tout cas, lui donnait fermement cette impression.

Un instant, Hermione tourna rapidement la tête pour éternuer bruyamment. Il n'était pas question qu'elle rajoute un virus à l'état, déjà passablement mauvais, de Ginny. Elle hésita à partir dans l'instant, de peur de la contaminer davantage. Un long frisson fit se dresser les poils de ses bras tandis qu'elle décidait, finalement, de rester encore un peu. Ginny avait sans doute besoin d'un peu de compagnie, pas d'une amie paralysée par la peur.

.

Le regard de la Gryffondor continua donc ses investigations et s'attarda sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment sur les larges bandages immaculés qui encerclaient la maigre poitrine de Ginny.

Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit que la rouquine garderait des cicatrices sur le buste car elle n'avait pas été trouvée tout de suite. Par ailleurs, le sortilège de magie qui l'avait touchée était plutôt maléfique que bénéfique. Ce genre de choses laissait toujours des traces, même infimes.

La Gryffondor avait demandé à l'infirmière si Ginny souffrait, et cette dernière avait répondu évasivement, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à Hermione, qui, de toute évidence, était rongée par la culpabilité. Elle avait tout de même spécifié que son amie ne ressentait sans doute pas la souffrance, étant donné la profondeur de son coma et l'intensité des diverses potions qu'elle devait ingurgiter chaque jours.

.

Ginny était, et resterait, au moins pour le moment, inconsciente.

.

« Salut Ginny… » Murmura Hermione finalement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle fixa le visage blanc et espéra follement que les deux grands yeux verts qui l'ornaient allaient s'ouvrir, illuminés d'une lueur malicieuse. Ginny partirait alors dans un grand rire, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens. Elle serrerait Hermione contre elle en la réprimandant d'avoir pleuré. Ensuite, elle lui poserait une cinquante de questions sur Drago Malefoy, allant de l'intime au général, en lui reprochant de ne pas lui avoir assez fait confiance pour lui en parler.

.

Ginny resta néanmoins immobile, statufiée.

.

.

« Je suis désolée ce qui t'es arrivé… Je n'y suis pour rien, je te le jure. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal, tu le sais. Ginny… Dépêche-toi de revenir, je t'en prie.»

.

Surtout, ne pas pleurer.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque_

Hermione jeta un regard en coin à Drago puis posa la plume immaculée qu'elle tenait sur son parchemin vierge.

Oui, chose étrange, méconnue et inédite dans la vie d'Hermione Granger, elle n'avait pas envie de travailler. Ou du moins, elle ne pouvait pas.

.

L'épuisement et la fatigue faisaient parfaitement bien leur long et méticuleux travail de fond sur la jeune fille, et elle était arasée. Elle ne cessait de penser à sa dispute avec Harry et Ron. De plus, le visage blafard et sans vie de Ginny la hantait quotidiennement. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette image entêtante et persistante.

L'angoisse qui tenaillait la jeune fille à l'idée que ses deux amis la surprenne avec Drago s'éloignait lentement puisqu'ils étaient maintenant au courant. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter à propos de Lucius Malefoy car Drago et elle avaient décidés de travailler dans la salle de classe vide située non loin de la bibliothèque.

.

.

Drago leva immédiatement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit qu'Hermione le regardait. Elle ne détourna pas pour autant le regard et se contenta de lui faire un maigre sourire auquel il répondit par un rictus narquois.

« Quand tu fais ça, Granger, c'est que tu t'apitoies sur ton sort. Dit-il tranquillement, s'installant plus en arrière sur sa chaise et posant sa plume à son tour.

-On a déjà eu cette discussion des milliers de fois, Drago, je ne m'apitoie sur rien du tout. Rétorqua la jeune fille d'un air exaspéré, réagissant au quart de tour.

-A d'autres, je commence à te connaître.

-Vraiment ? Répondit la jeune fille, septique.

-J'ai pas dit que ça me plaisait.

-Évidemment. » Hermione arqua un sourcil d'un air désapprobateur et baissa les yeux sur son parchemin.

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, indécise, puis releva vivement la tête et décida de parler du sujet qui la taraudait depuis quelques semaines maintenant :

« Tu as peur de moi Drago ?

-Quoi ? Drago ricana ostensiblement. Granger, je n'ai pas et n'aurais jamais peur de toi.

-Je veux dire… A cause du virus. Insista Hermione, sa voix se faisant moins audible.

-Non. S'obstina Drago en affichant un regard agacé.

-T'es pas effrayé à l'idée de tomber malade ?

-Pas du tout, Granger.

-T'as pas peur de mourir ?

-Toujours pas. Répondit-il, impassible.

-Mais, je comprends pas…

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Coupa-t-il en la regardant d'un air tout à fait arrogant.

-Drago ! Répliqua la jeune fille, irritée par son comportement.

-Granger ?

-Soit sérieux deux secondes, s'il te plait. »

Drago lui jeta un regard glacial et ne répondit rien. Finalement, il tapota sur son parchemin d'un air impatient et débita rapidement :

« D'accord. Pose ta question. Ça te brûle les lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur d'attraper le virus ? Demanda aussitôt Hermione, fébrile. C'est important pour toi d'être en vie, je le sais, ne dis pas le contraire.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Répondit tranquillement le Serpentard, évitant son regard.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux me voir ? Tu sais pourtant que ça peut t'apporter des problèmes, que tu pourrais finir comme ceux qui côtoient les autres personnes malades ! Pourquoi, Drago ?

-Je suis vraiment obligé de le dire, Granger ? Fit le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ça serait vraiment fantastique que tu en parles, pour tout t'avouer. Dit Hermione en souriant légèrement.

-Tu sais que tu es insupportable, Granger ?

-Il paraît. » Répondit Hermione, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Drago soupira et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Ses cheveux blonds un peu trop longs recouvrirent un instant ses yeux gris, mais il ne prit pas la peine de les remettre en place. Il marmonna quelques mots que la jeune fille ne compris pas puis planta une nouvelle fois son regard pénétrant dans le sien.

« Granger… Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Dit-il d'un air très sérieux.

-Oui ?

-Je ne suis pas comme tu crois que je suis. Répondit-il après un moment de silence.

-Comment ça ?

-Il faut vraiment que je répète ?

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas riche, arrogant, imbu de toi-même et…

-Granger !

-Drago ?

-Sois sérieuse, s'il te plait ! Lui intima Le Serpentard, piqué au vif.

-Tu vois, c'est super désagréable. Fit la jeune fille d'un air grave et imperturbable.

-Granger… Sa voix fut tout à coup plus menaçante.

-D'accord, d'accord… Je ne dis plus rien, je t'écoute. Concéda Hermione, sentant une colère sous-jacente percer à jour.

-Merci Granger. Siffla Drago, marquant une pause dans son discours. Bon, voilà… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'aussi superficiel que je le laisse croire et… Enfin, je m'ennuie un peu ici, dans cette école. Et… Le fait de t'emmerder m'amuse alors… J'ai pas envie de m'en priver. Même si pour ça, je dois risquer ma vie.

-Drago… Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'apprécies ? Chuchota Hermione.

-Absolument pas, stupide créature ! Répondit immédiatement le Serpentard. J'aime t'insulter et passer mon temps à te critiquer. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !

-Donc, tu es prêt à risquer ta vie pour le plaisir de me tourmenter ?

-C'est à peu prêt ça.

-Surprenant. N'empêche que… Commença-t-elle sans finir sa phrase, l'air rêveur.

-Que quoi ?

-Rien, rien, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, ses joues prenant une délicate teinte rosée.

-Granger, je viens de te faire une confession des plus désagréables, alors, s'il te plait… Grimaça Drago.

-C'est juste que…

-Que ? Pressa le jeune homme.

-Que… Personne ne veut me toucher et que j'ai pris l'habitude de penser que je suis… Détestable. Enfin, je veux dire, mes amis ne me parlent plus, la moitié de l'école pense que j'ai fait mourir Lavande en la touchant sans faire attention… Et surtout, je n'ai pas sentit la peau de quelqu'un depuis des semaines et des semaines. La dernière personne que j'ai touchée, pour tout te dire… C'est Seamus. »

Elle se tut, consciente d'en avoir un peu trop dit sur ses états d'âme et baissa les yeux. Allait-il se moquer d'elle ?

Drago sembla hésiter un instant.

« Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi, Granger. » Dit-il pour finir, insondable.

La Gryffondor lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de tirer sur son gant. Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas exactement le but de sa manœuvre.

Elle observa ses longs doigts fins et blancs qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis des semaines et des semaines qui sortaient du gant en peau de taupe. Ses mains étaient si blafardes que la jeune fille se demanda un instant si elles étaient aussi froides qu'elles en avaient l'air, avant de se morigéner intérieurement. De toute façon, elle n'en saurait jamais rien, puisqu'il ne la toucherait pas.

.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

.

C'est pour cela qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Drago approchait sa main. Elle leva vivement la tête, et se plongea dans ses yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Il attrapa vivement son poignet et tira d'un coup sur son gant, dénudant sa main également. Il n'essayait pas d'entrer physiquement en contact avec elle tout de même ? Elle n'eut la réponse à sa question que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne.

.

Lorsqu'il sentit sa peau, une sorte de courant électrique lui parcourut les doigts et vint se loger dans son cou. Quelques frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ressentit une émotion grandissante, qu'il n'avait jamais encore expérimentée. Il était presque choqué. Il la touchait et elle ne disait rien, elle se laissait faire. Il la touchait, il avait pris cette initiative stupide et il aimait ça, il aimait tellement ça qu'il était prêt à se damner pour en avoir un peu plus, pour remonter le long de son bras et caresser les poils que s'étaient dressés sur sa peau, parce qu'elle avait la chair de poule.

Sa peau était douce, sa main était chaude, beaucoup trop. Il remarqua que ses doigts étaient longs et qu'ils correspondaient parfaitement aux siens. Il pourrait aisément les croiser, la tenir fortement et ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Il se força à regarder ailleurs et reporta son regard sur son visage.

.

C'était encore pire.

.

Ses joues étaient délicieusement rosées, sans doute par l'étonnement, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes comme si elle allait dire quelque chose, et ses yeux reflétaient la surprise qu'elle ressentait. Ils étaient légèrement humides, innocents. Comme elle.

Il s'immergea dedans, essayant d'oublier la folie de son geste, de son envie, il fit de son mieux pour refuser, pour expulser ce désir qui lui brûlait les reins si fort qu'il cru qu'il allait se plier en deux pour mettre fin à cette insupportable douleur. La douleur d'elle.

.

Comment pouvait-il autant la vouloir, la désirer ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il plus cette aversion pour elle ? Pourquoi chacun de ses mots le touchaient-il à ce point ? Pourquoi la douceur de ses traits et de sa personnalité lui donnaient-ils envie de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle ? Pourquoi son corps, pourtant pas si extraordinaire, l'enflammait-il ainsi, produisant un brasier incessant dans son cœur ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ?

Un instant, il se pencha presque imperceptiblement vers elle et sentit son parfum lui monter au nez, l'envahir et le posséder. Il cru qu'il allait définitivement basculer dans la folie et se jeter sur elle, dévorer sa bouche avec la sienne, la toucher partout… Il avait envie de déchirer tous ses vêtements, il devait la punir pour ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.

Il désirait sa bouche sur la sienne. Cette dernière le tentait trop, elle était trop rouge, avait l'air trop douce. Il voulait savoir qu'elle avait aussi envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et…

.

Il marcha volontairement sur son propre pied avec force, déclenchant ainsi une douleur lancinante qui monta par vagues dans sa jambe et lui fit se mordre la langue.

Elle le corrompait tellement qu'il sentait que tout lui échappait, de son âme à son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'il le maîtrisait plus rien. A par cette image, qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle.

.

.

Hermione, quant-à elle, sentit une chaleur intense envahir ses joues tandis qu'elle se perdait indéfiniment dans les yeux de Drago. Elle s'égarait dans l'immensité de ses volutes grisées et envoutantes, tourbillonnantes. Soudainement, elle se mit à trembler sans comprendre pourquoi. Des frissons l'assaillirent de toute part, mais elle fut incapable de serrer plus sa cape autour d'elle, incapable de faire le moindre geste ou le moindre battement de cil.

Sans doute l'émotion de sentir à nouveau le contact de la peau de quelqu'un.

.

Sans vraiment qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle se mit à réfléchir et à essayer de comprendre, comme d'habitude, ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle ignorait pourquoi il allait jusqu'à la toucher. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle garderait plus ou moins son statut de sang de bourbe pour lui, créant ainsi une sorte de répulsion qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de ressentir. Elle se demanda quand, exactement, il avait cessé de la considérer comme une créature impure.

.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle l'entendit à peine dire :

« Granger, tu n'es pas détestable. »

Le son de sa voix sembla la ramener à la réalité et enleva le brouillard qui troublait sa vision. Aussitôt, elle ôta sa main de la sienne avec vivacité. Ses doigts étaient légèrement moites et collèrent à la main de Drago l'espace d'un instant.

La chaleur du Serpentard disparut à l'instant où leur contact cessa et les frissons d'Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Je… Ne veux pas que tu tombes malade, Drago. Expliqua-t-elle, sentant que ses joues étaient brûlantes.

-D'accord. » Répondit-il simplement, en remettant son gant de taupe et en évitant son regard.

Elle hésita et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il avait voulu lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas détestable, comme elle l'avait sous entendu… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait ressentit à son contact. C'était tout simplement quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté une telle émotion et n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler.

.

Elle ignorait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'on n'apprend pas dans les livres.

.

Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Elle sursauta quand Drago recommença à écrire sur son parchemin. Le grattement frénétique de la plume lui était parvenu avec une netteté toute relative, mais elle l'avait tout de même entendu. Elle fixa le jeune homme, les joues toujours rosées et la bouche ouverte. Il releva le regard, impatient. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien. Que pensait-il ?

Hermione le sut lorsqu'il reprit la parole, glacial :

« Remets-toi au travail Granger au lieu de me fixer ! Le sortilège de coupetif dont tu dois parler dans ta dissertation ne va pas t'expliquer tout seul comment il se met en marche. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, quelque part dans les cachots_

Pansy Parkinson était pliée en deux par la douleur. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de creuser un trou de plus en plus profond dans son esprit et que des milliers de fers brulants étaient plantés dans sa peau douloureuse. Sa vision se troubla un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et elle perdit l'équilibre.

« Drago ! Drago ! Je t'en supplie, ARRETE ! » Hurla-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, sentant à peine ses genoux toucher le sol et s'écorcher sous le choc.

.

La douleur ne cessa pas pour autant et elle ne fut même pas certaine d'avoir parlé. Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement rauque et saisit sa tête entre ses mains.

Il fallait que la douleur cesse.

Ses cheveux trempés par la sueur collèrent davantage sur son visage rougit qui n'avait, en cet instant, plus rien d'aristocratique.

« Drago… » Gémit-elle une nouvelle fois, plus distinctement.

.

La voix du Serpentard lui parvint en réponse, lointaine, grinçante, comme dans un mauvais rêve :

« Si j'arrête maintenant Parkinson, tu ne retrouveras jamais la mémoire. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hurler plus fort alors que la douleur dans sa tête s'intensifiait. Elle allait exploser, c'était certain.

Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues depuis au moins une demi-heure continuèrent leur course folle, atterrissant par terre. La jeune fille s'égosilla de nouveau et entreprit de tirer sur ses cheveux, comme si elle allait les arracher.

.

Plus rien n'était important maintenant, seul comptait ce trou qui se creusait de plus en plus, son âme qu'on lui arrachait. Ses sanglots lui déchirèrent la gorge tandis qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle aperçut, au travers d'un brouillard certain, une ombre. Elle se douta qu'il s'agissait de Drago, debout, bien qu'elle fût pratiquement incapable de réfléchir. La baguette du jeune homme produisait un long fil bleuté qui semblait complètement relié à elle.

Apparemment, la situation n'était pas facile non plus pour lui. Il semblait en proie à des difficultés. Son bras tremblait comme si sa baguette magique pesait lourd et,-bien que Pansy ne le vit pas- un filet de sueur coulait sur sa tempe.

.

La jeune fille aperçut bientôt des choses étranges, des formes multicolores se mouvoir et onduler devant ses yeux, parcourant tranquillement la pièce. Elle tendit la main et essaya de les toucher.

Elle ne rencontra que le vide.

.

Puis, brusquement, Pansy fut assaillie par des images, des centaines et des milliers d'images qui se superposaient, se mélangeaient, formaient un fouillis indescriptible et inextricable. Elle tenta de se concentrer pour saisir certaines d'entre elles, pour tenter de comprendre, mais accentua la douleur qui irradiait son cerveau.

Elle ferma les yeux, mais les images restèrent là, comme imprimées sur sa rétine.

Elle poussa un nouveau cri et tenta de se redresser, mais ne réussit qu'à s'aplatir un peu plus sur le sol. Ses coudes heurtèrent violemment la pierre glacée avec un craquement effrayant. Puis, soudainement, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle se mit à parler, sa voix rauque lui lacérant la gorge :

« Pour le bien de Drago, je vais devoir effacer ta mémoire. Si jamais le seigneur des ténèbres l'apprenait, ça irait très mal pour Drago, tu comprends ? Il pourrait facilement entrer dans ton esprit. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais m'en occuper. Je te promets qu'il n'arrivera rien de mal à Drago.»

.

.

Essoufflée, elle sentit alors avec étonnement la douleur s'estomper doucement, à mesure qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Son esprit devint cotonneux, mais elle réussit un peu mieux à percevoir la faible lueur qui émanait des torches de la pièce.

Elle laissa tomber ses mains de chaque coté de son corps et s'agenouilla, respirant difficilement. En baissant son regard troublé, elle s'aperçut que ses ongles étaient cassés. Elle se souvint vaguement avoir griffé les dalles de pierre qui se trouvaient au sol et estima que l'état de ses doigts était sans doute dû à leur rencontre brutale. Ses genoux se touchèrent, s'entrechoquèrent et lui firent sentir qu'elle avait des écorchures. Le sang qui maculait le sol par endroit confirma cette théorie.

.

Avec appréhension, la jeune fille leva enfin le regard et rencontra instantanément celui, glacial, de Drago. Ce dernier avait, de toute évidence, entendu ses derniers mots.

.

Et Pansy se souvenait de tout, désormais.

.

Elle s'appuya, avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, sur une table, pour se relever. Ses mains moites glissèrent un instant sur le bois et elle manqua de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Elle fit de son mieux pour rester droite et ne pas perdre la face. Elle ne quitta pas Drago du regard durant tout ce temps, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens pour garder les pieds sur terre. Elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'il pensait, d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête en cet instant et surtout… De savoir qui il était.

.

Elle devait savoir. Elle devait comprendre. Ses souvenirs ne pouvaient pas lui mentir. Elle était prête à subir toute l'intensité de la colère de Drago Malefoy pour pouvoir entendre la vérité, la stricte vérité, au moins une fois. Celle pour laquelle elle avait tant souffert.

.

Sa voix légèrement éraillée s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres sèches et recouvertes de coupures avec détermination. Le Serpentard en fut étonné. Il ne la connaissait pas aussi virulente.

.

« Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour Hermione Granger, Drago ? »


	18. Confidences

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon temps de publication. D'habitude j'essaye de poster tous les quinze jours au maximum et j'ai quelques jours de retard, donc désolée :s.**

**Sinon je remercie bien sûr tous ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre des reviews pour me donner leur avis. Vraiment, merci beaucoup, vous êtes géniaux ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Nelly **_: Bonjour, merci beaucoup pour ton compliment qui me va droit au cœur ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite !

_**Vera Bennett**_ : Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review et de m'avoir donné ton avis sur ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

_**Binabi3**_ : Bonjour ! Je suis désolée que tu ais du voir Ginny dans cet état, mais c'est nécessaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci encore pour ta review !

_**Maanaa **_: Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review (ça me fait toujours plaisir !). Je sais, c'est indigne d'avoir laissé un tel suspense à la fin du chapitre :p si je lisais ma fiction je m'en voudrais surement. Je te laisse lire la suite en espérant que ça te plaise et que cela réponde à certaines de tes questions et de tes attentes ! Bonne lecture !

_**StephAliC **_: Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review et merci d'avoir dit que tu avais aimé le passage sur les sentiments de Drago :D. Pour la petite discussion avec Pansy, c'est en dessous ;) ! Bonne lecture !

_**Estrella'zz**_ : Bonjour ! Et bien, quelle rapidité ! Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu (notamment le contact entre notre Drago adoré et Hermione). Je te remercie aussi pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Je ne t'en veux pas pour les reviews, je te l'ai déjà dit ;). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Clina**_ : Bonjour ! C'est vrai que Drago a fait quelque chose de particulièrement bien intentionné vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Pour la suite, je te laisse découvrir ;). Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !

_**Dadolily**_ : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

_**van3xxx**_ : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le prochain. A voir si la discussion entre Drago et Pansy te convient ! Bonne lecture !

_**PaulinaDragona**_ : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Et oui, on peut dire que Drago a franchit un sacré pas ! Pour te donner une approximation, pour l'instant, il me reste environ une dizaine de chapitres, en comptant celui-ci. Mais cela peut fluctuer légèrement (à la hausse ou à la baisse). Mais ça fait encore pas mal de chapitres ;). Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour Hermione Granger, Drago ? »_

Le jeune homme resta un instant muet. C'était l'une des premières fois de sa vie qu'il restait sans voix face à une question. Et pourtant, on lui en avait posé des déstabilisantes, qui l'avaient ébranlé, choqué, offusqué, heurté… Mais cette question… C'était celle à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Comment, par Salazar, Pansy pouvait-elle savoir qu'il entretenait une forme de lien avec Hermione, et pire qu'il éprouvait ces… Sentiments à son égard ?

Il n'avait jamais considéré Pansy comme une fille très intelligente ou très observatrice. Les rares constatations qu'il l'avait vue faire étaient, pour la plupart, dénuées d'intérêt et souvent futiles. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de faire de l'esprit, mais jamais Drago n'aurait pu penser que Pansy était le genre de personne à remarquer qu'il pouvait être amoureux de quelqu'un.

Lui-même avait déjà tellement de difficultés à admettre ce qu'il ressentait, alors comment elle, une personne extérieure et étrangère à lui-même pouvait s'en être aperçue ?

.

C'est peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait surpris qu'il consentit à lui dire une chose qu'il ne lui aurait jamais confiée en temps normal. Une réponse qui, sans être la stricte vérité, restait, sans aucun doute, empreinte de sincérité.

« Je l'apprécie. Dit-il en haussant furtivement les épaules, faisant de son mieux pour paraître détaché.

-Tu apprécies une sang de bourbe, Drago ? Franchement, tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi. Répondit Pansy, la voix encore un peu faible, mais déterminée.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité, Parkinson. » Grinça Drago, agacé qu'elle le contredise. Que voulait-elle dire exactement par « tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi ? ».

Pansy, la voix rauque repris, railleuse :

« Tu n'as jamais aimé les sang de bourbe. Tu as toujours cru dur comme fer à ce que l'on t'a inculqué, c'est-à-dire que ce sont des personnes qui ne méritent pas d'être des sorciers parce que leur sang ne vaut rien et qu'ils ne transportent aucune magie en eux. Alors… Pour que tu décides de changer de regard par rapport à une personne de ce type, et encore plus s'il s'agit de la meilleure amie de Potter… C'est que tu es forcément amoureux d'elle. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Pansy s'appuya davantage sur la table et fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait que la nausée était en train de s'insinuer en elle et l'envie de vomir se faisait de plus en plus présente à mesure que le regard de Drago s'obscurcirait. Il ne répondait pas, et c'était mauvais signe. Ses jambes tremblantes lui intimèrent l'ordre de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle refusa de faire, plantant ses ongles abîmés dans la paume de sa main.

Drago resta impassible pendant quelques minutes et le silence perdura, unique lien tangible entre eux. Seuls les yeux de Drago, pleins de rage, trahissaient l'état d'énervement qui l'habitait. Finalement, il crispa ostensiblement ses poings et tourna la tête sur le coté, refusant de maintenir une seconde de plus le contact visuel que Pansy s'efforçait de faire durer.

.

.

« C'est toi qui en a parlé à mon père. Sa voix claqua, dure et sèche.

-Apparemment. Répondit Pansy avec une indifférence feinte, réprimant le tremblement qui agitait ses mains.

-Tu aurais pu la tuer en faisant ça, tu t'en rends compte ? » Rugit soudain Drago, tapant du poing sur la table la plus proche, perdant son calme.

Pansy resta impassible et droite bien qu'elle ressentit un vif tressaillement dans sa jambe qui indiquait qu'elle aurait du, normalement, sursauter. Son cœur cogna douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Drago lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'il allait avoir, il avait l'air hors de tout contrôle. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il se mettait en colère parce qu'elle avait risqué la vie de Granger ? Il était donc si… Attaché à elle ? Pourquoi cette immonde créature ? Pansy baissa la tête et finit simplement par murmurer, au bout d'un court instant :

« Tu dois être très amoureux de cette… Fille pour te mettre en colère à l'idée qu'elle puisse être blessée.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Rétorqua Drago en faisant un geste impatient de la main dans la direction de sa camarade.

-Je comprends bien plus que tu ne le pense, Drago. Chuchota Pansy. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être… Attaché à quelqu'un au point d'avoir peur pour lui et de finir par se mettre en colère.

-Foutaises. Coupa rageusement le jeune homme.

-Drago, j'ai perdue mon unique amie à cause du virus qui est en train de détruire Hermione. Reprit prestement la Serpentard, luttant toujours contre une nausée persistante. Je comprends que tu veuilles la protéger. Toi, au moins, tu peux encore le faire. Moi je… J'ai pas eu le temps. Et… J'ai pas eu le courage. »

Drago fixa Pansy dans les yeux, tandis qu'elle continuait de le regarder, avec une lueur indéfinissable au fond des yeux. Elle ne flancherait plus désormais. Elle ne pleurerait plus… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait réussit à venger son amie. Et alors peut-être, elle s'autoriserait à pleurer et à faire partir toute cette peine qui lui enserrait le cœur. Mais pour le moment... Pour le moment, cette peine lui était indispensable pour nourrir la colère qui l'habitait.

.

« Désolé. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Dit Finalement Drago, dans une douloureuse grimace, comme si cette confession lui était difficile.

-Pas de quoi, Drago. » Répondit Pansy d'un ton égal, essayant de paraître indifférente au fait qu'il lui montrait un peu de compassion.

.

« Et maintenant ? Dit brusquement Drago un peu plus fort. Tu vas retourner voir mon père pour confirmer tes dires ? Maintenant qu'il fait tout pour… Connaître la nature de mes relations avec Granger et qu'il cherche le moindre petit indice pour me confondre.

-Non. Je vais t'aider à protéger Granger. Prononça Pansy, ignorant le tremblement qui agitait sa voix.

-Quoi ? Cria Drago, ne pouvant empêcher sa voix de produire une sorte de fluctuation étrange. L'étonnement lui fit écarquiller les yeux en grand et il dut se retenir pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

-Drago, j'ai perdu mon amie à cause de ce virus, et par Salazar, tu sais aussi bien que moi qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Et… Je veux lui faire payer tout ça. Elle, Millicent... Elle n'avait rien fait, elle était prête à le suivre. Et lui… Il s'en fiche tu comprends ? Ca lui est égal. Il sacrifiera tous ceux qu'il doit sacrifier pour arriver à ses fins. Ceux qui sont en travers de son chemin ou qui ne lui sont pas utiles seront… Sacrifiés, tués. Est-ce que tu es prêt à renoncer à… Ton destin pour sauver Granger ? Moi, en tous cas, je suis prête à tout changer pour venger Millicent. »

.

Cette fois-ci, les mains de Pansy étaient agitées de tremblements incessants qu'elle ne pouvait visiblement plus contrôler du tout. Les larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau sur ses joues encore blêmes. _Il fallait les retenir_. Elle sera les poings, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'accentuer le frémissement persistant qui la secouait.

.

Drago regarda Pansy, cette faible créature, qui, finalement, portait en elle un sentiment puissant qu'il s'était efforcé de repousser dans l'unique but de paraître plus fort. A présent, il se rendait compte que c'était ce même ressentit qui encourageait Pansy a franchir des limites qu'elle n'avait jusque là qu'entre aperçut… Que c'était l'affection, l'amour, qui lui conférait cette force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. C'était parce que Pansy avait aimé son amie qu'elle était maintenant prête à se battre au péril de sa vie, comme un stupide Gryffondor. Elle puisait sa force dans sa haine et son ressentiment. Et cette colère lui venait de l'amour.

Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait avaient changé des choses en lui, plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il n'était pas seulement assujetti à cette fille… il était aussi devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait changé. Il avait cessé de ne penser qu'à lui. Il avait oublié pourquoi elle lui paraissait si dégoutante. Elle était devenue une personne à part entière. Les préjugés qui l'avaient toujours habité s'étaient estompés et avaient finis par disparaître, emportés dans un tourbillon d'émotions, écrasés par le poids des sentiments.

C'est pourquoi il répondit sans le regretter une seule seconde :

« Oui. »

.

_**Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.**_

.

« Comment tu as su, Parkinson ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je… Je l'ai su, c'est tout. »

Comment aurait-elle pu lui dire que le seul regard qu'elle ait jamais voulu de lui, elle l'avait vu tourné vers une autre femme ? Elle connaissait ce regard dans les moindres détails, pour l'avoir attendu et rêvé pendant des années sans jamais le voir... Celui où, dans les yeux, se lisait l'affection la plus profonde et la plus intense qu'elle ait jamais ressenti. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ce regard... Sauf pour elle, une seule et unique fois où il avait baissé sa garde. Non, jamais elle ne pourrait le lui dire. Cela relevait de la… Stupidité. Elle avait un égo, tout de même.

.

Pansy essaya tant bien que mal de se ressaisir mais la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres franchit sa bouche en un rien de temps et lui permit par la même occasion de changer un temps soit peu de sujet.

« Et Granger, elle ressent quoi pour toi ?

-Je crois qu'elle… M'apprécie. Hésita Drago.

-De la même manière que toi tu l'apprécies ? » Demanda Pansy en haussant un sourcil d'un air narquois.

Drago détourna le regard pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure et se concentra sur une lourde tenture qui recouvrait le mur. Les reflets argentés de la lune dansèrent un instant sur les fils entremêlés, puis ils partirent se réfugier plus loin. Enfin, il regarda à nouveau Pansy. Cette dernière aurait juré qu'il y avait eu un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux de Drago avant qu'il lui dise, presque dans un chuchotement :

« Hermione Granger n'éprouvera jamais plus que de la sympathie pour moi, Parkinson. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle de classe vide_

Hermione regarda Drago avec un air tellement intense qu'il fut mal à l'aise pendant quelques instants. Elle se mordit férocement la lèvre et remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui cachait ses yeux. Elle resta un moment immobile et plissa son nez. Un éternuement sonore vint résonner dans la pièce, interrompant momentanément sa réflexion et, sans attendre outre mesure, elle reprit ses occupations. Ses yeux, au grand soulagement du Serpentard, se concentrèrent sur la table pour chercher une plume. Elle saisit la première qu'elle aperçut et nota fébrilement un mot sur son parchemin, en majuscules.

Drago la regarda comme si elle était à moitié folle et daigna lui poser sèchement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Granger ? On dirait que tu viens d'avoir une illumination.

-C'est le cas, Drago ! C'est le cas ! Je viens de comprendre une chose tout à fait remarquable ! Répondit-elle, sans parvenir à masquer son excitation.

-Je t'écoute. Répondit le jeune homme dans un haussement de sourcils exaspérés.

-Euh...

-Oui?

-Et bien...

-Vas-y, Granger!

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire. » Répondit-elle après un temps d'arrêt, son visage s'assombrissant. Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation et le regarda avec sérieux.

« Quel est le problème ? Demanda Drago, méfiant.

-Euh… Il faut juste que tu me promettes que tu ne le diras pas à ton père. » Dit-elle tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rouge.

Les yeux de Drago prirent une teinte métallique et il se recula rapidement. Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. L'avait-elle blessé ? Elle ne pouvait pas non plus prétendre lui faire entièrement confiance. Il était plus ou moins lié à Voldemort, tout de même.

.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas Granger ? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

-C'est-à-dire que… Qu'on n'en a jamais parlé. On n'a jamais parlé de ces choses là. De… Ce qu'on peut se dire ou pas… De… De ce que tu as l'intention de faire… Du camp dans lequel tu es… Tout ça, au départ, ça ne faisait pas partie de notre accord. Et... Il n'est pas envisageable que je trahisse mes amis ou que je mette Harry en danger. Tu comprends?

-T'es incroyable ! Répondit Drago avec un regard méprisant. J'ai mentit à mon père pour te… Pour que… Qu'on puisse encore se parler… Et tu penses que je vais compromettre ça en lui balançant quelque chose que tu me confierais ? J'ai risqué… J'ai risqué ma place Hermione, ma vie même pour… Pour TOI ! »

Les joues d'Hermione étaient désormais écarlates et elle semblait avoir totalement perdu l'usage de la parole. Elle baissa cependant les yeux sur le parchemin, fixant l'unique mot qu'elle avait écrit. Ses yeux parurent, tout à coup, étrangement humides tandis qu'elle demandait :

« Mais… Tu… Tu vas finir par rejoindre Voldemort n'est ce pas ? »

Drago eut un frémissement lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du lord noir. Il n'avait jamais réussit à s'habituer à cette aisance que certaines personnes avaient lorsqu'elles prononçaient ce mot. Il prit une profonde inspiration. C'était la première fois qu'il dévoilait autant ses pensées et il se sentait très mal. Cela lui semblait nécessaire mais extrêmement douloureux. Pour elle, pour la garder auprès de lui, il devait faire cet effort.

.

.

« Granger, dit-il en parlant lentement, si je rejoins celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom je… Je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir pour te… T'emmerder et… C'est pas envisageable. Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai... J'ai… Bon, j'ai changé, je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu. Ma façon de voir les choses n'est plus la même.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es plus… Un…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne suis pas un mangemort, Granger. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le deviendrai jamais. »

.

Il remonta brusquement sa manche et dévoila son bras. Il tira sur le gant et Hermione pu constater qu'aucune marque ne venait noircir sa peau blafarde. Un frisson remonta dans son dos et elle demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

-Mais comment puis-je en être sûre ? Comment puis-je être certaine que tu ne diras rien à Voldemort ? Il faut que tu comprennes Drago que… Mes amis sont ce qu'il y a de plus importants pour moi. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Je ne peux pas trahir Harry. Je ne le ferais jamais, même pas sous la torture.»

Drago réfléchit un instant à ses dires. Ils résonnaient dans son esprit comme une litanie incessante. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre, pas maintenant qu'il était prêt à la protéger envers et contre tout. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour…

Son visage resta fermé tandis qu'il comprenait la seule issue qui se présentait à lui. L'unique chance qu'il avait d'obtenir de rester près d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui serait ravi de t'aider, autant que moi j'en ai envie. Et cette personne pourrait nous être très utile parce que… Je vais faire un serment inviolable avec toi, Granger. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, couloirs_

Alors qu'elle retournait dans son dortoir cet après-midi là, Hermione mena l'un des plus féroces débat interne qu'elle avait jamais expérimenté. La proposition de Drago était tellement surprenante qu'elle n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre. Elle était désormais en train de réfléchir activement à ses dires, essayant de comprendre _pourquoi _il lui laissait un tel choix.

Avait-il tellement changé ?

.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vivement, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.

Ses cheveux voletèrent un instant autour de son visage blafard, donnant une allure folle à la jeune fille, qui, déjà, était bien mal en point. Les réflexions qu'elle avait menées durant l'après-midi mais également son extrême fatigue avaient eu raison de sa résistance et elle avait une migraine persistante. Sa vision avait, elle aussi, subit les affres de la maladie et de l'épuisement. Elle avait désormais de grosses difficultés à discerner ce qui l'entouraient. Les contours de chaque objets étaient flous et Drago lui avait même, pendant un instant, parut être une masse blonde douée de parole.

.

Hermione comprit instantanément qu'elle était en mauvaise posture en découvrant qui était tapi dans l'obscurité.

Ses yeux douloureux fixèrent le groupe de personne qui s'avançait silencieusement vers elle, dans un unique mouvement. Ils étaient vêtus de capes et de capuches rabattues sur leurs visages à la manière des mangemorts et avançaient sans bruit. Elle perçut à peine le frôlement de leurs vêtements sur le sol tandis qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur.

En raison du trouble qui avait atteint ses yeux, elle ne parvint pas à voir distinctement leur visage et se contenta d'essayer de les compter.

A la démarche qu'ils avaient, elle estima qu'il y avait trois garçons et deux filles dans le groupe. Leurs taille ne lui fut pas d'une grande aide car ils avaient presque tous la même hauteur. Néanmoins, ils lui parurent relativement grands et elle estima qu'ils devaient être en septième, à la rigueur en sixième année, mais probablement pas en dessous. Par ailleurs, les informations qu'elle avait eu sur le sortilège qu'ils avaient utilisé indiquaient que ces sorciers devaient bénéficier d'une certaine dextérité, mais surtout d'une importante puissance magique pour pouvoir jeter ce genre de sort. Puissance que l'on commence à acquérir, en général aux alentours de la cinquième année.

.

Pendant qu'Hermione, dans le brouillard, réfléchissait, l'une des personnes se détacha du mouvement synchrone et avança plus rapidement, de manière à se retrouver rapidement à sa hauteur.

Hermione ne frémit même pas lorsque l'inconnu l'empoigna par le bras et la secoua dans tous les sens pour qu'elle atterrisse par terre. Après tout, elle avait vécu et supporté des choses bien pires. Celles-ci ne l'atteignaient plus vraiment, ou du moins, pas comme elles auraient du. Elle savait que, de toute façon, de nombreuses personnes éprouvaient de la colère pour elle et la rendait responsable de la mort ou de la contamination de certains autres.

.

Les traits de la personne qui la tenait se crispèrent lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle ne réagissait pas et qu'elle ne semblait même pas avoir peur. Elle tomba violemment sur les fesses et plissa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas crier de douleur quand ses membres courbaturés heurtèrent le sol dur et froid. Le « pseudo-mangemort » se pencha sur elle, muet, et détailla son visage fatigué, tentant d'y apercevoir une once de faiblesse ou une trace de terreur derrière le masque d'impassibilité qu'elle portait.

Mais il ne vit rien, à part ce foutu courage Gryffondorien qui l'affrontait sans un mot.

.

La rage qui lui brûlait le corps se fit plus prenante encore, pour la première fois depuis des semaines et des semaines. Non seulement elle faisait partie de ceux qui tuaient impunément dans cette école, sans jamais montrer aucuns remords… Mais en plus, elle n'avait pas peur de subir le courroux des autres pour ses actes impardonnables. N'avait-elle donc aucune conscience ? Ne ressentait-elle pas la culpabilité lorsqu'elle voyait le chaos qu'elle avait semé ? Ne savait-elle pas qu'elle était responsable de la mort et de la douleur, de la tristesse des autres ?

Tout était sa faute.

.

Il plissa rageusement les yeux, chose qu'elle distingua à peine dans la brume qui obstruait sa vision. Pourtant, son regard ne cessait de parcourir le visage qui était si proche d'elle et qu'elle aurait pu toucher en tendant la main. Elle sentait même son souffle erratique errer sur ses traits douloureusement tendus par l'effort.

.

La personne en noir se releva lentement, la regardant avec un dégoût bien visible. L'envie de lui cracher dessus lui traversa l'esprit mais il chassa bien vite cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. Elle devait subir le même châtiment que les autres. Elle n'était pas plus extraordinaire et ne méritait pas de traitement particulier.

«On devrait te tuer pour tes actes, Granger. Mais comme tu es une groupie du survivant, on va te laisser une chance de t'en sortir. Le destin se chargera de décider pour toi. »

Le regard toujours troublé, Hermione le vit lever lentement sa baguette sur elle, à la manière d'un film au ralenti. Même si elle ne voyait pas très bien, elle entendit distinctement le mot, comme si chaque syllabe se détachait des autres avec une netteté particulière.

« _Sectusempra_. »

Elle perçut le rictus triomphant qui déformaient les traits de la personne qui l'avait attaquée. Sa vision devint plus nette pendant quelques secondes et elle songea qu'elle avait déjà vu cette expression quelque part. _Elle connaissait ce visage, elle en était sure…_

.

Le sortilège atteignit sa poitrine presque instantanément mais elle réprima le cri de douleur qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Elle sentit sa peau se déchirer sous l'effet de la magie. Un liquide chaud se mit à couler sur son ventre et elle comprit qu'elle commençait à perdre du sang.

Cette fois-ci, sa vision devint résolument trouble et elle se rendit à peine compte que le groupe de personnes qui avait été si malveillant avec elle s'éloignait dans l'ombre. Elle essaya de se relever en s'appuyant par terre, mais ses mains glissèrent dans un liquide poisseux dont elle devina aussitôt l'origine. Tremblante, elle glissa sa main entre les plis de ses vêtements alourdis par le sang pour trouver sa baguette, mais elle fut prise d'une violente convulsion qui l'obligea à ramener sa main le long de son corps.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer que son corps la brûlait et qu'elle perdait de plus en plus la notion de ce qui l'entourait.

.

« Hermione ? »

La voix de Seamus, paniquée, lui parvint comme dans un rêve et elle ne sentit pas la main du jeune homme se poser dans son cou pour tâter son pouls.


	19. Perdre la raison

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie de suivre cette fiction, encore et toujours :D !**

* * *

_**Yuzu Itsuma **_: Bonjour ! Et bien, encore un peu et je publiais mon chapitre sans répondre à ta review (quel timing !). Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments. Savoir qu'une personne a envie de lire la suite de ma fiction me fait toujours très très plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira du coup ! Bonne lecture !

_**Catherine**_ : Salut ! Alors là, je pense que je dois vraiment te dire un grand merci pour ta review. Ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et je suis très flattée, vraiment. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce que tu as lu jusque là !

_**MaaNaa**_ : Bonjour ! J'avoue, ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas mettre trop d'éléments sans déborder sur le chapitre suivant (je ne sais pas si je m'exprime bien). J'espère que cette suite sera plus complète à ton goût :) ! Bonne lecture et merci encore pour ta review !

_**StephAliC**_ : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Pour la réaction de Drago, c'est en dessous ;) ! Bonne lecture !

_**PaulinaDragona**_ : Bonjour ! Zut, toi aussi tu t'es rendue compte que je n'ai pas tout dit :p mais je me rattrape dans ce chapitre, heureusement (ça m'évitera de me faire lyncher !). Tu vas trouver certaines réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ;). J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

_**Binabi3**_ : Bonjour, merci beaucoup pour ta longue review. J'avoue, je n'ai pas donné le fin mot de l'histoire en ce qui concerne la découverte d'Hermione :p mais c'est pour mieux vous faire mijoter. Tu vas finir par en savoir plus sur le groupe de « pseudo-mangemorts ». Pas immédiatement, mais ça ne saurait tarder ;). Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**AudeHP43**_ : Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review. Et oui, Pansy est devenue une régulière dans cette fiction :). Oui je sais, c'est immoral une telle fin :p. Bonne lecture !

_**Clina**_ : Bonjour ! Contente d'avoir pu te surprendre un peu (ce n'est pas drôle si on devine vraiment tout avant la fin !). Oui, effectivement la pauvre Hermione est dans de sales draps XD ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira autant. Merci pour ta review !

_**van3xxx**_ : Bonjour ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on va finir par savoir qui a fait ça (mais pas tout de suite). En attendant, je te souhaite d'apprécier ce chapitre. Merci encore pour ta review.

_**Pommedapi **_: Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ce que tu dis sur ma fiction me fait très plaisir ! Je suis vraiment flattée qu'elle te plaise autant. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_Say that you love me_

* * *

_Poudlard, infirmerie_

_**9h16**_

Hermione fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. Madame Pomfresh perçut son mouvement et s'approcha d'elle rapidement, faisant voleter sa longue robe blanche. Elle se pencha au dessus de la jeune fille et écouta sa respiration pour noter le moindre changement.

Après une trentaine de secondes, elle hocha tristement la tête puis secoua vivement sa baguette au dessus d'Hermione.

« _baissafièvra. _»

Un linge imbibé d'un liquide jaunâtre atterrit aussitôt sur le front de la Gryffondor et entreprit de se presser tout seul au dessus d'elle pour la rafraîchir. La jeune femme grimaça au contact du linge frais mais ne bougea absolument pas.

L'infirmière de Poudlard la regarda d'un air désolé avant de retourner s'installer derrière son bureau. Une fois assise, elle retira doucement ses gants, formés d'une matière souple et transparente qui ressemblait au silicone mais qui était aussi efficace que la peau de dragon pour empêcher la transmission du virus.

L'infirmière jeta un regard à la fiche d'Hermione, qui récapitulait tout les soins dont elle bénéficiait et les symptômes qu'elle avait. A chaque fois qu'elle lisait ce document, Madame Pomfresh en arrivait à la même conclusion.

Hermione Granger allait sans doute se réveiller bien avant tous les autres. Seamus Finnigan l'avait amenée à l'infirmerie alors qu'elle venait de perdre conscience. De tous les élèves touchés par le sortilège « _Sectusempra _» depuis l'arrivée du virus, Hermione était celle qui était restée seule à se vider de son sang le moins longtemps.

.

Depuis qu'elle était infirmière dans cette école, Madame Pomfresh avait vu bien des choses. Mais ce qui se passait en ce moment dépassait de loin tout qu'elle avait connu. En regardant de plus près la blessure d'Hermione puis celle de Ginny, elle en était arrivée à une conclusion qui lui paraissait étrangement funeste. La mauvaise qualité des sortilèges qui avaient touchés les jeunes filles confirmait une théorie qui était loin d'être réjouissante. Elle en était certaine à présent. C'était des élèves qui attaquaient.

_**10h48**_

« Tu es complètement stupide Granger. Tu m'entends ? J'ai rarement fréquenté des gens aussi niais que toi tu peux l'être. Comment as-tu pu te laisser avoir aussi facilement ? Tu devrais avoir honte. Une telle faiblesse ne devrait pas être permise.»

_**14h03**_

Ronald Weasley s'approcha de son amie et lui murmura à l'oreille, de manière à ce qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre :

« Je te jure qui si Malefoy y est pour quelque chose, je l'égorge. »

_**16h39**_

Madame Pomfresh se pencha au dessus de Ginny Weasley pour prendre son pouls et vérifier la régularité de sa respiration. Quelques secondes seulement lui permirent de remarquer que les constantes vitales de la jeune fille étaient normales.

Elle agita machinalement sa baguette magique.

«_ Régénétranfusio_. »

Une perfusion apparut aux cotés de l'infirmière. La poche contenait un liquide translucide aux reflets nacrés. L'aiguille glissa toute seule dans la veine du bras de Ginny et la potion commença à s'écouler lentement dans son corps.

Madame Pomfresh vérifia que la vitesse du goutte-à-goutte était suffisante puis ôta doucement les bandages qui encerclaient la poitrine de Ginny. La cicatrice de la jeune fille présentait encore des boursouflures rougeâtres mais semblaient être en meilleur état que la semaine précédente.

Avec précautions, Madame Pomfresh appliqua un onguent vert pomme sur la peau rougie de la Gryffondor, en prenant soin de n'éviter aucun endroit qui avait été touché par le sortilège. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois cela fait. La jeune femme rousse supportait très bien le traitement et n'avait aucune réaction allergique.

Il était possible qu'elle finisse par revenir à elle prochainement, ce qui était une très bonne chose. Il existait peut-être un peu d'espoir dans tout ce marasme.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**10h46**_

« Granger, tu es vraiment la créature la plus stupide que je connaisse. Tes connaissances sont loin de paraître aussi étendues que ce que tu veux le laisser croire au reste du monde. Tu t'es laissée avoir avec une facilité déconcertante. Si tu ne te réveilles pas, crois-moi, je t'en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs. Je ne plaisante pas. Un Malefoy tient toujours parole.»

_**15h13**_

« Salut Hermione… C'est Harry. Tu m'entends ? Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre. Madame Pomfresh à dit que normalement, tu peux. »

« … »

« Tu es dans un… Coma léger, c'est ça ? Ca me fait bizarre que tu ne me répondes pas. »

« … »

« Tu me manques, Hermione. Je suis encore en colère contre toi, mais je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. J'ai besoin de toi. Quand j'aurai réussit à mettre toute ma frustration et ma colère de coté, viens me voir. A ce moment là, j'aurai l'air d'un imbécile. Et je veux que tu me dises à quel point j'ai été stupide de t'avoir fait pleurer comme je l'ai fait, de ne pas avoir été là pour toi quand tu t'es faite agressée et de… »

« … »

« Hermione… Pour tout ça, il faut que tu te réveilles. Fait-le, s'il te plaît. »

« … »

« Et… Une dernière chose. Il faudra que tu me promettes que Malefoy n'est en rien responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé. Sinon je… J'en ai déjà discuté avec Ron. Il passera un sale quart d'heure. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**9h58**_

« Je sais que tu m'entends, Granger ! Tu es tout à fait capable de saisir le moindre de mes mots, ne fais pas comme si. Il faut toujours que tu en fasses tout un plat et que tu joues la comédie. Mais écoute-moi bien attentivement. Je te préviens, Granger… Si tu n'as pas ouvert les yeux d'ici une semaine, je te couvre de doloris. »

_**18h57**_

Ginny Weasley émit un faible soupir dans son sommeil et tourna légèrement la tête. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha d'elle rapidement et souleva l'une des deux paupières de la jeune femme.

« _Oculaluminescent._ » Prononça-t-elle en pointant sa baguette magique sur l'œil de Ginny.

Une lumière rose et feutrée éclaira aussitôt le globe oculaire. L'infirmière réitéra cette même action pour l'autre œil de la jeune femme, puis se recula avec une lueur de déception dans le regard. Aucun mouvement ni réaction pour l'instant.

Mais elle savait… Elle sentait que la jeune fille disposait d'une énergie hors du commun et qu'elle finirait, tôt ou tard, par revenir parmi eux.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**11h23**_

« Pfff… Pfff… Je suis désolé, je suis en retard Granger. J'avais beaucoup de travail. Un devoir de potion à faire pour Rogue… 23 centimètres de parchemin ! D'ailleurs si tu ne le fais pas, je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun Optimal. Tu n'imagines pas la complexité de sa demande. J'ai été à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches et… Bref. Je ne vais pas te raconter quelque chose qui t'intéresse alors que, de toute évidence, tu ne fais aucun effort pour me faire plaisir. N'est-ce pas, Granger ? »

« … »

« Tu dors encore ? »

« … »

« S'il te plaît, réveille-toi Granger. Je m'ennuie.»

_**12h08**_

Madame Pomfresh regarda partir Drago Malefoy. Il venait de passer près de trente minutes avec Hermione Granger. Depuis que la jeune femme était hospitalisée, il venait la voir tous les jours et restait au moins une demi-heure à chaque fois.

.

Au départ, elle s'était méfiée et évitait de le laisser seul avec la Gryffondor. Elle n'était jamais loin, prête à intervenir au moindre danger. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon rendait visite à la jeune femme.

Cependant, Drago n'avait absolument pas tenté de faire du mal à Hermione. Il s'était contenté de s'asseoir à coté d'elle et d'attendre. Elle l'avait surpris une fois en train de lui tenir la main et de temps en temps, elle l'avait entendu parler. Néanmoins, il s'exprimait à voix basse et elle n'avait pas saisit ce qu'il lui disait.

Une étrange amitié que celle-ci… Tellement improbable…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**10h30**_

« Granger…J'en ai marre de prononcer ton nom de famille. Il me gratte la gorge, il y a trop de « R » dedans. Je peux t'appeler Hermione ? Je pense que oui, étant donné que tu m'appelles Drago. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu es d'un sans gène… Il ne me semble pas t'avoir donné mon accord pour ce genre de familiarité. Bref. Je ne vais pas t'apprendre la politesse, tu es déjà un cas désespéré. Je vais en revenir à ce que je fais de mieux : donner des ordres et des conseils pleins de bon sens. Tu piges ? Ce sont des mots que tu dois interpréter dans leur ensemble et prendre en compte pour tes actes futurs parce qu'il n'en existe pas de plus censés ! »

« … »

« Hermione… Reviens. Réveille-toi. Je te l'ordonne. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**9h25**_

« Hermione, ce serait vraiment bien que tu te réveilles, maintenant. Il y a deux raisons à ça. La première, c'est que si tu ne le fais pas, je vais te lancer un ou deux doloris, comme prévu. Et… Si tu n'es pas totalement consciente à cet instant, c'est à l'intérieur de ton corps que tu pleureras. Et crois-moi, il paraît que c'est très douloureux. »

« … »

« La seconde raison c'est que… Je crois que tu… enfin, c'est comme si tu me manquais un peu. Je m'ennuie vraiment beaucoup quand je ne peux pas te parler.

-D… Dra….G…Go…

-Hermione ? »

.

Drago s'approcha de la jeune fille avec une lueur d'incrédulité dans le regard, et pressa vivement sa main. Elle eut un gémissement étouffé, sans doute parce que, dans sa joie de la retrouver, il l'avait serrée un peu fort.

« Hermione, tu es réveillée ? Tu m'entends ? Hermione, ouvre les yeux ! »

Hermione essaya de faire ce que la voix rauque lui conseillait avec tant d'ardeur. Toutefois, ses paupières semblaient peser très lourd et fermaient immanquablement son regard. Elles étaient comme scellées et la jeune fille n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se réveille une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle avait déjà passé trop de temps dans les limbes. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve la vie. Sa vie.

Au prix d'un effort surdimensionné, elle papillonna doucement des paupières avec l'impression que quelqu'un donnaient des coups de massue de façon récurrente sur son crâne. A l'instant même où elle ouvrit totalement les yeux, la lumière blanche de l'infirmerie l'aveugla et elle entendit une voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Drago hurler à pleins poumons :

« Madame Pomfresh ! »

Hermione entendit claquer des talons sur le sol à un rythme soutenu. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux mains fermes la saisirent aux épaules et la pressèrent douloureusement.

« Mademoiselle Granger ? Hermione ? Vous m'entendez ?

-O…Oui. »

Elle aperçut, dans un certain flou, la baguette de Madame Pomfresh s'agiter dans les airs au dessus de sa tête et elle entendit l'infirmière psalmodier une formule qu'elle ne comprit absolument pas. Ensuite, un éclair de lumière bleu plongea droit sur elle.

Après cela, sa vision devint plus claire et elle aperçut vaguement le mobilier qui l'entourait. Elle ne pouvait pas tourner la tête car elle avait l'impression que celle-ci était complètement bloquée. Ses articulations la faisaient horriblement souffrir. Cependant, elle voyait tout de même le plafond immaculé de l'infirmerie et le haut d'une armoire toute aussi blanche.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Mademoiselle Granger ? Fit la voix de l'infirmière.

-Ré…Veillée. Bredouilla Hermione d'une voix rauque.

-Contente de l'entendre. Je vous laisse un instant avec Monsieur Malefoy, je vais chercher une potion qui vous permettra de récupérer. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. » Débita Madame Pomfresh avant de partir à grands pas pressés.

.

Avait-elle dit « Monsieur Malefoy » ? Ainsi, elle n'avait pas rêvé, il était vraiment là ? En essayant d'élargir son champ de vision, Hermione remarqua bientôt la présence d'un visage barré d'une mèche blonde qui lui était extrêmement familier.

Elle essaya de lui sourire mais ne parvint qu'à avoir un rictus coincé. Drago eut alors une sorte de ricanement.

« Eh bien, Granger, ne te fatigue pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Tu vas paraître vraiment ridicule à forcer d'insister comme ça.

-Je… Cr… Croyais… Her… Hermi ? » Parvint-elle à prononcer difficilement de sa voix éraillée.

« Tu veux que je t'appelles Hermione, c'est ça… Tu t'obstines, hein ? »

Un large sourire éclaira les traits de Drago.

« Ou…I.

-Ah Granger, toi et ton entêtement, vous m'avez manqué… Enfin je veux dire… T'emmerder c'est… J'adore ça. »

Drago ne prononça plus un mot, gêné, et la scruta de ses yeux glacés, tandis qu'Hermione essayait encore, tant bien que mal, de sourire, seulement à moitié consciente des mots que Drago venait de prononcer.

.

Elle sursauta quand Madame Pomfresh revint dans la pièce, faisant tinter les flacons en verre qu'elle tenait dans la main.

« Elle a besoin de se reposer. Intima l'infirmière à Drago d'un ton sans appel. Revenez demain si vous le souhaitez, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Drago fit un signe de tête qui signifiait qu'il avait compris le message. Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était installé pour quitter la pièce, sans un regard pour la jeune femme.

Hermione voulut lui dire de rester, mais elle ne parvint qu'à produire un grognement. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire une nouvelle tentative, Madame Pomfresh lui tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide à la couleur indéfinissable. Le regard de l'infirmière indiqua clairement à Hermione qu'elle devait boire le contenu du flacon. La jeune femme l'ingurgita sans en avoir la moindre envie et sentit, aussitôt, une intense chaleur l'envahir suivie d'une envie de dormir particulièrement persistante.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**10h06**_

« Hermione.

-Granger.

-Hermione.

-Granger.

-Malefoy.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Hermione. »

La jeune fille fit un large sourire à Drago et lui dit très sérieusement :

« Tu apprends vite. »

Drago lui jeta un regard glacial puis se recula sur sa chaise. Hermione le dévisagea avec une lueur indéterminable dans les yeux. Finalement, elle se redressa dans son lit et s'installa un peu mieux contre ses oreillers. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté puis tordit ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

« Dit, Drago… Je t'ai vraiment manqué ?

-Quoi ? Répondit Drago qui manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Non, Gr… Hermione. C'est… Enfin, si. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'a manqué c'est… Le fait de pouvoir discuter avec toi et de… T'insulter.

-Oui, je vois. Dit calmement Hermione d'un ton égal.

-Tu vois quoi ? Demanda Drago, soupçonneux.

-Que tu disais beaucoup plus de choses vraies quand tu n'étais pas sûr que j'étais consciente.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'énerva Drago, sur la défensive.

-Que je t'ai entendu parler pendant que j'étais dans le coma. Tu as dit beaucoup de choses. Affirma Hermione après un temps d'hésitation.

-Et ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de si étrange ou qui sorte autant de l'ordinaire ?

-Tu as dit que tu avais été inquiet pour moi et que je t'ai manqué. C'est en entendant ces derniers mots que j'ai essayé de te répondre et que je me suis réveillée. »

.

Drago sembla douter de la conduite à tenir pendant quelques instants, et finit par détourner son regard d'Hermione. Cependant, cette dernière remarqua son trouble et attrapa son poignet pour l'attirer vers elle. Elle n'avait pas encore beaucoup de force mais parvint tout de même à le rapprocher.

.

« Drago… Pourquoi tu n'es pas un peu plus toi-même le reste du temps ? »

Elle pressa son bras avec insistance et Drago devina qu'elle souhaitait discuter avec lui. Il fit un effort considérable pour se retourner et plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle était extrêmement près de lui à présent et dégageait une forte odeur médicale. Il parvenait cependant à distinguer les effluves de son parfum au travers de la senteur chloroformée.

Il s'approcha davantage et lui parla plus bas, décidé à lui couper le sifflet au plus vite :

« Tu n'aurais pas peur, si j'étais plus moi ? Qui te dit que je ne suis pas un être mauvais ?

-Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus peur de toi, Drago. »

Elle resserra sa maigre prise autour de son poignet et l'attira plus près. Il sentit les cheveux d'Hermione caresser sa joue et vit ses lèvres rosées former chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait, bien qu'il n'en saisisse que la moitié.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, au fond. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, consciente de prononcer des mots qui en disait long sur l'estime qu'elle lui portait.

.

Drago la regarda avec avidité, sentant son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens. Il essaya de faire dévier son regard de sa bouche tellement tentante. Il releva les yeux et se plongea dans les deux iris marron qui le fixaient avec sincérité, non sans remarquer que les joues de la Gryffondor avaient l'air de deux pommes bien mures.

Il sentit le souffle de la jeune fille sur son visage tandis qu'elle lui disait :

« Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Drago.

-Hermione… Soupira le Serpentard d'une voix rauque.

-Oui ? »

La main de Drago se mit à trembler. Il la ramena sur son genou et la serra avec force. Il fallait qu'il calme l'envie qui rodait dans son corps et qu'il expulse toute cette énergie dévastatrice qui menaçait de prendre possession de lui. Néanmoins, ce qu'il ressentait ne disparu pas pour autant et il commença à ressentir la douleur caractéristique qui signifiait qu'il était en train de tendre tous ses muscles.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies ce que je suis quand je suis moi-même. Souffla-t-il dans un élan désespéré pour la faire fuir.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Drago ? »

.

Si elle savait ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire, aucun doute qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais parlé sur ce ton, avec cette voix. Si elle avait simplement imaginé ce qu'il pensait d'elle, elle n'aurait pas eu cette lueur dans ses yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'elle _voulait _qu'il la veuille.

Il s'approcha de lui-même, cette fois, caressant au passage les mèches de ses cheveux qui touchaient son visage. Si seulement il avait pu enlever ses gants… il aurait pu toucher cette chevelure qui semblait si douce, glisser ses doigts entre ses boucles indisciplinées. Il aurait aussi pu passer ses mains sous cette blouse blanche qu'elle portait depuis qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, qui n'avait pas été taillée pour elle et qui laissait donc transparaitre toutes ses formes… Le tissu rêche semblait coller à sa peau, d'autant plus que souvent, elle avait de la fièvre et transpirait… il l'avait aussi entendu gémir dans son sommeil. Il pensait qu'elle devait faire des cauchemars à l'expression de son visage mais il aurait parfois souhaité, follement, qu'elle soit en train de rêver de lui.

.

« Parce que tu ne me connais pas. »

La boule qui obstruait la gorge de Drago devint plus grosse à mesure que la respiration sifflante d'Hermione s'accélérait.

Il ne supportait plus qu'elle soit aussi près. Voulait-elle qu'il perde totalement le contrôle de lui-même ? La douleur ne cessait de s'intensifier et il sentit venir un mal de tête causé par la contraction ininterrompue des veines sur ses tempes.

Si elle continuait à se rapprocher de lui comme ça, il n'allait plus pouvoir se contrôler… Surtout si elle continuait à faire cette chose avec sa voix.

.

« Montre-moi, Drago… Comment tu es quand tu es toi-même. »

Et il le fit.

Sa main, jusqu'alors posée sur son genou vint aussitôt se poser dans les cheveux d'Hermione pour attirer sa tête vers son visage. Son souffle parcourut sa peau à peine quelques secondes. Il posa sa bouche sur sa joue, sentant la chaleur de sa peau remonter jusque dans sa tête. Il l'embrassa sur le front, avalant le goût de sa sueur.

« Drago… »

Il se leva et se pencha sur elle, la forçant à se reculer. Elle lâcha sa deuxième main et il la glissa alors dans le bas de son dos, la rapprochant plus de lui. Il sentit qu'elle se cambrait quand ses doigts caressèrent le creux de ses reins.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur son visage, posant sa bouche sur le coin de ses lèvres. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus erratique tandis que celle d'Hermione gagnait en rapidité, accentuant ses sifflements. Il aspira le souffle qui sortait de ses lèvres et elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

Était-elle en train de le supplier avec ses yeux ?

.

La tentation était trop forte, trop bonne… Elle était trop désirable. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, plus rien ne marchait dans sa tête. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Tant pis pour le reste. Juste elle, au moins pendant quelques secondes.

.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce contact, Hermione poussa un soupir d'aise qui attisa le désir de Drago. Il pressa davantage la bouche de la jeune fille, aspirant le goût de sa peau, de ses lèvres. Elle était délicieuse et parfaitement Hermione. Et il était maudit pour avoir osé l'embrasser. Il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon et il était certain que les choses n'auraient jamais plus la même saveur depuis qu'il l'avait goûtée _elle_.

Il se recula un instant pour reprendre son souffle et l'entendit gémir doucement. Elle avait fermé les yeux et ne paraissait pas décidée à les ouvrir.

« Hermione… »

Il saisit à nouveau sa bouche, et sa main caressa son dos de plus belle. Elle frissonna et il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

.

Il l'ignorait, mais la jeune fille ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait ardemment souhaité qu'il la serre dans ses bras, qu'il l'entoure, qu'il la protège… Peut-être qu'elle avait aussi espéré qu'il caresse ses lèvres avec les siennes. Peut-être qu'elle en avait aussi eu tellement envie qu'elle était prête à le supplier pour qu'il le fasse parce qu'elle avait mal de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir plus près. Elle ne savait pas qu'il partageait ce désir lui aussi.

Elle voulait perdre la notion du reste dans ses bras. Oublier que le monde était en train de tanguer… Il restait la seule chose stable dans sa vie. Il était venu la voir, il était venu chaque jour lui parler. Il ne partait jamais.

Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été vers lui avant ? Il était tellement… Différent des autres… Tellement lui. Maladroit, imbécile, imbu de lui-même… Tellement plein de sentiments qu'il ne cessait de refouler. Drago Malefoy. Le garçon qu'elle avait détesté pendant des années et qu'elle s'était efforcée de tenir aussi loin que possible d'elle pour ne pas qu'il tombe malade…

.

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux et, au prix d'un effort incommensurable, refoula Drago à l'aide de ses deux mains. Elle n'avait que peu de forces, mais une maigre poussée suffit pour qu'il s'éloigne brusquement. Sa bouche quitta la sienne dans l'instant et elle sentit un désagréable frisson remonter le long de son dos.

.

« Drago… » Souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda, subitement impassible, et elle essaya de lire dans ses yeux. Que signifiait cette lueur ? Etait-il en colère ?

« Je… Je ne peux pas. » Couina-t-elle avec difficultés.

Qu'adviendrait-il s'il tombait malade ? Si elle le perdait ? Et… Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se rapprocher de lui de… Tomber amoureuse. Que se passerait-il ? Comment ferait-elle pour retrouver Harry et Ron quand elle devrait leur annoncer qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un Serpentard presque asservit à Voldemort ?

.

Drago la regarda intensément. Il sentit une douleur fulgurante traverser son corps. Comme si une lame s'était introduite dans sa poitrine et ne cessait de s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque instant. Cette petite garce l'avait repoussé. Cette petite garce qui était Hermione et qu'il ne pourrait jamais, au grand jamais, quitter. Il était destiné à être auprès de cette femme pour le restant de sa vie. C'est pourquoi, malgré lui, il ne parvint pas à se mettre en colère, et qu'il essaya de détacher chaque mot qu'il prononça pour éviter de se faire engloutir par la douleur qu'il ressentait.

« Je comprends. De toute façon c'est… Sans importance. C'est juste. C'est comme ça que je suis quand je suis moi-même. »

Hermione ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Était-il un homme vorace de n'importe quelle femme lorsqu'il était lui-même ? Ou… S'agissait-il d'elle et d'elle seule ?

Hermione ne parvenait pas à répondre à cette question, encore troublée. Elle sentait que ses joues étaient brûlantes et elle avait tellement, tellement envie qu'il recommence à l'embrasser…

.

« Je m'en vais, Gr… Hermione. Dit Drago, la ramenant à la réalité.

-Quoi ? N… Non, attends ! S'écria la jeune femme.

-Je reviens tout à l'heure, avec Pansy. Répliqua calmement le Serpentard.

-Que… Quoi ?

-Elle va jeter le serment inviolable pour nous. Je ne te laisse pas le choix Granger. Il faut que tu me parles de ce virus avant qu'une bande de dégénéré t'attaque à nouveau. »

_**18h37**_

Hermione dévisagea Pansy qui la regarda à son tour. Les deux jeunes femmes se jaugèrent un instant, puis Pansy détourna le regard, de mauvaise grâce.

Elle ignorait ce que cette petite peste avait fait à Drago… Mais elle avait perçut quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux du Serpentard quand il était venu la chercher. Comme… De la tristesse ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle lui ait fait de la peine ? Mais si oui, de quelle manière ? Est-ce qu'il aurait dit à Granger ce qu'il ressentait et qu'elle l'aurait repoussé ? Mais dans ce cas… Pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi mal à l'aise ? Aurait-elle mentit en disant ne pas partager ses sentiments ?

.

« On y va ? Il faut se dépêcher avant que Madame Pomfresh ne vienne pour donner sa potion à Granger. » Dit sèchement Drago, visiblement impatient.

Pansy faillit sursauter. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et tira sa baguette de sa poche.

Hermione jeta un regard en coin à Drago mais ne perçut rien de lui. Elle voulait savoir s'il lui en voulait à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé. Cependant, comme d'habitude, il avait un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage et ne montrait absolument aucun sentiment. Il avait l'air tout à fait neutre et il aurait sans doute fallut le connaître depuis des années pour déceler une émotion sur ses traits.

.

Pansy agita doucement sa baguette. Cette dernière produisit une gerbe d'étincelles vertes. Elle examina Drago et Hermione puis demanda :

« Tenez-vous la main gauche. Et surtout n'enlevez pas vos gants. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Il ne devait pas enlever ses gants pour éviter qu'il contracte le virus. Et elle… Elle avait embrassé Drago. Il risquait gros, très gros. Allait-il tomber malade ? L'angoisse commença à l'assaillir. Elle ne voulait le perdre à aucun prix… Et elle avait cédé à une pulsion stupide.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prolonger sa discussion interne. Le Serpentard venait d'attraper sa main et la serrait entre ses doigts. Elle n'osa pas croiser son regard et se concentra sur Pansy, qui avait fermé les yeux.

La jeune femme agita doucement sa baguette au dessus de leurs deux mains entremêlées et psalmodia une formule à voix basse. Immédiatement, un long fil apparut et entrelaça leurs deux mains.

« Tu peux y aller. Dit Pansy à Drago.

-Moi, Drago Malefoy, te promets, Hermione Granger, de ne jamais révéler à quiconque d'autre que toi, Harry Potter ou Ronald Weasley ce que j'apprendrais sur le virus qui sévit dans l'école. Je te promets également de ne jamais devenir un mangemort. »

Pansy tressaillit mais ne dit rien tandis que les deux liens s'entrelaçaient en gigotant et serraient étroitement les poignets d'Hermione et Drago. Après quelques secondes, les fils argentés s'approchèrent de leur bras. Les deux protagonistes sentirent en même temps une douleur cuisante leur brûler la peau et s'imprimer avec force dans leur chair. Ils étaient tatoués par le lien invisible que les liaient. Par réflexe, la Gryffondor voulut ôter son bras, mais Drago la maintint fermement jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompe.

« Vous êtes maintenant… liés par le serment inviolable. » Finit par souffler Pansy avec colère, sentant la jalousie violenter son cœur.

« Merci, Pansy. » Souffla Hermione.

« _**De rien, idiote. Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça pour personne avant de te connaître.**_ » Songea Pansy.

« Il faut que tu partes maintenant. Ajouta Drago d'un ton sans réplique. Herm… Granger a quelque chose à me dire. »

«_** Ouais. J'espère pour elle qu'elle va te dire qu'elle tient autant à toi que moi je tiens à toi. Parce que s'il t'arrive quelque chose je te jure qu'elle payera le prix fort. **_»

Pansy eut un haussement de sourcil qui indiqua clairement qu'elle désapprouvait le fait de laisser Hermione et Drago tous seuls, mais elle quitta la pièce sans prononcer un seul mot.

.

.

« Alors Granger ? Demanda Drago dès que Pansy fut partie.

-Et bien, en fait, commença la jeune fille, je n'ai pas découvert qu'une seule chose. Pour tout te dire, il se trouve que le soir ou j'ai été attaquée, j'ai compris un autre fait.

- Explique-toi.

-Je sais que les personnes qui nous attaquent ne sont pas des Serpentard.

-Et comment tu as compris ça ? Demanda le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

-Celui qui m'a jeté le sort à dit qu'il ne me tuerait pas parce que je suis une amie d'Harry. Les Serpentard haïssent Harry, non ?

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ricana Drago.

-Drago !

-Hermione ?

-Sérieux, sil te plait. Lui intima-t-elle.

-Ouais… Siffla Drago de mauvaise grâce. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu as raison. Les Serpentard haïssent Potter. Donc si les mecs en noir t'ont épargnés pour lui, c'est sans doute qu'ils ne sont pas du coté de Voldemort. Et… De toute façon, je pense que si c'était des Serpentard, je le saurai. On m'aurait proposé de me joindre au groupe.

-Ce qui signifie que ces pseudo-mangemorts ne sont pas envoyés par Voldemort ! C'est un détachement individuel, qui ne doit obéir qu'à lui-même !

-Sans doute. Concéda Drago.

-Une bonne chose de faite. Il faudra que j'en parle à Harry. S'écria Hermione en s'agitant dans son lit.

-Si le balafré décide de te reparler, tu le pourras.

-Drago ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

-Je n'y peux rien si je le porte pas dans mon cœur ! Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il s'est mal comporté avec toi et qu'il n'est qu'un petit crétin, égoïste…

-Drago, Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai découvert quand j'étais à la bibliothèque ? Coupa Hermione, visiblement excédée par le comportement du Serpentard.

-si.

-Alors arrête.

-Bien.

-Ce que j'ai écrit sur mon parchemin c'est… Seamus. Avança Hermione.

-Oui, et… ? Tu as découvert que tu avais des sentiments pour lui ? S'énerva Drago. Je ne vois pas en quoi cette information peut-être utile pour en savoir plus le virus.

-Tu es vraiment exécrable, Drago ! Je n'ai aucuns sentiments pour Seamus, je le déteste ! Il est simplement un peu remonté dans mon estime parce qu'il m'a sauvée en m'amenant à l'infirmerie, mais je n'ai pas plus de…

-Viens en au fait s'il te plait, Hermione. Lui dit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Seamus m'a embrassée et il n'est pas malade.

-Et ? Répondit Drago en tapant du pied.

-Et alors il existe une chance pour qu'il ait réussit à résister au virus. Mais il est aussi possible que…

-Que ? S'impatienta le jeune homme.

-Et bien, réfléchit Drago ! Il est de sang-mêlé ! Peut-être que les sang-mêlés ne peuvent pas contracter le virus et qu'ils sont hors d'atteinte ! Il n'y a eu que des sang-purs touchés pour l'instant.

-Et pourquoi les sang-mêlé seraient-ils immunisés contre le virus? Interrogea Drago.

-Parce que Voldemort lui-même est un sang-mêlé et qu'il ne peut pas prendre le risque de tomber malade et de mourir ! Expliqua prestement la jeune femme.

-Mais Potter n'est pas un sang-pur ! S'écria le Serpentard.

-Exactement ! Triompha Hermione.

-Alors ça signifie que… Commença Drago avec incrédulité.

-Tu as tout compris. Que Voldemort n'a pas fait entrer le virus dans l'école pour tuer Harry, c'est presque certain maintenant. Il y a quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça. Et quelque chose me dit qu'on ne va pas tarder à le découvrir. »


	20. Le temps des changements

**Bonjour ! Comme vous devez vous en douter, je voulais vous dire un immense merci pour tous vos commentaires. Vraiment, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais avoir autant de reviews d'un coup, je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce que vous pensiez. ****Bonne lecture et encore merci !**  


* * *

_**Tearse**_ : Bonjour ! Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;).

_**RestrictedBeauty**_ : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Effectivement, quand j'ai vu que tu mettais des reviews sur ma toute première fiction, j'ai voulu te proposer celle-ci. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, elle est plus mature et la trame est plus réfléchie. C'est vrai qu'Hermione abuse un peu d'avoir repoussé Drago. On échangerait bien notre place avec la sienne, nous :p. Pour répondre à ta question, cette fiction se passe en septième année et ne prend pas en compte la sixième puisque Drago et Dumby sont toujours là.

_**PaulinaDragona**_ : Bonjour ! Je suis contente que ce moment t'ait autant plu ! Pour ma part, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que tu auras tes examens, qu'est ce que tu passes en ce moment ?

_**Bling**_ : Bonjour ! C'est vrai que le bisou s'est fait attendre, mais on ne peut pas forcer les choses entre nos deux loustics :p. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sur l'avenir d'Hermione et Drago de peur de faire des spoilers mais ton avis sera pris en compte :p.

_**Maraudeuz-alicia**_ : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments sur mon style d'écriture et sur le scénario. Ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

_**Dicharite**_ : Et bien ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews. C'est très gentil d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une review par chapitre et j'apprécie beaucoup cette attention ;). Merci aussi pour tous tes compliments, j'adore quand mes lecteurs sont contents ! Tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question sur le Sectusempra dans ce chapitre. Ton hypothèse est excellente je dois dire, bravo ! Effectivement, par rapport à ta réflexion sur le caractère de Drago, il semble que celui-ci soit vu de différentes manières : soit quelqu'un de très fier un peu violent, comme dans ma fiction ou plutôt comme tu le décris, pourri-gâté.

_**Nelly**_: Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews, je suis contente que tout cela te plaise toujours autant. Bonne lecture !

_**Catherine**_: Bonjour !Oui oui, ma réponse et mes remerciements s'adressaient bien à toi ! Je suis super contente que ma fiction te plaise autant ;)! Merci infiniment pour tous tes compliments. Bonne lecture !

_**Anonyme**_: Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture pour la suite :) !

_**Aliopatre**_ : Bonjour ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :) ! Bonne lecture !

_**Estrella'zz**_ : Bonjour ! Encore et toujours merci pour tous tes compliments… Je pense que tes idées sur le caractère de Pansy sont cohérentes. C'est à mon sens quelqu'un de très fidèle en amitié. Bonne lecture !

_**Dadolily**_ : Bonjour ! Tu ne le savais pas ? Hermione adore se complexifier la vie :p.

_**Clina : **_Bonjour ! J'avoue, je ne suis pas gentille avec vous :p mais je ferais de mon mieux pour faire durer le plaisir ;). Bonne lecture pour la suite !

_** Yuzu Itsuma : **_Bonjour ! Comme je l'ai dit à Bling, je ne peux pas donner d'indication quand à la suite des événements de peur de vous en dire trop :p mais l'avis de mes lecteurs est toujours pris en compte ;).

_**van3xxx : **_Bonjour bonjour ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

_**EinvIgriV : **_Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la scène du bisou :p. J'espère que la suite te conviendra !

_**AudeHP43 : **_Bonjour ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, Drago est choupinou :p, surtout quand il est avec Hermione.

_**Binabi3 : **_J'ai tout à fait entendu ta demande par rapport à Harry et Ron et tu vas avoir quelques explications dans le chapitre suivant.

_**Pommedapi **_: Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !

_**Maanaa**_ : Bonjour ! Merci encore pour tes compliments sur la ressemblance entre « mon » Drago et celui que tu imagines. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! En fait si ils reparlent comme si de rien n'était, c'est parce que Drago ne veut plus en parler et qu'Hermione n'ose pas remettre les pieds dans le plat étant donné que c'est elle qui l'a repoussé. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le vois. Ah ton idée n'est pas trop mal je ne veux pas t'en dire trop. Tu finiras par tout savoir, sois en sure ;). C'est vrai que ta review méritait un effort, alors voilà, j'ai fait de mon mieux :p. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Poudlard, infirmerie_

Hermione posa son doigt sur son poignet frêle. Elle caressa doucement sa peau à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la marque blanche qui striait son bras et la parcourut de haut en bas, sentant chacune de ses aspérités.

Cette marque…

La cicatrice était légère et presque invisible. Pourtant, elle sentait toute l'importance qu'elle revêtait. Elle était le signe indubitable de la confiance qu'elle pouvait avoir en Drago. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne dirait rien, que ses amis n'auraient jamais à subir les conséquences des propos qu'Hermione lui avait tenu. Et de cela elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante.

Elle ignorait que les Malefoy étaient des personnes de parole. Elle avait longtemps cru qu'il n'était qu'un trouillard invétéré, quelqu'un qui, de toute façon, ne dirait jamais ce qu'il pense vraiment, chercherait toujours à sauver sa peau avant d'aider les autres…

Et pourtant… Qu'est ce qui avait pu le changer à ce point ?

Ignorant qu'elle était la solution d'une énorme énigme dont le prénom commençait par un « D », la jeune fille cessa momentanément de réfléchir et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Depuis ce matin, elle avait très envie d'aller se promener dans le parc. Elle avait l'impression que l'air de l'école était étouffant. Elle n'avait pas sentit le vent, qu'il soit brûlant ou glacé, la parcourir depuis si longtemps…

.

Hermione tourna rapidement la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et manqua de se faire mal au cou. Elle entendit une sorte de craquement se produire au niveau de ses cervicales. Il ne présageait rien de bon. Cependant, elle n'eut pas un instant de plus pour se focaliser sur la douleur qui arrivait à présent par vagues. L'étonnement prit aussitôt le dessus sur la souffrance lorsqu'elle identifia ses visiteurs.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément lorsqu'elle croisa le regard vert d'Harry. Dès que leur combat visuel eut pris fin, le jeune homme baissa la tête. Hermione resta bouche bée et ne réussit à pas à produire le moindre son tandis qu'il avançait lentement vers son lit. Derrière le survivant se tenait Ron. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et tenait un panier remplit de patacitrouilles. Il entra rapidement, fit tomber un linge blanc posé sur le dossier d'une chaise et marcha sur les chaussures d'Hermione qui se trouvaient au pied de son lit.

.

« Salut Hermione ! »

Le son de la voix de Ron la fit presque sursauter. Puis, presque aussitôt après, un large sourire éclaira ses traits. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers le panier que le rouquin lui présentait et le posa sur ses genoux.

« Salut Ron, Harry. Merci Ron pour ce… Présent.

-Tu as vu, j'ai réussit à faire venir cet empoté d'Harry à l'instant où Mac Gonagall nous a annoncé que tu t'es réveillée, ce matin. Il parait que Malefoy était avec toi ? »

Les pieds dans le plat. Hermione tressaillit à cette annonce et jeta un regard en biais à Harry. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne montra aucun signe d'énervement et s'installa sur une chaise en veillant bien à garder les yeux posés sur ses genoux.

.

« Euh…Oui. Consentit à répondre Hermione. En fait, il venait me voir tous les jours et me parlait quand j'étais dans le coma. En voulant répondre à quelque chose qu'il disait. Je… Je me suis réveillée.

-Magnifique ! Réagit aussitôt Ron. J'imagine qu'on doit donc une fière chandelle à ce charmant personnage ! N'est-ce pas, Harry ? Avança le rouquin en glissant un coup de coude particulièrement pointu dans les cotes d'Harry.

-Euh… Hermione, commença le survivant en relevant légèrement le visage, avant de marquer un temps de pause. Je suis… Vraiment désolé. »

.

Le silence qui suivit fut particulièrement pesant, autant pour Hermione que pour Ron et Harry. Puis la jeune fille décida de jouer cartes sur table. Après tout, ils étaient ses amis les plus proches et les deux personnes qu'elle ne trahirait jamais. Ils avaient le droit de connaître toute la vérité.

Hermione remonta alors sa manche de sa main tremblante. Ron ouvrit grands ses yeux et la Gryffondor se demanda avec amusement s'il avait peur de voir apparaître la marque des ténèbres sur son poignet frêle. Il n'en fut rien, bien évidemment.

Elle se contenta de désigner la marque blanche posée sur sa peau et de passer son doigt dessus une nouvelle fois, comme si cela la rendait plus réelle et plus vraie encore.

.

« Drago Malefoy a fait un serment inviolable avec moi. Il a promit de ne jamais devenir un mangemort et de ne rien dire, jamais, en ce qui concerne le virus, à part à nous trois. Il ne nous trahira pas.

-Quoi ? Attend, tu veux dire que tu lui as parlé de… Coupa Harry d'une voix où perçait l'agacement.

-Harry ! S'exclama aussitôt Hermione. Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Quoi que je lui ais dit, on peut lui faire confiance ! Il ne peut pas trahir sa parole, tu comprends ?»

Le silence refit son apparition, encore plus pesant si c'était possible. Il ne fut troublé que par un éternuement sonore qu'Hermione n'avait pas pu retenir. Elle fixa ses mains qui tremblaient de plus en plus. L'anxiété était en train de gagner du terrain.

.

« Fais-moi confiance Harry. Reprit Hermione d'une voix plus douce qui se voulait rassurante. Je n'aurai jamais rien fait ou dit qui puisse vous mettre en danger. Si je lui fais confiance, c'est que vous aussi vous pouvez. Drago m'a prouvé plusieurs fois qu'il est digne de ma confiance. Si tu me crois, tu dois le croire.

-D'accord Hermione. Finit par dire Harry, la bouche sèche. Je lui ferai relativement... Confiance, puisque toi tu lui fais confiance. Mais ça s'arrêtera là. Je ne veux pas le voir. Et toi… Tu lui as promis quoi, avec ce serment inviolable ?

-Rien. Il ne m'a rien demandé. Répondit placidement Hermione. Il est le seul à avoir promis quelque chose.

-Et maintenant, sur ces bonnes paroles, dit Ron en donnant un violent coup dans le dos d'Harry, quelqu'un va devoir s'excuser de t'avoir accusé d'avoir essayé de tuer mon adorable petite sœur ! »

Hermione se retint de rire tandis qu'Harry fusillait Ron du regard puis finissait par esquisser un sourire maladroit. Le rouquin avait un don certain pour rendre une situation tranquille extrêmement compliquée, mais il avait aussi des prédispositions à détendre des moments tendus avec une facilité qui dépassait l'entendement.

.

« Hermione, j'ai dit ça sous le coup et l'influence de la colère. Avoua finalement Harry en essayant de soutenir son regard. Je ne le croyais pas vraiment et aujourd'hui je suis certain que tu n'y es pour rien.

-Harry… Comment on dit déjà ? Répondit Hermione, qui avait du mal à dissimuler son sourire. Je te pardonne, imbécile. »

.

Ron eut un large sourire des plus satisfaits et pointa sa baguette vers son sac de classe. Une vingtaine de paquets de chocogrenouille en sortirent et virent se poser à leur tour sur les genoux d'Hermione.

« C'était au cas où tu n'en aurais pas eu assez. Lui dit-il d'un ton grave. Tu n'as pas assez mangé ces derniers temps et j'ai reçut plusieurs lettres de ma mère me donnant l'ordre de te gaver de sucreries jusqu'à ce que tu sois à nouveau… En pleine forme.

-Molly a demandé de mes nouvelles ? Demanda Hermione qui se sentait tout à coup envahie par un sentiment d'euphorie.

-Évidemment ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de dire que la gazette du sorcier avait décrit l'attaque que tu avais subit comme un massacre sans nom. Tu baignais dans ton sang et Skeeter a même cru bon d'ajouter que tu ne retrouverais sans doute jamais l'intégralité des tes facultés intellectuelles. »

Hermione et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de partir d'un grand rire. Cela donna l'occasion à la jeune fille de constater que ses cotes n'étaient pas encore totalement ressoudées au vu de la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque tressautement. Elle essuya une larme due au rire qui coulait sur sa joue, et, entre deux esclaffements glissa à ses amis :

« Elle à surement dit que ce serait une perte incommensurable pour le monde sorcier et qu'Harry allait se sentir encore plus orphelin qu'auparavant.

-Bien sûr. C'est à peu près ça, au mot près. Et puis, tu ne sais pas tout ! Dis lui, Harry.

-Et bien, commença Harry en reprenant difficilement son souffle. Il parait que Ginny a perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait, c'est-à-dire le mien, lorsqu'elle s'est faite attaquée, et que, depuis, je suis en deuil. »

Hermione trouva cette remarque totalement déplacée, mais l'indécence de la journaliste et l'angoisse de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne fit que redoubler son hilarité. Elle se tint vivement le ventre et se plia en deux, faisant tomber le panier de patacitrouilles par terre.

Madame Pomfresh entra exactement à cet instant, furieuse du vacarme qu'ils produisaient. Les trois amis firent de leur mieux pour cesser leur crise de fou-rire lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, mais leurs efforts furent vain lorsque Madame Pomfresh regarda les oreilles rougies de Ron avant de déclarer sèchement :

« Vous venez de boire une fiole de pimentine ? »

Ron explosa de rire à l'entente de cette phrase et Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise secoué par une crise de larme silencieuse.

« Ne fatiguez pas trop miss Granger ! » Prévint l'infirmière d'un ton sévère en regardant le visage rougit de la jeune femme.

Elle songea un instant à faire sortir Harry et Ron de l'infirmerie, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'Hermione avait bien besoin de s'amuser un peu. Elle tourna donc les talons et laissa les trois amis finir leur crise de rire.

.

.

Tandis qu'elle essuyait quelques larmes qui coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, Hermione décida qu'il était temps qu'elle explique à ses amis ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle leur exposa donc les conclusions qu'elle avait faites avec Drago.

« Et donc… Tu penses que ce ne sont pas des Serpentard…

-J'en suis certaine Harry ! Affirma Hermione. Tu imagines des Serpentard dire : "je ne veux pas blesser l'égo du survivant ou lui faire de la peine" ? C'est impossible. La première raison, c'est qu'ils te détestent. La seconde, c'est qu'ils sont presque tous assujettis à Voldemort. Ron s'il te plait, arrête avec ce nom ! Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ils perdraient une occasion de te faire du mal.

-Oui, ça tient debout. Concéda Harry. Et tu penses aussi que les sang-mélés ne peuvent pas être touchés par le virus ?

-De ça, je ne suis pas certaine. Hésita la Gryffondor. Mais je pense que les chances pour que ma théorie se vérifie sont très élevées. Ce qui signifie qu'en se protégeant, Voldemort a décidé d'agir autrement pour toi… Reste à savoir comment. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Serpentard_

Pansy s'installa a coté de Drago sur le canapé de cuir noir. Cette fois-ci, il tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent durant quelques secondes, puis Drago détourna ses yeux glacés pour les reporter sur le mur qui se situait en face de lui.

.

Les mots qu'il avait l'intention de prononcer lui écorchaient presque la gorge. Pourtant, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il les dise. Parce qu'elle le méritait. Elle avait été loin, très loin. Elle avait dépassé toutes ses idéologies. Elle avait été au-delà des apparences. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, parce qu'elle était son amie. Elle ne le trahirait pas, il en était certain. Et pour tout ça, il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise.

.

« Merci. »

Pansy eut presque un sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit la voix rauque de Drago. Elle ne s'était en fait, même pas attendue à ce qu'il lui parle. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient encore s'emmurer dans l'un de ces longs silences dont eux deux seuls avaient le secret.

Décidément, il était bien différent de ce qu'il avait été pendant longtemps. Voire depuis toujours.

Il la remerciait. Étrange, bizarre, mais aussi réconfortant. Il avait sans doute compris que les actes qu'elle avait accomplit ces derniers temps étaient loin d'avoir été simples pour elle. Parfois même douloureux. Tout à coup, l'absence de Millicent se fit un peu moins pesante, un peu moins douloureuse. Elle n'était pas totalement seule, en vérité.

« De rien. » Articula-t-elle.

.

Drago laissa passer quelques secondes avant de tourner à nouveau son visage vers elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent encore. Pansy voulut, pendant un instant, se noyer dans son regard gris et orageux. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. Elle se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit et qu'il le lui interdisait.

Elle détourna ses yeux d'elle-même, fixant obstinément ses mains aux ongles cassés. Finalement, Drago lui dit tranquillement :

« Tu devais vraiment l'aimer ton amie.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Répondit-elle, surprise.

-Tu déteste Granger, non ? Et pourtant tu l'aides.

-Oui. Je déteste Granger. Mais pour avancer je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut parfois savoir faire des sacrifices pour obtenir ce que l'on veut. Et je sais exactement ce que je désire.»

Drago eut un rictus narquois qui laissa entrevoir l'ombre d'un vrai sourire. Comprenait-il où elle voulait en venir ? Avait-il la moindre idée de ce que ce sacrifice impliquait ? Arrivait-il à entrevoir à quel point elle avait soif de vengeance ? Ce soir là, elle n'en sut rien. Il se leva brusquement et disparut presque aussi vite dans le dortoir des garçons, laissant Pansy plongée dans ses pensées.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, infirmerie_

Lorsqu'elle sut qu'elle pourrait sortir de l'infirmerie après y être restée une semaine, Hermione ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien. En effet, la cicatrice sur sa poitrine avait presque totalement disparu. Elle ne ressentait que quelques tiraillements occasionnels qui se manifestaient surtout lorsqu'elle faisait un effort physique ou qu'elle était contrariée.

Toutefois, elle était toujours malade à cause du virus. Elle éternuait sans cesse et ses migraines revenaient en force depuis qu'elle avait fait une maigre tentative pour recommencer à travailler ses cours. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'apprendre un chapitre d'histoire de la magie sur la fuite sanglante des dragons en 1843 elle avait faillit vomir. L'un des dresseurs de dragons les plus célèbres de l'époque s'était fait démembré par l'une de ces fameuses créatures à écaille et était revenu hanter l'animal jusqu'à son décès. L'idée d'un buste flottant dans les airs sans bras ni jambes et hululant tristement dans l'oreille d'un dragon endormi avait presque eu raison de son estomac et elle avait rangé le livre, au moins pour un temps.

.

Malgré tout, Hermione prenait les choses du bon coté. Elle pouvait à nouveau parler avec Harry et Ron et cela lui procurait un soulagement sur lequel elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mots. Elle était réellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses deux amis et évitait de mentionner Drago. Néanmoins, elle savait désormais que ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui tenait rigueur de leur relation, bien qu'ils n'en connaissent pas la véritable nature…

La jeune fille se sentait vraiment mal lorsqu'elle pensait à Drago. Il n'était pas revenu la voir depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. E-M-B-R-A-S-S-E-S. Hermione posa machinalement sa main sur sa bouche. Un frisson remonta dans son dos pendant qu'elle se souvenait avec exactitude du moindre de ses gestes, de son regard, de la façon dont il s'était approché d'elle et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes… Elle avait alors sentit une sorte de feu s'établir dans son ventre pour exploser et elle avait voulu qu'il se rapproche, qu'il soit plus près encore et qu'il la serre dans ses bras… Il était Drago. Elle l'avait détesté, tellement haï… Et aujourd'hui, que ressentait-elle ?

.

Sa réflexion pris immédiatement fin lorsque Madame Pomfresh entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Hermione, qui était assise sur son lit, se mit debout. Ses jambes tremblèrent un peu lorsqu'elle s'appuya fermement dessus, mais elle parvint à rester droite.

L'infirmière jeta un coup d'œil au dossier d'Hermione qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main, et agita sa baguette au dessus d'un air empressé. La brunette put voir, de là où elle se trouvait, quelques cases se cocher toutes seules et une ligne se remplir d'une écriture fine et penchée.

Madame Pomfresh se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et eut un regard dont la Gryffondor ne comprit absolument pas le sens. Finalement, elle soupira et dit rapidement :

« Tout est en ordre, vous pouvez partir.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup. » Dit Hermione avec un sourire forcé.

Elle s'approcha de la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait l'intégralité de ses affaires. Elle avait à peine posé sa main sur l'anse de son sac de cours que la voix de l'infirmière se fit à nouveau entendre :

« Mademoiselle Granger ?

-Oui ? Dit Hermione en se retournant.

-Prenez soin de vous. Prononça finalement Madame Pomfresh en soutenant le regard de la jeune femme. Nous avons besoin de… Vous êtes indispensable.

-Je… Oui. D'accord. » Répondit Hermione, un peu sous le choc de ces paroles.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, puis l'infirmière reprit, d'une voix plus assurée :

« Le directeur voudrait vous voir.

-Que veut-il ? Répondit Hermione, étonnée.

-Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a pas donné de détails. Il m'a juste chargée de vous avertir qu'il souhaite vous parler le plus rapidement. J'imagine qu'il a des choses importantes à vous dire. »

Madame Pomfresh fit un signe de la tête qui indiquait qu'elle désirait à présent être seule et qu'elle avait du travail. Essayant de ne pas trop penser à Ginny, étendue sur le lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce attenante, Hermione prit les affaires qui se trouvaient sur son lit et souleva son sac remplit de livres. Elle quitta la pièce en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

.

Cet endroit allait lui manquer. Elle ne s'y était jamais sentie seule. Elle s'était aussi sentie bien, pendant un instant. La culpabilité était partie lorsqu'elle était, elle aussi, victime du groupe des hommes en noir.

Secouant la tête pour ôter ses idées noires, la jeune femme décida de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur. Elle n'avait que son sac de cours à la main, et il n'était pas bien lourd.

.

.

Elle se retrouva bien vite devant la statue qui bloquait la porte. Elle resta un instant immobile puis poussa un long soupir, qui se voulait désespéré. Elle ignorait totalement le mot de passe.

Néanmoins, elle eut rapidement la conviction que la statue savait qu'elle allait venir. En effet, elle s'écarta d'elle-même à l'instant ou Hermione se trouva dans son champ de vision, faisant trembler le sol lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le marbre après un petit saut des plus gracieux.

.

Essayant d'ignorer le fait que la statue l'avait sans doute _regardée_ afin de l'identifier, Hermione ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle gravit doucement les escaliers, écoutant seulement le bruit de ses pas qui se répercutaient inlassablement dans le long couloir.

Elle ignorait encore pourquoi Dumbledore voulait la voir et des centaines de questions tournaient dans sa tête à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle voulait absolument comprendre. Cela avait-il un lien avec Harry ? Le virus ? Peut-être même avec Drago ? Allait-elle être investie d'une mission particulièrement dangereuse ? Devenir un agent double infiltré parmi les mangemorts ? Dans le cas suivant, recevrait-elle la marque des ténèbres ? Savait-il qui l'avait agressée ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la personne qui lui avait jeté le sort… Pourtant elle était certaine qu'elle connaissait cette expression qu'elle avait entre-aperçue sur son visage...

Elle posa une main sur son front et sentit une veine palpiter joyeusement au niveau de sa tempe. Il fallait qu'elle se calme avant d'avoir une migraine. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le loisir de torturer son cerveau plus longtemps. Elle venait d'arriver en haut de l'escalier et se trouvait devant une porte close.

.

Elle n'était jamais venue seule dans ce bureau. Elle en était consciente seulement maintenant et se sentit soudain extrêmement impressionnée. Toute petite. Pourtant, elle savait que si le directeur l'avait convoquée, qui plus est seule, c'était pour une raison de la plus haute importance. Elle n'avait, pour ainsi dire, pas le choix. Résignée, elle toqua donc à la porte et attendit.

« Entrez. » Fit immédiatement la voix paisible de Dumbledore, légèrement étouffée par la porte qui les séparait.

.

Hermione poussa le lourd battant et fit son apparition dans le bureau. Aussitôt, les portraits des directeurs, accrochés au mur, la fixèrent avec un intérêt non feint. Elle vit même l'un deux, qui semblait assez jeune, passer dans le tableau de son voisin pour lui donner un coup de coude en désignant Hermione avant de lancer à la jeune fille un clin d'œil appuyé. Faisant mine de l'ignorer, Hermione examina attentivement la pièce. De nombreux objets posés sur le bureau de Dumbledore produisaient un cliquetis incessant et certains d'entre eux semblaient même être à l'origine d'une fumée violette qui embaumait la pièce avec une odeur de barbe à papa. Elle remarqua l'épée de Gryffondor, brillant d'un éclat métallique, posée dans un coin de la pièce, triomphante.

.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. »

La jeune fille sursauta presque. Elle était tellement absorbée par l'examen de la pièce qu'elle avait oublié le réel motif de sa visite. Elle chercha aussitôt le directeur du regard.

Il n'était pas assis derrière son bureau, les mains jointes comme c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'il recevait quelqu'un. En réalité, il était debout face à la fenêtre. Ses mains ridées étaient croisées dans son dos et ses longs cheveux argentés recouvraient une partie de sa robe donc Hermione ne discerna pas bien la couleur.

« Bonjour, Monsieur. » Sa voix se fit légèrement éraillée et elle buta sur les mots. Elle s'en voulut d'être aussi impressionnée par Albus Dumbledore.

Cependant, la prestance du directeur avait toujours cet effet sur elle alors même qu'elle se trouvait dans la grande salle et qu'il faisait un discours. Alors, dans son propre bureau…

.

Le directeur se tourna enfin pour lui faire face et elle croisa son regard. L'éclair vif qui agita ses yeux azur durant une seconde à peine n'échappa pas à Hermione. Elle fut certaine, à cet instant précis, que Dumbledore avait perdu cette tristesse qui l'habitait depuis des semaines, voire des mois. Elle avait disparu, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Albus Dumbledore était… Plein d'espoir, semblait-il. Qu'est ce qui pouvait s'être passé pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit si… Optimiste ?

Hermione hésita entre deux options. Soit il avait trouvé une solution pour éradiquer le virus et par la même occasion détruire Voldemort… Soit il était complètement fou et avait abandonné toute raison par désespoir. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se convaincre que la première solution était la bonne sans y parvenir vraiment.

.

.

« Je vois que vous vous sentez mieux, Miss Granger. J'en suis ravi. » Le directeur prononça ces mots avec un léger sourire et Hermione eut la désagréable impression qu'il était en train de lire dans ses pensées. Elle fit aussitôt le vide dans sa tête, ignorant les images d'un Dumbledore en caleçon dansant sous la pluie avec un entonnoir retourné placé au sommet de son crâne.

« Oui… Je… Me sens beaucoup mieux, merci. Même si je suis toujours malade, bien sûr. Avança-t-elle en tordant nerveusement ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

-Évidemment. Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas encore trouvé d'antidote à ce virus. Pourtant, le comité de radiation des virus magique y travaille ardemment. Répondit le directeur d'un air songeur.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'on trouvera quelque chose contre ce virus ? Demanda soudainement Hermione, mue par un espoir incontrôlé.

-J'en suis certain, aujourd'hui. Dit-il tout aussi calmement.

-Comment pouvez-vous…

-Là n'est pas la question, miss Granger. Coupa-t-il en souriant. Chaque chose en son temps.

-Mais pourquoi… Reprit la Gryffondor, ignorant la précédente remarque du directeur.

-Les événements doivent se dérouler un par un si l'on veut arriver à nos fins et les réponses arriver dans le bon ordre. Termina Dumbledore d'un ton sans appel.

-Et quelles sont nos fins ? Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Aider Harry autant que possible. Répondit Dumbledore après un temps.

-Mais comment ? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir ici ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? En quoi cela va-t-il nous aider à faire disparaître le virus ? Et d'ailleurs qui sont ces personnes qui m'ont attaquée ? Comment connaissent-ils le « _sectusempra _» ?

-Que de questions ! S'amusa le directeur qui laissa passer quelques secondes. Le « _Sectusempra _» a été lancé par Harry à Monsieur Malefoy, l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez. Toujours est-il qu'il me semble qu'après cet événement, ce sortilège est devenu extrêmement célèbre. Je crains que la fascination de certaines personnes pour ce sortilège vienne du fait qu'il peut donner la mort sans que cela soit une chose absolue. Le destin ajoute son grain de sel à votre destinée. En parlant de « _Sectusempra _», reprit le directeur en ignorant la tentative désespérée de la Gryffondor pour parler, vous êtes amie avec Monsieur Malefoy, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? »

La jeune femme oublia aussitôt la question qui tournoyait dans son esprit et porta la main à son poignet. Son geste n'échappa pas à Dumbledore, mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de sourire plus largement.

.

« Je… Oui. Finit par concéder Hermione, sentant que ses joues se coloraient de rose.

-Parfait.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle, interloquée. Vous approuvez ?

-Mais absolument ! » S'exclama Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient étrangement.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de se souvenir que le directeur de Poudlard prônait l'égalité et l'amitié entre les différentes maisons. Cette relation ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir. Oui, cela devait être ça.

« Miss Granger, Reprit Dumbledore, la relation que vous entretenez avec Harry et Ron est tout à fait stable à présent, n'est ce pas ? Le conflit qui vous éloignait depuis quelques semaines est résolu.

-Euh… Oui. Tout à fait. »

« _**Comment sait-il tout ça ? Il est omniscient, c'est pas possible autrement ! II va bientôt me dire que Pansy est très aimable d'avoir bien voulu jeter le sort du serment inviolable pour Drago et moi.**_ »

« Et… Poursuivit le directeur, vous êtes certaine de pouvoir faire confiance à Monsieur Malefoy ? »

«_** Nous y sommes ! **_»

« Euh… Oui professeur.

-Parfait, parfait.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer où vous voulez en venir ? Demanda Hermione, exaspérée. J'aimerais des réponses.

-Toujours aussi friande de connaissance, Miss Granger, n'est ce pas ? Dit le directeur en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Un bonbon au citron ?

-Mais…

-Je sais que c'est important pour vous de comprendre. Fit le directeur d'un ton plus grave. Cependant, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus que ce que vous savez pour l'instant. Il est primordial que vous traciez votre chemin toute seule.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? Vous m'avez posé des questions dont vous connaissiez déjà la réponse sans me donner une seule explication ou un seul indice ! Rétorqua vertement la jeune femme.

-J'y viens, j'y viens. J'avais autre chose à vous dire. Mais je devais avant tout m'assurer des faits. Un vieil homme comme moi peut tout à fait se tromper, Miss Granger. » Dit-il avec un large sourire.

.

La jeune femme eut la nette impression qu'Albus Dumbledore avait lui-même des difficultés à croire ce qu'il venait de dire tant cela paraissait impossible. Néanmoins, il ne fit aucun geste et ne prononça aucune parole qui aurait pu venir confirmer cela et Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'envisager que le directeur dé l'école de sorcellerie puisse se tromper.

« Et… Que vouliez-vous me dire ? Finit-elle par demander en s'agitant sur sa chaise, n'y tenant plus.

-Et bien, commença le directeur en fourrant un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche, vous saurez le dire exactement en temps voulu à Harry et Ron. Vous sentirez que c'est le moment.

-Le moment pour quoi ? Pour dire quoi ? Répondit Hermione en gigotant de plus en plus nerveusement.

-Le moment pour confier à vos amis ce que vous avez entendu lorsque vous étiez enfermée dans un placard avec Monsieur Malefoy, enfin, Miss Granger ! »

* * *

**Je voulais vous proposer quelque chose, si ça vous tentait : voulez-vous me donner des idées de nom pour le groupe qui attaque les élèves ? Si oui, je pourrais en choisir trois et vous seriez les votants pour le nom final :p. Voilà, à vous de me dire si cela vous intéresse ou vous barbe au plus haut point. Bonne lecture et encore merci !**


	21. Une saisissante révélation

**Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos divers ajouts :D. Je suis désolée d'être un petit peu en retard dans la publication, mais c'est parce qu'il fallait absolument que je rédige une autre fiction, elle ne voulait pas me lâcher :s.**

**En espérant que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

_**H223**_ : Merci ! Bonne lecture pour la suite ! :)

_**StephAliC **_: Merci pour tes reviews ! Tu fais vraiment partie de mes lecteurs les plus fidèles ;). Tu vas avoir du Drago ci-dessous, j'espère que cela te comblera assez pour te faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre !

_**Fiind-lOve**_ : Bonjour ! Quand on voit la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas mis de review à chaque chapitre, j'ai envie de dire : ce n'est pas grave du tout. Et puis même sans ça, ce n'est pas grave ;). Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tout ça ne soit pas gnan-gnan, comme tu dis ! Pour l'instant 27 chapitres sont prévus, mais ma trame n'est pas très détaillée et il m'est déjà arrivé de rajouter un chapitre pour X raisons, donc c'est une approximation :). Merci pour ton idée de nom, c'est très pertinent :p.

_**Lulu**_ : Bonjour ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews et d'avoir pris le temps d'en mettre à chaque chapitre. Je suis contente que tu ais ressentis toutes ces émotions :). J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

_**June **_: Bonjour ! J'ai beaucoup aimé tes idées de nom pour le groupe ! Ce n'est pas bête du tout. Je vais y réfléchir. Merci beaucoup :).

_**Binabi3**_ : Bonjour ! Merci pour tes compliments. J'essaye de faire en sorte que les personnages restent en partie fidèles au livre, mais c'est dur d'égaler JKR ). Dumby est comme ça, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, c'est un petit cachotier :p. En tout cas, bonne lecture pour la suite !

_**Cam **_: Bonjour ! Merci pour tous tes compliments et pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le nom du groupe, c'était une simple proposition.

_**Nelly**_ : Pas de problèmes si tu n'as pas d'idée pour le nom du groupe, ne t'en fais pas ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_**Catherine **_: Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir, encore et toujours ! Ne te fais pas de soucis pour le nom du groupe, c'était une idée comme une autre ;). Bonne lecture !

_**Clina**_ : Bonjour ! Et bien de rien pour le mot. Je pense que c'est normal, étant donné que vous, vous prenez le temps de m'en laisser un aussi. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta vision de l'amitié ! Les vrais amis sont rares.

_**Maanaa **_: J'avoue, j'avoue, j'ai été méchante et je risque de me faire encore un peu huer :p. Mais tout de même, je vais vous donner des informations cruciales dans ce prochain chapitre, alors j'espère que je serais (au moins un peu) pardonnée ! Bonne lecture !

_**PaulinaDragona**_ : Je suis impressionnée par tes suggestions ! Certaines choses se rapprochent un peu de ce que tu penses même si ce n'est pas exactement ça… Tu verras ;). J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour tes examens en tous cas :).

_**van3xxx**_ : Merci ! Bonne lecture !

_**RestrictedBeauty **_: Oh ben non, je ne voudrais pas perdre de lecteurs ! Je te mets du Dramione, je te mets du Dramione ! On inspire, et on expire… On inspire, et on expire ;). En espérant ne pas te faire trop souffrir dans les prochains chapitres :).

_**maraudeuz-alicia**_ : Bonjour ! J'avoue, je suis vilaine :p mais c'est pour votre bien ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

_**Sevania**_ : Bonjour! J'espère que le reste de ma fiction t'a plu, n'ayant plus de nouvelles de ta part :). Si tu continue de suivre ma fiction, je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

_**AudeHP43**_ : Il est omniscient ce petit :p. Bonne lecture!

_**Helena2401**_ : Merci pour ta review! Contente que ma fiction te plaise. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_And breathe,_

_just breathe._

* * *

_Poudlard, infirmerie_

Madame Pomfresh attrapa le bras de Ginny Weasley et posa doucement sa baguette au niveau de son poignet. Aussitôt, les battements du cœur de la rouquine se firent entendre dans la pièce, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un sortilège de « _sonorus _» sur le corps de la jeune femme. Les pulsations étaient régulières, mais légèrement plus rapides que d'ordinaire.

Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils et reposa savamment le bras de Ginny contre ses flancs.

Quelque chose clochait.

.

A l'instant même où elle était entrée dans la chambre de sa malade, l'infirmière avait constaté que Ginny n'était pas dans son état normal. Les joues de la Gryffondor avaient une teinte foncée, comme si elle avait de la fièvre, et sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide.

En s'approchant de sa patiente, l'infirmière avait également constaté que ses doigts étaient agités de minuscules soubresauts nerveux.

Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses.

La première était la plus rassurante et la moins probable. Ginny allait bientôt se réveiller.

La seconde était des plus effrayantes et la plus logique. Ginny était en train de plonger dans un coma de plus en plus profond, et son cœur vivait peut-être ses derniers battements, fous, dans l'espoir d'émerger de sa torpeur.

Le visage de Madame Pomfresh devint livide. Il fallait que Ginny Weasley se réveille.

Il le fallait absolument.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle de classe_

Hermione fixa Drago et ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait dire quelque chose. Finalement, elle la referma et reporta son regard sur la feuille qui se trouvait devant elle. Sa main trembla en saisissant sa plume qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts.

Elle était particulièrement mal à l'aise en présence du Serpentard. Cela avait, évidemment, un lien étroit avec le moment particulièrement intense qu'ils avaient partagé dans l'infirmerie. Mais, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer, Hermione ne se sentait pas mal parce que Drago l'avait embrassée et qu'elle l'avait repoussé, mais parce qu'elle avait envie qu'il recommence.

Elle ne cessait de se dire que de telles pensées lui étaient totalement indignes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lutter contre elles, comme si elles avaient _toujours_ fait partie d'elle. Comme si elles étaient inévitables.

.

En réalité, elle avait encore rêvé de lui et de ses lèvres, de ses mains. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut dans la pénombre du dortoir, persuadée d'avoir été surprise en train d'embrasser fougueusement Drago Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, à ce moment là, elle était souvent en sueur. Elle avait bien essayé de mettre cela sur le compte de la fièvre qui s'abattait sur elle chaque nuit depuis qu'elle avait contracté le virus… Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai.

.

Malheureusement pour elle, Hermione se souvenait très bien du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et des sensations qu'elle avait ressenties. Chaque sentiment qui l'avait traversée, chaque frisson qui était remonté le long de son dos, chaque poil qui s'était dressé sur ses bras. Pourtant les détails les plus insignifiants de leur étreinte commençaient à disparaître… La lueur étrange qu'elle avait aperçue dans les yeux de Drago, la façon dont il l'avait collée contre lui, la rapidité de son souffle sur sa peau. Et ces détails, aussi insignifiants soient-ils dans l'immensité de toute une vie, elle n'avait pas envie de les perdre.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait de telles choses, et elle n'avait même pas envie de le savoir. Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait différents plans s'échafauder et des hypothèses se mettre en place. Ses réflexions la menaient toujours à la même conclusion, effrayante et pourtant si simple, si éloignée de la réalité qui les poursuivait.

Il était évident pour elle qu'elle commençait à éprouver des sentiments qui dépassaient la simple amitié pour Drago.

C'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre, sous aucun prétexte. Il y avait trop de choses qui se jouaient. L'avenir du monde même peut-être, qui sait ? Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire le moindre faux pas. Elle devait rester entièrement concentrée sur le virus et à l'entière disposition d'Harry, au cas où il aurait besoin d'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle résiste à ces stupides émotions, quoi qu'il lui en coute.

.

.

Drago n'en menait pas large. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son parchemin. Malgré lui, il ne parvint pas à ignorer l'odeur de la peau d'Hermione qui semblait coller à son corps. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle. Plonger ses yeux dans les siens aurait été une erreur. Il savait qu'à l'instant même où elle s'approcherait de lui sans s'en rendre compte, il ne contrôlerait absolument plus rien.

.

Il ne devait pas se mentir. Son amitié avec la Gryffondor semblait, pour le moment, un peu compromise. La proximité d'Hermione était de plus en plus difficile à supporter, surtout depuis qu'il savait le goût qu'avait ses lèvres. Il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'approcher d'elle et mettre son nez dans ses cheveux, respirer son parfum. C'était encore plus ardu de se retenir, depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Avait-elle apprécié ? Il l'ignorait. La façon dont elle lui avait répondu prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas détesté. Mais après ? Etait-ce une simple envie qui lui était passée par la tête à cet instant ? Un irrépressible désir de connaître le goût de ses lèvres sans éprouver le moindre sentiment ? Si seulement elle avait imaginé, rien qu'un instant, ce que cela avait représenté pour lui… Nul doute qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas franchit cette distance tenue qu'ils avaient mise en place.

Mais elle ne savait rien. Elle l'avait provoqué, elle avait usé de ses charmes diaboliques et il avait craqué.

.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu céder à ses pulsions. Il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour ne pas répondre à l'appel du corps d'Hermione… Et finalement, il l'avait laissée franchir cette barrière qui lui semblait pourtant solide et bien érigée. Il avait réduit tous ses longs et fastidieux efforts à néant pour pouvoir l'embrasser juste une fois.

Maintenant, plus rien n'arrivait à distraire son attention. Seul flottait inlassablement le souvenir de ses mains, de sa bouche, de ses soupirs qu'_il_ avait provoqué.

.

.

La voix d'Hermione le ramena peu à peu sur terre. Il quitta ses pensées confuses et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la saveur bien particulière de sa bouche.

« Drago, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Le ton de voix de la jeune femme dénotait une certaine appréhension. Drago fit un effort considérable pour se tourner vers elle.

Hermione avait l'air en proie à la panique et tordait ses doigts les uns contre les autres, ses yeux posés sur son parchemin. Cette mimique n'échappa pas à Drago, qui comprit que ce qu'elle avait à lui dire était important. Il l'avait côtoyée assez longtemps pour savoir que cette torture qu'elle infligeait à ses mains était un signe d'angoisse. Il se tourna vers elle de manière à pouvoir être à son entière disposition et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je t'écoute, Hermione. Dit-il en reprenant doucement contenance.

-Et bien, tu sais, commença Hermione, le jour où je suis sortie de l'infirmerie…

-Oui ? L'incita Drago, agacé par ces pauses théâtrales qu'elle prenait souvent lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose de crucial à lui annoncer.

-Je ne suis pas exactement rentrée dans mon dortoir tout de suite. »

Drago haussa un sourcil puis eut un sourire narquois. Son corps se détendit et son ton sarcastique revint naturellement franchir sa bouche.

« Tu te sens obligée de me donner en détails tous tes faits et gestes, Hermione ?

-Mais non, pas du tout ! S'emporta immédiatement la jeune femme en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré. Laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai à dire!

-Si tu insistes… Reprit Drago sur un ton amusé.

-A moins que ça ne t'intéresse pas… Fit Hermione d'un air dédaigneux.

-Je suis très concentré, Hermione, tu peux y aller. Ca m'a l'air vraiment important, je ne voudrais pas gâcher un tel moment. Lui assura Drago, gardant son sourire.

-Tu es sûr ? Grinça Hermione, peu convaincue.

-Certain Granger. Je te taquinais.

-D'accord… Finit par dire la jeune femme. Donc ce jour là, je ne suis pas allée tout de suite à mon dortoir parce que je suis allée voir Dumbledore. Madame Pomfresh m'avait dit qu'il voulait me voir.

-Intéressant… Admis Drago en se penchant davantage vers la jeune femme. Et que t'as dit le vieux gâteux ?

-Drago, il est loin d'être gâteux ! Le réprimanda Hermione. D'ailleurs, s'il l'est, tu peux m'expliquer comment il a découvert que nous étions enfermés dans un placard le jour où nous l'avons surpris en train de discuter avec Rogue ? »

Drago se recula instantanément, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre le dossier de sa chaise. L'expression de totale incrédulité qui marqua ses traits n'échappa pas une seconde à Hermione qui fut satisfaite de lui avoir enfin cloué le bec.

« Il… Quoi ? Bredouilla finalement Drago.

-Il savait que nous étions là. Dit calmement Hermione.

-Mais comment ?

-Tu sais Drago, je pense que tu devrais faire comme moi. Arrête de chercher une explication à ces choses là. Tu n'en trouveras aucune. Dis-toi que c'est Dumbledore, tout simplement.

-D'accord… Répondit le jeune homme, gardant tout de même sur ses traits un air étonné. Et… Dumbledore t'a dit quelque chose qui avait un lien avec ce… Placard ?

-Oui. Fit aussitôt Hermione en hochant vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas. Il m'a dit de dire à Ron et Harry ce que nous avions entendu. »

Drago marqua une pause, et Hermione vit ses yeux se teinter d'une lueur mauvaise. Severus Rogue était son parrain, et, visiblement, il n'avait pas envie de discuter de sa situation avec Harry et Ron, qui le détestaient.

Pourtant, Hermione sentit qu'il était prêt, malgré tout, à faire un effort. Les réticences qu'il exposait clairement lorsqu'ils se connaissaient peu se faisaient de moins en moins présentes et de plus en plus faciles à détruire.

.

Le doigt d'Hermione se glissa encore une fois sur son poignet et caressa machinalement la marque qui laissait une cicatrice sur sa peau fine et blanche. Elle l'avait tant parcourue ces derniers jours qu'elle avait l'impression de la connaître par cœur, dans la moindre de ses aspérités. C'était comme si cette cicatrice avait toujours été là, qu'elle faisait intégralement partie de sa vie. _Sans cette marque, elle n'était plus elle-même_.

.

Drago avait fait cette promesse pour elle, et ce n'était pas rien. C'était une preuve immense de sa fidélité. Et de ça, Hermione ne pouvait que lui en être énormément reconnaissante.

.

Elle était persuadée que s'il avait fait une chose pareille pour elle, s'il lui avait promis de telles choses… Alors il serait sans doute aussi prêt à parler de Severus Rogue à Harry et Ron. Cela semblait tellement dérisoire à côté de l'incommensurable sacrifice qu'il avait fait en se liant à elle par un serment inviolable…

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent tandis qu'elle regardait discrètement le jeune homme. Il faisait preuve de tant de courage, de témérité, de force… Pour elle ? Ca lui paraissait impossible. Comment et quand Drago Malefoy avait-il décidé d'être son ami ? Et si c'était plus que de l'amitié ? Est-ce qu'il… _L'aimait _?

Hermione secoua la tête avec force pour chasser cette idée saugrenue. C'était impossible.

.

Pourtant… Il l'avait embrassée.

A moins qu'il soit aux prises avec une attirance physique impossible à maîtriser, il ne pouvait pas faire de genre de choses, comme ça, sur un coup de tête… Tout simplement parce qu'Hermione était malade. La jeune femme doutait fortement qu'une simple attirance puisse lui donner envie de mettre en jeu toute sa vie. Non… Ce ne pouvait être que quelque chose de fort… D'extrêmement puissant.

Du désir ?

Qu'était-elle en train de faire à Drago Malefoy ?

.

.

Elle sursauta quand il reprit la parole et se cogna le genou dans la table. Apparemment, il avait aussi laissé ses pensées vagabonder vers d'autres réflexions.

« Hermione, ce dont on est en train de parler me fait penser à autre chose. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois à l'infirmerie. Dit lentement Drago.

-Quoi ? Euh… Ah, tu as réfléchit à ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le moment idéal pour en parler. » Répondit aussitôt la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi avait-il subitement envie de lui parler de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit après leur baiser ?

« Hermione, enfin, c'est quand même important ! Reprit Drago avec un air de totale incompréhension dans le regard.

-Oui, je sais, mais il y a plus grave que ça, tout de même. Et puis ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de discuter de ça. Il faut qu'on continue les recherches et…

-Mais ça fait partie des recherches ! La coupa Drago avec véhémence. Tu le sais ! Je pense avoir vraiment compris quelque chose !

-Tu… Tu parles du virus ? Chuchota Hermione, interloquée.

-Bien sûr ! De quoi d'autre ? Répliqua sèchement Drago.

-Oh, euh… De rien d'autre. Fit Hermione, penaude. »

Elle baissa la tête et se concentra sur ses jambes. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide parfois.

« Hermione ? Reprit Drago, voyant qu'elle n'était plus concentrée.

-Oui, je suis désolée, je t'écoute. Dit la jeune femme en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

-Bien. Alors, si nous reprenons tout ce que tu as conclus la dernière fois, on en arrive à ceci : le groupe qui attaque les autres, ce ne sont pas des mangemorts, ni des Serpentard. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Concéda Hermione.

-On peut aussi envisager que le virus ne détruit pas les sorciers de sang-mêlé et que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas l'intention d'utiliser le virus pour tuer Potter. D'accord ? Poursuivit Drago.

-D'accord.

-Il semblerait, par ailleurs, que les nés moldus ne meurent pas, même s'ils sont très malades. D'accord ? Supposa le jeune homme.

-D'accord. Fit Hermione.

-Bien. Si on réfléchit à tout ça, on peut en conclure autre chose. Si les personnes ne sont pas envoyées par Tu-sais-qui, elles sont sans doute indépendantes. D'accord ? Continua Drago.

-D'accord.

-Donc Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait peut-être prévu que les choses se passent ainsi, dans l'école. Avança Drago.

-Quoi ? Attends…

-Hermione, réfléchit bien. Reprit Drago. Le seigneur des ténèbres se doutait sûrement du fait que de nombreux élèves allaient être terrorisés par le virus au point de ne plus toucher les nés moldus.

-Oui. Acquiesça la jeune femme.

-Il devait aussi se douter que certains autres allaient tenir les nés moldus responsables de la mort des sang-purs qui auraient été touchés par le virus.

-Oui… Je vois où tu veux en venir… Fit Hermione, tout devenant soudain très clair dans son esprit. Voldemort n'a pas besoin d'intervenir dans l'école. Il avait simplement besoin de faire entrer le virus. Les élèves ont terminé le travail tous seuls, parce qu'ils ont peur et qu'ils sont en colère.

-Oui, avec l'aide de mon père qui renchérissait derrière en donnant des mesures de précautions, en mettant l'école en quarantaine et en créant une atmosphère angoissante, oppressante pour les élèves ! » Termina Drago d'un ton triomphant.

.

Hermione plissa les yeux et se remémora assez facilement l'ambiance de peur qui régnait au moment où elle s'était fait attaquée, seule dans un couloir, par un groupe d'élèves. Elle avait sentit qu'ils étaient terrorisés.

Et ce garçon qui avait pointé sa baguette sur elle, qui avait prononcé le sortilège qui aurait pu lui couter la vie… Il était tellement en colère contre elle. Elle avait eu l'intime conviction qu'il ressentait une haine palpable, irrationnelle envers elle.

Oui, il y avait eu cette expression sur son visage, cette mimique si particulière qu'elle avait déjà vue, elle en était sure… Il y avait un rapport avec Severus Rogue.

Ce devait être en plein cours de potion ! Oui, tout devenait plus clair maintenant, elle s'était fait marcher sur le pied par un garçon, et il lui avait dit « pardon »… Elle n'avait pas cru à sa sincérité parce qu'il avait ce sourire en coin qui voulait dire qu'il s'en fichait… Il avait envie de rire, il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour elle, seulement du mépris.

.

« Oh… Drago ! S'exclama soudainement Hermione en tapant dans sa main avec son poing.

-Quoi ? Répondit ce dernier, surpris par la vigueur de la jeune fille.

-Je viens de me souvenir ! Dit Hermione d'un ton fébrile alors que ses joues se coloraient de rouge.

-Te souvenir de quoi ? Demanda Drago d'un ton un peu sec, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu sais, quand j'étais au sol et que je me suis faite attaquée… Dit Hermione, en se levant d'un bond.

-Oui ?

-L'un de mes agresseurs a eut un sourire en coin assez particulier, et j'étais sure de le connaître… Mais je ne savais plus où je l'avais vu ni à qui il appartenait.

-Et tu t'en souviens, maintenant ? Demanda Drago, incrédule.

-Oui… Je viens juste de m'en rappeler ! C'est un élève de ma classe, de Gryffondor, qui a redoublé sa septième année. Il s'appelle Cormac McLaggen.

-Mais alors…

-Alors ceux qui attaquent les nés moldus peuvent être n'importe qui, de n'importe où. Je suis persuadée que ta théorie est la bonne, Drago ! Voldemort savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait… Il veut qu'on se détruise les uns les autres ! _Il veut qu'on se sépare, qu'on ne pense plus qu'au virus pour qu'on lui laisse le champ libre et qu'il puisse attaquer Harry, livré à lui-même, seul_ !

-Hermione… Fit Drago avec une expression proche de la panique, oubliant son masque d'impassibilité.

-Oui ?

-Je crois que tu devrais aller expliquer tout ce que nous venons de conclure à Weasley et Potter… Moi, je vais aller discuter un peu avec mon père et je te rejoins. Apparemment, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, il faut impérativement qu'on leur parle de Severus. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, chambre de Lucius Malefoy_

Pansy Parkinson entra dans la modeste chambre de Lucius Malefoy et croisa ses mains derrière son dos. Elle ne voulait pas que le père de Drago s'aperçoive du tremblement incontrôlable qui les agitait. Ses doigts se tordirent les uns contre les autres sans qu'elle en ait vraiment conscience, et seule la douleur et le craquement presque inaudible qui retentit lorsqu'elle pressa trop fort son index la sortirent de sa torpeur.

.

Elle garda la tête bien droite et fit quelques pas dans l'antre de Lucius. Ce dernier était allé s'installer dans le fauteuil proche de la cheminée, toujours aussi glaciale malgré le feu qui ronronnait dans l'âtre.

Il jeta un regard inquisiteur à Pansy qui fit de son mieux pour paraître froide et hautaine. Elle se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à un tabouret branlant qui semblait n'attendre qu'elle et s'assit, bien droite.

Son regard parcourut la pièce et s'attarda un instant sur le bureau de Lucius. De nombreux papiers le recouvraient et un certain nombre d'enveloppes portant un sceau qu'elle aurait reconnu entre milles trônaient ça et là. Si seulement elle avait pu se lever, saisir ces lettres et les lire d'un bout à l'autre…

.

Lucius se leva et marcha rapidement jusqu'à elle de sa démarche aristocratique. Il sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes, puis, finalement, il se posta devant Pansy.

La jeune fille se demanda s'il faisait exprès de la dominer de toute sa hauteur. Peut-être cherchait-il à lui faire peur ? Pour l'instant, ses efforts restaient vains. Le seul sentiment qui pouvait animer Pansy ces temps-ci, c'était la soif de vengeance. Sentant une sourde colère monter en elle, elle s'efforça d'avoir l'air stoïque tandis que le père de Drago commençait sa tirade.

« Pansy… Si je t'ai fait venir ici, dit Lucius d'un ton doucereux, c'est parce que je dois te demander quelque chose de très important. »

Pansy était persuadée que cette chose en question était en rapport direct avec Hermione et Drago. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien laisser transparaître, et se forgea un visage de marbre en dévisageant son interlocuteur avec un intérêt poli.

« Vois-tu, Pansy, reprit Lucius, je sais que tu es très dévouée à Drago.

-C'est le cas, en effet. Approuva Pansy en maîtrisant les tremblements de sa voix.

-Je pense que mon fils court un grave danger. Avoua Lucius. C'est pourquoi je fais appel à toi. Je suis persuadé que tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

-Quel danger le menace ? Fit Pansy en essayant d'avoir l'air paniqué, ce qu'elle ne réussit qu'à moitié.

-Et bien… Je pense qu'il est en train de se faire manipuler par Hermione Granger, l'amie d'Harry et Ron.

-Et bien, il faut l'arrêter ! Cria Pansy d'un ton faussement dramatique en se levant de sa chaise d'un bond.

-J'aimerai bien, Pansy. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de lui faire quelque chose sans raison. Les conséquences d'un tel acte pourraient être désastreuses, tu comprends ? Je pourrais être renvoyé de l'école et si Drago a d'autres problèmes, je ne pourrais pas intervenir.

-Oui, je vois. Dans ce cas, que dois-je faire ?

-Pansy, c'est très important. Il faut que tu répondes à une question. Mais pour cela j'ai besoin que tu sois concentrée.

-Je suis prête, Lucius. Dites moi ce à quoi je dois répondre pour aider Drago. Supplia Pansy d'un air niais.

- Je sais que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Drago et je pense que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir me répondre. Lui confia Lucius avec une voix mielleuse, certain d'atteindre son but et d'obtenir la réponse qu'il désirait. Est-ce que Drago t'a semblé manifester un attrait particulier pour Hermione Granger ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Pansy glissa ses mains dans la poche de sa robe et serra les poings de toutes ses forces.

« _**Sale cancrelat, **_songea-t-elle.** _Tu essayes de me faire dire ce que j'ai dit la première fois que je suis venue ici et que tu as impunément effacé ma mémoire._** »

Elle sentit ses ongles entrer profondément dans la paume de sa main.

« Non, pas du tout. Drago déteste cette fille. Dit-elle avec un étonnement feint.

-Tu es absolument certaine de cela, Pansy ? Demanda Lucius d'un air ennuyé.

-J'en suis vraiment sure. »

Pansy baissa la tête et sut qu'il était temps de jouer sa dernière carte, afin être certaine qu'il allait laisser Hermione et Drago tranquille. Elle releva doucement les yeux vers Lucius Malefoy et sentit une infinie tristesse l'envahir tandis que, pour une fois, elle disait la vérité :

« Il ne me reste que Drago. Croyez-moi, s'il était en danger, je ferais n'importe quoi pour le protéger. »

.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, observant les effets de sa prestation, puis elle décida de porter le coup final à Lucius. Sa voix se fit chevrotante tandis qu'elle avoua, les yeux faussement larmoyants :

« Si Hermione Granger et lui avait un lien quelque conque, je l'aurais su tout de suite. Et je me serais occupée d'elle moi-même.»

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, infirmerie_

Madame Pomfresh s'activait dans son bureau à la recherche d'une potion de dégel. Un élève avait eu le malheur de faire tomber sa cuillère en bois dans son chaudron durant l'un des cours du professeur Rogue.

Ce qui était fâcheux, dans cette histoire, c'est que c'était une potion de glaçage et que l'élève en question avait cru intelligent de mettre son doigt dans le chaudron pour récupérer l'objet du délit.

.

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel dans un signe d'agacement parfaitement visible, pestant contre la présence d'esprit plutôt limitée de certains élèves. Pourquoi Grégory Goyle n'avait-il pas simplement attendu que le professeur Rogue vienne à ses cotés et récupère lui-même la cuillère à l'aide d'un sort?

L'exaspération qu'elle ressentait monta d'un cran lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle frissonna à l'idée qu'elle n'avait peut-être plus de potions du tout. Les approvisionnements étaient particulièrement difficiles depuis que l'école était en quarantaine et Madame Pomfresh ne pouvait faire que deux ravitaillements par mois avec un nombre d'article très limité.

.

L'infirmière ouvrit brutalement un placard et se mit à farfouiller entre les flacons, insensible au tintement persistant des petits bocaux de verre qui lui vrillait les tympans.

Où se trouvait cette potion ? Il devait bien en rester une, par Merlin !

Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait avant que ce pauvre Grégory ait le doigt définitivement hors d'usage.

.

Tout à coup, elle remarqua un flacon qui portait la couleur caractéristique de la potion de dégel. Bleu foncé avec des volutes grises et brillantes. Son cœur battit plus vite tandis qu'elle poussait les derniers bocaux qui l'empêchait d'attraper ce qui semblait être le salut de la main de Monsieur Goyle.

Satisfaite, elle se retourna et chercha le jeune homme du regard. Elle était seule dans son bureau.

.

.

Elle faillit lâcher le flacon lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement rauque qui semblait provenir de la pièce d'à coté.

« Par Merlin ! Songea Madame Pomfresh. Comment se fait-il que cet élève soit dans la chambre de Mademoiselle Weasley ? »

Sans perdre une seconde, Madame Pomfresh suivit le hurlement et s'engouffra dans la chambre de Ginny en poussant le drap qui la séparait de son bureau.

.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle sentit le flacon glisser entre ses doigts et le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Ginny Weasley fixait Gregory Goyle, ses yeux papillonnants de temps à autre, une expression de détermination farouche plantée sur le visage.


	22. Alliances et vérité

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, je vous adore !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, que tous ceux qui passaient des examens les ont eus et que vous profitez de vos vacances, pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir. Sur ce, j'espère que ceci vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Fiind-lOve **_: Tu m'étonnes ! A la place de Ginny, je n'aurais pas été rassurée non plus… On commence à approcher du but, en effet.

_**Lulu**_ : Alors là, je suis on ne peut plus d'accord ! Comment a-t-elle pu résister à ce superbe spécimen ?

_**Estrella'zz**_ : Je suis d'accord, ça fait du bien de voir la réconciliation d'Harry et Ron avec Hermione. C'est vrai qu'il assure ce directeur ;). Ce serait parfait s'ils pouvaient finir ensemble ces deux là, n'est ce pas ? Pour le témoignage de Ginny, je t'en prie, c'est en dessous !

_**StephAliC**_ : Merki pour ta review ! Bonne lecture pour la suite :D !

_**Binabi3**_ : Tu vas avoir un peu de nouvelles de Ginny dans ce chapitre. Je suis contente que Pansy te plaise toujours autant :), ça va lui faire du bien d'avoir quelques fans ! Effectivement, je ne pense pas non plus que notre cher Dumby espérait ce genre de rapprochement…

_**PaulinaDragona **_: En fait, le groupe est composé d'élèves sang pur ou sang-mêlé toutes maisons confondues. Pour Ginny, réponse en dessous :). J'adore ton idée du coupe-papier ! Ça m'a bien fait rire ! Effectivement je me rapproche de la fin, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Félicitations pour ta réussite, j'ai eu les exams que je passais aussi.

_**Lissoue**_ : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta longue review et pour tous tes compliments, vraiment ! Ensuite, j'espère que tu as eu ton bac (résultats aujourd'hui !). Ce que tu dis me fait très plaisir, car je ne voulais pas faire une trame « bateau » sur le couple. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est vrai que chacun a sa perception des choses en ce qui concerne les réactions des personnages. Je trouve que la question que tu te poses est tout à fait pertinente, et tu auras ta réponse :).

_**Ancre **_: Contente de te revoir ;) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir.

_**Catherine **_: =D =D je suis conteeente ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu de la mener à son terme ;) ! Bonne lecture !

_**Maanaa **_: Merci merci ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord, tu es très douée. Tu as deviné très vite, même si ce n'est pas une intrigue très très bien cachée.

_**van3xxx**_ : Cormac est un méchant tout simplement parce qu'il est a Gryffondor. Cela signifie que ce ne sont pas particulièrement des Serpentard qui attaquent.

_**Clina **_: Moi aussi je suis contente que Ginny soit revenue ! Par contre ce n'est pas Ginny qui a crié, c'est Goyle qui a eu peur en voyant qu'elle le fixait. J'espère que cette suite te conviendra !

_**RestrictedBeauty **_: Bonjour ! Je suis super contente de voir à quel point tu as été emballée par ce chapitre ! Ca me fait super plaisir et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Gryffondor_

Harry fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Hermione. La jeune femme ne prononça pas un mot, attendant la réaction du jeune homme. Cette dernière mit un certain temps à arriver. D'abord, Harry ouvrit la bouche. Ensuite, il la referma. Après cela, il se leva d'un bond et arpenta la pièce. Enfin, il se rassit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Ses yeux fatigués reflétaient toute l'anxiété qui le traversait. Les cernes qui creusaient son visage étaient tels qu'Hermione se demanda à plusieurs reprises si Harry dormait la nuit. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'elle croisa les yeux sombres de son ami, bordés par cette espèce de tristesse qui semblait prête à éclater, comme un nuage remplit d'eau.

Cependant, Hermione ne fit pas un geste vers le Gryffondor et se contenta d'éternuer bruyamment. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait un certain pour assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et qu'il n'aurait servi à rien de le ménager. Harry était le survivant, l'élu, et il _devait_ savoir toutes ces choses, même si cela lui faisait du mal.

.

Ron, assis à ses cotés, n'en menait pas large. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux, hagards, ne cessaient d'aller et venir entre Harry et Hermione. Son visage était empreint d'une expression proche de l'horreur et la jeune femme s'aperçut bientôt que le menton du rouquin était agité de tremblements incertains.

.

Finalement, Harry releva la tête et plongea fébrilement son regard dans celui d'Hermione. La brunette remarqua que la main du survivant était crispée sur son siège et qu'elle menaçait de mort le tissu de l'accoudoir.

« Tu es certaine de ce que tu avances ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Non, bien sûr que non, Harry ! Affirma-t-elle aussitôt. Ce ne sont que des suppositions… Mais si tu y réfléchis bien, tu te rendras compte qu'elles tiennent vraiment debout… Malheureusement.

-C'est incroyable… Fit Harry en se reculant dans son siège.

-Harry… Dit Hermione d'un ton compatissant en se penchant vers son ami.

-Hermione, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Rugit le jeune homme comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Voldemort veut qu'on s'entretue… Il veut que les nés moldus soient tués par… C'est tellement…

-Affreux ? Suggéra Hermione d'une voix rendue éraillée par la maladie.

-Diabolique. Rétorqua Ron dont le visage était soudainement devenu blafard.

-Harry, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil, souligna Hermione. Après tout, c'est Voldemort, et…

-Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je me mets dans un état pareil ? Hurla alors Harry en se levant d'un bond. J'ai marché dans son jeu ! Je t'ai laissée tomber Hermione, à cause de ce virus ! J'ai… Je ne me pardonne pas ce que j'ai fait ! J'étais en colère contre toi et je n'ai plus réfléchis, je n'y arrivais plus… J'étais trop en colère. Mais je t'ai laissée. J'aurais pu… Je faisais ce qu'il voulait ! Et toi aussi, cria-t-il à l'adresse de Ron. Toi aussi tu as laissé tomber Hermione ! »

Le rouquin ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de fixer ses doigts comme s'ils étaient devenus translucides et brillants. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'elle serrait douloureusement son poing. Il se sentait coupable à cause d'elle ?

« Harry… Je ne t'en veux pas ! S'étrangla-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

-Bien sûr que non, tu ne m'en veux pas, Hermione, tu es mon amie ! Fit Harry en se rasseyant lourdement dans le moelleux fauteuil avec une expression de fureur plantée sur le visage. Mais moi je…

-Harry… Souffla à nouveau Hermione.

-Hermione, je te jure que je le tuerai. » Coupa Harry d'un ton sans appel.

Hermione et Ron se turent. La jeune femme sentit que ses jambes tremblaient et dut se rassoir. Elle n'osa plus croiser le regard d'Harry. Sa fureur lui faisait de la peine. Elle comprenait aisément à quel point il pouvait haïr un sorcier aussi malfaisant, mais aussi pourquoi il s'en voulait à lui, de l'avoir laissée tombée. Pourtant, elle avait compris la raison de sa colère même si sa décision l'avait blessée.

.

.

Aucun bruit ne vint troubler ce silence plutôt pesant, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Mac Gonagall fasse irruption dans la salle commune, complètement échevelée, et surtout rayonnante. Ses jambes, bien qu'âgées, semblaient la porter avec une force renouvelée. Sa voix résonna dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure de la matinée.

« Ginny Weasley s'est réveillée ! » Dit-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait briller une telle lueur de joie dans les yeux de son professeur de métamorphose.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, chambre de Lucius Malefoy_

Drago regarda son père comme s'il était une créature particulièrement visqueuse. Heureusement pour lui, son géniteur, perdu dans ses pensées, ne vit pas le regard assassin de son rejeton. Se rendant compte de la façon dont il dévisageait Lucius Malefoy, Drago détourna les yeux, fixant obstinément le plafond de la sombre petite pièce.

.

Il ne tenait pas à ce que son père découvre ses agissements et lise la vérité dans son regard.

.

Lorsque, enfin, Lucius Malefoy posa ses yeux glacés sur son fils, se fut pour laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel. Sentant venir une remarque doucereuse et légèrement cassante, le jeune Serpentard décida de prendre le dessus sur son géniteur en débutant la conversation.

« Père. Dit Drago d'un ton froid.

-Drago. Répondit Lucius, tout aussi glacial.

-Vous n'ignorez pas la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ? Embraya Drago.

-A vrai dire, susurra son père avec un regard méprisant, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, Drago.

-Il y a certaines choses que vous ne me dites pas, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda tranquillement le Serpentard en exagérant sur la dernière partie de la phrase.

Lucius Malefoy parut désarçonné par les paroles de son fils, mais fit de son mieux pour n'en laisser rien paraître. Son visage se ferma donc encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et sa voix se fit basse et menaçante.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Ecoutez, père, je ne suis plus le petit garçon que vous avez élevé dans la peur. Coupa Drago d'un geste agacé de la main.

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Dit Lucius d'un ton coléreux, oubliant de masquer ses sentiments.

-Que je suis en âge de comprendre ce qui se passe dans cette école. Fit Drago d'un ton brusque. Vous savez que j'ai toujours voulu être au service du seigneur des ténèbres sans jamais m'en laisser l'occasion. Aujourd'hui, je suis prêt. Je veux savoir. Dites moi ce qui est en train de se tramer dans ce foutu établissement scolaire.

-Drago, enfin… Tenta Lucius d'un ton mielleux.

-Père ! Tonna Drago d'une voix qui tremblait de colère en remarquant son petit manège. Je suis en danger dans cette école, au même titre que vous, qui êtes un sang pur ! Qu'est ce qui peut être si important pour que vous preniez le risque de perdre la vie ? »

.

Lucius détourna les yeux un instant, ne supportant plus de maintenir celui, effronté, de son fils unique. Il regarda le feu brûler doucement les buches dans sa cheminée dans un craquement serein et rassurant.

Il trembla imperceptiblement.

La chambre était aussi froide qu'au début de l'année, même lorsque le père de Drago lançait des sortilèges de réchauffement aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il avait enduré tout ça, dans un but, un seul. Il n'avait qu'un maître, il ne servait qu'un homme, il ne suivait qu'une loi, il n'obéissait qu'à une seule doctrine… Et toutes ces choses, ces mots, ces actes, ces projets étranges et incroyables flottaient dans sa tête, devant ses yeux, en même temps que l'image conquérante de son fils, Drago, qui voulait, à son tour, suivre ce chemin vers la gloire.

.

« Mon fils… Hésita Lucius, suspendant sa phrase, à la recherche d'une soudaine inspiration.

-Père ? Le pressa Drago.

-Il est effectivement des choses qui te sont cachée. Mais c'est pour ton bien. Termina l'homme blond.

-Mon bien ? S'écria Drago avec dédain. Père, je veux savoir, je veux comprendre ! Ne me laissez pas à l'écart de cette noble destinée ! »

Lucius détourna à nouveau son regard et observa le feu qui léchait joyeusement le bois. Son fils tenait vraiment à entrer parmi les mangemorts, il en était certain. Une telle envie dans sa voix ne pouvait être feinte. Il connaissait son enfant. Jamais il n'aurait été capable d'imaginer un tel sentiment. Il l'avait trop bien élevé, trop bien formaté pour qu'il mente ainsi. Il était temps, maintenant, de le laisser entrer dans le cercle très intime des partisans du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

.

Si seulement Lucius avait su…

.

« Drago, tu voudrais vraiment devenir l'un des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est ce pas ? Interrogea-t-il pour simple confirmation.

-Evidemment. C'est mon souhait le plus cher. Affirma durement Drago.

-Bien. Me promets-tu de ne jamais trahir sa parole et ses secrets ?

-Bien sûr, père. J'aimerais tellement que cette marque se pose sur ma peau, lâcha Drago d'un ton arrogant. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour y avoir droit.

-Bien. Dans ce cas… Fit son père dans un soupir. Comme tu t'en doute, le virus qui sévit dans cette école est l'œuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Une chose aussi spectaculaire ne peut venir que de lui. Dit Drago d'un ton suffisant en feignant l'admiration la plus totale.

-Elle a pour but de faire en sorte que les élèves finissent par avoir peur et par être en colère les uns contre les autres. Continua Lucius. Cela a fonctionné. Les rangs sont divisés et il y a même eu des meurtres. C'est exactement ce que voulais le Seigneur des ténèbres.

-C'est fascinant. Dit Drago en cachant son dégoût. Qu'est ce que cela va lui apporter ?

-Et bien, c'est simple. Les élèves de l'école, Potter inclus, seront trop perturbés pour penser à quoi que se soit d'autre. Le confinement, la peur, la mort… Tout cela va finir par les rendre déconnectés du reste. Ils sont complètement obsédés par ce virus maintenant, et ne pense plus à grand-chose d'autre. Cela va permettre au Seigneur des ténèbres d'attaquer tranquillement sans qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Et comme les élèves ne communiquent plus, lorsque nous envahirons le château, il ne sauront pas comment agir et se positionner. Ils seront facilement atteignables.

-Incroyable ! S'exclama Drago d'un ton admiratif.

-Tout s'est exactement déroulé de la manière dont c'était prévu. Fit son père avec emphase. Cela a juste pris un peu plus de temps que nous l'imaginions. Néanmoins, la date de l'attaque n'a pas changé, afin d'éviter un échauffement des cerveaux. Il faut éviter à tout prix que quelqu'un comprenne ce qui se passa actuellement, sinon le plan du Seigneur des ténèbres ne pourra pas être mis en place.

-Est-ce bientôt ? » Demanda Drago, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Lucius Malefoy hésita, puis, devant le regard décidé de son fils, il murmura :

« Dans une semaine, jour pour jour. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, infirmerie_

Harry attrapa la main de Ginny et la serra avec force. Hermione crut entendre un craquement caractéristique et se retint de se jeter sur Harry pour l'éloigner de son amie.

De toute façon, même si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, Hermione n'était pas vraiment en condition physique pour effectuer ce genre d'exercice. Une forte migraine lui tapait sur le système et ses jambes étaient encore agitées par les tremblements qu'elle avait ressentis lors de sa discussion avec Harry. La jeune femme se recula un peu plus dans son fauteuil et resserra sa cape autour d'elle tandis qu'elle était agitée par un frisson violent.

.

« Tu me fais mal ! » Croassa Ginny de sa voix éraillée en souriant à Harry. Hermione revint momentanément à elle et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Harry relâcha sa prise… Pour serrer immédiatement l'autre main de Ginny, tout aussi fort.

Hermione retint un sourire.

Elle était tellement heureuse qu'enfin, son amie soit réveillée. Ginny lui avait beaucoup manqué. Elle avait un don particulier pour dérider les situations les plus tristes, et elle savait aussi donner son avis, plus que pertinent, lorsque les choses devenaient trop compliquées.

Par ailleurs, Harry semblait beaucoup moins épuisé. Un sourire joyeux éclairait son visage fatigué et Hermione se doutait qu'il profiterait du plus petit instant de solitude à deux pour embrasser fougueusement sa petite amie.

.

Pour l'heure, il n'était pas question de baisers tous mouillés. Ginny était simplement surveillée étroitement par Ron, qui n'arrêtait pas de dire à Harry qu'il allait étouffer sa petite sœur. La brunette trouvait la situation cocasse, mais, voyant le visage du rouquin devenir de plus en plus rouge, elle s'interposa entre les deux garçons.

.

C'est l'instant que choisit Ginny pour piocher dans son sac de patacitrouilles et en lancer joyeusement sur le groupe de trois.

Aussitôt, ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Les citrouilles orangées fusèrent dans tous les sens, rebondissant effrontément sur les vêtements, le lit de Ginny, les murs, et le sol propre et luisant de l'infirmerie. Hermione réussit à glisser une quantité impressionnante de bonbons dans le tee-shirt de Ron, tandis que celui-ci en avait fourré une bonne dizaine sous les draps de sa petite sœur. Harry, quant-à lui, crachait régulièrement les patacitrouilles que Ginny lui avait faites avaler de force.

.

Les éclats de rires incessants et le vacarme ambiant attirèrent, bien évidemment, Madame Pomfresh, qui se précipita dans la chambre de la convalescente avec l'expression d'un chat enfermé à vie dans sa litière. Son ton furibond stoppa immédiatement les réjouissances et plongea la chambre de la rouquine dans un silence de mort.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Madame Pomfresh.

Le ton impérieux de l'infirmière fit presque trembler les quatre protagonistes. Ginny profita de l'inattention d'Harry pour mettre, discrètement, une patacitrouille dans la poche de la robe de sorcier du jeune homme.

« Et bien nous, euh… » Commença Ron, dont les oreilles étaient pourpres.

« Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous interdise les visites cessez ce genre de comportement ! Mes patients ont besoin de repos ! » Cracha l'infirmière d'un ton plein de reproches.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, les mains pleines de patacitrouilles, les quatre amis hochèrent la tête de concert.

.

Une fois l'infirmière en furie disparue dans son bureau en pestant, chacun se réinstalla à sa place, penaud. Toute l'euphorie des retrouvailles était passée et ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire.

.

C'est Ginny qui décida que le moment était adéquat pour parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« J'ai vu l'un de mes agresseurs. Dit la jeune fille de but en blanc, faisant sursauter Ron qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Je vous préviens, vous allez être choqués.

-C'était Cormac, n'est ce pas ? »Fit Hermione en soupirant.

Ginny resta muette pendant quelques secondes, puis une expression de stupeur apparu sur son visage, rapidement remplacée par une colère feinte.

« Hermione ! Tu as cassé ma somptueuse annonce théâtrale ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Je suis sortie du coma uniquement pour pouvoir vous donner ce nom, et toi, tu me dis que tu sais qui c'est ! »

Hermione eut un sourire désolé, mais ne parvint pas à rire de la blague de Ginny.

« Si je sais qui c'est, c'est parce que moi aussi, je me suis faite agressée. »

Ginny ouvrit des yeux ronds et perdit toutes ses couleurs.

« Tu t'es fait QUOI ? »

.

.

Hermione expliqua rapidement à Ginny ce qu'elle avait manqué ces dernières semaines. Elle commença par son amitié avec Drago, en passant par son coma. Elle finit par ses découvertes, sans omettre d'expliquer à son amie en quoi consistait le serment inviolable qu'elle avait établit avec le Serpentard.

Elle attendit patiemment que Ginny ait finit d'insulter copieusement Ron et Harry pour leur lâcheté et pour l'idiotie dont ils avaient fait preuve en abandonnant leur amie pendant quelques temps. Pendant ce temps, ses pensées tournaient à toute allure, accentuant son mal de tête déjà très prononcé. Elle savait que, tôt ou tard, elle allait devoir leur parler de Drago. Quoi qu'ils disent à son propos, il était évident que le jeune homme était indispensable. Finalement, elle décida d'embrayer tout de suite sur « le sujet qui fâche. »

« Harry, Ron, Ginny… Nous allons avoir besoin de Drago.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un… Coupa fermement Harry.

-Harry, s'il te plait, intervint Ginny avec colère en secouant sa chevelure rousse.

-Merci, Ginny. Fit sèchement Hermione. Comme j'allais vous le dire, Drago est partit discuter avec son père. Il va essayer d'obtenir plus d'information sur le virus.

-C'est… Généreux de sa part » concéda Harry, étonné.

Hermione hésita et se tortilla sur sa chaise. Elle avait sentit que cette nouvelle venait d'adoucir considérablement Harry et se demanda si elle devait parler du scoop de l'année, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle sut que oui, sans aucun doute, c'était le bon moment. En fin de compte, elle se douta qu'elle n'en aurait pas de meilleur. Tremblante, elle se rapprocha d'Harry, Ron et Ginny, de manière à pouvoir baisser la voix et murmura :

« Je pense qu'il est temps de te dire que Rogue fait partie de l'ordre, Harry. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, bureau de Severus Rogue_

Harry frappa à la porte. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'ouvre rapidement. Pourtant, presque instantanément, Severus Rogue s'encadra dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Harry leva vivement les yeux vers lui, sentant, comme toujours, une colère sourde lui piqueter les mains à la vue de son visage de chauve-souris et de ses cheveux gras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il nourrissait une telle colère à l'encontre de cet homme. Une chose était sure, cette haine était presque viscérale. Elle lui était sans doute héritée de son père. Sirius lui avait souvent raconté, du temps de son vivant, que son père et lui ne portaient pas Severus Rogue dans leur cœur.

.

« Que faites vous là, Potter ? » Demanda brusquement son professeur de potions, tirant Harry de sa rêverie.

Sans lui donner de réponse concrète, le survivant le bouscula et entra dans la petite pièce qui tenait lieu de bureau au professeur Rogue.

Son regard s'attarda sur les hautes étagères qui couraient le long des murs. A coté de ces dernières, se trouvaient en tout et pour tout un bureau bien rangé et un siège moelleux. Une porte se trouvait en face d'Harry et ce dernier supposa qu'elle devait mener à la chambre de son professeur.

L'élu se retourna pour faire face à Severus Rogue, qui, visiblement, était de forte méchante humeur. Son visage indiquait clairement qu'Harry n'était pas le bienvenu et que sa présence lui était hautement désagréable.

.

Harry se douta que l'attitude qu'il adoptait en cet instant y était pour beaucoup. Cependant, il avait été tellement choqué par l'annonce que lui avait faite Hermione qu'il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Et Dumbledore… Etait-il au courant ?

Comment cet homme, qui lui avait tant de fois paru être du coté sombre de la force, du coté de ce mage noir qui avait tout fait pour détruire le monde tel qui existait, pouvait-il être quelqu'un de bien ? Pourquoi, dans quel but ?

.

S'efforçant d'organiser ses pensées, Harry prit un air détaché lorsqu'il annonça au professeur Rogue :

« Je suis venu vous demander votre aide en tant qu'agent double, professeur. »

Les yeux de Severus Rogue s'élargirent sans qu'il puisse retenir une mimique étonnée. Harry s'était presque attendu à entendre le professeur proférer un juron, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Son regard s'obscurcit considérablement tandis qu'il s'approchait d'Harry d'un pas qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« On peut savoir d'où vous tenez cette information, Potter ?

-Malefoy et Hermione vous ont entendu parler avec le professeur Dumbledore, un jour. C'était de cela que vous discutiez. Répondit Harry avec aplomb.

-Cette insupportable petite miss-je-sais-tout ! Vociféra le professeur.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Monsieur Potter, voulez vous que j'ôte des points à Gryffondor ? Fit Rogue d'un ton doucereux.

-Professeur Rogue, voulez-vous que Voldemort gagne cette guerre ? »

.

Severus Rogue soutint le regard d'Harry, qui, non sans aplomb, restait debout, les yeux farouchement plantés dans ceux de son professeur de potion. Finalement, sentant que la partie ne serait pas simple, Severus détourna le regard et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

La mine défaite, il invita d'un geste Harry à s'asseoir en face de lui, sur le coin du bureau.

« Le temps presse, Potter.

- Alors, expliquez-moi. »

Severus Rogue soupira, puis reprit la parole.

« Tout a commencé lorsque vous n'étiez même pas à l'état de projet, Potter. A cette époque, J'étais très ami avec votre mère. Inutile d'insister sur ce point, vous n'en saurez pas plus. Coupa-t-il en voyant l'expression d'Harry. Lorsque Lily est morte, j'ai juré de la venger. Seulement pour cela, je n'avais pas énormément de solutions. La meilleure de toute était d'entrer comme espion au service de Dumbledore et, parallèlement, de devenir mangemort. Cela m'a permit d'obtenir des informations sur les agissements du Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Incroyable, souffla Harry. Voldemort n'en a jamais rien su ?

-S'il avait appris quelque chose, je ne serais plus là pour vous en parler. Fit Rogue, méprisant.

-Et que savez-vous sur le virus ? Demanda Harry, ignorant le ton de son professeur.

-Malheureusement, pas grand-chose, avoua ce dernier. J'ai expliqué tout ce que j'ai découvert au professeur Dumbledore, mais le Seigneur des ténèbres ne laisse pas filtrer grand-chose. Etant en plein cœur des événements puisque j'enseigne dans l'école, je ne reçois pratiquement aucune information. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a peur qu'une fiole de véritasérum ou qu'une bonne dose de légillimancie ait raison de ses secrets. Lucius Malefoy est sans doute celui qui en sait le plus. »

.

Harry hésita quelques secondes à peine avant de dévoiler au professeur de potion tout ce qu'il savait sur le virus ainsi que l'intégralité de ce qu'ils avaient compris. Severus Rogue laissa passer un temps, ses traits se creusant étrangement. A cet instant précis, Harry sut, dans une intuition fulgurante, qu'ils allaient trouver une solution pour détruire Voldemort.

.

« Vous pensez donc que seuls les nés moldus peuvent être touchés par le virus et que les sang-purs uniquement meurent lorsqu'ils contractent la maladie ? Souffla Severus d'un air embrumé.

-Et bien, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'Hermione et… Drago, fit Harry avec une grimace, ont pensé.

-Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas songé moi-même ? Baragouina le professeur pour lui-même.

-Comment ? Dit Harry, qui n'était pas sur d'avoir bien compris.

-Il suffirait d'une goutte d'armoise, d'un soupçon de fleur de lune. Bien évidemment, il faudrait qu'elle repose à feu doux… Mais avec de la poudre de scarabée ressuscitant, le résultat pourrait être…

-Euh… Monsieur ?

-Potter, reprit Severus Rogue comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question du survivant, il faut que vous fassiez venir Granger dans mon laboratoire.

-Quoi, mais…

-Je pourrais être en mesure de modifier le virus et de le retourner contre les sang-mêlés, c'est-à-dire contre vous, mais aussi contre le Seigneur des ténèbres. »


	23. Le début de la fin

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude !**

**Un remerciement spécial à binabi3 qui m'a bêta-readé pour ce chapitre (parce que je fais tout plein de fautes quand je me dépêche de publier!).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Estrella'zz :**_ Tout à fait, j'ai remarqué que tu mettais une review à chaque chapitre, et c'est une délicate attention de ta part :D. J'adore ton petit commentaire sur Drago, lol ! Merci encore pour tes compliments (super contente) et excellente lecture !

_**Ancre**_** : **Il m'arrive de ne pas savoir comment tourner un chapitre et de mettre un peu plus de temps à le publier. Je lis tes reviews (ne crois pas le contraire !) mais le fait est que je réponds aux reviews au début de mes chapitres. Peut-être n'as-tu pas vu ? Si c'est le cas, je t'invite à regarder les précédents, car je t'ai répondu à chaque fois ;).

_**Binabi3 : **_Contente que Ginny te plaise ;). J'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes bien cette petite. Tu vas avoir les réponses aux questions que tu te poses dans ce chapitre. Je ne pouvais pas laisser notre cher Severus finir dans l'ombre comme ça ;). Bonne lecture !

_**Catherine :**_ Bonjour ! Super, c'est impressionnant, j'espère que tu reviendras bilingue. C'est gentil de ta part de prévenir, en tout cas ! J'espère que les publications qui seront là à ton retour te satisferont ! A bientôt.

_**Violettepoete : **_Merci beaucouuup pour tous tes compliments, notamment par rapport au caractère des personnages. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite !

_**MaaNaa :**_ Oui et encore oui, suspense comblé ci-dessous ;), promis-juré ! Flûte, j'ai pourtant essayé de coller au personnage de Sevy (grommelle). Il va falloir que je fasse des efforts… Bonne lecture !

_**Fiind-lOve : **_Mdr ! Tu es vraiment fan d'Harry, toi, pour vouloir tous les tuer dans le but de le sauver ;).

_**Miss-Writer33 : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas si tu as avancé dans la lecture, du coup. Si oui, j'espère que la suite t'a plu !

_**Lissoue : **_Félicitations pour ton bac ! Oui, on approche de la fin, effectivement ;) mais il reste quand même quelques chapitres.

_**StephAliC :**_ Bonjour ! Merci ! J'ai reçut d'autres plaintes par rapport au Dramione… Vous êtes des gloutonnes en matière de romance ;) !

_**AudeHP43 : **_=D Merciii espérons que cette idée va leur permettre de gagner ;).

_**Clina :**_ Merci ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! J'espère que les gentils vont gagner :p.

_**RestrictedBeauty : **_Bonjour. Ah, je n'aime pas quand mes lecteurs ne sont pas contents, je vais être obligée de faire bien mieux cette fois ;) ! Je vais mettre un résumé, tu as tout à fait raison. J'essaye de publier tous les quinze jours au maximum. J'avoue dépasser un peu parfois, mais c'est parce que j'ai des tas de choses à faire… Bonne lecture !

_**van3xxx **_**: **Merciii ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : un virus sévit dans l'école de magie et les nés moldu sont les seuls à être malades. Tout se complique lorsque des sang purs contractent le virus à leur tour et meurent. Hermione et Drago se rendent rapidement compte qu'il s'agit d'une stratégie de Voldemort destinée à monter les élèves les uns contre les autres. Harry apprend que Severus Rogue est un membre de l'ordre du phénix et va lui demander de l'aide. Ce dernier accepte et envisage de mettre au point un dérivé du virus afin de détruire Voldemort.

* * *

_Poudlard, bureau de Severus Rogue_

Hermione, Harry et Ron regardèrent le professeur Rogue avec attention. Ses cheveux semblaient plus gras que jamais tandis qu'il se penchait une nouvelle fois au dessus de son chaudron. Les effluves qui s'en échappaient firent tousser Harry qui porta sa main devant sa bouche.

.

Severus Rogue n'avait pas dormit depuis trois jours. Il avait utilisé le sang d'Hermione Granger pour changer le fonctionnement de la potion, et il espérait que ses efforts allaient enfin aboutir.

Il y avait peu de chances qu'il ne réussisse pas.

N'est ce pas ?

Après tout, n'était-il pas le plus grand maître des potions ?

.

Il cacha son rictus satisfait lorsqu'il remarqua que la mixture prenait une couleur ambrée. Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux d'Harry. Le vert brillant qui les illumina ne manqua pas de le renvoyer quelques années en arrière.

_Lily._

« J'ai réussi. Dit-il, masquant son soulagement derrière un masque d'arrogance. Il va falloir réunir les troupes, Monsieur Potter. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Serpentard_

Pansy Parkinson retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes et attendit l'instant fatidique où elle sentirait son esprit s'embrumer. Est-ce que c'était ça, mourir ? Ne plus sentir l'air entrer dans ses poumons et perdre lentement connaissance tout en sachant que, désormais, il n'y aura plus rien?

Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux et expulsa l'air qu'elle retenait. La sensation de soulagement qui l'envahit ne dura qu'un temps. Elle sentit à nouveau ses mains trembler et saisit sa baguette magique qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts.

.

Demain.

.

Demain, çe serait la fin de tout. Elle se l'était juré. Si Voldemort ne mourrait pas, elle mourrait. Et si elle devait mourir, il fallait qu'il soit puni. Elle voulait sa vengeance, à n'importe quel prix.

Et… Si Voldemort disparaissait et qu'elle restait en vie, il lui faudrait vivre. Vivre sans ressentir ce besoin de se venger ? Irréel.

Le tremblement de ses doigts s'accentua et sa baguette tomba par terre. Elle roula sous un fauteuil.

_La peur._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Poudlard, cachots_

Il fit quelques pas puis se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil rapiécé.

Que valait sa vie, aux yeux du seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Rien, sans aucun doute. Il le savait. Il avait réussi sa mission avec brio. Et pourtant… Pourtant il savait qu'il n'était rien. Un détail sans utilité.

Les personnes aussi importantes n'aimaient-elles toujours qu'elles-mêmes ?

Lucius Malefoy regarda le feu glacé qui dansait dans la cheminée.

Il avait la réponse à sa question. Pas de quartier. Ni pour lui, ni pour les autres.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Gryffondor_

« Tu ne peux pas venir ! »

Harry se baissa pour éviter la chauve souris qui fonçait sur lui à une vitesse vertigineuse.

« Harry Potter ! Tonna Ginny, ses cheveux volant follement autour de son visage en colère. Je combattrai à tes cotés, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Cette fois-ci, le survivant ne parvint pas à éviter le mammifère qui atterrit en plein sur sa poitrine. Le choc le projeta au sol. Il entendit un cri de victoire, puis il lui sembla vaguement percevoir le son caractéristique du portrait de la grosse dame qui s'ouvrait puis se refermait.

.

« Tu ne peux pas convaincre Ginny de ne pas faire quelque chose, Harry. Dit tranquillement Ron, installé dans son siège.

-Oh, c'est bon, grommela l'interpellé.

-J'ai essayé, poursuivit le rouquin comme si de rien n'était, et regarde le résultat : elle sort avec toi.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée, c'est tout.

-Elle s'en fiche, intervint la voix d'Hermione.

-Elle est… S'emporta Harry.

-Courageuse ? Proposa Hermione.

-Obstinée, bornée… Cracha rageusement Harry.

-Ca me rappelle quelqu'un… » Fit Ron d'un ton dégagé.

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux et Ron ne dit plus un mot. Il concentra son regard sur le mur d'en face.

.

Bizarrement, il se sentait très calme. La bataille finale approchait à grands pas, et, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se départir de cette aisance, de cette quiétude. Ce soulagement.

.

« Tu nous rappelles le plan ? » Demanda Hermione très sérieusement, coupant court à la réflexion de Ron.

Harry soupira et lança un regard à Hermione qui semblait vouloir dire « est ce bien nécessaire ? » auquel elle répondit par l'expression qui signifiait « totalement indispensable ».

« Bien… Dit-il de mauvaise grâce en gigotant dans son fauteuil. Demain, tout le monde se retrouve dans la grande salle. A 18 heures, selon Malef… Drago, les mangemorts tenteront d'envahir Poudlard. Nous sortirons aux alentours de 18h10, une fois qu'ils seront dans le jardin de l'école.

-Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi, dit vaguement Ron.

-Parce que Dumbledore va renforcer les défenses de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper, grogna Harry. Si nous les attaquons avant, ils rebrousseront sans doute chemin.

-Ah, oui ! Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, je jetterai la potion par terre. Tous ceux qui sont de sang-mêlé seront immédiatement en mesure de tomber malade.

-Et c'est là que j'interviens, dit joyeusement Hermione.

-Oui, dit sombrement Harry. Tu feras attention, n'est ce pas, Hermione ? Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de le toucher. Normalement, la potion de Rogue est en développement accéléré des cellules. Il devrait tomber malade très rapidement. Je t'en prie ne fait pas de zèle. Et si ça ne marche pas, on… Fera autrement.

-Comment ? Demanda Ron, d'un air sinistre.

-Je ne sais pas, Ron. » Fit Harry d'un ton fatigué.

.

Il n'y eut bientôt plus un son dans la salle commune. Tous les trois pensaient à ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais ce stratagème ne fonctionnait pas. Combien de chances avaient-ils pour que tout fonctionne ? comment feraient-ils sinon ? Quelle solution s'offrait à eux ?

Ils n'avaient que cette chance, et ils le savaient tous.

.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je ferai attention. Avança Hermione, brisant le silence. Et puis, de toute façon, il y aura la brume provoquée par la seconde potion du professeur Rogue pour me cacher. »

Harry poussa un soupir et s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Voldemort n'a pas besoin de ses yeux pour te voir. Il n'y a que l'effet de surprise qui puisse te sauver la vie, Hermione. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, tour des Gryffondor, dortoir des garçons_

Son reflet l'effraya. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'observer depuis bien longtemps. Maintenant qu'il contemplait l'étendue des dégâts, il était bien forcé d'avouer que tout cela lui avait miné la santé.

Ses yeux étaient cernés. Tellement cernés qu'ils lui donnaient l'air d'un inferi. Tout cela était la faute de ce foutu virus qui avait décimé tout le monde. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais perdu son sang froid.

Il avait honte à présent. Qu'avait-il fait ?

.

Harry Potter était venu le voir. Pas un coup de poing, pas un mot au dessus de l'autre. Pourtant, Granger l'avait reconnu, il en était convaincu.

Malgré tout, la colère était visible sur son visage. Il avait juste dit que s'il voulait détruire le véritable responsable de cette maladie, il pouvait se joindre à eux.

C'était ce soir. Et il fallait prendre une décision, il fallait faire preuve de bon sens, il fallait faire le choix qui s'imposait, sans penser à soit ou aux conséquences d'une telle décision. Cormac Mc Laggen comprit en cet instant pourquoi Harry Potter était l'élu. Il comprit également que jamais, de toute sa vie, il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir attaqué Hermione Granger.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, tour d'astronomie_

Ron se pencha en avant. D'ici, il pouvait voir la stèle qui abritait Lavande.

S'agissait-il d'une vengeance ? Non. Il était plutôt question de rétablir les choses.

De rendre le monde plus juste.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune des Serpentard_

Drago soupira. C'était une chose assez étrange de l'entendre soupirer, étant donné qu'il ne le faisait que très rarement. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, les sentiments qu'il ressentait se mêlaient avec tant de force qu'il avait la nette impression que tout allait bientôt être hors de contrôle.

.

Il pensait à son père. Lucius Malefoy était un homme véritablement hautain, imbu de lui-même et doté de principes pour le moins douteux.

Lorsqu'il était jeune, Drago voyait souvent défiler chez lui des hommes habillés de noir des pieds à la tête. Il ne connaissait pas leurs noms. Seuls leurs rires gras lui venaient aux oreilles quand ils daignaient dire quelque chose qui leur semblait drôle.

En grandissant, le petit garçon qu'il était avait rapidement compris que son père était un sinistre trafiquant qui revendait sans vergogne des produits pour le moins illicites. Toutes ces potions dans lesquelles flottaient d'étranges substances, sans oublier ces grimoires abimés dont les pages tombaient en lambeaux lorsqu'on les attrapait, faisaient partie de ces échanges invisibles.

Lorsqu'il grandit encore un peu plus, alors qu'il avait appris à haïr ceux dont le sang était impur, il se rendit compte que certaines choses se tramaient dans l'ombre. Ce qu'il découvrit l'effraya, ni plus, ni moins. C'était l'horreur la plus totale.

C'est à cet instant que le voile se leva. Celui du déni.

Et Drago comprit que ces parents qu'il avait aimés, qu'il avait adulés, qu'il avait respectés, qu'il avait imités, étaient des partisans du mage noir.

Et à cet instant, il avait cherché la force de cesser tout cela, de détourner les yeux et de quitter cet endroit où fleurissaient la violence et la haine. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé, rien. Rien d'autre que ce petit garçon qui regardait son père avec adoration et qui reproduisait l'indifférence sur son visage, comme il l'avait vue tant de fois dans les yeux de son géniteur.

Finalement, il s'était dit que c'était peut-être ça, son destin. Suivre ses parents, faire comme eux. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été méchants avec lui. Ils l'avaient élevé comme ils le pouvaient. Ils n'avaient pas toujours été tendres avec lui, mais ils n'avaient jamais été réellement méchants.

.

Et c'est ainsi que Drago poussa un soupir. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ne savait pas quelle voie suivre. Parce que dans son cœur, pourtant si froid, le petit garçon qui regardait ses parents avec dévotion ne comprenait pas pourquoi le grand Drago était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour une sang de bourbe.

.

C'est seulement quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas uniquement pour cette femme, mais aussi pour ce qu'elle défendait qu'il allait prendre le risque de perdre sa famille, qu'il se sentit soulagé.

Ses parents auraient pu faire de lui un monstre, seulement au nom de ce en quoi ils croyaient. Ils ne lui avaient jamais laissé le choix. Il avait dû voir les choses comme eux, un point c'est tout.

Aujourd'hui, il avait le choix. Et le choix, il l'avait fait.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, couloir du deuxième étage_

Seamus Finnigan essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue et jeta un regard derrière lui. Personne n'était là, heureusement. Quelle honte si quelqu'un l'avait vu pleurer.

.

Il se sentait tellement misérable, et il avait tellement… Peur. S'il mourrait pendant cette bataille, que lui resterait-il ? Qu'avait-il vécu ? Qu'avait-il fait, à part un chantage honteux à une femme qui se battait pour la liberté ?

Rien. Absolument rien.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque_

Ginny le regarda d'un air plein de reproche et il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« Tu m'as retrouvée. » Fit-elle, comme une simple remarque.

Il ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire, de toute façon ? Il n'avait aucune prise sur cette guerre. Il ne contrôlait rien. La meilleure façon de gagner était de l'accepter.

On ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir sera fait. On ne peut pas tout contrôler.

C'est ça, la vie.

Harry regarda la femme dont il était tombé amoureux et prononça ces mots qu'il détesta avant même de les dire :

« Tu peux te battre, Ginny. »

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Poudlard, entrée de la grande salle_

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Hermione en bas de l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle, Drago remarqua tout de suite qu'elle se trouvait dans un état de stress qui dépassait celui des examens. Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement d'Hermione et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Tu as peur, Hermione ? »

La jeune fille se retourna en sursautant et tordit violemment ses doigts.

« Non, pas du tout ! Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, agacée.

-Ce n'est pas ce que me dis ton sursaut.

-Quel sursaut ?

-Et bien celui que tu viens d'avoir il y a quelques secondes.

-Oh… Euh… Et bien d'accord, j'ai peut-être un petit peu peur. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Drago. »

Hermione baissa la tête, maudissant ce foutu courage qui ne voulait pas dominer l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour certaines personnes.

.

« Tu veux en parler, Hermione ? Fit-il d'une voix tranquille.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, Drago. »

Elle sembla hésiter, et il devina qu'il pourrait la faire craquer assez facilement s'il le voulait. Il s'assit sur la dernière marche et l'invita à faire de même. Elle le regarda étrangement, puis s'installa à ses cotés. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait, mais ne sut pas s'il devait mettre ça sur le compte de la maladie ou de l'effroi.

« Je… Je ne veux pas qu'Harry meure. Fit finalement Hermione d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Et pourquoi mourrait-il ? Demanda tranquillement Drago.

-Mais… Parce qu'il se bat contre Voldemort ce soir, enfin ! Et aussi, à cause de la potion !

-Hermione, ça me fait mal de dire ça mais…

-Mais ? Le pressa-t-elle.

-Potter est le seul qui puisse venir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu comprends ? S'il peut le détruire, alors j'imagine qu'il a aussi une chance de rester en vie.

-Oui… Tu as sans doute raison. »

Hermione parut rassurée, bien que son visage conserva des traces d'anxiété bien visibles.

Drago sentit, malgré lui, s'insinuer dans son corps une jalousie violente à l'égard d'Harry. Hermione avait peur pour lui. Cela montrait à quel point elle pouvait tenir à lui, à son amitié. Qu'en était-il de lui, Drago ? Se fichait-elle de ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Que ferait-elle une fois la guerre terminée, s'ils s'en sortaient tous les deux ? Se verraient-ils de temps à autres, ou préférerait-elle l'ignorer, ne plus le voir, dans l'espoir d'oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant cette triste période ? Ne pas avoir les réponses à de telles questions le rendait pratiquement fou.

Il serra les poings sous sa robe, veillant à ce qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien.

.

« Drago ?

-Hermione ?

-Tu feras attention, toi aussi, n'est ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit rien sur l'instant, trop abasourdi pour réfléchir. Finalement, il apparaissait qu'elle tenait un peu à lui. Il sentit des mots se mélanger dans sa tête tandis qu'une formidable envie de rougir lui indiquait qu'il devait garder son sang-froid s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux.

-Non. Dit-elle froidement.

-Non quoi ?

-Non, tu ne vas pas faire de ton mieux. Promets que tu t'en sortiras. » Cracha-t-elle fermement.

L'espoir qu'il entendit dans sa voix l'ému sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Cependant, malgré tout, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible à cette demande.

.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, Hermione. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, et ce qu'il y lut le surpris. Dans ses iris marron dansait de la colère. Elle se leva d'un bond, et sa voix furieuse résonna dans le couloir vide.

« Je me fous ce que tu peux promettre ou pas, tu le fais, c'est tout ! »

Ses cheveux voletaient autour de son visage et ses joues avaient pris cette couleur rouge qui montrait si bien son énervement. Sa voix se brisa et elle toussa bruyamment, sans se départir de cette colère qui semblait l'animer toute entière.

« Promets ! Reprit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

-Non, Hermione.

-Promets-moi, Malefoy ! » Dit-elle une nouvelle fois tandis que sa voix éraillée devenait moins assurée.

Drago se leva à son tour. Dans ces mots, il avait l'impression de retrouver cette fille qu'il avait détestée pendant de longues années, qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de haïr, jusqu'à en tomber douloureusement amoureux. Il se souvenait avec précision de la haine qu'elle avait su produire en lui simplement en existant.

.

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Drago et sentit ses mots se bloquer dans sa gorge. Si seulement elle avait pu lui dire. Si seulement elle avait pu avouer qu'elle ne le voyait plus comme un ami, qu'elle ne voulait pas de cet amour mais qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Si seulement elle pouvait être certaine qu'il ressentait la même chose, que ses sentiments étaient partagés et qu'il ne lui rirait pas au nez. Si seulement elle avait été convaincue qu'il la laisserait partir si elle estimait que tout ça, ça n'était pas pour eux.

Mais toutes ces choses, ces mots, tout cela lui paraissait stupide, impossible, irréel. Ils s'étaient détestés, ils s'étaient haïs, ils s'étaient blessés toujours plus fort avec des mots, avec des actes. Tout cela, cette haine... Ces choses ne pouvait avoir totalement disparu. L'amitié ne pouvait pas avoir balayé ces émotions qu'elle ressentait encore au fond d'elle.

Ce garçon, imbu de lui-même, égoïste, orgueilleux… Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était… Amoureuse.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, à cet instant, c'était qu'elle voulait qu'il reste en vie. Et cet imbécile, ce stupide Serpentard, ne voulait pas lui dire que oui, il serait là à la fin de ce massacre et que non, il n'allait pas quitter cette terre sans qu'elle ait résolu cet affreux problème qu'était l'amour.

.

« Promets… Supplia-t-elle.

-Non, Granger. »

Sa voix se fit plus cassante. Elle lui jeta un regard haineux et il remarqua qu'elle semblait au bord des larmes, même s'il se rendit compte qu'elle résistait de toutes ses forces.

.

Il sentit ses résolutions disparaître doucement, les unes après les autres. Ce visage, cette voix en colère… Combien de fois encore aurait-il la chance de les voir, les entendre ? Quand pourrait-il encore croiser ces yeux furibonds ? S'il mourrait, si… Si elle mourrait. Que lui resterait-il ? Simplement le souvenir brûlant mais éphémère de ce baiser, de cette unique fois où elle l'avait laissé approcher…

Il ne garderait, à jamais, que ce moment isolé, où, dans un instant de pure faiblesse, il avait osé franchir toutes ces limites qu'il avait érigées avec tant de soin…

.

Et elle, de quoi se souviendrait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle avait compris qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps ? Est-ce qu'elle se remémorerait un apprenti mangemort qu'elle avait embrassé dans un moment de solitude, où est ce qu'elle penserait à un homme dont elle aurait oublié le visage, un simple ami qu'elle avait eut lorsqu'elle était jeune, qui était mort sous les sorts d'un fou ?

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne de lui seulement à moitié. S'il devait mourir, il voulait qu'elle sache tout. Cet amour avait changé trop de choses pour qu'il reste secret et qu'il finisse par mourir avec son souvenir.

.

Les mots ne pouvaient pas décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Le temps lui manquait. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il restait là, à la regarder, il voyait les larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir couler sur ses joues blêmes. Il voyait son regard douloureux et il n'entendait plus que ces mots qu'elle disait tout bas.

« Promets-moi, promets-moi… Drago, promets-moi... »

Ses mains attrapèrent ses épaules et, une nouvelle fois, il lui dit, sans pouvoir faire autrement :

« Je ne peux pas te promettre, Hermione. »

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé et baissa la tête. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il savait qu'elle pleurait, mais elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter son regard.

« Je… Ne… Veux… Pas que… Tu partes… » Dit-elle avec difficultés, retenant avec peine ces sanglots qui lui déchiraient la gorge.

.

Son corps était agité par des tremblements de plus en plus nombreux et elle était assaillie de vertiges plutôt violents. Elle avait la nette impression que sa vue était complétement brouillée et sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Elle voulait qu'il reste.

.

« Souviens-toi de moi, Hermione, si tu ne veux pas que je partes. Moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

-Drago…

-SI je meure, ne m'oublie pas. Dit-il une nouvelle fois.

-D'ac… D'accord. »

Drago sentit que ses mains tremblaient autour des épaules de la jeune femme, et il entendit aussi des voix qui s'approchaient. La grande bataille était proche et les élèves commençaient à se rassembler dans la grande salle. Le temps allait bientôt lui manquer.

.

Ses mains relevèrent le menton d'Hermione et il la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Dis-moi que tu te souviendras tout ta vie de ce que je vais te dire, là, maintenant.

-Je… Oui, je me souviendrai.

-Tu dois vivre, tu dois être heureuse. Je veux que tu le sois. Je veux que tu ne penses plus à toute cette horreur, et que tu fasses ce que tu veux plus tard. Tu comprends, Hermione ? Souviens-toi de ça, quand tu penseras à ton vieil ami Drago. »

Les sanglots de la jeune femme étaient maintenant complètement incontrôlables et il la força une nouvelle fois à soutenir son regard. La tristesse qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui fit plus de peine qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Toi et moi, on n'est pas du même monde, alors on aurait sans doute fini loin l'un de l'autre. » Dit-il plus bas, alors que les élèves commençaient à affluer dans la salle par petits groupes.

Il crut lire dans ses yeux une once de colère avant qu'elle murmure :

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Oui, je le sais. »

Le duo qu'ils formaient était à présent entouré d'élèves. Ils étaient nombreux et leur clameur s'élevait dans l'école. Les portes n'allaient pas tarder à s'ouvrir.

C'était la fin.

.

Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux quand Drago resserra sa prise sur ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle sentit son torse cogner durement contre sa poitrine. Les battements affolés de son cœur lui parvinrent au travers de sa robe de sorcier.

Son visage s'approcha du sien. Les yeux de Drago étaient tellement brillants...

Elle sentit une chaleur intense l'envahir quand il posa sa bouche sur la sienne et elle ne put pas faire autrement que de répondre à son baiser. Elle se souvenait parfaitement, à présent, de la sensation de ses lèvres. Elle aimait ça, elle aimait tellement ça qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ignorer ses sentiments aussi longtemps.

Elle ne se débattit pas quand il posa ses mains au creux de ses reins pour la faire venir plus près de lui, et elle ne dit rien non plus quand il interrompit leur baiser pour fourrer sa tête dans ses cheveux. Elle l'entendit respirer son odeur sans dire un seul mot, tandis que ses mains caressaient son dos et ses cheveux.

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que cet instant. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que bon nombre d'élèves les regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés sans vraiment comprendre ce que signifiait cette scène. Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et Ron semblait avoir avalé un boursouflet. Pansy Parkinson, elle, était livide.

.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter juste quelques secondes et ils redevinrent tous des adolescents qui voyaient deux ennemis s'embrasser fougeusement.

.

Et puis les portes s'ouvrirent et Drago se détacha d'Hermione. Elle voulut lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Tout était bloqué, coincé, cadenassé. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, insondable, et disparut dans la foule des combattants qui se pressaient vers la sortie de l'école.

Dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui saisissait fermement sa baguette de ses doigts tremblants, les mots de Drago résonnaient inlassablement alors qu'une dernière larme coulait sur sa joue.

« _Tu dois vivre, tu dois être heureuse._ »

* * *

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : Je sais que normalement ça ne se fait pas comme ça, mais je réponds aux reviews au début des chapitres, même pour les lecteurs inscrits. J'ai remarqué que certaines d'entre vous me disait qu'elles n'avaient pas eu de réponses à leur reviews. En réalité, je lis toutes vos reviews et je réponds à toutes ! Je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez cru le contraire…**


	24. Se battre pour un monde meilleur

**Bonjour bonjour ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews et pour vos encouragements ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Bonne lecture ;).**

* * *

_**Loufoca-Granger : **_Alors là, je dois dire que je suis extrêmement flattée de recevoir une review de ta part sur cette fiction, car j'adore tout ce que tu écris ! Je suis contente que Drago et Hermione te plaise :D. J'aime bien Pansy aussi, j'ai fini par m'y attacher. Merci pour toutes les reviews très sympathiques et toujours intelligentes (et oui !) que tu laisses sur mes OS :). J'espère que ça se passe bien pour toi en Angleterre, j'avoue que je suis assez admirative (tu as le courage de partir seule comme ça dans un pays étranger… Chapeau !)

_**LilyLove**_ : Merci beaucoup ! Non, ce n'est pas encore fini ;). Bonne lecture !

_**Bling**_ : Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu veux dire dans ta review (je dis bien _si_) tu ne devrais pas être trop déçue par la suite de l'histoire (je pense). Ce sera à toi de me dire si je me trompe ou non ;). Tu as bien fait de me donner ton avis :), merki beaucoup !

_**Fiind-lOve **_: Oh ben non, pleure pas (c'est vrai, je suis vilaine). Tu veux un Drago pour te consoler à défaut d'un mouchoir :p ?

_**Ancre**_ : Il n'y a pas de mal :). Voilà la suite !

_**PaulinaDragona**_ : Pas de problème ! J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées. Ah bah ça… On a toujours peur de perdre nos personnages préférés je suis bien d'accord ;).

_**Nyanna**_ : J'aime bien ton expression « c'est la crise » pour décrire la situation :D. Merci beaucoup pour ta review :).

_**Estrella'zz **_: Merci estrella ! Je peux rien dire, je peux rien dire (se ligote pour s'empêcher de donner des indices sur la suite de l'histoire). Moi non plus j'aime pas trop les batailles:/. Je suis tristounette aussi, je vous adore et vos reviews me font tellement plaisir… Vous m'aidez beaucoup dans le contenu de mes chapitres et vous me donnez toujours envie de me surpasser !

_**Rosalinda**_ : Ce que tu me dis me faire très plaisir, je suis très très flattée ! La suite ? La voilà !

_**MaaNaa **_: Merci :D ! Au compteur quasiment arrêté sur un chiffre stable il reste… 5 chapitres en comptant celui-ci et l'épilogue. Ca fait bizarre de se rapprocher de la fin comme ça.

_**StephAliC**_ : Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que ce soit la fin par ce que vous allez me manquer :(. Ah… Mystère et boule de gomme ;).

_**AudeHP43**_ : Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop les batailles en fait, mais… Il faut bien faire disparaître Voldychoux :p.

_**Binabi3**_ : Il paraît que même les bonnes choses ont une fin ;). Effectivement, tonton Voldy est sur le pied de guerre…

_**Violettepoete **_: Merki beaucoup !

_**EinIgriV**_ : Et ben, elle a eu combien de bébés ta chatte ? Je peux rien dire (secret) alors tu verras bien comment tout ça se termine :).

_**Clina **_: Le gros mot est pardonné, évidemment. Le fait que tu ais pleuré ne me laisse pas de glace. En fait quelque part, ça me flatte, même si je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;).

_**van3xxx **_: =) Je ne peux rien te dire sans gâcher ton plaisir…

_**Pommedapi**_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. J'ai bien aimé écrire ces passages :).

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : un virus sévit dans l'école de magie et les nés moldu sont les seuls à être malades. Tout se complique lorsque des sang purs contractent le virus à leur tour et meurent. Hermione et Drago se rendent rapidement compte qu'il s'agit d'une stratégie de Voldemort destinée à monter les élèves les uns contre les autres. Harry apprend que Severus Rogue est un membre de l'ordre du phénix et va lui demander de l'aide. Ce dernier accepte et met en place un dérivé du virus, à développement très accéléré, destiné à détruire les sorciers de sang-mêlé. Hermione est chargée de lancer la potion sur le mage noir et d'entrer en contact avec lui afin de lui faire contracter le virus. Avant de partir pour se battre, Drago et la brunette s'embrasse et le jeune homme lui fait promettre d'être heureuse après la guerre, quoi qu'il arrive…

* * *

La guerre est une chose étrange. Personne ne la perçoit de la même manière. Certains voient là un procédé remarquable visant à dominer le monde sans trop se mouiller. D'autre la vivent comme s'il s'agissait d'un moment stupide durant lequel des individus s'entre-tuent sans même réfléchir.

C'est de cette manière qu'Hermione voyait la guerre. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi idiot que ça. Des personnes qui, dans d'autres circonstances, auraient pu être amies, se jetaient les unes sur les autres pour se mettre en pièces. Parfois au sens propre du terme, littéralement.

.

N'ayant pas très envie de penser à ces choses peu ragoutantes, Hermione glissa sa main dans sa poche. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la fiole de verre, glaciale contre sa peau. Un frisson remonta le long de son bras et elle sentit tous ses poils se dresser sur son passage.

Que ressent-on lorsque l'on est indispensable au destin du monde ?

La peur.

La peur avait faillit tout faire capoter. Et pour cette raison, Hermione décida qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour ne pas écouter cette petite voix qui, dans sa tête, répétait encore et encore qu'elle était en grand danger et qu'elle pouvait mettre en péril l'avenir de l'univers d'un simple geste de la main.

.

.

.

Seamus pointa une baguette tremblante sur le mangemort qui se tenait en face de lui. L'homme fit un mouvement brusque sur le coté et son capuchon glissa le long de son visage. Seamus découvrit une face marquée par de nombreuses cicatrices profondément ancrées parmi les rides qui couraient sur sa peau.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait de se rendre compte que, finalement, les mangemorts étaient des êtres humains qui fut le plus choquant pour Seamus.

Ce fut ce qu'il lut dans les prunelles de son ennemi qui le surprit.

Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait été confronté à une telle haine, même lorsqu'il avait harcelé Hermione et qu'il avait reçu une vilaine correction de la part de Drago. Il se rendit compte, brusquement, de l'absurdité de ses actes. Ce qu'il avait fait était petit, minable et totalement déplacé. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans la colère et dans la haine, dans le chantage et la méchanceté. Et c'est seulement à cet instant, dans ce regard précisément, qu'il le comprit.

.

Un cri déchirant retint son attention deux secondes à peine. Il tourna la tête sur le coté. Ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi.

Percy Weasley venait de tomber sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, ses yeux vides et ouverts le fixant d'un étonnement muet. Quand était-il arrivé devant l'école ? Depuis quand était-il là, à se battre avec les autres ? Seamus n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.

Sa mère, Molly Weasley, venait de se jeter sur lui. Son corps était secoué de sanglots déchirants.

Tant de douleur fit mal au ventre de Seamus et accentua l'impression déjà prenante qui l'envahissait. Faire mourir des personnes ou les faire souffrir dans le seul but de devenir plus fort ou d'obtenir ce que l'on veut, c'est mal.

C'est terriblement mal.

.

Le sortilège vert que son adversaire lui lança frôla sa joue et il sentit une odeur de brulé provenir de ses cheveux. Il n'avait plus le choix, maintenant. Ce qu'il allait faire là, c'était pour la bonne cause. Il ne le ferait plus dans d'autres circonstances, jamais.

Sa main ne trembla pas.

« _Avada Kedavra_. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à atteindre sa cible du premier coup et fut surpris quand Mc Nair tomba à ses pieds, comme un pantin disloqué, sa haine encore férocement plantée sur son visage.

.

.

L'éclair de lumière rouge atteignit Luna en plein sur le visage. Son visage surpris fut largement éclairé, laissant comprendre à qui voulait bien la regarder qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être stupéfixiée. Elle laissa échapper un faible cri, à peine perceptible, et s'effondra sur le sol.

Ginny courut jusqu'à elle, haletante, et mis vivement sa main sur son cou, espérant qu'elle allait sentir une pulsation. Le visage de Luna était extrêmement tuméfié. Tellement, même, que Ginny avait presque du mal à le reconnaître. Essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, elle installa mieux ses doigts sur la jugulaire de son amie et attendit. Elle n'osait pas poser ses yeux sur le visage de Luna. Elle avait un œil complètement fermé et quelques cloques sans doute dues à une brulure au troisième degré s'étalaient largement sur sa joue gauche.

Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, Ginny sentit un pouls battre faiblement contre ses doigts.

La colère s'insinua dans ses veines tandis qu'elle lançait un sortilège de lévitation sur la Serdaigle. Pourquoi elle ? Luna ne faisait jamais de mal à personne et n'en éprouvait jamais la moindre envie. S'il y avait bien une personne dans cette école qui n'était pas réellement capable de faire du mal à une mouche, c'était bien elle.

.

La rouquine se mit en marche, suivant scrupuleusement les instructions qu'on lui avait données. Eviter les sorts et courir jusqu'à l'école. Surtout, ne pas se retourner, quel que soit le prétexte. Rentrer en disant le mot de passe. Déposer la personne blessée dans la grande salle pour qu'elle se fasse soigner. Repartir se battre. Encore.

.

En ressortant de l'école, Ginny faillit tomber et se retint de justesse. Elle avait trébuché contre quelque chose qui était étendu par terre aux pieds des marches.

La nausée remonta dans la gorge de la rouquine à une vitesse vertigineuse tandis qu'elle baissait la tête et observait le corps mort couché grossièrement sur le sol.

Finalement, il y a des tas de gens sur terre qu'on ne prend pas la peine de connaître et qu'on ne connaîtra jamais. Par manque de temps. Par manque d'affinité. Par manque d'envie. Par manque de véritable motivation.

Et Ginny Weasley compris, en contemplant son regard vitreux et désormais vide de toute vie, qu'elle ne ferait jamais la connaissance de Seamus Finnigan.

.

.

Drago retint son souffle. Etait-ce ça, la souffrance, la vraie ? Celle que l'on ressent lorsque l'on perd un être cher ? Son cœur glacial battit une fois, puis deux. La douleur l'envahit brutalement et emplit ses poumons d'un air plein de désespoir.

Et la question resta dans son esprit, en suspens, attendant qu'on lui donne une réponse pour pouvoir disparaître et mourir.

Méritait-elle ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Avait-elle vraiment choisit cette voie, ou bien était-ce simplement le destin qui l'avait mise là, en travers du chemin de Remus Lupin ? Voulait-elle vraiment mourir pour cet homme qui avait, pourtant, mis la vie de tas de personnes en danger, dont celles de son mari et de son fils ?

Regardant sa mère tomber doucement à terre, son visage aristocratique et hautain figé en pleine gloire, Drago Malefoy songea qu'il ne saurait jamais si sa mère était vraiment celle qu'elle lui avait laissé voir.

.

.

Pansy sentit sa main trembler tellement fort que son bras se mit à se mouvoir tout seul dans un soubresaut désespéré. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle était tout bonnement paralysée. Le regard que lui lança Bellatrix Lestrange la pétrifia.

La Serpentard avait toujours eu peur de cette femme. La fascination sans borne qu'elle éprouvait pour Voldemort était malsaine, Pansy le savait bien.

.

Voyant que la jeune fille pointait tant bien que mal son morceau de bois sur elle, Bellatrix éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Pansy, qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire ? Siffla-t-elle en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Il a… Tué… Mon amie. Bredouilla la jeune femme pour toute réponse.

- Elle était trop faible. Roucoula Bellatrix en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, totalement indifférente aux sorts qui fusaient autour d'elle.

-C'est faux ! Hurla Pansy dont la voix se brisa.

-Faible comme toi ! Caqueta la tante de Drago en tournoyant autour de la jeune femme. Tu as peur, n'est ce pas, Pansy ? Tu as peur, tu as peur… »

Le sortilège de découpe que lança Bellatrix fusa et déchira la robe de Pansy au niveau de son flanc. Elle sentit un liquide poisseux couler le long de son ventre. L'air frais s'engouffra sous sa robe et la fit frissonner. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette tandis qu'elle étouffait un gémissement de douleur à peine audible.

« Tu vas finir comme elle, Pansy… Comme elle. » Chantonna Bellatrix en s'approchant de la Serpentard, ses yeux tournoyant follement dans ses orbites.

Complètement immobile, Pansy ne parvint pas à faire un geste ni a esquisser un mouvement. La peur l'emplit de plus belle. Etait-elle capable de vaincre cette femme ? Comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'elle pourrait mettre fin au règne de Voldemort alors que, pour l'instant, elle était complètement impuissante face à _une seule_ personne ? Elle avait si peu de pouvoir magiques comparé à elle…

« Regarde comme c'est facile, Pansy, de faire du mal lorsque l'on est fort. Ordonna Bellatrix d'un ton mielleux. _Avada Kedavra_. »

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Pansy, le sortilège qu'elle venait de lancer sortit d'un trait de sa baguette et fonça droit sur Remus Lupin. Ce dernier évita l'éclair vert de justesse, mais l'affreux craquement qui suivit cette scène indiqua qu'un rocher venait d'exploser. Les débris de ce dernier assommèrent Remus qui tomba mollement dans l'herbe, inconscient. Une tâche de sang se forma silencieusement sous son corps prostré.

« Tu vois ? Facile, tellement facile… Elle était si frêle, ton amie. Susurra Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette sur Pansy. Elle a du avoir très mal. Tu ne veux pas souffrir comme elle, n'est ce pas, Pansy ?»

Muette, la jeune femme ne souffla mot. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

« Tu as perdu ta langue, ma chérie ? Tu es un vrai bébé… Gloussa la sorcière. Tu as besoin que tata Bella t'apprenne à parler ? »

Puis sans attendre la réponse de la jeune fille, elle s'écria :

« _Endoloris_ ! »

La puissance du sortilège fut telle que Pansy fut projetée dans les airs. Son corps se tordit bizarrement. Puis sa main lâcha sa baguette et elle laissa échapper un cri déchirant. Les hurlements qui fusaient dans le parc de l'école couvrirent sa voix, un appel au secours parmi des centaines.

Elle avait l'impression qu'un fer chauffé à blanc la transperçait de part en part. Son corps la brulait tellement qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, en cet instant. Il lui fallait mourir… Il lui fallait cesser cette souffrance inutile, cette douleur insurmontable… Les yeux de la jeune femme se révulsèrent et elle tomba à terre, inerte.

« Trop faible, trop faible… » Murmura pensivement Bellatrix en se rapprochant de Pansy.

Elle retourna la jeune femme, couchée sur le ventre, d'un mouvement sec du pied. Le visage de Pansy n'exprimait rien et ses yeux étaient ouverts et légèrement humides.

.

Elle allait donc finir ainsi. Tuée par Bellatrix Lestrange dans un élan de faiblesse. Cela ne semblait pas si terrible, finalement.

Pourquoi se battait-elle, déjà ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était la douleur qui émanait de son poignet. Quand Bellatrix l'avait soulevée dans les airs, elle avait atterrit dessus. Il était sans aucun doute cassé maintenant. Quel dommage. C'est utile, un poignet.

Dans un état semi-comateux, Pansy remarqua qu'il y avait un mouvement sur coté. Un visage empreint d'un sourire sadique fit son apparition dans son champ de vision. Un son sortit des lèvres craquelées de son interlocutrice. Une voix douce et aigrelette, comme celle d'une petite fille. Une méchante petite fille.

« Tu es vraiment laide. »

.

Ces mots lui rappelaient quelqu'un… Mais qui ?

.

Et soudainement, elle se souvint.

L'image de sa meilleure amie se superposa à celle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Millicent Bulstrode était là, devant elle. Elle rejetait ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière et se regardait dans la glace d'un air critique.

_« Je suis vraiment laide._

_-C'est vrai._

_-Pansy ! S'offusqua l'élève de Serpentard en se retournant d'un bond vers son amie._

_-Ca marche à chaque fois ! Ricana la jeune femme._

_-Tu exagères. Tu es vraiment irrattrapable. Fit Millicent en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré._

_-Oh arrête. De toute façon, tu n'es pas la pire de toute. Je vais te dire ce que je pense. Il n'y a pas plus moche que Bellatrix Lestrange._

_-Je la trouve belle moi. Elle s'assume complètement. Dit Millicent en haussant les épaules._

_-Tu veux rire ? Elle avait peut-être un beau visage avant. Mais depuis qu'elle a été à Azkaban, la folie l'a rendue affreuse._

_-Je ne trouve pas moi. Fit Millicent d'un ton badin. Je vénère cette femme. Un jour, j'espère pouvoir devenir aussi puissante et influente qu'elle. »_

_Millicent marqua un temps de pause puis fronça les sourcils._

_« En tous cas, je sais que… S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut être aussi forte qu'elle, c'est toi._

_-Moi ? Eructa Pansy, surprise._

_-Pansy, tu es la personne la plus obstinée que je connaisse. Tu réussis toujours ce que tu veux faire. Personne ne sait mieux parvenir à ses fins que toi, sauf peut-être Drago. »_

.

Alors qu'elle allait lui jeter le sortilège de mort, Bellatrix constata que les lèvres de Pansy bougeaient imperceptiblement.

Ignorant ce mouvement presque invisible et silencieux, la tante de Drago agita son poignet d'un air ennuyé et pointa sa baguette sur Pansy avec la ferme intention de la tuer.

.

« Je… Pas… Bredouilla difficilement la Serpentard.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis, Pansy ? Chuchota Bellatrix avec un rire de petite fille.

-Je… Pas… Je suis pas… Tenta à nouveau Pansy, chuchotant presque.

-Tu n'es pas quoi, mon choux ? Morte ? Non, pas encore. Fit Bellatrix avec un large sourire.

-Je suis pas… Faible. »

Bellatrix la regarda avec des yeux ronds de stupéfaction et rejeta la tête en arrière pour partir d'un grand rire. Elle attrapa le bras de Pansy et la souleva sans aucunes difficultés. La jeune femme, complètement sonnée, émis un gémissement de douleur. Son poignet craqua. Bellatrix posa sa baguette contre son cou et le sang perla immédiatement au bout de l'objet.

« Prouve-le. Divertis-moi. » Fit Bellatrix dans un ricanement.

Le sang qui s'écoulait de la bouche de Pansy goutta sur la main de Bellatrix qui n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Du sang… » Souffla Pansy d'une voix éraillée en approchant ses doigts de la tache pourpre.

Sa main, tremblante, saisit le poignet de la tante de Drago. Ses doigts glissèrent au contact du liquide rouge et poisseux.

Maintenant.

Dans un formidable élan, Pansy poussa alors Bellatrix en arrière. Cette dernière heurta le mur situé juste derrière elle. Le choc fut terrible et elle se rendit à peine compte de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Une douleur cuisante la força à reconsidérer son état physique et elle baissa les yeux à la recherche d'une blessure quelconque. Avec stupéfaction, elle fixa alors la branche qui traversait maintenant son corps de part en part.

Pansy essuya rageusement le sang qui coulait le long de son menton et s'approcha de la favorite de Voldemort. Les yeux écarquillés, cette dernière fixa la jeune femme avec une expression proche de la stupeur.

« Premièrement, cracha Pansy, j'ai souffert bien plus qu'avec ce doloris quand j'ai voulu récupérer ma mémoire. Deuxièmement, il ne faut jamais sous estimer son adversaire et sa capacité à feindre la souffrance. »

Il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquelles les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard, l'une debout, la main ensanglantée et tremblante, l'autre adossée contre un mur, le corps courbé en deux par la douleur. Enfin, Bellatrix eut une drôle de mimique, comme un sourire en coin, et dit faiblement :

« Je… Je s…suis… Tellement... Surprise. »

Ses yeux se teintèrent d'une lueur sombre puis devinrent fixes. Bellatrix Lestrange venait de mourir.

Pansy laissa échapper un ricanement et tomba à genoux par terre. Son corps lui semblait lourd et pesant. Sa vie lui semblait insignifiante et minuscule.

Son rire devint bientôt un sanglot déchirant. De ses mains tremblantes, elle recouvrit son visage. Toute la pression qui l'avait envahie ces derniers temps était en train de disparaître. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant maintenant. Même si Voldemort ne mourrait pas, elle serait vengée. Elle avait tué sa favorite.

Pourtant, elle ne ressentait pas le soulagement auquel elle s'était attendue. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps se mit à trembler. Elle s'évanouit aux pieds du cadavre de Bellatrix Lestrange.

.

.

Ron pointa sa baguette sur Lucius Malefoy, une expression de fureur défigurant ses traits. Sous le choc du sortilège, le père de Drago fit un vol plané d'une hauteur impressionnante. Il atterrit sur quelque chose de dur et de froid qui lui meurtrit violemment le dos.

Avec horreur, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la tombe de cette élève qui était morte aux alentours du mois de décembre. Quel était son nom, déjà ? Il était ridicule… Quelque chose qui avait un lien avec une fleur… Rose ? Non, ce n'était pas ça.

Lucius tourna la tête et regarda l'inscription qui marquait la stèle. Les lettres, gravées éternellement dans la pierre, semblaient luire dans la pénombre. Lavande. Lavande Brown.

.

Reportant son attention devant lui, il constata que Ron Weasley avait toujours sa baguette magique pointée sur lui. Lucius reconsidéra rapidement la situation. Il avait perdu son bout de bois ensorcelé et se sentait extrêmement faible. Très peu de choix s'offraient à lui. Etait-ce la fin? Sans aucun doute. Mais cette fin, la mort, il ne voulait pas la regarder arriver.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc que produirait le puissant sortilège en venant le frapper le plein fouet.

Rien ne se passa.

Il ouvrit les paupières, hésitant. Ron Weasley le regardait avec une lueur de répugnance dans le regard. Il avait abaissé sa main, qui, désormais, reposait tranquillement le long de son corps, serrant fortement sa baguette magique. La voix du rouquin fut presque inaudible tandis qu'il disait :

« Je ne vous tuerai pas. Je ne suis pas aussi lâche que vous l'êtes. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour qu'elle soit vengée. »

.

.

Hermione posa sa main sur le coté de son ventre. Le point qui la cisaillait en deux était extrêmement douloureux et la migraine qui lui envoyait des signaux plus que convaincants était en train de la rendre folle. Pourtant, elle ignora la souffrance qui la lançait par vagues, continuant sa course folle entre les corps couchés par terre. Elle marcha sur quelque chose qui produisit un craquement sonore. Avec une expression de profond dégout, elle s'aperçut qu'elle venait de marcher sur la main de Fenrir Greyback. Le regard vide, ce dernier était couché sur le dos et semblait contempler éternellement le ciel noirci. Ses crocs luisaient encore du liquide pourpre qu'il avait lappé dans le cou de ses victimes.

Hermione se força à détourner les yeux et reprit sa course. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour les pourritures dans son genre. Ses jambes tremblaient. Elle était encore faible. Ses pieds glissèrent dans une flaque de sang et elle faillit s'étaler de tout son long par terre.

.

Ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement Voldemort. Elle le haïssait. Elle scrutait la foule, fébrile et presque indifférente aux morts qui tombaient les uns après les autres à ses cotés.

Quand, enfin, son regard tomba sur lui, elle ressentit un étrange étonnement. En réalité, il n'était rien. C'était un homme, un seul. Ses pouvoirs magiques étaient puissants, mais une grande partie de sa force lui venait de sa connaissance. Ce n'était rien de plus que des mots sur du papier, des phrases dans des livres.

La peur qu'il avait inspirée avait sans doute été le déclencheur de tout cela. La terreur qu'il avait produite avait aidé, c'était certain puis, enfin, il avait tout gagné en ayant le respect.

Comment pouvait-on en venir à respecter un homme tel que lui ?

Cette créature qui, subitement, avait décidé qu'il était tant de faire mourir des sang-purs pour le bien de son idéal ? Et ils avaient dit oui. Ils étaient d'accord. Ils prenaient le risque de mourir.

Hermione fourra sa main dans sa poche. La fiole était toujours là, attendant sagement.

Elle savait que Voldemort ne la remarquerait pas. Elle n'était qu'une née moldu. Ce qui l'intéressait, lui, c'était Harry Potter.

.

Lorsqu'elle commença à s'approcher du Lord noir, Ron lança une potion de brume. Aussitôt, la plupart des personnes présentes sur le champ de batailles devinrent floues. On entendit des cris étouffés. Quelques personnes s'étaient, apparemment, fait marcher sur les pieds par on ne sait qui.

Hermione connaissait exactement l'emplacement où Voldemort était situé. Il n'allait pas bouger. Dans la brume, il risquait de recevoir un sort perdu. Non, il était en train de se concentrer pour repérer les sortilèges qui venaient dans sa direction. Uniquement les sortilèges.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. La peur lui serra le ventre si fort qu'elle cru qu'elle allait vomir ses entrailles. Elle toussa bruyamment tandis que ses jambes courbaturées lui faisaient terriblement mal. Ce satané virus devait disparaître. Et pour cela… Oui, pour cela…

Elle ne devait pas le louper.

.

Hermione fouilla dans sa poche et saisit la fiole. Elle glissa entre ses doigts moites et la jeune femme resserra sa prise autour de l'objet. Elle leva son bras. Dans le brouillard, elle aperçut Voldemort qui tournait lentement la tête vers elle. Avait-il sentit que des ondes de haine se propageaient vers lui à une vitesse phénoménale ?

Un instant, elle croisa son regard rouge et songea qu'il était comme un ordinateur. Plein de diodes luminescentes, de données. Mais sans âme, sans esprit.

.

Le bras d'Hermione s'abattit dans les airs d'une seule traite. La fiole vola lentement, décrivant une courbe plutôt harmonieuse. Un ou deux sortilèges la frôlèrent. Elle s'éclata sur le torse de Lord Voldemort, le couvrant d'un liquide argenté.

Ce dernier poussa un cri de rage et tenta de se débarrasser de la potion qui coulait sur ses vêtements. Hermione remarqua que la quantité qui le recouvrait diminuait sensiblement. Elle était en train d'être _aspirée_ par son corps.

Voldemort n'avait, bien évidemment, aucune idée de ce qui était en train de lui arriver et ne prêtait plus aucune attention à la brunette. Il était temps pour elle d'agir.

Hermione se mit à courir, profitant de la confusion qui régnait et se jeta sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un saut désespéré. Il fallait qu'elle le touche et qu'il contracte le virus. C'était leur seule chance de l'affaiblir. Son corps se tendit donc sous l'effet de l'impulsion qu'elle lui donna. Elle vola en avant, ses mains tendues droit devant elle dans l'espoir d'attraper ne serait-ce qu'un pan de la cape du Lord noir.

Cependant, elle ne parvint pas à le toucher. Elle n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Quelqu'un la ceintura vivement au niveau de la taille et l'empêcha d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Elle se sentit tirée en arrière par une force invisible qui la maintenait avec fermeté. Hermione se débattit vigoureusement et tourna la tête, cherchant à identifier son agresseur qui resserrait progressivement sa prise autour d'elle. Avec un hurlement de rage, elle reconnu le visage mesquin et ingrat de Peter Pettigrow.

Hermione voulait terminer la mission qu'on lui avait donnée, mais elle se rendait compte que plus le temps passait, moins ses chances étaient élevées. Elle se trouvait pourtant à quelques centimètres seulement de Voldemort. Elle aurait pu… Si seulement elle pouvait le toucher, si seulement ses bras pouvaient devenir extensibles, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui lui permettrait de poser sa main sur lui, même en étant tenue par ce traitre de Pettigrow…

Si seulement…

.

Et brusquement, son performant cerveau se mit en marche, fonctionnant en accéléré. Les hypothèses passèrent devant ses yeux. Les sortilèges défilèrent comme dans une boutique de magie. N'importe quoi… Un tout petit truc… Une petite chose pour l'atteindre… Une idée, une seule était suffisante…

Et elle trouva. C'était simple, et se serait forcément efficace.

.

Hermione cracha sur le visage de Voldemort. Une seule fois. Sa salive dégoulina lentement sur ses traits contractés par la rage. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur assassine. Une sang-de-bourbe avait osé lui cracher dessus. Hermione sentit que Pettigrow la serrait plus fort. Une sensation d'étouffement lui comprima les poumons.

Au même moment, Voldemort levait sa baguette magique pour mettre fin aux jours d'Hermione.

.

_Et voilà. C'est fini._

.

Le sortilège ne partit jamais. Voldemort se courba brusquement en deux et laissa tomber sa baguette magique qui roula sur le sol, disparaissant parmi les corps étalés sur le sol. Un long hurlement sorti de sa bouche tandis qu'il attrapait sa tête entre ses mains.

Une migraine d'enfer, diraient certains.

Hermione entendit Pettigrow pousser un juron et gigoter contre elle. L'instant d'après, quelque chose de pointu menaçait fermement son dos. Les étincelles qui pointaient au bout de la baguette la brûlèrent et firent un trou dans sa robe de sorcière.

Comme c'était ridicule. Finalement, c'était Peter Pettigrow qui allait la tuer… C'était bien la peine de faire tous ses efforts et de réussir à transmettre le virus à Lord Voldemort, si c'était pour se faire tuer par un misérable rat… C'était tellement, tellement stupide…

.

Pourtant, rien ne se passa comme elle l'avait imaginé. En fait, lorsqu'elle cru qu'il allait lancer le sortilège, elle eut la nette impression qu'il pesait plus contre elle. Sans doute essayait-il une dernière fois de l'étouffer en réunissant ses maigres forces. Cependant, son corps devint de plus en plus lourd à mesure que passait le temps et ses bras ne la serraient plus autant…

C'est alors qu'Hermione se rendit compte que Peter Pettigrow n'était pas en train de tenter de la tuer. En fait, il était en train de s'affaler sur elle. Elle tomba la tête la première dans la boue sous le poids du sorcier et se débattit, poussant le corps de Peter qui la recouvrait. Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever les bras qui lui enserraient la taille et sentit la panique s'insinuer dans son corps. Quelque chose lança un sort sur Peter dont les bras se détachèrent d'une traite. La même personne s'approcha et souleva rapidement Hermione qui se sentit soudain extrêmement soulagée.

Elle releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Cormac Mc Laggen. Comarc avait tué Peter pour sauver Hermione.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Elle se rendit compte qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose et qu'elle savait tout à fait de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un seul mot.

« Je te pardonne, Cormac. » Dit-elle.

Les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent. Hermione se leva et tâtonnant le sol, récupéra sa baguette magique. Elle se leva, lui lança un dernier regard encourageant et disparu dans la foule, cherchant des yeux Voldemort qui s'était éloigné. Elle ne l'entendit pas lui murmurer :

« Pardon. »

.

.

Harry visa Voldemort comme s'il s'agissait du boss d'un jeu vidéo. C'était presque trop facile. Ca aurait pu être drôle si ça n'avait pas été la fin d'une guerre et le début d'un nouveau monde.

Voldemort éternua bruyamment et ses jambes trésaillirent vivement sous son poids. Son visage était encore plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire. Il pesta, mais ses mains refusaient de lui obéir, en proies à d'affreux et incontrôlables tremblements. C'était vraiment une image comique, comme ça. Comique et pitoyable. Finalement, il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres. Un homme qui pouvait tomber malade, un homme qui pouvait mourir. La seule chose qui semblait le différencier du reste de la population, c'était cette incapacité maladive à ressentir des émotions.

Voldemort lança un sortilège de mort sur Harry. Le survivant ne l'avait pas vu venir et ne bougea pas. Le sort ricocha sur le jeune sorcier et fit apparaître une longue coupure le long de son torse.

C'était tout ce dont le mage noir était capable désormais. Ses forces l'avaient quitté. Son corps et son esprit, autrefois si puissants, étaient assujettis par la maladie qui, maintenant, rongeait son être avec délice.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire, une seule. Aujourd'hui, se serait la seule et unique fois qu'il lancerait ce sortilège. Il se l'était promis. Il allait le faire, pour le meilleur.

Harry s'étonna, un instant, de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il allait pouvoir mettre fin au règne de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tout ça pour ça. Pris à son propre piège. Mort parce qu'il avait sous estimé ses ennemis. Disparu parce qu'il avait osé penser qu'il était invincible. Tué parce qu'il imaginait que personne ne le surpasserai jamais. Et pourtant… Pourtant Drago avait vaincu sa répulsion des nés moldus, Ginny avait compris ce qu'il faisait, Hermione avait reconnu son agresseur, Ron avait murit, Severus avait concocté un dérivé de sa potion et Harry avait tourné le dos à la haine viscérale qu'il entretenait envers Drago Malefoy.

Les autres étaient plus forts que lui. Mais dans son incommensurable aveuglement et son grand égoïsme, il n'avait vu que lui.

« _Avada Kedavra_. »

.

.

Hermione sentit le monde qui tanguait sous ses pieds, se tournait et se retournait, encore et encore, à la manière d'une toupie prise dans sa course folle.

.

Il était mort.

.

Lord Voldemort. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il était mort. Il avait disparu. Harry Potter l'avait tué.

Il ne restait plus, désormais, qu'un corps étendu, vide de toute substance, son visage a jamais cristallisé dans une expression de... _Peur_ ? Ce qui le faisait vivre-son cœur ou quelque chose d'approchant- ne fonctionnait plus et ne fonctionnerait plus jamais. La guerre était terminée. Pour toujours.

Le plus beau dans tout cela, lui semblait-il, c'est qu'Harry était là, debout au milieu des décombres. La balafre qui traversait son corps de part en part semblait inexistante. Elle était belle. Elle témoignait de la force de l'amour, de l'amitié.

Dans le silence respectueux qui suivit ces instants, Hermione ne vit que le courage de son ami, la force dans son regard et aussi cet imperceptible mouvement dans son bras, encore tendu dans un ultime but. Cet objectif de toute une vie, que, finalement, il avait atteint.

Et maintenant ? Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

.

Hermione faillit sursauter quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, espérant voir un visage familier. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit en découvrant la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle s'estompa rapidement quand elle vit l'état désastreux de son visage, salement amoché. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri muet lorsqu'elle remarqua que la lèvre de Ron était largement tailladée et qu'un filet de sang coulait sur son front.

« Ron…

-C'est rien, Hermione. Ca guérira vite.

-D'accord. Je pense que je peux te faire confiance pour ça. »

Hermione eut un faible sourire que Ron ne lui rendit pas. La main de son ami s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa peau, serrant son épaule. Hermione grimaça quand elle sentit la force de son ami au travers de ses doigts.

« Ron, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

L'incommensurable sentiment de félicité qu'Hermione avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait compris que la guerre était terminée s'enfuit immédiatement, remplacé par une terreur prenante et grandissante. S'il était là, maintenant, à coté d'elle, s'il lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, s'il était en train de lui broyer l'épaule, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'était pas bon du tout.

« Ron ! Dit-elle plus fort en s'agrippant au bras de son ami. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Hermione…

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie.

-C'est Malef… Drago. »

L'étrange impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds anéantit la jeune femme. Drago ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être arrivé à Drago ? Est-ce qu'il s'était fait tué ? Est-ce qu'il était gravement blessé ? Qui lui avait fait du mal ? Avait-il disparu ? Devrait-elle finir sa vie sans avoir pu lui dire… Lui dire ce qu'elle aurait sans doute du lui avouer il y a des semaines de cela ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Où est-il ?

-Il… Il est dans la grande salle, avec les blessés et les… Les morts. Il n'a pas été touché pendant la bataille Hermione. Il est… Malade. Il a contracté le virus.

-Non… Non ne me dis pas ça. Supplia Hermione, sentant qu'elle suffoquait. C'est ma faute… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, Ron ? Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

-Je suis désolé Hermione. Il n'a même pas vu la fin de la bataille. Il s'est écroulé il y a une heure. C'est… Harry qui l'a porté jusqu'au château.

-Est-ce qu'il est… Fit Hermione, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

-Il n'est pas mort, si c'est ce que tu crois. Il est dans un état… Disons… Stationnaire. Mais il faut que tu saches que… La…La bataille et l'utilisation excessive de magie a accéléré le processus de développement de la maladie. Il lui reste une semaine à vivre, au plus. Il est dans le coma. »

Hermione lutta contre l'envie de fondre en larme qui la tenaillait. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer tout court. C'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être la fin… Il n'y avait même pas de début à leur histoire. Elle devait trouver un moyen… Elle devait faire les recherches nécessaires… Il fallait qu'elle fouille partout où elle le pourrait et qu'elle découvre comment renverser le destin de Drago, comment faire en sorte qu'il revienne…

.

La détermination qui s'inscrivit dans ses yeux fit de la peine à Ron qui n'osa pas dire un mot. Ils se regardèrent, un instant, puis Hermione pris un ton qui se voulait sûr :

« Je trouverai un moyen de le sauver, Ron. Je le guérirai. »

La seule pensée de son ami fut que, pour une fois, dans toute sa vie, Hermione ne trouverait sans doute pas de solution à son problème.


	25. Attendre que les choses s'arrangent

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà revenue de vacances :). Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews estivales qui m'ont fait plaisir (notamment quand je suis rentrée et que j'ai vu que j'avais des mails !).**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée et une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Heibi : **_Tout d'abord je te remercie de l'attention que tu portes à mon avis et aussi pour tes compliments. En fait, ça dépend de pas mal de paramètres : qu'est ce que tu veux utiliser en fait ? Un virus ? Celui-ci en particulier ? Est-ce que cela se déroulerait à Poudlard aussi ? Quels seront les points similaires à ma fiction ? Ça devrait m'aider à te répondre :).

_**Loufoca's Elven : **_Oui, on m'a déjà fait la remarque par rapport à la fiction de « maitrepadawan », je n'avais pas trop lu sa fiction et j'ai remarqué par la suite qu'il y avait des similarités -_-. Tu as raison pour Hermione, elle doit connaître ce livre par cœur, autant pour moi :).

_**Black-June : **_Merci, c'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une review pour me dire tout ça ! Grr ça m'énerve de faire des fautes, le temps est censé m'aider à m'améliorer, mais quand même ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**MarisaVrodak : **_Je continue :D !

_**Slane : **_Oh ben je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer (bon, si peut-être un peu, mais c'est parce que j'essaye de transmettre des émotions à mes lecteurs). Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

_**MarieReas : **_Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Je suis touchée que tu conseilles ma fiction (je suis toute chose), ça me fait bizarre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

_**SickaSinger :**_ Ah non, ce n'est pas fini (ce serait cruel tout de même). Voilà la suite !

_**Fiind-lOve : **_Je te mets Drago sous pli express alors ! Lol, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour refiler tout ça à quelqu'un d'autre :p. Ta review m'a fait rire, merci :)! Bonne lecture !

_**Rababaz : **_Non, non, ce n'est pas la fin, voici la suite !

_**Ancre : **_Oh ben non, fais pas de dépression ! Lis la fin et puis tu verras bien :).

_**AudeHP43 :**_ x) désolée désolée désolée… Voilà la suite !

_**Surya :**_ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça fait plaisir :). Je risque de me faire lapider si je fais du mal à Drago ou Hermione :/. Oui, j'ai un autre projet de fiction. A vrai dire, j'ai déjà fait une bonne partie des grandes lignes (la trame). Je voudrais terminer mes autres fictions avant de la commencer pour ne pas me retrouver avec des histoires non terminées… Je serais très contente de t'y retrouver si jamais elle t'intéresse, en tous cas !

_**PaulinaDragona : **_Tu sais je n'ai pas envie de la finir non plus cette fiction ! J'adore échanger avec vous et avoir votre avis, faire avancer l'histoire… Mais si je ne finis jamais, pense à Drago et Hermione (ce ne serait vraiment pas sympa pour eux !). Je pense que Drago se doutait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester en aussi bonne santé si longtemps. Bonne lecture !

_**Aude : **_J'aime quand mes lecteurs sont enthousiastes :). Tes compliments sur mon style d'écriture m'ont fait plaisir. J'avoue Drago et Hermione sont en perpétuelle torture psychologique…

_**Baboune076 :**_ Merciiii ! :D je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fiction ! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

_**Nelly : **_Pas de problème ! J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews :). Je suis contente que les scènes Drago/Hermione t'aient parues crédibles :).

_**Loufoca-Granger : **_Bravo quand même, moi je reste impressionnée par ta capacité d'adaptation à un milieu étranger :p. C'est vrai que Drago est mal barré (pauvre Hermione X) elle vient à peine de finir une bataille qu'elle doit en entamer une autre). Ca m'a fait un peu de peine pour Seamus aussi, mais tous les gentils ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir :/.

_**MaaNaa : **_J'avais compris que tu t'en doutais (pour la maladie). Oui tout n'est pas complètement fini, même si on est vraiment très très proches de la fin. Merci pour Pansy, j'avais envie de lui faire vivre son moment de gloire :).

_**Violettepoete : **_Merci beaucoup !

_**Van3xxx : **_C'est pas faux :p je ne suis pas très gentille, j'avoue.

_**Clina :**_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, sauver Hermione va sans doute permettre à Cormac de se sentir un peu mieux, même si ça restera surement une chose qu'il se reprochera toute sa vie. Je te laisse découvrir ce qu'Hermione va trouver (ou pas) ! Bonne lecture !

_**Babou : **_Et bien, ça me fait plaisir si j'ai pu changer un peu ta vision du Drago/Hermione. Tu verras bien ce qu'il adviendra de Drago et Pansy :) j'espère que ça te conviendra ! Bonne lecture !

_**Binabi3**_** : **Désolée pour l'étalage des morts, mais comme tu le dis, c'est la guerre:/. Tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres :), il en reste encore quelques uns, ne t'en fait pas :).

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : un virus sévit dans l'école de magie et les nés moldu sont les seuls à être malades. Tout se complique lorsque des sang purs contractent le virus à leur tour et meurent. Hermione et Drago se rendent rapidement compte qu'il s'agit d'une stratégie de Voldemort destinée à monter les élèves les uns contre les autres. Severus Rogue met en place met en place un dérivé du virus, à développement très accéléré, destiné à détruire les sorciers de sang-mêlé. A l'aide de cette potion, Harry arrive à mettre fin à la vie de Voldemort. Malheureusement, après avoir échangé un baiser avec Hermione, Drago contracte le virus à son tour…

* * *

_Sainte Mangouste, accueil infirmier_

Holly Life, L'infirmière qui s'occupait du dossier 848FG, attrapa le document et parcourut les quelques lignes griffonnées à la hâte qui décrivaient l'état du patient. Il s'agissait encore d'un blessé de la grande guerre arrivé la veille dans un état plus que critique. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été particulièrement blessé lors de l'affrontement final, mais il avait contracté le virus «_Voldemort_ ». Il avait subit un développement accéléré des symptômes. Son état s'était dégradé rapidement en raison de l'utilisation massive de magie dont il avait du faire preuve.

Encore un sorcier qu'on ne pourrait pas sauver.

Pour l'instant, les questions autour du virus restaient sans réponse aucune et les médicomages les plus expérimentés qui travaillaient sur ce problème étaient formels : il leur manquait une information cruciale pour résoudre le problème.

Soupirant, Holly Life tendit la main vers son casier sans vraiment regarder ce qu'elle faisait et saisit sa baguette d'un air distrait. Elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts pendant quelques secondes, puis coinça le dossier sous son bras. Elle détestait son métier lorsqu'il s'agissait de voir des personnes affronter la mort alors même qu'elles n'avaient absolument rien fait pour le mériter. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au dossier du patient, et ses yeux s'élargirent. Il avait 17 ans seulement.

Perdue dans ses pensées lugubres sur la stupidité de la vie, Holly décida qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail. Ses pas la menèrent rapidement devant la chambre du malade 848FG.

Une seule chose la séparait de ce patient. La porte. La même porte blanche, close, indiquant que quelque chose ne va pas. Exactement la même que celles des autres patients, à la différence près que certains peuvent être guéris et être sauvés, alors que d'autres non. Holly frappa à la porte. Une voix étouffée la pria d'entrer. Elle poussa doucement la porte, entra et referma derrière.

.

Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge lorsqu'elle reconnu les deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Couché dans le lit, sous les draps blancs, se trouvait Drago Malefoy. Hermione Granger se trouvait au chevet du malade, pâle et silencieuse, son visage fatigué tourné vers Holly. De nombreuses égratignures couvraient ses joues noircies et deux larges traînées qui descendaient jusqu'à son menton indiquaient qu'elle avait pleuré. Un livre grand ouvert était posé sur ses genoux crasseux, tenant à peine sur sa robe de sorcier complètement déchirée par endroits. Elle portait toujours ses gants en peau de taupe. L'infirmière remarqua qu'elle était également entourée de livres posés un peu n'importe où dans la pièce et empilés de manière instable.

Holly hésita un instant, puis finalement décida de ne rien dire. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle se demanda un instant quel type de relation pouvaient bien entretenir Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Ces deux là n'étaient pas spécialement réputés pour bien s'entendre.

« Bonjour, Miss. » Fit-elle en feignant d'ignorer l'identité d'Hermione.

La jeune femme la regarda d'un air éteint, puis se redressa sur sa chaise et posa précautionneusement par terre le livre qu'elle tenait en équilibre sur ses genoux.

« Bonjour. Dois-je sortir ? » Murmura Hermione en avisant le matériel qu'avait amené Holly avec elle.

L'infirmière hésita un instant. Sainte Mangouste était bondé et de nombreuses personnes se trouvaient installées aux chevets des malades. En temps normal, les visites n'étaient pas autorisées lorsqu'un traitement était administré au patient. Cependant, la société sorcière se trouvait dans une ambiance un peu spéciale depuis que la mort de Voldemort avait été annoncée. Une atmosphère d'euphorie et de renouveau pesait sur le monde sorcier, si bien que certaines règles avaient été, pour un temps, mises de coté. Si certains accompagnateurs pouvaient rester, pourquoi pas Hermione Granger ?

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Fit finalement Holly, elle-même surprise pas sa gentillesse.

-Merci. » Souffla Hermione.

La jeune femme regarda l'infirmière s'afférer autour de Drago, installer le matériel, prendre sa tension, lui faire une perfusion, surveiller ses constantes vitales, et lui refaire un pansement. Holly s'attarda assez longtemps lorsqu'elle écouta le cœur de Drago, qui battait très faiblement. Hermione remarqua aussitôt cela et interrogea l'infirmière d'une voix hésitante :

« Est-ce qu'il… Va bien ?

-Il est… Son état est stable. Risqua Holly. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. A moins que vous soyez de la famille ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

-Non. Dit Hermione en se rasseyant. Je suis simplement une amie. »

Holly rassembla ses affaires après avoir prit soin de compléter le dossier du patient 848FG. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur l'héroïne de guerre, qui, tout à coup, semblait étrangement frêle et livrée à elle-même. Ses vêtements se trouvaient dans un état déplorable. En y regardant de plus près, Holly s'aperçut que le flan gauche d'Hermione était tout à fait visible, dévoilant une balafre à peine coagulée.

« Voulez-vous que je vous donne un pyjama ? Proposa l'infirmière. Nous en avons beaucoup en stock. Ils sont normalement réservés aux patients mais… Etant donné les événements… »

Un sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres blêmes d'Hermione.

« Je veux bien, merci.

-Je vais également demandé à un médicomage de passer pour soigner vos plaies. Certaines d'entre elles ont l'air de présenter une certaine gravité.»

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Son rôle était de veiller sur la santé et le bien être de ses patients, même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord avec ça.

Avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna. Hermione ne la regardait plus. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le corps inerte de Drago. Holly fut presque certaine qu'une lueur s'était installée dans le regard de la jeune femme, rien qu'un instant, pendant qu'elle observait son condisciple.

« Bizarre, songea Holly en sortant. J'aurais juré qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux. »

.

.

.

_Sainte Mangouste, chambre de Drago Malefoy_

Hermione sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, coupant brusquement sa lecture. Instinctivement, elle se retourna, sa baguette pointée sur l'inconnu qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine.

Il se redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'elle aperçut celui qui l'avait dérangée.

Harry était là, face à elle. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire qui signifiait « tu veux me tuer ? » tandis qu'il repoussait doucement la baguette de son amie. Hermione poussa un cri, laissa tomber le bout de bois ensorcelé par terre et se jeta à son cou, manquant de l'étouffer. Ses mots se perdirent contre le cou d'Harry, complètement désordonnés.

« Je… J'ai voulu entrer pour te voir mais… Ils m'ont dit… Repos… »

Subitement, Hermione se mit à pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le soulagement et la tristesse se mêlèrent, laissant couler un flot de larmes sur son visage. Son corps était secoué par de brefs et courts sanglots et ses mains s'agrippaient fermement à Harry, tirant sur son étrange accoutrement de malade. Son ami se demanda un instant si elle avait dormit lors des dernières 48 heures. Il était évident que la réponse était négative. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que pendant la bataille, devenus des haillons déchiquetés et sales.

« C'est bon, Hermione, je sais. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais venue me voir mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas te laisser entrer.

-Je… Harry, je suis… Suis tellement contente que…Tu…Ailles bien. Soupira la jeune femme en reniflant.

-Toi par contre, fit Harry d'un œil sévère, tu n'as pas été faire soigner tes blessures.

-Hermione, tu sais que tu aurais pu demander à une interne en médicomagie de te soigner tout ça dans cette pièce même ?

-Ron ! »

Hermione n'avait pas vu que le rouquin se tenait juste derrière Harry. Elle lâcha le cou de ce dernier pour se jeter sur son autre meilleur ami, qui chancela sous sa force. Il grimaça et marmonna :

« J'ai deux côtes cassées, Hermione…

-Quoi ? Oh désolée ! » Souffla la jeune femme en se reculant brusquement.

Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et prirent un pli digne du professeur Mc Gonagall. Un instant, toute trace de fatigue disparut de son visage, remplacée par une expression de pure indignation.

« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans un lit à l'heure qu'il est ? Je suis sure qu'il vous a été déconseillé de vous lever après ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Hermione… Commença Harry qui réprimait un sourire.

-Il n'y a pas de « Hermione » qui tienne ! Grimaça la jeune femme, presque hystérique. Harry, tu peux à peine marcher !

-On voulait te voir, Hermione. Intervint Ron. Ils ne pouvaient pas nous l'interdire. On va s'asseoir, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu sais que la magie permet une guérison extrêmement rapide, n'est ce pas ? » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione voulut répondre quelque chose qui montrait à Ron à quel point elle était en désaccord avec lui. Cependant, malgré elle, elle songea à Percy. Ron venait de perdre l'un de ses frères et il avait peut-être besoin d'autre chose qu'une bonne dispute.

A cet instant précis, comme pour confirmer sa théorie, Ginny entra dans la pièce. Son regard parcourut rapidement les meubles et son regard posa successivement sur Ron, puis Hermione. La jeune femme nota qu'elle avait l'air profondément triste et affectée. Finalement, Ginny repéra Harry et s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Tu vas le blesser, Ginny ! Calme-toi un peu ! » Grogna Ron en s'installant dans le fauteuil voisin de celui d'une Hermione largement souriante.

.

.

.

« Hermione, tu es amoureuse de Malefoy ? »

Hermione trouva la question tellement directe qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir violemment, donnant tout à coup une réponse qui semblait plus que claire.

« Hermione… C'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Marmonna Harry.

-Je… Entre Drago et moi, il n'y a…

-Hermione, s'il te plait. Coupa Ron. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard assassin et résista à l'envie prenante de ronger ses ongles. Elle pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme à chaque fois qu'elle était angoissée, et finalement, chuchota :

« D'accord. Je suis peut-être un peu attirée par lui.

-Un peu ? Hermione, on ne passe pas des jours entiers au chevet d'un presque mangemort parce que son corps a les formes adéquates ! Fit Ginny avec un froncement de sourcils.

-J'ai pas envie de le dire. Fit Hermione d'un air buté.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que je… L'apprécie beaucoup ? Enfin, avec le terme que tu as utilisé, Ginny. Tu vois quoi.

-Ne le dis pas. De toute façon, c'est écrit sur ton visage, et ça se voit presque aussi bien que les boutons Marietta quand elle a trahit l'AD ! » La taquina Harry.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle se tourna vers Drago, essayant de sonder son visage. Elle espéra qu'il n'avait rien entendu de là où il se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il apprenne les choses comme ça. S'il devait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, c'était à elle de lui dire, et à lui, seulement à lui. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment dit, et elle n'avait pas envie que ce soit Harry, Ron et Ginny qui l'entendent.

« Vous savez, fit-elle au bout d'un court instant. Drago et moi, au départ, on était juste… Enfin, on essayait de se supporter. On ne faisait même pas une tentative pour être amis. On voulait juste se rendre la vie plus supportable en se battant moins.

-Ca a plutôt bien marché, vu le discours que tu nous as fait sur lui quand tu as voulu qu'on l'intègre dans nos plans, remarqua Ron.

-Ron, Grinça Hermione d'un ton agacé. C'est après qu'on est devenus amis. Plus tard. Bien plus tard. »

.

.

.

Hermione entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Elle lâcha la main de Drago et se retourna vivement, lissant son pyjama tout propre. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient parti rendre visite à d'autres malades et ils étaient partis il y a à peine un quart d'heure. Se pourrait-il qu'on leur ait refusé l'entrée ? Ou alors… Etait-il possible qu'il y ait énormément de morts ? Assez pour que leur visite dure moins de quinze minutes ?

Hermione ne s'attendait absolument pas à croiser le regard azur du directeur de Poudlard quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle resta muette d'étonnement, les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle remarqua qu'il regardait Drago tandis qu'il lui disait :

« Bonjour, Miss Granger.

-Bonjour, professeur. »

Les traits d'Albus Dumbledore se plissèrent imperceptiblement sous l'effet de la contrariété qu'il ressentait. Hermione le scruta sans rien dire. Son visage épuisé n'exprimait rien. Seul son regard montrait l'ampleur de ses émotions, finalement trop importantes pour pouvoir être contenues et demeurer éternellement invisibles. Hermione observa ses yeux obscurcis par le regret, essayant d'y découvrir un quelconque indice, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui confirmer ce qu'elle espérait : Albus Dumbledore savait quelque chose à propos du virus qu'elle ignorait.

Cependant, elle n'observa dans le regard du vieil homme qu'une profonde lassitude. Est-ce toujours ainsi que les personnes réagissent lorsque les guerres sont terminées ? Elles sont heureuses l'espace d'un instant, puis elles tombent dans une sorte de torpeur morbide, se concentrant seulement sur toutes les pertes qu'elles ont eu à subir pour cette immense victoire qui n'apporte qu'un si faible soulagement. Elles se sentent mal à l'idée de ne pas avoir pu protéger tout le monde, d'avoir mis tant de vies en danger en sachant pertinemment que de ces courageux combattants, seulement certains en sortiraient vivants.

Hermione s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil, cherchant un moyen d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait précisément en cet instant. Elle ne pouvait pas, tout simplement, dire à Albus Dumbledore qu'elle lui en voulait. Elle devait d'abord avoir la réponse qu'elle attendait, celle qui clôturerait enfin cette torture qu'elle s'infligeait. Son ton fut assez rude lorsqu'elle lui demanda, de but en blanc :

« Vous saviez, n'est ce pas ? »

Albus Dumbledore, surpris, leva vers la Gryffondor un regard étonné. Sans doute ne s'était-il pas attendu à cette question. Peut-être même s'était-il préparé à être enseveli de reproches. Hermione trouva cela étrange venant de quelqu'un qui arrive à prédire l'avenir avec tant de soin. Il faut croire que personne n'est infaillible et que le pouvoir ne rend pas indestructible.

« De quoi parlez-vous exactement, Miss Granger ? » Interrogea calmement le directeur en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Cette réponse la prise de court. Elle imaginait qu'il allait se confesser, là, maintenant, tout de suite, lui dire qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'il avait sacrifié Drago pour le bien de la société sorcière et qu'il s'en voulait, bien que selon lui tout cela soit inévitable… Mais rien. S'il ignorait à quoi elle voulait en venir, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

« Pour… Pour Drago et moi… Pour ce qui allait arriver… Vous saviez ?

-Non. Je l'ignorais, Miss Granger. »

Le silence tomba, glacial, seulement troublé par le calme goutte à goutte qui s'écoulait dans les veines de Drago. Hermione se mit à trembler. Ce que Drago subissait… Ce n'était qu'un hasard ? Une chose évitable, un raté dans son destin ? Sa voix chevrota tandis qu'elle reprenait :

« Mais… Vous saviez qu'on… Dans le placard…

-Ah… Fit Dumbledore en ôtant ses lunettes pour les frotter sur sa robe étoilée. Je vois où vous voulez en venir, Miss Granger. »

Ses yeux se teintèrent à nouveau de cette lueur si caractéristique qui signifiait que quelque chose lui échappait. Hermione détestait voir cela dans les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore. Si lui ne pouvait pas savoir, alors qui pourrait l'éclairer ?

« Je savais que vous étiez dans le placard, ce jour là. C'est un fait, et d'ailleurs je suis assez surpris que Severus, lui, ne se soit douté de rien. Fit poliment le directeur de Poudlard. Je savais également que Monsieur Malefoy et vous entreteniez une relation… Amicale. Je pensais bien que cela pourrait aller au-delà, mais je comptais sur votre discrétion et votre bon sens. Il se peut que j'ai oublié pendant quelques temps que vous n'êtes, finalement… Que des adolescents. »

Son regard s'assombrit davantage. Il paraissait triste et vidé de toutes forces. Il devait être difficile pour quelqu'un comme lui de s'avouer vaincu et de se dire qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale en sous estimant les sentiments et les pulsions de misérables petits adolescents aux hormones frémissantes.

Hermione détourna les yeux et posa une seconde question, décidée à obtenir la réponse qu'elle désirait.

« Et pour… Pour le reste ? Pour le virus ?

-Comme bon nombre d'entre vous, j'ai rapidement deviné que le virus n'avait rien de naturel et qu'il avait été implanté par Voldemort. Expliqua Albus Dumbledore. Le reste est venu de lui-même. Il m'a semblé qu'il voulait nous détruire… De l'intérieur. Il fallait que nous restions soudés. Enfin, que vous, surtout, restiez soudés. Je pense que c'est la conclusion à laquelle vous êtes arrivés tout récemment, n'est ce pas ?

-Mais… Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais rien dit ? »

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire qui sembla particulièrement triste. La vieillesse creusa ses traits, dévoilant tout à coup la force extraordinaire dont il disposait pour un homme d'un tel âge.

« Parce que si je vous avais exposé cette théorie, sans que vous-même soyez parvenus à cette conclusion, je pense que vous n'auriez pas réagit de la même manière.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea Hermione.

-Je ne pouvais pas vous forcer à devenir amie avec Monsieur Malefoy, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, je… Non, c'est vrai. Avoua Hermione, à contrecœur.

-Bien. Si tel est le cas pour vous, pensez-vous qu'Harry et Ron auraient pu le faire ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Vous êtes vraiment _certaine_ de cela, Miss Granger ? Insista le directeur.

-Mais… S'emporta Hermione. Si c'était vital ! Ils auraient… »

Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête et nettoya à nouveau ses lunettes, dévoilant son visage pâle.

« Nous sommes des êtres humains avant d'être des sorciers, Miss Granger. Nos sentiments et nos émotions prennent toujours le dessus sur nos résolutions et nos réflexions. Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Potter se haïssait. Sans vous, ils nourriraient toujours la même haine l'un à l'égard de l'autre, la même méfiance.

-Vous… Vous m'avez manipulée pour que Drago et moi… ?

-Absolument pas, Miss Granger. Trancha le directeur d'une voix ferme. Vous avez créé cela de vous-même. »

Hermione se sentit brusquement épuisée et se rendit compte que Dumbledore disait vrai. Jamais Harry et Drago n'auraient pu devenir amis ou se côtoyer sans se connaitre un minimum. Cependant, il restait tant de points à éclaircir.

Par exemple, par quel moyen… ? La question surgit brusquement dans l'esprit d'Hermione, mettant de coté cette réflexion pour le moment.

« Et le virus ? Vous savez comment il est entré ?

-Une enquête approfondie a été menée. Raconta Dumbledore. Il semblerait que… Lucius Malefoy ait glissé une fiole du virus à l'intérieur d'une des valises de son fils. Elle était prévue pour s'autodétruire une fois arrivé à Poudlard. Au départ inoffensif, le virus a pris de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure. Des experts sont venus dans l'école et ont effectué de nombreux calculs en prenant en compte la circonférence de Poudlard, le taux d'humidité, la composition du virus... Ils estiment que ce dernier était apte à contaminer les élèves nés moldus au bout d'une semaine.»

Certains points commençaient à s'éclaircir. Toutefois, il restait une chose essentielle. Hermione regarda ses pieds. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle pose la question. C'était nécessaire.

« Et… Pour Drago ?

-J'ignorais totalement ce qui allait se passer, Miss Granger. J'en suis réellement navré. »

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, contemplant tout à coup le poids que représentent des vies humaines lorsque l'on a le contrôle de certaines d'entre elles.

« Vous ne savez pas comment le guérir, n'est ce pas ? Personne ne sait vraiment comment mettre fin à la maladie. »

Dumbledore ne détourna pas le regard. Toutefois, Hermione fut certaine de sa réponse avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« J'ignore tout de ce virus, Miss Granger. Severus Rogue a réussit à le transformer, mais pas à le soigner. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on pourra faire de plus, ni même s'il sera possible d'en venir à bout un jour. »

Il se leva. Hermione comprit que l'entretien était terminé. Avec une certaine amertume, elle le regarda enrouler sa cape autour de lui et mettre sa main sur la poignée. Cependant, avant de partir, il eut un mouvement d'hésitation. Finalement, il se retourna. Ses lèvres bougèrent à peine, mais Hermione entendit parfaitement ce qu'il disait.

« L'amour que sa mère lui portait a sauvé la vie d'Harry. Peut-être que le votre sauvera la vie de Drago. »

.

.

.

Lorsque ses trois amis vinrent la retrouver, Hermione était seule avec Drago depuis une bonne heure. Elle leur demanda des nouvelles des autres et appris que Luna était sortie du coma dans l'après-midi.

« Je suis tellement contente ! Dit-elle en souriant. Vous êtes passés prendre des nouvelles de Pansy comme je vous l'avais demandé ?

-Oui, fit Ron en rougissant légèrement. Elle était en train de se changer et… Enfin, bref, elle va bien. Un peu sonnée par tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais… Elle va bien.

-Vous lui avez dit qu'elle peut venir voir Drago quand elle veut ?

-Oui, intervint Ginny, mais elle nous a expliqué qu'elle est actuellement en chambre d'isolement. La faiblesse de son organisme pourrait lui faire contracter le virus si elle entrait en contact avec.

-Ah, soupira Hermione en baissant la tête. L'important, c'est qu'elle aille bien.

-Remus a un traumatisme crânien et est toujours dans le coma, ajouta Ron en grimaçant, mais l'infirmière qui s'occupe de son cas m'a dit qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il se réveille bientôt. Tonks était à son chevet. Elle a le bras cassé mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui poser problème, son nez à changé d'apparence au moins six fois.

-J'ai aussi appris que Lucius Malefoy est… Enfin, apparemment, il a contracté le virus. Glissa Harry avec un sourire crispé. Il est un peu dans le même état que Mal… Drago.

-Par contre, fit Ginny en se dandinant, j'ai vu Cho Chang et son amie Marietta. Elles ont l'air en forme et étaient en tenues de bénévole pour aider à soigner les blessés.

-Je suis contente de savoir que… Tant de personnes vont bien. Fit Hermione en prenant soin de ne pas citer Percy.

-On est tous contents qu'il y de nombreuses personnes en bonne santé. » Fit Harry avec un sourire forcé.

_Forcé_.

Hermione regarda Harry. La lueur d'hésitation qu'elle perçut dans ses yeux lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Il savait quelque chose qu'il hésitait à lui dire. Il détenait une information qui pouvait lui être utile. Elle en était certaine. Elle se leva brusquement et lui dit fermement :

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais, Harry.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu me demande ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

-Dis-le Harry. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Fit la jeune femme d'un ton pressant.

-Hermione, je ne…

-Je sais que tu sais quelque chose, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer. Insista Hermione.

-Hermione…

-C'est à propos de Drago ? Dit-elle fébrilement. Tu as eu des pronostics sur son état ?

-Non, ce n'est pas…

-Alors quoi, Harry, qu'est ce c'est ? » Coupa-t-elle, au bord de la crise nerf.

Le survivant se tût un instant. Son regard croisa celui de Ron, puis celui de Ginny.

«Dit lui, Harry. Finit par souffler la rouquine.

- Il… Il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être nous donner des informations sur… Le virus.

-Quoi ? Qui ça ? Souffla Hermione.

-Un mangemort que l'on a capturé. Un élève de Poudlard. Théodore Nott. »


	26. La torture peut avoir du bon

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère vous allez bien. Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, je vous adore. Bonne lecture !**

**P.S. N'oubliez pas que les réponses aux reviews sont situées ci-dessous.**

* * *

_**Heibi**_ : Serait-il possible que nous en discutions par MP plutôt ? Je pense que cela serait plus pratique :).

_**Fan-de-carlisle-cullen**_ : Tes prières lui serviront peut-être à quelque chose ).

_**Peanuts-like-u :**_ Merci pour ta review et pour tous ce que tu as dit sur ma fiction. Ca me touche beaucoup. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Estrella'zz**_ : Merci de me donner encore une fois ton avis. Je ne suis pas une grande fan des batailles non plus, et c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être intéressant de varier les points de vue. Je vais essayer de bien me comporter avec Drago mais je ne peux rien promettre ).

_**NanaPowa**_ : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments :D ! Je suis super flattée de t'avoir réconciliée avec ce couple (j'en suis toute retournée, lol !).

_**Nenfert**_ : Ben il faut bien que ça se termine à un moment ou un autre, même si je comprends que tu n'en ai pas envie (vu que moi non plus !).

_**Emma-des-iles-974**_ : Merci pour ta review. La voilà !

_**Slane**_ : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! Ca me fait plaisir :D ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture.

_**StephAliC**_ : Merci pour tes reviews ! Effectivement, tout ça, ça a fait pas mal de dégâts… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai pas mourir tout le monde ;).

_**Fiind-lOve**_ : Dis donc, tu les as tous classés dans un ordre de préférence ou quoi ? Tu titilles ma curiosité là, c'est qui le deuxième ? Harry ?

_**AudeHP43**_ : C'est vrai que ça fait mal au cœur… Il est là, malade et faible… Lol, pauvre Drago, il aurait bien besoin d'être cajolé !

_**MaaNaa**_ : J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

_**van3xxx**_ : Il était temps… Tout le monde le savait, sauf elle et Drago !

_**Loufoca-Granger **_: Ca m'arrive de faire la danse la joie aussi dans ces conditions ! Pour Théo je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il en est juste en dessous ! hé oui, Hermione est une grande romantique :p.

_**Binabi3 **_: Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fiction. Lol tu as de grands projets pour Pansy à ce que je vois ! Tu vas avoir un grand nombre de réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

_**Baboune076 **_: Lol tu es dure avec Lucius… Cela dit je suis de ton avis, il le méritait. Pour le rôle de Théodore, c'est juste en dessous ! Bonne lecture !

_**Rababaz **_: Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai comme politique de ne jamais abandonné une fiction. J'étais simplement partie en vacances ;). Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : un virus sévit dans l'école de magie et les nés moldu sont les seuls à être malades. Tout se complique lorsque des sang purs contractent le virus et meurent. A l'aide d'une potion crée par Severus, Harry parvient tout de même à mettre fin au règne du mage noir. Malheureusement, après avoir échangé un baiser avec Hermione, Drago contracte le virus à son tour. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une semaine à vivre. Désespérée, Hermione cherche à tout prix un moyen d'éradiquer le virus et commence à perdre espoir… Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui apprenne qu'ils ont capturé Théodore Nott.

* * *

_Quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, cachots_

Le coup partit si violemment que la tête de Théodore Nott frappa le mur d'en face. Sa main droite vint instinctivement caresser l'arrière de sa tête tandis que la gauche se positionnait devant son visage dans une attitude défensive. Il sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux recouvrir sa main et retint un gémissement de douleur.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que lui, Théodore Nott, était en train de se faire torturer par Hermione Granger. Il en éprouvait une honte telle qu'il se dit que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne parlerait de ça à quiconque… S'il restait en vie.

Granger avait changé. Il avait changé. Tout avait changé.

Tant de choses avaient évolué depuis le début de l'année. D'abord, il y avait eu sa « nomination ».

Un beau matin d'août, peu avant la rentrée, on était venu le chercher. Les feuilles commençaient à jaunir mais la chaleur était encore étouffante et il portait des manches courtes. Sa peau légèrement hâlée se recouvrait fréquemment de frissons lorsqu'un courant d'air venait la chatouiller. Il soufflait autour de lui un air de renouveau, de changement. Un départ dans une nouvelle vie, une chance de commencer autre chose, de devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Il n'avait pas été forcé. On lui avait juste fait cette proposition tellement tentante. Assis sur un banc du parc qui jouxtait sa maison, il avait réfléchit, observant les feuilles dorées qui semblaient prêtes à se détacher des arbres. Le soleil l'avait aveuglé tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers le ciel. Les oiseaux battaient des ailes, bruissant autour de lui comme pour lui souffler la réponse qu'il attendait. Le monde était empli d'une vie si puissante qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Lui aussi voulait avoir l'impression d'être vivant et d'avoir en main toutes les cartes à abattre pour devenir quelqu'un. Il avait pris sa décision ce jour là, sur le banc, écoutant les rires des enfants, les craquements des feuilles mortes et le chant des oiseaux.

Il était devenu un mangemort.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'être au service d'un fou assoiffé de pouvoir avant de sentir la marque s'apposer sur sa peau. C'est à l'instant où il avait cru que quelqu'un était en train de lui scier le bras qu'il avait réalisé dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré. La douleur avait été telle qu'il n'avait pas pu toucher sa peau pendant deux longues semaines. Même la simple vue de son poignet faisait monter des nausées dans son œsophage. Tout cela le révulsait. Pourquoi s'était-il fait tatoué ainsi ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui être passé par la tête ?

Ensuite, la souffrance s'était estompée, peu à peu… Bien qu'elle ne disparut jamais totalement.

Il avait eu peur, quelque fois.

Et puis, il avait fini par devenir comme eux.

Théodore n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement violent, préférant observer les autres taper sur des inconnus plutôt que de passer à l'acte lui-même. Malgré cela, il avait vite compris et réagit de la même manière que tous ceux, qui, comme lui, avaient subit la morsure du Lord noir. C'était comme une sorte de drogue dure dont les effets étaient si durables et si profonds qu'il devenait totalement impossible de s'en débarrasser. Cela devenait une raison d'être, une motivation, une signification. Tout prenait un sens. Les événements s'enchaînaient avec une logique parfaite et indubitable.

.

Le premier de Théodore fut un moldu. Il était d'âge moyen. La quarantaine bien sonnée, des yeux bleus et clairs, une touffe de cheveux blonds sales et clairsemés recouvrant le haut de son crâne. Ses épaules voutées portaient le poids des années qu'il avait vécues et, sous ses vêtements déchirés, on pouvait deviner les hématomes, vestiges de coups et de blessures qu'il avait reçus sans les mériter. Théodore n'avait jamais su s'il avait une famille, une femme, des enfants, ni même pourquoi il semblait si fatigué et si las. Il ne connaissait rien de sa vie, de son expérience, de ses joies ou de ses souffrances. Il n'était rien pour lui. Les moldus n'étaient rien. La magie était tout.

C'était sans doute un homme courageux. Il avait essayé de lui tenir tête, de rester fier, de montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas torturer sans rien dire, qu'il se battrait sans même savoir contre quoi ou contre qui. La flamme de l'injustice brillait dans ses yeux bleutés et accusateurs. Théodore dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas détourner le regard.

La lueur de peur qui avait surgit au fond de ses pupilles dilatées n'était intervenue qu'à un seul moment. Celui où Théodore avait sortit sa baguette magique. Ses gestes étaient encore incertains à l'époque, mais Mulciber, qui s'occupait de lui apprendre comment utiliser ses nombreuses compétences, se révéla être un excellent professeur. Il expliqua à Théodore comment se vider l'esprit et de quelle manière il fallait procéder pour que le doloris soit le plus douloureux possible.

L'homme poussa des cris que Théodore se força à ignorer, cette nuit là. Jamais il ne flancha, gardant toujours sa baguette magique pointée sur son torse. Il se croyait courageux. Il se disait invincible. Il se voyait fort. Il ne savait pas encore, à ce moment là, qu'un jour il prierait pour entendre quelqu'un d'autre souffrir de la sorte et qu'il finirait par en avoir honte.

Quel était le nom de cet homme déjà ? Théodore n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à lui donner une identité. Il n'était personne. Ce n'était qu'une chose, une créature qu'il avait utilisée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui trouver un intérêt.

.

Lorsqu'enfin, les cris de l'homme aux yeux bleus s'étaient atténués, Mulciber s'était accroupi à coté de lui. Sa respiration était faible, saccadée mais dans son regard brillait toujours cette lueur de détermination et de courage qui aurait su en ébranlé plus d'un. Il avait craché sur le mangemort.

Théodore obéit à l'ordre qu'il reçut à l'instant même où on lui donna. Il le tua avec ces deux petits mots qu'on lui avait appris à prononcer en gardant la tête haute. Il regarda la lumière quitter ses yeux et il fut surpris de constater que, même mort, le moldu gardait au fond de ses iris la trace de sa volonté.

Avec le recul, il se souvenait parfois de la peur qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait prononcé le sortilège impardonnable. Serait-il, lui, capable de se pardonner une fois ce moldu disparu ? Il ne savait même pas ce que l'homme aux yeux bleus avait fait pour mériter tout ça. Il avait refusé la vérité, puis avait fini par admettre que ce moldu n'était sans doute coupable de rien. Son seul tort était peut-être simplement d'exister.

Le temps passa. Théodore tua d'autres hommes. Puis des femmes. Et enfin, son cœur se ferma. Ses veines se gonflèrent d'un sentiment de puissance qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il ne chercha plus à connaître l'histoire de ses victimes ni le pourquoi du comment. Lorsqu'il pointait sa baguette magique sur un complet innocent, il se sentait bien. La mort était devenue son unique drogue. Elle était devenue sa raison d'être. Elle lui donnait un rôle. Elle lui faisait sentir qu'il était indispensable au fonctionnement de cette grande destinée qu'était la conquête du monde.

.

Il pensait que Drago Malefoy deviendrait comme lui et qu'ils formeraient un duo craint et respecté de tous. Ce qu'il ignorait à l'époque, c'est que certaines choses peuvent faire changer la donne lorsqu'il s'agit de devenir un tueur fou et sanguinaire sans aucune conscience. Cela, Théodore ne le sut jamais.

Ce qui lui fit comprendre que les choses avaient réellement changé, c'était le comportement de la sang de bourbe. Il se souvenait encore avec certitude de la fois où, blessée à la cheville, elle s'était laissée piétinée par Drago. Il avait vu la haine et la colère crisper son visage. Des questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, rendant toute possibilité de conclusion confuse. Pourquoi Hermione Granger tenait-elle tant à Drago Malefoy après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Et pourquoi, par Salazar, était-elle si violente avec lui lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il ne lui donnerait pas l'information qu'elle demandait ?

De la notion de pardon, de rédemption et d'expiation, Théodore ignorait tout. Ces mots ne trouvèrent jamais de sens dans son esprit. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, une litanie obsédante qui le définissait tout entier.

Il était né pour servir le mage noir. Il était né pour faire le mal, pour tuer. Rien ni personne ne pourrait le détourner de son chemin. Absolument rien.

Il chassa l'idée saugrenue qui venait de naître dans son esprit. Si Drago Malefoy devait être sa prochaine victime, qu'il en soit ainsi. Les ennemis de mes amis sont mes ennemis.

Théodore Nott était-il l'ami de Voldemort ? Cette question était stupide. Le seul ami que pouvait avoir Voldemort était un serpent hautement venimeux. Théodore n'était rien. Le seigneur des ténèbres ignorait jusqu'à son prénom, de la même manière que Théodore ne savait rien des personnes qu'il tuait sans aucun remord.

.

.

.

_Quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, cuisine_

« Je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir le faire parler, Hermione. »

Harry avait une voix triste et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. La jeune femme tourna vers lui un visage outré, manquant de faire tomber sa tasse de thé. Il se laissait abattre, il abandonnait sa seule chance de soigner Drago, de lui rendre cette santé qu'on lui avait volé. Qu'_elle_ lui avait pris.

« Ne dis pas ça, Harry, je t'en prie. Supplia-t-elle la voix tremblante.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de peine en disant ça Hermione, mais… Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir trahir son maître. Soupira Harry en jetant un regard en coin à son amie. J'aimerais que tu le fasses flancher, que tu trouves un moyen de lui faire cracher ce qu'il sait… Mais je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais faire. J'ai demandé à t'aider mais ils sont restés extrêmement clairs… Je suis encore trop faible pour m'approcher d'un détenu dangereux.

-Peut-être que je devrais suivre le conseil que m'a donné Dumbledore. Hasarda Hermione en portant sa main à sa bouche pour se ronger les ongles.

-C'était quoi son conseil ?

-De me servir de mes sentiments. »

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis secoua la tête.

« Je sais que le professeur Dumbledore a des idées vraiment tordues parfois, et aussi qu'il aime procéder par énigmes. Mais, effectivement, ce qu'il t'a dit pourrait se révéler utile. De toute façon, tu n'as rien à perdre en essayant, non ? Laisse parler ta colère et ta peine, tu verras bien. »

.

.

.

_Quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, cachots_

Hermione sentit qu'elle perdait le contrôle avant même que sa vision se trouble. Son corps partit en arrière et elle tituba. Ce maudit virus allait-il vraiment avoir raison d'elle ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à contrôler son corps ? Elle était en mauvaise posture, maintenant.

C'était si stupide, elle le tenait en joue avec sa baguette et puis, tout à coup, plus rien n'avait semblé tenir droit. Ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler, sa tête à tourner dans tous les sens… La réalité des choses lui échappaient, glissaient entre ses doigts. Elle avait chancelé et c'est à cet instant qu'il s'était jeté sur elle pour essayer de lui arracher sa baguette magique des mains.

Elle avait sentit son pied taper dans les siens pour la faire tomber. Ses poings s'étaient abattus sur elle avec force. Elle avait sentit qu'il la frappait au ventre. Complètement sonnée, elle s'était courbée en deux, à moitié assommée.

A présent, figée dans une attitude de douleur, elle faisait tout pour résister aux assauts répétés du mangemort. Elle jeta un sort de stupéfixion qui toucha le plafond avec un craquement désagréable. Une ou deux pierres se détachèrent et roulèrent derrière eux. Elle ne voyait plus rien à cause de ce satané virus qui lui brouillait la vue et elle ne parvenait plus à viser.

Ses forces étaient en train de la quitter. Elle sentit le bout de bois ensorcelé glisser entre ses doigts moites, filant de plus en plus vite vers la main de Théodore Nott… Ses muscles lui firent mal tant elle se cramponnait au bout de bois, crispée et tendue au maximum. Elle sentit qu'il posait sa paume contre son cou, cherchant à l'étrangler…

Le bang sonore qui retentit à l'instant où Hermione desserrait totalement ses doigts et lâchait sa baguette lui fit tellement peur que son mal de tête s'estompa d'un coup. Théodore Nott avait été projeté en arrière par une explosion bleu et gisait, hagard, contre le mur du fond. Un filet de sang coulait le long de son front et gouttait lentement sur son torse. La bouche entrouverte, il semblait avoir perdu tout sens des réalités.

Des pas indistincts résonnèrent derrière Hermione, déterminés. Elle entendit, dans le flou de son inconscience, une voix railleuse demander :

« Alors Nott, toujours aussi naze quand il s'agit de donner la bonne réponse ? »

Hermione connaissait cette voix, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom ou de visage dessus. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part. C'était… Une femme ? Où, par Merlin, avait-elle rencontré cette personne ? Ce n'était pas si vieux, elle en était certaine. Peut-être était-ce à Poudlard ?

« Tu vas lui dire ce qu'elle veut entendre, ok ? Parce que c'est ce que tout le monde veut, et que si tu ne le fais pas, je te tranche les deux jambes. Tu ne vaux déjà pas grand-chose alors si tu ne peux plus marcher… » Reprit la voix sans se départir de son accent de moquerie.

Hermione fit de son mieux pour pivoter. Sa vision était si trouble qu'elle identifia la personne seulement quand Théodore siffla entre ses dents :

« Pansy, sale petite peste. Si tu n'étais pas de sang pur, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais…

-Tu ne m'aurais rien du tout. Commenta tranquillement la jeune femme en lui lançant un sortilège de mutisme. Tes mots ne veulent rien dire. Tu parles, tu parles, mais tu ne passe jamais à l'acte. Alors maintenant, c'est moi que tu vas écouter. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, Nott ? Tu vas te mettre à table, un point c'est tout. »

.

.

Le bleu qui se trouvait au sommet du crâne de Théodore enfla, ressemblant à un œuf énorme et difforme. Il hésita à poser sa main dessus pour mesurer l'étendue des dégâts, puis renonça. Si les choses se présentaient aussi mal qu'il le pensait, sa tête avait doublé de volume et il préférait ne pas voir ça. Il essuya grossièrement le sang qui coulait de son nez du revers de sa manche et réprima un gémissement de douleur. Avec la chance qu'il avait, Granger lui avait sans doute cassé le nez. Où donc avait-elle attrapé un tel crochet du droit ? Certaines techniques moldues avaient du bon, il devait l'admettre.

.

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant que Pansy et Hermione venaient le torturer consciencieusement et méthodiquement. Elles ne voulaient pas lâcher l'affaire et devenaient de plus en plus insistantes à mesure qu'il refusait de leur donner les informations qu'elles désiraient. Il en était arrivé à un stade où le moindre petit doloris lui aurait semblé être une caresse. Pansy maîtrisait parfaitement le « _Sectusempra_ ».

Il était à bout de force. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et il avait très soif. Son corps tout entier était douloureux et tendu. Il avait au moins trois os cassés et une entorse à la cheville gauche. Pansy était vraiment très douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de lancer des sortilèges de torture. Il aurait mieux fallut qu'elle ne se batte jamais contre Bellatrix. Théodore avait l'impression que ça avait décuplé ses pouvoirs et ses capacités.

Si seulement Pansy était resté de leur coté au lieu de se jeter misérablement dans le camp des gentils… Avoir une personne d'une telle ténacité et d'une telle force leur aurait été utile. Pourquoi la jeune femme avait-elle subitement décidé que Voldemort était idiot ?

La réflexion de Théodore fut interrompue par le grincement caractéristique d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Hermione entra la première, suivie de près par Pansy. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu puis s'assirent tranquillement en tailleur dans la poussière.

A moitié sonné, il attendit qu'elles daignent lui expliquer le programme de la journée.

« C'est ta dernière chance aujourd'hui, Nott. Fit Hermione à voix basse en le fixant avec insistance. Nous avons obtenu l'autorisation du ministère pour mettre fin à tes jours. Soit tu nous dis tout ce que tu sais maintenant en obtenant une remise de peine, soit tu te tais et tu n'es plus de ce monde ce soir. »

Théodore sentit un frisson désagréable remonter le long de son dos. Il ne devait pas lui montrer sa peur. Sous aucun prétexte.

« Tu bluffes, sang de bourbe. »

Il se rendit à peine compte qu'elle s'était levée tant le mouvement avait été rapide. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et saisit ses cheveux en lui griffant le crâne. Elle tira sa tête en arrière avec tant de force qu'il sentit des cheveux se détacher. Elle appliqua tranquillement sa baguette magique contre sa jugulaire. Il sentit le sang battre furieusement contre le bâton magique, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de son corps.

La douleur qui le traversa quand elle le coupa légèrement lui fit comprendre une chose : Hermione maîtrisait parfaitement le sortilège d'hémorragie qui, jusque là, avait été réservé à Bellatrix.

« Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à Drago, Nott. Je suppose que ça te fait plaisir ? Susurra la voix de Pansy depuis le fond du cachot. Mais s'il meure, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Nous préférons te tuer maintenant. »

Théodore avala difficilement sa salive.

« Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous avez une autorisation pour me tuer ? Des sorcières de votre rang ne sont pas autorisées à faire ce genre de choses. Vous n'êtes rien pour le ministère. Vous n'avez même pas vos ASPICs. »

Hermione eut un petit rire étranglé et, pour la première fois, Théodore en eut peur. Il vit briller dans ses yeux quelque chose d'indéfinissable, entre la folie et la rage. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le désespoir était en train de la rendre très agressive. De plus, il avait touché un point sensible en parlant des ASPICs.

La main de la jeune femme ne trembla pas tandis qu'elle se penchait sur son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Tu as raison Nott, nous n'avons aucune autorisation. Ce que tu ne sais pas, par contre, c'est que j'ai joué un rôle très important dans la défaite de Voldemort et que personne, en ce moment, ne fait attention à des raclures comme toi. On essaye de soigner les blessés, les personnes qui ont été touchées par ton virus. Alors il faut que tu saches, Nott, que si je t'égorge dans cette sale petite prison, personne ne me dira quelque chose. Tu te videras de tout sang tout seul comme un grand sans que quiconque le sache. Il se peut même qu'ils laissent pourrir ton corps ici si je le leur demande. »

Théodore frissonna malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir peur, il luttait de toutes ses forces et pourtant… Pourtant il sentait que toute force l'abandonnait, qu'il devenait faible. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était son état physique ou simplement les menaces de la jeune femme qui le mettait aussi mal. Tout ce dont il était conscient, c'est que sa tête lui tournait, que ses yeux le brûlaient atrocement, que les coupures qui recouvraient son corps étaient en train de s'infecter sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe…

Etaient-elles vraiment capable de lui ôter la vie et de le laisser là, seul, agonisant en silence ? Qui viendrait récupérer son corps s'il mourrait ? Les membres de l'ordre du phénix prendraient-ils l'initiative de brûler son corps ? Le démembreraient-ils ? En feraient-ils un trophée comme eux, les mangemorts, qui avaient l'habitude de parader avec les cadavres de leurs victimes ?

Hermione ricana une nouvelle fois. Le son de sa voix résonna dans la pièce sombre et humide, renforçant la théorie de Théodore. L'absence de Drago était en train de la rendre folle. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. S'il ne lui disait rien, elle le tuerait et elle prendrait son temps. Tout son temps. Dans son regard, Théodore crut apercevoir une parcelle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Allait-elle devenir aussi cruelle et aussi démoniaque ?

Pansy ne fit pas un geste, toujours assise dans l'ombre, attendant calmement qu'Hermione vienne à bout de leur prisonnier. Elle semblait tout à fait détendue et ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde du comportement de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il apparut même à Théodore, à un moment donné, qu'elle se limait les ongles d'un sort.

.

« Tu te sens faible, pas vrai, Nott ? Reprit Hermione dans un souffle. Je le sais, je le sens, tu trembles. Tu es peut-être malade ? Et si ta maladie venait à te tuer, hein ?

-Je… Je ne suis pas malade. Si je suis… Comme ça… C'est… C'est parce que je… Ne mange pas assez. Rien de plus… C'est simplement… Haleta Théodore tandis que la jeune femme tirait un peu plus sur ses cheveux.

-Ou alors… Fit tranquillement Hermione, c'est parce que je n'arrête pas de te toucher, et que je t'ai refilé mon virus. Ce serait drôle non ? Cette petite chose que tu étais content de voir entrer dans l'école va te tuer. Tu es le seul à savoir comment te guérir ! Tu vas sacrifier ta vie pour Voldemort ? C'est mignon. Je suis sure qu'il te récompensera. Oh, mais attend… Il ne serait pas mort par hasard ? De ce même virus ? »

Théodore sentit un nouveau frisson remonter dans son dos. Cette fois-ci, il ne parvint pas à cacher l'horreur qui se peignait sur ses traits. L'évidence contre laquelle il se battait depuis des heures maintenant commençait à entrer doucement dans son esprit. Hermione avait sans doute raison. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible et il savait que cela pouvait être dû au virus.

Hermione ne portait jamais ses gants quand elle le touchait et elle lui avait abondamment postillonné dessus lorsqu'elle lui hurlait d'aller brûler en enfer.

« Si… Si je vous donne la solution, je veux une remise de peine d'au moins dix ans. » Grommela-t-il.

-Tu as lu trop de grimoires mon pauvre Théodore. Gloussa Pansy depuis le fond du cachot. Personne ne donne plus ce genre de cadeaux de nos jours.

-Tu aurais pu obtenir ça au début, siffla Hermione d'un air menaçant, mais aujourd'hui, la seule remise de peine que tu obtiendras, ce sera un antidote pour t'empêcher de crever comme un rat à cause du virus. Personne ne lèvera plus le petit doigt pour te faire sortir d'ici si tu ne finis pas par passer l'arme à gauche. De plus, tu as intérêt à t'activer pour nous refiler une solution car je tiens à préciser que tu ne seras soigné que lorsque Drago sera réveillé. Ca te suffit pour te donner envie de t'activer, Nott ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Théodore sentit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir de pleurer. Sa vue se brouilla tandis qu'il commençait à trembler.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à toutes ces choses, à sa vie, à ses choix et à tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusque là. Il avait aimé tuer toutes ces personnes, avoir une impression de puissance, de domination sur les autres. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait adoré faire le mal autour de lui. Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui, ce qui le tracassait et qui l'obsédait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de sacrifier son existence pour Voldemort.

Le mage noir lui avait donné la puissance et l'envie de faire mal. Il l'avait libéré de ses entraves, il avait fait en sorte que lui, Théodore, devienne quelqu'un d'important, une personne disposant d'une force véritable. Voldemort ne lui avait cependant jamais rien promis. Théodore savait que même s'ils avaient gagné, il serait resté un sous-fifre. D'autres personnes se trouvaient beaucoup plus haut placées que lui et méritaient d'autant plus cette place.

Ce qu'il avait conclu à la fin de tout ceci avait achevé de lui glacer le sang. Il n'était rien. Il n'avait aucune importance, aucun rôle fondamental. Il était une goutte d'eau dans ce vaste océan maléfique. Le mage noir n'aurait jamais hésité à le mettre à mort si cela avait dû l'aider à gagner la guerre, Théodore le savait.

.

Il pensait cela parce qu'il avait appris le secret du virus tout à fait par hasard. Il avait entendu Voldemort en parler avec Lucius Malefoy. S'il n'avait pas surpris cette conversation, peut-être serait-il mort, lui aussi, contaminé par imprudence de la même manière que Millicent. Sa vie n'était pas importante.

.

Hermione et Pansy avaient de la chance d'être tombé sur lui car, en dehors de lui, Lucius et Voldemort, personne ne connaissait la composition du virus et la manière d'en obtenir un antidote. Elles avaient vraiment vraiment beaucoup de chance. Elles l'apprirent bien plus tard, une fois tous les mangemorts torturés et interrogés. Si elles avaient tué Théodore Nott ce jour là, elles auraient définitivement perdu toute chance d'anéantir la maladie.

.

Ses tremblements ne cessèrent pas. Hermione attendait patiemment, pressant de temps à autre sa baguette de manière plus insistante contre la peau de Théodore. Finalement, il poussa un cri aigu quand elle le taillada de nouveau et dit rapidement, d'une voix éraillée :

« Le virus peut-être soigné, mais il n'y a qu'un moyen pour le faire et c'est… Presque impossible. Je ne sais pas si vous allez y arriver.

-Crache le morceau, Nott. Siffla Pansy qui venait de se lever.

-Il faut… Il faut simplement ajouter un ingrédient à la potion qui a provoqué le virus.

-Et c'est ? L'incita Hermione en tirant davantage sur ses cheveux.

-Du sang. Grimaça-t-il.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas. Ce serait trop facile qu'il faille juste y ajouter du sang, n'est ce pas ? Soupira Pansy.

-En effet. Haleta Théodore, à bout de forces. Il… Il faut plus spécifiquement que ce soit le sang de la personne qui a transmis le virus. Pour les sang de… Les nés moldus qui ont contracté la maladie, il n'y a pas de… De problème. Ils doivent juste ajouter leur sang à la potion. Par contre, pour… Pour les sang-purs, c'est plus compliqué. Si la personne qui les a contaminés est… Est morte, on ne peut plus rien faire. En outre, on ne peut faire boire que… Que deux potions à la personne malade. Si… Si on en faire boire plus, il ou elle mourra car le… Le virus se développera plus… Plus vite. Il faut que tu sois certaine que c'est toi qui… Qui as transmis le virus à Drago, Granger, parce que vu son état, une seule erreur suffira à le tuer. »


	27. Potion magique et propriétés spécifiques

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu (beaucoup) les boules d'arriver à la fin de cette fiction. C'est la première fois que j'ai autant d'inspiration et autant de lecteurs et je ne pensais pas un jour avoir autant de reviews. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre soutien, vos messages et vos critiques. Je vous retrouve bientôt pour le prologue, en espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous satisfera pleinement ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Pommedapi**_ : =D =D Je suis super contente, merci ! Je pense qu'Hermione voulait surtout faire croire à Théodore qu'elle allait le tuer, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait réellement eu l'intention. Bonne lecture !

_**Lylee-Hannah**_ : Et bien, merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait plaisir, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé que les choses soient différentes à la fin (soupir rêveur).

_**Fiid-lOve**_ : Sauf si quoi ? Je veux savoir ! J'ai essayer de faire le plus clair possible dans l'explication, mais c'est vrai que c'est compliqué :s.

_**StephAliC**_ : Et bien, merci ! C'est tout à fait le message que je voulais faire passer :). Bonne lecture !

_**Violettepoete**_ : Merci :D. Il faut croire qu'elle aime vraiment beaucoup Drago ;).

_**EinIgriV**_ : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même !

_**AudeHP43**_ : Je suis d'accord avec lui, il doit y avoir du monde qui se presse pour câliner Drago. J'avoue c'est pas sympa… Mais sinon se serait moins drôle :p.

_**PaulinaDragona**_ : Je pense qu'on met toujours un peu de nous dans nos personnages, qu'on le veuille ou non :). Pour Drago et bien… Tu verras un peu plus bas ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Bonne lecture !

_**Binabi3**_ : Nan nan, c'est pas du tout mon genre de torturer mes lecteurs, rassure toi :p. C'est sûr que la Pansy des livres n'est pas vraiment pareille qu'ici. Bonne lecture !

_**van3xxx**_ : Fallait pas que ce soit trop facile, sinon ils auraient trouvé tout de suite :p.

_**Loufoca-Granger**_ : C'est vrai que le véritasérum aurait pu être utilisé, mais là, en l'occurrence, elles n'en avaient pas à portée de main et sa conception est plutôt longue. Pour l'avenir de Drago, je te laisse lire en dessous. Je pense aussi que Bellatrix est comme elle est parce qu'elle aime Voldemort, mais je pense aussi qu'elle est un peu folle à la base ^^.

_**Fan-de-carlisle-cullen **_: il me fait de la peine à moi aussi…

_**nenfert **_: que veux-tu, c'est ma cruauté qui ressort :p.

* * *

**Résumé ****des ****chapitres**** précédents** : un virus sévit dans l'école de magie et les nés moldu sont les seuls à être malades. Tout se complique lorsque des sang purs contractent le virus et meurent. A l'aide d'une potion crée par Severus, Harry parvient tout de même à mettre fin au règne du mage noir. Malheureusement, après avoir échangé un baiser avec Hermione, Drago contracte le virus à son tour. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une semaine à vivre. Désespérée, Hermione cherche à tout prix un moyen d'éradiquer le virus. Complètement anéantie, elle torture Théodore Nott qui finit par lui avouer comment créer un antidote. Il suffit d'ajouter à la potion de base le sang de la personne né moldue qui a contaminé le sorcier de sang pur.

* * *

_Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, chambre d'Hermione Granger_

Hermione essaya de se lever et posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du siège. Elle s'était à peine redressée que sa tête se mit à tourner dans tous les sens. Hermione se rassit en grommelant. Holly Life, qui se tenait à ses cotés avec un dossier médical à la main, lui jeta un regard sévère des plus équivoques.

« Miss Granger ! Tonna-t-elle, un étrange air de ressemblance avec Madame Pomfresh se peignant sur ses traits. Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous lever. Vous allez perdre connaissance si vous vous obstinez à vous redresser toutes les cinq minutes. Je viens de vous faire une prise de sang tout de même ! »

Hermione ne répondit pas et détourna volontairement la tête, évitant les yeux inquisiteurs de l'infirmière. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se lever, mais elle avait le plus grand mal à rester en place, ici, assise sur son siège. Elle voulait plus que tout descendre dans les sous-sols pour aller aider le professeur Rogue dans la conception de l'antidote qui allait sauver Drago. Elle voulait lui apporter tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin, même si pour ça elle devait fouiller dans sa réserve personnelle sans son accord, puis se battre avec lui dans un duel endiablé, même s'il devait lui jeter un sortilège de magie noir, un doloris… Elle voulait aussi, avant de descendre dans la section « potions » de Sainte Mangouste, aller voir Drago pour lui expliquer comment elle et Pansy avait réussit à tirer les vers du nez de Théodore Nott, puis ensuite lui donner tous les détails sur la façon dont le virus allait disparaître, lui narrer les plans qu'elle avait fait pour leur future vie à deux et…

« Cessez de vous agiter ! Siffla Holly en saisissant le bras d'Hermione, stoppant du même coup les pensées de la brunette.

-Je ne m'agite pas du tout ! Rétorqua vertement la jeune femme en faisant une nouvelle tentative pour se lever. Je me sens très bien ! »

Holly poussa un soupir désespéré qui en disait long sur la façon dont Hermione érodait ses maigres ressources de patience. L'infirmière s'approcha de la jeune femme et plongea son regard marron dans le sien. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se donner contenance, fronça les sourcils et lui dit :

« Le professeur Rogue doit recomposer la potion dans son intégralité avant de fabriquer l'antidote. Elle a besoin de reposer durant une heure au minimum. Descendre dans la section « potions » avant que ce temps soit écoulé ne vous servira strictement à rien.

-Mais… Reprit aussitôt Hermione.

-Miss Granger ! Coupa sèchement Holly. J'ai été élève à Poudlard moi aussi, et cela avant vous. Je connais le professeur Rogue. Il n'aime pas être dérangé lorsqu'il crée des potions et n'apprécierait sans doute pas de vous avoir dans ses pattes pendant qu'il s'échinera à essayer de sauver votre petit ami ! Vous voulez le retarder, peut-être ?

-Ce n'est pas mon... Couina Hermione.

-Miss Granger. S'il vous plaît.

-Très bien. »

Hermione se calma légèrement et cessa de se tortiller sur sa chaise bien qu'elle en ait très envie. Holly Life détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers un placard qu'elle ouvrit en marmonnant. Elle farfouilla un instant à l'intérieur, passant ses mains sur les différentes étagères. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de baragouiner quelque chose à propos de l'immaturité. La jeune femme entendit tinter les flacons qui s'entrechoquaient tandis que l'infirmière poussait quelques fioles sur la gauche. Hermione eut le temps d'entendre Holly dire « même investie d'une mission » et « toujours les hormones en ébullition ». Finalement, la soignante se tourna vers la jeune femme, un flacon contenant une substance verte fluo dans la main.

« Cette potion à base de cactus va vous permettre de dormir une heure et de régénérer votre sang pendant cette période. Une fois cette heure passée et je dis bien SEULEMENT UNE FOIS PASSEE, vous pourrez descendre voir le professeur Rogue. »

Hermione voulu rétorquer quelque chose mais le regard sérieux et pénétrant d'Holly l'en dissuada immédiatement. Résignée, elle tendit la main vers la fiole et, l'apportant à sa bouche, elle l'avala d'un trait. Titubant à moitié, elle marcha jusqu'à son lit et s'affala dessus. Trois secondes et demie plus tard, elle dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve, le nez plongé dans l'oreiller.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, section « potions »_

Severus Rogue remonta ses manches et inspira un grand coup. L'effluve sucrée et âcre à la fois qui provenait du chaudron lui chatouilla les narines. Il ferma les yeux un instant, représentant dans son esprit les différents éléments composant la potion. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour les voir défiler sous ses paupières closes, dans un étrange ballet qui provoqua chez lui une forme d'excitation. Il passa en revu les racines de taille variable, les plantes colorées et séchées, les fruits frais, l'écorce d'arbre, le sang de créature mystérieuse choisit pour concevoir le virus. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, détournant prestement son regard du chaudron.

Il devait l'admettre, malgré lui, celui qui avait composé cette potion disposait d'un esprit machiavélique d'une rare intelligence. Comment, par Merlin, avait-il simplement réussit à comprendre que mélanger du chanvre coupé en fines lamelles et un nerf de dragon des hautes montagnes pouvait nuire aux nés moldus ? Peut-être l'intensité magique de la créature couplée à celle d'un produit utilisé par les moldus créait-il un champ de force trop puissant pour des personnes ayant du sang moldu dans les veines ? Par Salazar, il fallait vraiment avoir un esprit surpuissant.

Il était fasciné par ce virus. Il s'en voulait de l'admettre, mais créer une potion de ce genre relevait du génie le plus pur et il se morigénait de ne pas en avoir compris la complexité et les enjeux avant Voldemort. En outre, il se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir découvert lui-même que le sang de la personne malade pouvait permettre à lui seul de créer un antidote. Il devait admettre que tout cela était vraiment ingénieux…

Forcer les personnes à signer leur propre arrêt de mort… Seul Voldemort était capable d'une telle cruauté. C'était tout bête mais en même temps très complexe. Les choses s'enchaînaient d'elles même. Le né moldu contaminait un sang pur par mégarde (ou par intention, qui sait). Le sang pur, pris de colère, commençait par rejeter les nés moldus. La haine qu'il ressentait pour eux devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure que les jours se passaient. Le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur exaspérante et la maladie ne guérissait pas, bien évidemment. L'Etat du malade empirait de plus en plus, le faisant se sentir faible et vulnérable à la moindre attaque. Un jour, le sang pur se réveillait avec une seule idée en tête : prendre la vie de ce débile de né moldu qui avait osé lui pourrir la sienne. C'est ainsi qu'il détruirait la seule façon pour lui de guérir du virus.

Vraiment fascinant.

.

Trois coups frappés à la porte blindée de la section potion interrompirent la réflexion de Severus Rogue. Pour lui, ce son ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Hermione Granger avait bu sa potion de régénération sanguine et elle avait, comme il le craignait, décidé de venir empiéter sur son espace naturel avec sa légèreté habituelle.

Les coups portés à la porte redoublèrent d'intensité. Avec un soupir résigné, le professeur de potion se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

Il eut la désagréable surprise de se retrouver non seulement face à une Hermione aux yeux vitreux et cernés, mais aussi à un Harry au sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le duo infernal. Sa hantise. Il allait se retrouver seul dans une pièce. Avec eux deux.

« Potter et Granger. Fit-il d'une voix doucereuse dénuée de toute gentillesse. Je suis étonné de voir que Weasley ne vous accompagne pas. Vous avez réussit à vous séparer de l'un de vos membre ? Ce doit être douloureux.

-Non, non. Je suis là. » Fit une voix qui provenait du dos d'Harry.

Severus Rogue aperçut alors Ron qui se levait d'un bon. Il s'était abaissé pour refaire son lacet. Caché derrière ses deux amis, il était totalement invisible aux yeux de son professeur. Le sentiment de désespoir qui envahit Severus à cet instant fut viscéral. Il n'allait pas passer du temps enfermé avec Potter et Granger. Il allait passer du temps enfermé avec Potter, Granger ET Weasley.

Son cœur s'emballa soudainement, provoquant chez lui l'apparition d'une rougeur annonciatrice de colère. Toutefois, sa panique s'estompa brusquement quand Hermione lui tendit la fiole qui contenait son propre sang. La peur de Severus venait de céder la place à une excitation fébrile. Il tendit le bras et pris le flacon des mains d'Hermione, le fixant avec une lueur d'adoration au fond du regard. Puis, reportant son attention sur ses élèves, il grimaça.

« Je ne veux rien entendre. Pas un pas, pas un ricanement, pas un chuchotement, pas un mot, pas un raclement de gorge. Pas même le bruit d'une respiration. » Asséna-t-il en leur faisant un signe pour qu'ils entrent à sa suite.

.

.

Hermione avait les cheveux collés sur son front à cause de l'humidité et de la vapeur qui émanaient du chaudron. Elle n'était pas penchée au dessus pourtant. Comment le pourrait-elle alors que le professeur Rogue avait soigneusement délimité un périmètre dont ils ne devaient surtout pas s'approcher sous peine de tout faire capoter ? Elle était assise sur une table, à trois mètres au moins du chaudron bouillonnant.

Hermione jeta un regard en biais à Harry, afin d'effectuer une comparaison, et remarqua qu'il ne présentait pas la moindre trace de sueur. Son visage était vierge de toute marque d'humidité. Un frisson remonta le long du dos d'Hermione. Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas l'air d'avoir chaud, lui aussi ? Elle tourna la tête vers Ron, assis à sa droite, et nota avec désespoir qu'il n'avait pas non plus la moindre goutte d'eau sur le visage.

Résistant à l'envie prenante d'enlever son pull séance tenante pour se sentir un peu mieux, la jeune femme se gratta la gorge d'un grognement et tenta une approche maladroite.

« Professeur Rogue ? Risqua-t-elle.

-Pas un souffle, Granger.

-Mais Professeur… Insista la jeune femme.

-Taisez-vous. »

Hermione se renfrogna et regarda Harry qui venait de lui jeter une œillade interrogatrice. Sentant une légère migraine s'insinuer juste au dessus de ses yeux, elle pointa un doigt sur son front pour signifier à son ami qu'elle avait mal à la tête puis essuya ses tempes pour lui montrer qu'elle avait extrêmement chaud et qu'elle était en sueur.

Elle ferma les yeux deux secondes, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer la douleur qui battait joyeusement son plein au sommet de sa tête. Tout cela fut amplement suffisant pour qu'Harry comprenne que son amie se sentait mal. A son tour, il décida d'essayer une approche avec tact et douceur à l'intention du professeur Rogue.

« Professeur, s'il vous plaît. Commença-t-il d'un air sérieux.

-Par Salazard, Potter ! S'emporta immédiatement Severus sans même lui jeter un regard. Ne vous est-il pas possible de suivre les règles, pour une fois ?

-Mais professeur… Fit Harry, sentant une forme de colère bien connue s'insinuer en lui.

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! » Beugla le professeur de potion en se retournant vers les trois amis.

A cet instant, sous les yeux médusés d'Hermione et de Ron, Severus Rogue lança un sortilège de mutisme à Harry. Ce dernier, étonné, tomba de sa chaise et fini à genou sur le sol froid de la section « potions ». Hermione regarda fixement son ami se relever. Il lui semblait que son visage était empreint d'une certaine colère qui, quelque part, ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le professeur Rogue, même s'il devait admettre qu'il avait grandement contribué à la mort de Voldemort.

Hermione se rendit compte, soudainement, que l'atmosphère était désormais complètement saturée d'humidité. Elle était trempée de transpiration et sa vue était de plus en plus confondue par la vapeur environnante qui formait un brouillard chaud et opaque. Elle paniqua quand elle se rendit compte que les traits d'Harry étaient en fait en train de se déformer sous l'effet des effluves de l'antidote. Harry était en train de changer de visage. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau fondait sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose.

Se pouvait-il que le professeur Rogue soit en fait du mauvais coté ? Qu'il soit encore à la solde du mage noir et qu'il ait décidé de tuer Harry pour le punir ? Ou pire encore… Peut-être avait-il créé une potion qui, sous ses dehors de sauveuse, était en fait un moyen de sauvegarder l'esprit de Voldemort pour l'empêcher de mourir complètement ?

Hermione voulu dire à son ami qu'il courrait un grave danger et que sa vie était menacée. Elle se pencha vers lui. Elle essaya de prononcer quelques mots, mais sa voix refusa obstinément de sortir de sa gorge. A la place, elle émit un grognement rauque. Puis tout devint noir autour d'elle et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

.

.

« Potter ! Fit une voix aux intonations désagréables. Ne vous tenez pas si près, elle va mourir étouffée. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je vous tiendrais rigueur, mais je pourrais avoir besoin de son sang pour sauver d'autres malades.

-vous êtes sur que votre potion va marcher ? Demanda une voix inquiète quelque part au dessus d'Hermione. Elle est blanche comme un linge.

-Potter je vais vous le dire une fois, pas deux. Souffla la voix désagréable, se faisant basse et menaçante. Ne mettez jamais en doute mes capacités à créer des potions. »

Hermione papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit avec difficultés. La lumière blanche de la pièce l'aveugla un instant et elle ferma les paupières, protégeant une seconde ses pupilles des néons agressifs qui décoraient le plafond.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir pourquoi elle était dans la même pièce que le professeur Rogue, pourquoi le lit sur lequel elle était couchée lui paraissait si dur et pourquoi elle avait mal au ventre, comme si elle était très angoissée. Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se souvenir du pourquoi du comment. Puis, brusquement, les soupçons qu'elle avait sur le professeur Rogue et les traits d'Harry qui disparaissaient lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle se redressa d'un coup, manquant, par la même occasion, de mettre un coup de boule mémorable à Severus. Un vertige puissant la saisit à l'instant où elle s'assit et elle retomba lourdement en arrière. Le professeur Rogue la retint de mauvaise grâce, pestant contre son impulsivité et sa stupidité.

« Calmez-vous enfin ! Lui ordonna-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Vous voulez m'aider ou vous voulez passer votre temps dans le coma ?

-Harry… Souffla Hermione sans écouter le moindre mot. T'es où ? Harry…

-Je suis là, Hermione. Fit la voix d'Harry, toute proche. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Hermione, tu devrais écouter le professeur Rogue et lui faire confiance. Arrête d'essayer de te lever.

-Harry ? Tu es là, Harry ? Je ne te vois pas. Dit Hermione d'un air paniqué. Tu t'es effacé ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage se crispa, puis il se tourna lentement vers Severus Rogue et lui demanda, d'un air pincé :

« Comment est ce que vous expliquez ça ? »

Severus Rogue eut alors une réaction diamétralement opposée à celle qu'attendait Harry. Il leva les yeux vers le visage du survivant et lui répondit :

« Elle réagit… C'est fantastique ! »

Abasourdi, Harry vit alors un _sourire_ se dessiner sur le visage du professeur de potion.

« Tenez Granger pour qu'elle ne tombe pas ! » Aboya Severus à l'adresse Ron avant de se diriger dans un frôlement de cape vers son chaudron.

Harry, qui s'était accroupi aux cotés d'Hermione, se redressa vivement et s'approcha du professeur Rogue, ignorant la ligne invisible qu'il lui était interdit de franchir.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Fit-il sans prendre la peine de cacher son énervement.

-Je vais le faire uniquement pour que vous cessiez vos impertinentes questions, Potter. Soupira Severus en lui jetant un regard méprisant.

-Je vous écoute.

-Comme vous ne le savez sans doute pas puisque vous n'écoutez pas en cours, un virus inoculé par le biais d'une potion prend totalement possession de l'organisme, comme s'il était un organe du corps à part entière. Vous me suivez Potter?

-Oui. Fit Harry d'un hochement de tête.

-Bien. L'antidote que je suis en train de créer a pour but de guérir Drago et il est fabriqué avec le sang de Miss Granger puisqu'elle est sans doute la personne qui l'a rendu malade. Cependant, compte tenu de ce que nous savons, cette potion est aussi en mesure de guérir Miss Granger. Monsieur Nott a dit que la potion d'origine mêlée au sang du né moldu malade devrait avoir le pouvoir de guérir la personne en question. La réaction de son corps prouve que cette théorie est juste. Le virus essaye de survivre en tant qu'organe du corps humain menacé. »

Pendant qu'Harry et le professeur Rogue discutaient, Hermione remua faiblement dans les bras de Ron et se tourna vers lui. Elle nota la lueur inquiète qui teintait son regard. Puis, prise d'un accès de paranoïa, elle lui chuchota :

« Ron, le professeur Rogue essaye de tuer Harry ! »

Ron retint le fou rire qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge. De toute évidence, au vu de son expression, Hermione était complètement persuadée de ce qu'elle disait.

« Je ne pense pas, Hermione. Lui dit-il gentiment.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Glapit la jeune femme à voix basse. Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont les traits d'Harry changeaient ? C'est parce qu'il veut le tuer. Il est invisible maintenant ! Et tu ne fais rien !

- Hermione, calme-toi. Fit Ron d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. Tu t'es évanouie à cause des vapeurs du chaudron. Tu as rêvé tout ça. C'était une hallucination.

-Tu es de son coté, c'est ça ? Siffla la jeune femme dont les joues s'empourprèrent d'un coup. Je suis donc la seule à pouvoir sauver Harry. Je croyais que nous étions amis tous les trois, mais je vois que je me suis complètement trompée sur ton compte. HARRY ! »

Sous les yeux médusés d'Harry et du professeur Rogue, Hermione envoya alors un crochet du droit bien placé à Ron avant de se tortiller dans tous les sens. Surpris par la douleur, le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur et la lâcha. Hermione en profita pour se lever en prenant appui sur ses bras tremblants. Elle jeta un regard triomphant au rouquin étendu par terre puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Je vais te sortir de là, Harry… » Commença-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent alors, comme si un voile venait de se placer devant. Elle se sentait soudain à bout de force. Il fallait absolument qu'elle dorme. C'était vital… Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules. Elle tomba une nouvelle fois, s'écrasant sur Ron qui poussa un nouveau cri de douleur.

.

.

« Miss Granger ? »

Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes et jeta un regard au décor qui l'entourait. Elle était toujours dans la pièce dédiée aux potions de Sainte Mangouste, allongée sur une table. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand elle aperçut le professeur Rogue penché au dessus d'elle.

« Je vais vous demander un effort extrême pour quelqu'un qui a une intelligence aussi restreinte que la votre, mais il le faut. Grinça Severus avec un rictus forcé.S'il vous plait Miss Granger, restez calme.

-Comment puis-je rester calme alors que vous êtes en train de m'assassiner ? » Persiffla la jeune femme entre ses dents.

Severus Rogue s'éloigna un peu, poussa un profond soupir et reprit la parole :

« Miss Granger, le virus qui sévit dans votre corps est un virus magique. Vous vous souvenez de tout cela ?

-Oui, fit Hermione en hochant la tête avec méfiance.

-Bien. Dans ce cas vous allez devoir faire appel à vos capacités de Miss-je-sais-tout et à vos compétences rationnelles pour comprendre ce que je vais vous dire sans croire qu'un complot se trame dans votre dos. Est-ce que vous comprenez bien ce que je vous demande ?

-Oui, soupira la jeune femme, convaincue que Severus allait débiter un tissu de mensonges.

-Le virus magique qui a pris possession de votre organisme à réagit à l'antidote. Il essaye de faire en sorte que vous ne puissiez pas le prendre afin de rester dans votre corps. Cela passe par deux phases dont vous vous souvenez sans doute puisque c'est au programme des cours de première année en potion. Dans un premier temps, le virus s'attaque au physique. Il affaiblit l'organisme de manière plus prononcée que d'ordinaire dans un temps donné. Par la suite, il s'insinue dans l'esprit pour faire entrer le doute quant à l'absorption de l'antidote. Il vous fait croire qu'ingurgiter ce dernier sera néfaste à votre organisme. Il ne veut pas que vous guérissez. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression qu'une sorte de lutte avait débuté en elle et cela lui donnait très mal à la tête. Une partie de son esprit se souvenait parfaitement de ses cours de première année à la ligne près et lui expliquait en quoi le professeur Rogue avait raison. Deux ou trois exemples concrets de ce genre de cas lui revinrent en mémoire pour illustrer sa réflexion.

Néanmoins, une autre partie de son mental lui enjoignait de quitter la pièce le plus tôt possible, sans quoi la chauve-souris qui se tenait en face d'elle allait lui faire boire de force un funeste produit qui conduirait à coup sûr à sa perte.

« Menteur. Murmura Hermione en se levant d'un bond, prête à en découdre.

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, Miss Granger. Soupira le professeur Rogue en agitant sa baguette magique d'un air las. J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor pour insulte à professeur et… _Petrificus__ Totalus_. »

Hermione tomba en avant. Ron la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle lui jeta un regard indigné. Son ami voulait-il lui aussi la mort d'Harry pour laisser Severus la torturer ainsi ? Elle fit une vaine tentative pour se défendre mais, comme elle le savait parfaitement, le sortilège paralysait tous ses mouvements. Elle osa une œillade furieuse à destination du professeur Rogue qui s'approchait d'elle avec, à la main, un flacon contenant un liquide rouge sang.

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond désespéré quand le maître des potions ôta le bouchon de liège qui fermait la fiole. Une migraine féroce battit contre ses tempes tandis qu'elle vit, avec angoisse, la main de Severus approcher le flacon de son visage. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de s'extirper des bras de Ron, mais le sortilège la maintenait bien en place. La panique s'insinua en elle comme une traînée de poudre à canon s'enflamme au contact d'une allumette.

Des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux. Ses amis voulaient qu'elle meure. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça. Après elle, Severus Rogue mettrait fin aux jours d'Harry, puis ce serait le tour de Drago, qui mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances à cause de sa maladie. Il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça.

Le professeur Rogue lui ouvrit la bouche. Les larmes d'Hermione se mirent à couler sur ses joues de manière ininterrompue. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le thorax et elle manqua de s'évanouir. Alors que la peur menaçait de la faire perdre connaissance pour la troisième fois de la journée, elle sentit quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux affolés se tournèrent sur le coté et elle vit Harry. Il avait posé sa main dans ses cheveux et caressait sa tignasse rebelle d'un air bienveillant. Il sourit à la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle.

« C'est fini Hermione. Tu n'auras plus à mettre de gants pour toucher les autres. Tu n'auras plus besoin de te cacher pour voir Malef… Drago. Tout ça c'est terminé. »

La potion coula dans la gorge d'Hermione et le sortilège de paralysie se rompit. Elle tomba à genoux et poussa un hurlement déchirant. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était en train de se consumer de l'intérieur pendant que le virus qui lui avait démoli l'existence vivait ses derniers instants.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Troisième étage : blessés graves, soins intensifs, comas volontaires_

« Dépêchez-vous ! Supplia Hermione en tirant sur la manche du professeur Rogue sans cesser de trottiner à ses cotés.

-Il suffit, Miss Granger ! Fit ce dernier en enlevant rageusement le pan de tissus de la main de la jeune femme. Un peu de calme, je vous prie.

-Mais Drago…

-Drago va guérir, mais seulement si vous me laissez marcher assez vite pour atteindre sa chambre avant deux siècles ! » Grogna le maître des potions en accélérant le pas.

Hermione se tût et décida de se déplacer en silence afin d'éviter toute explosion intempestive de son professeur. Harry et Ron étaient partis rejoindre Ginny et Hermione était désormais seule avec Severus, ce qui n'avait malheureusement pas calmé l'humeur massacrante du professeur.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement devant la porte de la chambre du Serpentard. Hermione la poussa fébrilement et fit un pas dans la pièce. Elle fut presque aveuglée par l'éclat des rayons de soleil qui perçaient par la fenêtre et ne remarqua même pas la présence d'Holly. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la lumière artificielle de la section « potions » et elle devait avouer que les murs de la chambre de Drago étaient vraiment très blancs. Cela faisait ressortir une atmosphère d'une telle clarté et d'une telle pureté…

Le temps sembla brusquement ralentir. La douce chaleur du soleil caressa le visage d'Hermione. Elle se frotta les yeux et sentit brusquement une immense fatigue la submerger et peser sur ses frêles épaules. Elle était guérie. Guérie.

Elle reprit ses esprits lorsque le professeur Rogue entra à sa suite. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment. Elle avait peur.

En effet, à l'instant même où Severus fit un pas dans la pièce, Drago ouvrit les yeux et se mit à hurler. Son corps fut soudainement secoué de soubresauts désordonnés qui firent cliqueter le lit. Holly Life agita aussitôt sa baguette magique d'un air professionnel. Deux cordes blanches vinrent s'enrouler autour des poignets et des chevilles du Serpentard pour l'empêcher de trop bouger et de casser son lit. Par ailleurs, Hermione remarqua qu'un étrange petit oiseau pourvu d'un masque de chirurgien était sorti du bout de la baguette de l'infirmière. Il s'envola dans le couloir en piaillant : « Le docteur Jenfaitjamaistrop est demandé dans la chambre 748 ! Le docteur… »

Hermione reporta son regard sur Drago et lâcha un couinement désespéré. Ses yeux avaient pris une expression hagarde et vitreuse. Il ne criait plus, mais un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche entrouverte.

« Le virus essaie de le tuer avant qu'il ait ingéré la potion! Vite ! » Rugit le professeur Rogue en se jetant auprès son élève.

Le docteur Jenfaitjamaistrop, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce on ne sait trop comment, accourut aux cotés du professeur Rogue en brandissant son stéthoscope. Holly était occupée à maintenir la tête de Drago bien droite.

Hermione ne réussit pas à bouger un seul membre de son corps. Elle se contenta de rester debout, hébétée, espérant de tout son cœur qu'ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour rien, que Drago allait enfin ouvrir ses yeux glacials et qu'elle verrait encore cette lueur étrange au fond de ses prunelles. Elle espérait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, que depuis qu'il était là plus rien n'était pareil, que sans lui les choses n'avaient plus le même sens, qu'il avait changé sa vie sans qu'elle sache vraiment comment…

Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il lui était indispensable, que quoi qu'il arrive maintenant elle ferait tout pour qu'il puisse la supporter, elle et son caractère de première de la classe.

Comme dans un rêve, elle vit le professeur Rogue déboucher la fiole. Elle n'entendit pas le son que produisit le bouchon en quittant son habitacle de verre. Elle était entièrement focalisée sur l'étrange bruit qui pulsait dans ses oreilles et qui emplissait toute la pièce. Ce long son, strident. Exactement le même que dans le monde moldu, dans ces cas là. Celui qui voulait dire « Tracé plat. c'est fini. Il n'ouvrira plus jamais les yeux. »

Pourtant, elle ne flancha pas. Elle resta debout, fière et pensa de toutes ses forces.

« Si tu meures Drago Malefoy, je te maudis. »

.

.

Le professeur Rogue fit couler l'ultime goutte d'antidote dans la gorge de Drago, puis se recula. Hermione se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et réussit à faire quelques pas en direction du lit du jeune homme, les jambes tremblantes. Elle voulait voir ses yeux s'ouvrir et enfin le serrer contre elle, entendre sa voix… Mais son visage resta désespérément fermé. Ses traits étaient tirés, comme s'il avait besoin de dormir très longtemps et qu'il était épuisé.

A cet instant, Holly Life se tourna vers elle et murmura : « Je suis sincèrement désolée, Miss Granger. »

Hermione cru un instant que le sol allait s'ouvrir sous elle pour l'engloutir puis se refermer comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, elle n'avait pas pu tuer Drago, le virus n'avait pas pu prendre possession de lui. Rien de cela n'était concevable. Tout ce qui était arrivé jusque là était un pur miracle, ne pouvait-il pas revenir, être là ? Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, ce n'était pas envisageable. Pas à cet instant, alors qu'elle allait enfin lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne voulait plus se cacher… Elle ne l'avait encore jamais touché sans avoir peur de lui faire du mal… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, non. Le professeur Dumbledore avait dit que l'amour pouvait le sauver… Il l'avait dit… Mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi n'ouvrait-il pas les yeux ?

« Je ne veux pas ! Dit-elle alors que sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge et que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

-Je suis désolée, Miss Granger, répéta Holly en jetant un regard en biais au professeur Rogue, mais son cœur ne bat plus et il ne respire plus. Il est…

-Mais comment est ce possible ? Coupa Hermione, refusant d'entendre le dernier mot de sa phrase. L'antidote…

-Je ne suis pas sûre que la solution qu'on vous a donné était la bonne, souffla le médecin de Drago en serrant son stéthoscope entre ses doigts blêmes. Il est possible que Théodore Nott vous ait mentit. Et puis, vous n'êtes peut-être pas la personne qui l'a contaminé. »

Théodore aurait mentit ? Il n'aurait pas dit la vérité ? Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix pourtant. Il savait qu'en ne disant pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui, il signait son arrêt de mort… Il en était totalement conscient… Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait décidé de se sacrifier pour la cause de Voldemort ? Mais alors Drago… Drago était bien mort.

Drago.

Etait

Mort.

« Non. Coupa brutalement le professeur Rogue en tirant Hermione de ses pensées désespérées. Je suis persuadé que Miss Granger est celle qui a contaminé Monsieur Malefoy. Il est resté très prudent durant l'année scolaire. Il n'a levé sa garde qu'avec elle. De plus, je suis certain que cet antidote marchait. La réaction de Miss Granger et de Monsieur Malefoy l'ont prouvé.

-Mais… Fit le médecin, incrédule.

-Combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre au moment où nous sommes entrés dans la pièce ? Demanda sèchement Severus.

-Approximativement six heures, Avança Holly.

-Il ne devait pas mourir. Ce n'est pas possible. Si on y réfléchit en toute rationalité, ce n'est pas possible… » Psalmodia le professeur Rogue et posant sa main sur son front.

Il commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce sous le regard d'Hermione qui espérait de tout son corps qu'il puisse avoir raison et qu'il y avait, quelque part, une raison à tout cela. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution à la situation. Cela ne pouvait se passer autrement.

.

Soudainement, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination, Severus se tourna vers Hermione. La jeune femme vit avec surprise une lueur d'espoir dans son regard. Le cœur de la Gryffondor se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Y avait-il réellement une chance que…

« Miss Granger ! Dit-il d'une voix fébrile. Combien de temps vous a-t-il fallu pour vous sentir mieux après avoir bu la potion ?

-Une dizaine de minutes. Souffla Hermione après réflexion sans trop comprendre où tout cela allait les mener.

-Parfait.

-Comment ça parfait ? Fit Hermione d'une voix tremblante en s'avançant près du lit.

-Ce virus est extrèmement puissant et Drago est dans un état déplorable depuis plusieurs jours. Expliqua Severus. Sa situation ne fait qu'empirer depuis qu'il est malade. Je pense que ce qu'il lui arrive est une réaction normale compte tenu de celle que vous avez eu alors que vous n'étiez pas si mal en point. Plus on est mal, et plus la réaction du virus à l'approche de l'antidote est puissante. Si mes calculs sont bons, Drago devraient se réveiller d'ici cinq minutes. Il suffit d'attendre et de… Voir.

-Mais enfin, on ne peut pas ramener quelqu'un à la vie comme ça… » Bredouilla le docteur Jenfaitjamaistrop.

Le professeur Rogue sembla alors changer d'apparence. Son visage se recouvrit d'un masque d'impassibilité tel qu'Hermione eut du mal à reconnaître la personne qui se tenait à sa place deux minutes plus tôt. Sa voix se fit plus rauque et moins audible tandis qu'il chuchotait :

« Vous devriez pourtant savoir qu'en magie noire, tout est possible. »

.

.

« Hermione ! »

Drago hurla tellement fort que sa voix se brisa. Il ne sembla y prêter aucune importance. Il se secoua dans tous les sens et pesta quand il se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient attachés. Il tira tellement fort sur ses liens que des marques rouges et sanglantes apparurent sur ses poignets. Holly se pencha au dessus de lui et lui dit :

« Restez tranquille, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous venez à peine de vous réveiller. Miss Granger est…

- Détachez-moi ! Coupa Drago en la regardant d'un air glacial. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Où est-elle ? Est ce qu'elle va bien ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? Je veux la voir, vous m'entendez ? Je veux la voir ! »

Les yeux de Drago balayèrent fébrilement la pièce et il croisa le regard de son professeur de potion. Que faisait-il là ? Et où se trouvaient-ils actuellement ? Hermione était-elle blessée ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la voir pendant la grande bataille, il ne savait pas comment elle allait. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit morte ? Non, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Il voulait prendre soin d'elle maintenant. Tant pis pour le rang, le sang et la fierté. Il n'avait plus le temps pour ça.

« Je suis là, Drago. »

Le Serpentard tourna violemment la tête et entendit ses cervicales craquer bruyamment. Effectivement, elle se tenait debout devant lui. Sa maigreur l'affola. Ses yeux étaient alourdis par des cernes gris et monstrueusement larges et ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais. Il remarqua aussi une fine cicatrice sur sa joue. Elle était blessée, il en était sûr. Elle était si mal en point, si faible. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il soit si peu robuste et que le virus l'ai emporté sur lui pendant cette foutue bataille ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Le professeur Rogue, Holly et le médecin eurent la brillante idée de sortir et de laisser les deux jeunes gens seuls, ce qu'aucun des deux ne remarqua.

« Hermione… Souffla Drago. Tu es blessée…. Ton visage…

-Drago, je… Je pense que tu devrais te taire. Je dois te dire quelque chose. » Fit la jeune femme avec le plus grand sérieux.

Elle s'installa au bord du lit, avec lui. Drago se rendit compte que ses bras étaient libres de leurs mouvements lorsqu'il réussit à passer ses doigts dans la chevelure d'Hermione. Son odeur vint aussitôt à son nez. Sa main toucha sa joue puis s'enroula autour de sa taille. Hermione eut un rire étouffé et se pencha sur lui. Son souffle lui chatouilla la joue pendant qu'elle s'approchait toujours plus de lui, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche ses lèvres. Il sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur sa joue et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

« Je vais bien. Chuchota-t-elle. Je n'ai rien. Plus rien. Et toi non plus. »

Il était obnubilé par le mouvement de ses lèvres pendant qu'elle parlait, par la lumière de ses yeux, par la douceur de ses courbes. Il fallait qu'il la tienne plus près de lui encore. Puis, il sentit qu'elle posait sa bouche sur la sienne et qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Son corps lui fit mal et se tendit, mais cette fois il constata qu'elle se pressait plus encore contre lui, répondant enfin à la faim de son corps qui le tiraillait sans cesse. Ses mains se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt et explorèrent sa peau pour se rassasier d'elle, conscient qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez. C'était _elle_ aujourd'hui et ce serait toujours _elle_.

.

« Je t'aime, Drago. »


	28. Epilogue

**Snif. Je suis triste de vous quitter, je suis triste d'avoir terminé cette fiction… Et en même temps, je suis contente d'avoir réussit à la finir, d'être allée au bout. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira et que vous resterez sur une bonne impression de Love from hell.**

**Vous avez été… Bref, vous voyez quoi, je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ça. C'est grâce à vos conseils que cette fiction est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, et c'est aussi avec ces derniers que j'ai appris à mieux écrire. Merci infiniment. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, de commenter, de répondre… **

**J'espère vous retrouver, si le cœur vous en dit, sur ma prochaine fiction.**

**Encore merci. Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Binabi3 :**_Contente que tu ais passé un bon moment à rire avec Rogue et la paranoïa d'Hermione, c'était le but ! Moi aussi j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux quand j'ai écris la scène. J'étais soulagée de lui ôter sa maladie. Moi aussi je suis triste de voir cette fiction se terminer, mais… Il fallait bien leur donner un peu de bonheur à nos deux tourtereaux. Merci d'avoir été là durant toute la fiction et d'avoir donné critiques et conseils tout au long de l'histoire. A bientôt j'espère !

_**Fiind-l0ve **_: Oui oui, il y a un épilogue ;) ! J'avoue oui, j'aime vous faire peur… Mais c'est pour mieux vous contenter après ;). Merci pour tous tes compliments. J'espère qu'on se recroisera ! Bonne lecture !

_**Estrella**__**'**__**zz **_: Ah, ma fidèle revieweuse :'( ! Moi aussi j'ai l'impression de l'avoir postée hier, cette petite… Merci beaucoup d'avoir été là tout ce temps… Et bonne lecture pour l'épilogue. A bientôt j'espère !

_**Mariie **_: Merciiii :D ! Au plaisir de te relire ! Bonne lecture !

_**Lune**__**Mordoree **_: Oh ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà très aimable a toi de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire :). Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu ais pris plaisir à lire ma fiction !

_**StephAliC **_: Merci :D. Et oui… Ca sent la fin :(. Merci d'avoir lu et reviewer Love from hell depuis le début !

_**Fascinatemyself**_ : C'est trop d'émotion pour mon petit cœur, là :D ! Merci ! Je suis super giga contente que tu trouves que les caractères sont respectés car c'est justement ce que je voulais faire ! (danse de la victoire). Ça me fait trop plaisir de lire ta review ! J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira autant que tout ce que tu as lu jusque là !

_**Gaby**_ : Merci merci merci ! Bonne lecture !

_**saroura92 **_: Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que le virus pouvait être assimilé à une sorte de grippe ! Ton idée est pas mal :). Bonne lecture !

_**LONDON123**_ : Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture pour la fin !

_**Loufoca-Granger **_: Ça aurait été trop triste de le faire mourir… Pauvre petit Drago ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire pour l'épilogue, et je suppose que c'est aussi ce que tu as ressentit lorsque tu as terminé tes fictions. Bonne lecture !

_**Aphrongelos**__**Ines **_: Merci :D ! Bonne lecture !

_**Van3xxx **_: Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !

_**MaaNaa**_ : Oui, oui, il y a un épilogue. Je suis contente de t'avoir eu durant tout le temps de la publication et de t'avoir retrouvée à chaque chapitre. Tes commentaires m'ont beaucoup aidée ! J'espère aussi te recroiser si l'une de mes fictions te tente à nouveau. Bonne lecture !

_**EinIgriV**_ : Je vois ce que tu veux dire pour le coté humoristique de l'histoire. Je pense simplement que j'avais envie de la terminer sur une note légère malgré la dureté des événements (je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire). Par contre, pour les démonstrations d'affection, si j'ai bien compris à quel moment tu fais référence Rogue, Holly et le docteur étaient partis. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cet épilogue te plaira plus !

_**Tchoupi **_: Avec tout le mal qu'Hermione s'est donné pour le sauver… Je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça !

* * *

Hermione secoua sa lourde chevelure brune et repoussa la mèche qui lui barrait les yeux. Même à vingt huit ans, elle gardait toujours cette puissante crinière foncée qui avait fait sa réputation. Aujourd'hui, de la même manière qu'il y a dix ou quinze ans, elle se moquait royalement des remarques que l'on pouvait faire son imposante chevelure. Elle était elle, un point c'est tout.

Au fond, Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup changé durant toutes ces années, même si elle aurait bien voulu que certaines choses évoluent. Elle se rongeait toujours les ongles. Elle apprenait toujours par cœur les livres qu'elle lisait. Elle n'avait jamais oublié l'histoire de Poudlard. Harry et Ron étaient encore ses meilleurs amis. Ginny Weasley n'avait jamais cessé d'être la personne qui la faisait la plus rire. La divination lui semblait être la discipline la plus inutile qui puisse exister.

Un bruit de pas feutré se fit entendre derrière la jeune femme. Hermione leva les yeux et croisa le regard de l'infirmière qui l'accompagnait dans tous ses soins. Son regard timide lui apprit qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Melinda Farwell était une jeune femme de petite taille, rousse et un peu dodue. Ses yeux vifs et brillants, bleus, montraient l'intelligence qu'elle se gardait bien de dévoiler aux autres. Il fallait travailler un certain temps avec elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle en avait plus qu'un peu dans le ciboulot. Ça n'avait pas dérangé Hermione de prendre son temps pour découvrir à quel point cette infirmière avait du talent. Elle avait simplement laissé passer le temps qu'il fallait.

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose, Melinda ? » Demanda Hermione en souriant.

Les joues de Melinda se teintèrent de rouge et elle sembla, pendant quelques secondes, chercher une échappatoire en regardant par la fenêtre. Finalement, avec un air résigné, elle dit :

« Et bien, il y a… Monsieur Malefoy qui voudrait vous parler. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil puis poussa un soupir. Elle se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, délaissant un instant l'impressionante liasse de documents qu'elle était en train de consulter.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas échapper à ça ! Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je reviens Melinda. »

Hermione ouvrit la porte de son bureau et entra dans le couloir. Elle passa devant la chambre 487, se remémorant, à l'occasion, l'identité du patient qui s'y trouvait.

_**Chambre**__** 487**_ : Lucius Malefoy.

_**État**_ : Stationnaire.

_**Contrôle**_ : Quotidien.

_**Maladie**_ : Virus « Voldemort ».

_**Personne**__** porteuse du virus **__**ayant **__**contaminé**** le patient**_ : Inconnue. Ronald Weasley, présent lors de la date approximative de la contamination, pense qu'il s'agit d'une personne morte à cause du virus : Lavande Brown. Cette jeune fille est de sang-pur et ne pouvais normalement pas transmettre le virus. Cette théorie reste pour l'instant à vérifier, bien qu'il soit momentanément impossible de déterminer s'il s'agit bien d'elle.

.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Malefoy ? Ou plutôt que t'ai-je fait pour que tu viennes me pourrir la vie sur mon lieu de travail ? »

Drago, qui tournait le dos à Hermione, fit volte face. Son sourire s'éclaira largement il et s'approcha d'elle. Sous sa frange blonde, ses yeux métalliques brillaient d'un éclat indéfinissable. Hermione croisa les bras et le regarda avec intensité.

« Te pourrir la vie est mon souhait le plus cher. Surtout depuis que tu es mariée. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé. Te passer la corde au cou était une idée brillante, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu es beaucoup plus agressive qu'avant, et ça me plaît vraiment !

-C'est toi qui me rends agressive Malefoy. Fit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

-N'exagère pas, tu es comme ça naturellement.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne devrais pas être là, pourtant, tu sais. Tu ne te souviens pas que tu es invité au mariage d'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley ? Tu devrais être en train de te préparer au lieu d'être là, à me courir sur le haricot !

-Au diable le balafré et la belette si ça peut me permettre de passer quelques secondes à voir ton visage prendre cette si jolie expression d'exaspération. »

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était si agaçant que ça en devenait…

« C'était quoi ce cri perçant ? Fit Hermione en tournant brusquement la tête à gauche et à droite. Ne me dis pas que tu les as…

-J'ignore de quoi ou de qui tu parles. Dit Drago d'une voix tranquille.

-Oh si, tu sais très bien à quoi je fais référence… Tu as fait ça parce que tu as compris que je t'en voulais de ne pas me l'avoir souhaité ce matin, c'est ça ? Mais je peux te dire que tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

-Je n'ai pas oublié. J'ai juste déplacé le moment fatidique pour te faire une surprise.

-Une surprise ? Mais…

-Mais rien. Coupa Drago. Tu adores les surprises.

-Mais… Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu les fasses venir ici, fit Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

-Je suis sûr que tu en crèves d'envie depuis que tu es embauchée dans cet hôpital, pourtant. Souffla Drago d'un air amusé en voyant les joues de la jeune femme se colorer de rouge.

-Oh… Je… »

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase. Deux enfants jaillirent de derrière un siège en se poursuivant. Un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds platine se faisait poursuivre par une petite fille aux cheveux bruns et lisses, en poussant des cris perçants.

« Mamaaaaaan ! Fit-il en s'accrochant désespérément à la blouse de docteur d'Hermione.

-Scorpius…. Commença la jeune femme.

-Maman, Maman, Lav' elle arrête pas de me poursuivre ! Tu lui avais dit d'arrêter mais elle l'a pas faiiiiiiit ! Dit le petit garçon d'un ton geignard, les yeux brillants.

-C'est parce que t'es qu'un trouillard ! Siffla sa sœur en s'approchant de lui, balançant ses longs cheveux dans son dos.

-Lavande ! Gronda Drago en s'approchant du trio. Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ça ? Je t'ai expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas insulter ton frère !

-Mais Papa… Fit Lavande en regardant ses pieds.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser ton petit frère tranquille ! Et puis, il me semble que ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait venir ici.

-Mais Tatie Pansy à dit… Tenta la petite fille.

-Tatie Pansy et Tonton Ron sont à l'ouest, fit Drago en balayant le propos d'un geste de la main. C'est aujourd'hui, pas demain.

-On le dit en même temps ? Proposa Scorpius à sa sœur d'une petite voix.

-D'acodak ! »

Scorpius et Lavande regardèrent Hermione avec intensité, avant de hurler dans une atroce cacophonie (pas du tout en même temps) :

« Bon anniversaire, Maman !

-Merci mes poussins, fit Hermione en s'accroupissant. Ça me fait vraiment vraiment très plaisir ! »

Elle releva la tête et se plongea dans le regard de Drago, qui la regardait fixement. Son visage s'étira d'un sourire narquois tandis qu'il s'adossait au mur.

« Drago, je… Désolée de m'être fâchée. Murmura-t-elle.

-C'est rien, Hermione. Tu es belle en colère. Dit-il d'une voix tranquille.

-Oh, arrête. Souffla la jeune femme en rougissant de nouveau.

-Oh Non, j' arrêterai pas. Viens là. »

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et l'attira contre lui. Sa bouche se posa sur la sienne et Hermione frissonna en sentant un million de petits picotements dans son corps. Encore une chose qui n'avait décidément pas changé.

« Merci. » Dit-elle tout bas. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la chemise de Drago et elle enfouit son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

« Maman. Dit une petite voix.

-Oui ma chérie ? Répondit Hermione en se décalant légèrement.

-Tu as fait tomber ça. »

Hermione se pencha pour prendre l'objet que sa fille tenait dans sa main.

« Merci Lav'. Il tombe tout le temps, en ce moment. » Grogna-t-elle en remettant correctement son badge sur lequel s'étalait l'inscription : « _Hermione __Malefoy.__Médicomage__ spécialiste __des __virus_ ».

« Maman ? Reprit Lavande en sautillant aux pieds de sa mère.

-Oui, mon poussin ?

-Est-ce qu'il y aura Albus, James, Lily, Rose et Hugo ce soir ? Parce que le mariage c'est une fête de grands, nan ?

-C'est pour tout le monde, les mariages ma chérie. Quand papa et moi ont s'est mariés, il y avait plein d'enfants, tu te souviens ? Il y avait Tonton Ron et Tatie Pansy avec Rose et Hugo, et Tonton Harry et Tatie Ginny avec Albus, James et Lily.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Fit Lavande en hochant la tête d'un air grave. Tu as toujours raison Maman. Hein Papa ? »

Hermione regarda ses deux enfants entourer Drago et Lavande attraper la main de son père. Sa famille. Un large sourire éclaira ses traits. Elle était si heureuse aujourd'hui qu'elle ne savait même pas quels mots utiliser pour parler de tout ça à quelqu'un. Le tic-tac persistant de l'horloge la ramena cependant à des préoccupations malheureusement un peu plus terre à terre.

« Je vais devoir retourner travailler, Melinda m'attends. Avança-t-elle.

-Maman, tu pourras dire à Melinda que j'aime hyper trop sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? Demanda Lavande.

-Oui, Lavande, je lui dirais que tu l'aimes hyper trop. Fit Hermione en retenant son sourire.

-On te donnera tes cadeaux ce soir à la maison ! Ajouta Scorpius en souriant largement.

-J'ai des cadeaux moi ? Je suis pressée de les voir alors, fit Hermione avec un clin d'œil. Rentrez vite. A ce soir ! » Dit-elle agitant la main, à regrets.

Elle avait fait à peine quelques pas dans le couloir que quelque chose la saisit et la tira brutalement en arrière. Elle tomba nez à nez avec son mari. Drago fronça les sourcils et attira Hermione à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire avec la délicate impression de se décomposer devant tout le personnel de l'hôpital. Drago observa un instant ses joues rouges et son air éperdu. Elle avait l'air d'être encore plus timide que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Son cœur avait finalement accepté de battre pour elle comme elle le méritait et il n'avait cessé de l'aimer toujours plus à chaque seconde. Il était juste devenu la personne qu'il pensait ne jamais devenir. Il avait des enfants. Un métier. Une femme. Des amis. Il avait la vie dont il avait rêvé sans jamais vouloir se l'avouer. Et tout ça, c'était grâce à elle. Sa femme.

Oui, il lui devait beaucoup. Et ce soir avant de s'habiller pour le mariage, il allait le lui rappeler. Il aimait cette façon qu'elle avait de rougir quand il la déshabillait et qu'il…

Drago se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir avant que cette scène finisse par déraper. Après tout, il pouvait bien attendre qu'elle rentre du travail. Il sourit à sa femme et se recula un peu pour la regarder. Elle était belle. Elle était elle. Tout simplement.

Il lui sourit puis partit dans le sens inverse rejoindre ses deux enfants. Sa phrase parvint à la jeune femme comme si une bourrasque de vent la lui avait apportée :

« Bon anniversaire, Hermione. »


End file.
